Beyblade 2 : le Championnat du Monde
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Chap 30 ! Changement de plan pour Maya et Angel ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Prologue

Me voilà de retour avec une toute nouvelle fic, la suite des aventures des Bladebreakers avec Maya. Cette fic promet en rebondissements et est plus longue que la première !!!! Bonne lecture !!  
BEYBLADE 2 : LE CHAMPIONNAT DU MONDE  
  
Je remercie mes soeurs Lune-d'Argent et Etoile du soir pour les brillantes idées dont elles m'ont fait part, elles m'ont aidée à progresser dans cette fic.  
  
Disclaimer : les personnages que vous connaissez (les Bladebreakers sauf Maya, les White Tigers sauf Wei Jin) ne m'appartiennent pas, ceux que vous ne connaissez pas sont à moi (les Olympias, les Kings et tout et tout).  
  
Cette fic se passe tout de suite après le tournoi américain (lire : Beyblade : Les tournois d'Amérique pour comprendre la fic).  
Prologue  
Après le tournoi américain, les Bladebreakers s'étaient accordés une petite pause en rentrant au Japon. Pour Maya, leur derniére recrue, il s'agissait de découvrir ce pays en compagnie de Ray, l'un des coéquipiers et aussi l'élu de son coeur. Pendant leur séjour, ils allaient loger chez Kai, le capitaine. Il s'était gentiment proposé car chez Max ou Tyson, il n'y avait pas assez de place. Le voyage en avion étant long, Maya avait décidé de faire une sieste pour passer le temps. Elle dormait à poings fermés. Ray la secoua doucement.  
  
Ray : Réveille-toi, on va bientôt atterrir, attache ta ceinture.  
  
Maya tourna sa tête vers Ray et ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de Ray. Elle lui sourit.  
  
Maya : Attache la tienne, d'abord.  
  
Il lui sourit à son tour.  
  
Ray : Toi d'abord.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et attacha sa ceinture, puis boucla la sienne.  
  
Maya : J'aurais pu le faire toute seule.  
  
Tyson se leva derrière eux et les observa rêveusement. Il soupira.  
  
Tyson : Ah, c'est pas mignon, ça ? Eh, Chef, pourquoi tu m'agrippes comme ça ?  
  
Kenny : Assieds-toi, on va atterrir d'une seconde à l'autre !  
  
Il commença à sentir la descente, il s'assit à la hâte et boucla sa ceinture.  
  
Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils récupérèrent leurs bagages et se donnèrent un point de rendez-vous avec Mr Dickenson.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Les enfants, je vous propose de nous retrouver devant l'aéroport dans trois jours, ensuite nous partirons pour la France.  
  
Ils partirent de leur côté, Max et Kenny avec Tyson et Maya et Ray avec Kai. Tout en allant chez Kai, Maya et Ray visitaient la ville. Ils passèrent devant la rivière où de jeunes beybladeurs s'entraînaient et parlaient des Bladebreakers.  
  
Garçon 1 : Moi, plus tard, je deviendrai comme Kai, j'adore ses matches et il éjecte les autres toupies en un rien de temps !  
  
Garçon 2 : Oh non, Kai ne vaut rien à côté de Ray. Ray, lui, a un vrai style digne d'un grand beybladeur. Alors que Kai, il se contente de frimer !  
  
En entendant cette conversation, Ray se sentit de plus en plus gêné vis-à-vis de Kai qui marchait devant. A côté de Ray, Maya émit un petit rire.  
  
Fille : Eh ben moi, je serai comme Maya. Elle est jolie, en plus je parie qu'elle bat vos Kai et Ray à l'aise !  
  
Maya pense : Pas sûre !  
  
Fille : Eh mais c'est eux là-bas !  
  
Les trois jeunes débutants coururent vers eux. Au lieu de leur demander des autographes, ils voulaient voir leurs toupies de près.  
  
Fille : Alors c'est ça, les toupies de compétition ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont belles ! C'est quoi, ce drôle de dessin ?  
  
Maya : C'est Tyler, mon spectre.  
  
Garçon 1 : Et lui, c'est Dranzer !  
  
Garçon 2 : Et ça, c'est Driger !  
  
Ray : C'est ça.  
  
Kai : Pour être un bon beybladeur, il ne suffit pas d'avoir une belle toupie, il faut beaucoup s'entraîner, développer une stratégie offensive ainsi qu'un style, petit.  
  
Maya : Ça y est, Kai est parti pour être prof de Beyblade pour ces trois enfants.  
  
Kai : Tu ne peux que confirmer ce que je viens de dire, Maya.  
  
Maya : Oui, bien sûr, Kai.  
  
Ils saluèrent les trois jeunes et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant un grand portail métallique qui s'ouvrit tout seul à leur approche. Ils traversèrent une grande allée avec des arbres et aussi une fontaine. Maya et Ray en restèrent stupéfaits. Maya se tourna vers Ray.  
  
Maya : Tu savais qu'il avait tout ça ?  
  
Ray : Je n'en avais aucune idée.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le manoir, une rangée de serviteurs et domestiques les accueillirent. Ils les saluèrent.  
  
Serviteurs : Bienvenue, Mr Kai !  
  
Kai répondit un petit merci. Il s'avança vers le majordome.  
  
Kai : Où est mon grand-père ?  
  
Majordome : Monsieur est parti précipitamment pour affaires. Il sera absent toute la semaine.  
  
Kai : Parfait.  
  
Il s'adressa à ses invités.  
  
Kai : Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.  
  
Il les conduisit à deux pièces somptueuses, des grandes chambres décorées de rideaux, de tapis et de fleurs.  
  
Kai : Si vous avez un problème, ma chambre est au bout du couloir.  
  
Il les laissa s'installer, il redescendit.  
  
Ray : Kai n'a pas l'air très content de revenir chez lui.  
  
Maya hocha la tête.  
  
Pendant les deux jours restants, Kai restait enfermé chez lui alors que Maya et Ray retrouvaient Tyson, Max et Kenny au bord de la rivière. Ils se rendirent tous chez Tyson. Son grand-père avait insisté pour rencontrer la jeune Maya, mais Tyson l'avait prévenu qu'elle était déjà avec Ray.  
  
Tyson : Alors, c'est comment chez Kai ?  
  
Maya : C'est très grand, il a une horde de serviteurs à sa disposition. On a des grandes chambres et à chaque repas, on a au moins six couverts avec plusieurs plats. Je n'ai jamais eu des repas aussi riches.  
  
Max : Et il vit tout seul ?  
  
Ray : D'après ce que j'ai compris, son grand-père s'est absenté pour la semaine. Donc pour l'instant, on est seuls chez lui. Kai n'est pas très bavard.  
  
Kenny : Quoiqu'il fasse pour harmoniser notre équipe, il ne changera jamais.  
  
Pendant ces deux jours, Tyson joua le guide pour Maya et Ray, ils allèrent dans le magasin du père de Max, au bord de la rivière pour voir les jeunes beybladeurs débutants. Finalement, ce petit séjour passa plus vite que prévu, ils se rendient à l'aéroport pour partir pour la France, à Paris pour le tournoi mondial. Ils embarquèrent avec Mr Dickenson. Dans l'avion, il leur expliqua que des équipes de tous les pays se joindront à eux pour disputer le titre de champion du monde. Bien sûr, les Bladebreakers représentaient le Japon. Mr Dickenson précisa également que toutes les équipes partageront le même hôtel de luxe à Paris, l'Etoile. Tyson rajouta que ce système permettait de créer des liens et de se faire des nouveaux amis ou rivaux.  
C'est tout pour ce chapitre !!! Il est trop court, non ? Pas de panique, j'en suis déjà à 28 chapitres manuscrits et je n'ai pas encore fini. J'attends vos impressions (et vos reviews) !!  
  
Rei kon : Dans cette fic, il n'y aura pas de Walter mais je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. . .  
  
Ewan421 : Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre alors forcément y'a pas trop de choses à dire là-dessus. Côté combats tu vas être servie mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite, il faudra attendre jusqu'aux quart-de- finale !! Mais ne désespère pas, sois patiente et continue à me lire ^_^ !!! Au fait, j'ai lu ta fic, elle est vraiment bien mais la fin. . . ÇA VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TETE DE FINIR COMME ÇA ?!! C'EST TROP CRUEL !!!!! Fais une suite, s'il te plaît !!  
  
Shiny : T'es trop mignonne !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a remis dans le bain avec les Bladebreakers !! Plein d'événements vont arriver par la suite et pas forcément des bonnes nouvelles (surtout pour Kai) !!  
  
Kimiko : Finalement, tu l'as eue, ta suite !!  
  
Continuez à me mettre des reviews, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !! Titre du prochain chapitre : Rencontres-surprises. Le titre parle de lui- même et les Bladebreakers vont revoir des vieilles connaissances. . . 


	2. Rencontres surprises

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
Chapitre 1 : Rencontres-surprises  
Les Bladebreakers arrivèrent à l'hôtel, épuisés mais heureux de découvrir Paris. Toutes les équipes étaient là aussi, elles montèrent une à une dans leurs suites. Mr Dickenson leur distribua un plan du tournoi. Tyson et Kenny l'examinèrent.  
  
Kenny : Le tournoi compte 32 équipes en tout. Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là ?  
  
Tyson : Mais c'est pas possible ! Les Kings et Les White Tigers participent aussi !  
  
Maya, Max, Ray et Kai furent aussi surpris par cette déclaration. Une voix surgit derrière eux.  
  
Voix : Nous aussi, on a été très surpris de voir qu'on était dans la compétition.  
  
Ray : Je connais cette voix.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face aux White Tigers.  
  
Ray : Mariah, Lee ! Ça alors !  
  
Mariah : Bonjour Ray ! Contente de te revoir !  
  
Ray : Moi aussi mais. . . que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Lee : On a appris que le président de la Fédération nous a retenus pour participer au tournoi mondial. Dans sa lettre, il disait que nous sommes une excellente équipe, la meilleure pour représenter la Chine et nous voilà.  
  
Ray : C'est une bonne surprise. Où sont Kevin et Gary ?  
  
Mariah : Tiens, ils arrivent !  
  
Kevin : Eh, salut Ray !  
  
Gary : Ça fait un bout de temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Ray : Ah ça oui.  
  
Kevin : Vous vous êtes rudement bien distingués en Amérique, félicitations !  
  
Tyson : Merci, les amis.  
  
Lee : Laissez-moi vous présenter notre nouvelle recrue, Wei Jin. Elle est une des nombreuses cousines de Gary.  
  
Wei Jin était une jeune fille du même âge que Kevin, peut-être la plus jeune de l'équipe. Elle était petite, elle avait les cheveux noirs et très longs noués en tresse sur le côté et les yeux aussi sombres que la nuit. Son doux visage la rendait mignonne à craquer. Une parfaite chinoise.  
  
Wei Jin : Alors c'est toi Ray ? On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, surtout Mariah. Ravie de faire ta connaissance.  
  
Ray : Moi aussi. Quant à nous, notre nouvelle recrue c'est Maya. Elle est new-yorkaise.  
  
Maya les salua tous d'un signe de la main.  
  
Tyson : Ray et Maya sont ensemble !  
  
Ray et Maya : Tyson !  
  
Max : Pour la délicatesse, tu repasseras.  
  
Mariah baissa la tête.  
  
Mariah : Je vois. Eh bien, félicitations. Tu as de la chance, Maya. Ray est un garçon formidable.  
  
Maya : Je sais.  
  
Maya ne se sentait pas du tout rassurée face à Mariah. Lee remarqua la triste mine de son amie.  
  
Lee : Je crois qu'on va monter, nous sommes tous fatigués.  
  
Ray : A plus tard.  
  
Tyson : Euh, dites, je suis désolé.  
  
Maya : C'est rien mais la prochaine fois, réfléchis avant de parler.  
  
Mr Dickenson arriva avec la clé de leur suite, il les y conduisit. Il ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent en examinant les lieux.  
  
Kenny : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'à New-York, c'était plus grand ?  
  
Max : Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, en France, ils font tout en petit.  
  
Mr Dickenson confia la clé à Kai, le capitaine, et les laissa s'installer. Max alla refermer la porte mais avant, il reconnut une voix familière. Il passa sa tête dans le couloir et crut à une vision. Il ne put étouffer son cri.  
  
Max : Kimberly !  
  
Au bout du couloir, elle rechercha la personne qui l'avait appelée. Elle vit Max. Son visage s'égaya.  
  
Kimberly : Max !  
  
Elle se précipita à sa rencontre, elle vit tout le monde agglutiné à la porte.  
  
Ray : Il fallait s'attendre à les voir.  
  
Kimberly : Salut !  
  
Kai : Où est ton équipe ?  
  
Kimberly : Elle va arriver. Comme on s'arrête à cet étage, j'en déduis donc qu'on sera voisins de palier.  
  
Voix : Tante Kim, t'es où ?  
  
Une petite fille rejoignit Kimberly. Un vrai garçon manqué se présenta devant les Bladebreakers, les cheveux roux coupés à la garçonne. Elle dévisagea chacun des Bladebreakers de ses grands yeux verts brillants.  
  
Kimberly : Je vous présente ma nièce, Emma, elle a 9 ans, elle remplace Walter.  
  
Kimberly avait dit cela avec un grand sourire.  
  
Tyson : Ta nièce ?  
  
Kimberly : C'est la fille de ma grande soeur.  
  
Kenny : Une gamine de 9 ans, c'est une plaisanterie ?  
  
Emma : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la gamine de 9 ans ?  
  
Owen arriva en compagnie de Tom et Rick.  
  
Tom : Tiens, salut ! On espérait vous retrouver ici.  
  
Ray : Laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez reçu une lettre du président de la Fédération qui disait que vous avez été retenus pour représenter les Etats- Unis.  
  
Rick : Comment vous le savez ?  
  
Max : On a rencontré des vieilles connaissances qui nous ont dit la même chose.  
  
Owen : A ce que je vois, notre chambre est juste en face de la vôtre. On va s'installer. On vous dit à plus tard.  
  
Les Kings entrèrent dans leur chambre.  
  
Tyson : Eh, j'ai envie d'aller voir la salle d'entraînement ! Qui m'aime me suive !  
  
Finalement, la totalité des Bladebreakers le suivit. Ils allèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils découvrirent une grande salle remplie de monde, de beybladeurs surtout.  
  
Max : C'est fou, tout ce monde !  
  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule, ils s'approchèrent d'un bey-stadium, des toupies y combattaient férocement.  
  
Tyson : On va jamais pouvoir s'entraîner dans ces conditions ! Il y a trop de monde.  
  
Kai : On y retournera plus tard.  
  
Ray : On a qu'à aller voir Mr Dickenson en attendant. On a besoin de plus de précisions sur le tournoi.  
  
Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie quand une voix surgit derrière eux.  
  
Voix : Kai ?  
  
Les Bladebreakers furent surpris d'entendre une voix si douce appeler Kai, ils se retournèrent.  
  
Maya : Qui est-ce ?  
  
Kai : Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.  
  
Max : Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais elle a une de ces classes !  
  
La jeune fille en question avait environ leur âge, elle était blonde, les cheveux arrivant au milieu du dos, un bandeau bleu lui ceignait le front. Elle portait un haut blanc à col montant avec une veste mauve, les pans reliés en haut avec une broche à l'image d'une paire d'ailes, elle portait aussi une mini-jupe plissée de la même couleur, le tout accompagné d'une paire de fines chaussettes montant jusqu'aux genoux avec des chaussures mauves.  
  
Kai plissa les yeux en examinant ceux de la jeune fille devant lui, il ne connaissait pas deux personnes ayant les yeux turquoises comme l'océan.  
  
Kai murmure : Je crois savoir. . .  
  
Un garçon plus âgé la rejoignit. Il fixa Kai d'un air méprisant.  
  
Garçon : A voir ta tête, tu dois te douter, Kai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la reconnaisses. Si son nom t'est sorti de la tête, c'est Angel.  
  
Kai : Angel. . .  
  
Son regard se posa à nouveau sur elle. Son visage n'avait aucune expression particulière.  
  
Angel : Ça faisait longtemps, tu as énormément changé.  
  
Kai : Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
  
Angel leva la tête vers celui qui l'accompagnait.  
  
Angel : C'est bon, John, je vais lui dire. Je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure.  
  
John : Bien, alors je vous laisse. . . Capitaine.  
  
Kenny : J'ai bien entendu capitaine ?  
  
Maya : Oui Chef, tu ne rêves pas.  
  
Angel : Kai, je suis ici pour la même raison que toi, pour le championnat du monde de Beyblade. Sache que si on venait à s'affronter, mon équipe ne fera aucun cadeau à la tienne.  
  
Kai : Comment se fait-il que ce soit toi. . .  
  
Angel : Il semblerait que mon équipe soit la meilleure pour représenter l'Australie. Je suis la capitaine des Olympias. J'ai été surprise de voir que tu étais le capitaine des Bladebreakers, l'équipe qui fait sensation depuis quelques temps. Félicitations et bonne chance.  
  
Elle tourna les talons, ils la regardèrent s'éloigner.  
  
Tyson : Elle est aussi froide que Kai mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie !  
  
Kai : N'y pense même pas, Tyson. Allons-nous-en.  
  
En sortant de la salle, ils aperçurent Mr Dickenson.  
  
Max : Mr Dickenson !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Ah, vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais. J'ai fait ma petite recherche sur les équipes du tournoi. J'ai porté mon attention sur les White Tigers, les Kings et les Olympias. Ce sont trois équipes puissantes. Par ailleurs, je me disais que Chef avait toutes les informations sur les White Tigers et les Kings, donc je vous transmets certaines choses sur les Olympias. Kai devrait y jeter un oeil.  
  
Il tendit un CD-rom à Kenny.  
Le premier chapitre est terminé !! Qu'en dites-vous de ces premiers contacts ? Ça fait pas mal de rencontres en peu de temps, hein ? Dans la suite des événements, vous découvrirez des choses que vous ne soupçonnez même pas, j'en suis sûre mais je garde le secret. . . Je dédierai aussi à chacune de mes revieweuses un ou plusieurs chapitres (vous me faites tellement plaisir avec tous vos encouragements, vous êtes trop gentilles et trop mignonnes !!!) ET JE VOUS ADORE !!!!!! Merci !!  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Angel. Vous avez tous remarqué que Kai avait l'air de bien connaître cette Angel. Vous en saurez un peu plus sur la nature des liens qui unissent ces deux jeunes gens !!! Continuez à me reviewer, je deviens toute folle quand j'en reçois !!!^_^ Pleins de gros bisous et à la prochaine !! 


	3. Angel

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Angel (dédié à White-Catz et Kimiko)  
  
Dans la chambre, Kenny consultait les données sur les Olympias que Mr Dickenson leur a procuré.  
  
Maya : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous apprendre sur eux ?  
  
Kenny : Enormément de choses. Mr Dickenson n'a pas chômé, on dirait. D'après ce que j'ai devant moi, Mr Dickenson a collecté des informations sur les sites australiens sur les Olympias, faits par des fans.  
  
Tyson : Ils sont célèbres dans leur pays, ils doivent être forts.  
  
Kenny : L'équipe comporte cinq membres. Angel, Michael, John, Vicky et Alice. Angel est la petite soeur de Michael et John, Vicky et Alice sont leurs petites-amies.  
  
Max : Autrement dit, Angel est la plus jeune mais c'est aussi la capitaine, c'est cool !  
  
Kenny : Ce qui est cool, Max, c'est qu'ils ont des spectres dans leurs toupies.  
  
Kai fut le premier surpris, il ne connaissait pas l'existence d'un héritage gardé par la famille d'Angel.  
  
Kai : Quels spectres ?  
  
Kenny : Angel a Artémis, Michael et John ont respectivement Mars et Jupiter, quant à Vicky et Alice, elles ont Vénus et Athéna.  
  
Maya : Jolis noms mais ça ne nous dit pas s'ils ont des points faibles.  
  
Ray : Va dans la rubrique infos personnelles pour voir ce qu'il y a.  
  
Kenny entra dans cette section, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ray, qui regardait aussi l'écran, reconnut que c'était une erreur de lui demander ça.  
  
Maya : Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
Tout le monde s'agglutina autour de Dizzi, Kai observait de loin.  
  
Max : Le type qui a fait ce site est carrément accro aux Olympias, surtout à Angel.  
  
Tyson : Vous avez vu toutes ces photos d'elle ? C'est hallucinant !  
  
Kenny : Comme elle est jolie sur cette photo !  
  
Maya : Elle a toujours l'air triste. Oh, il y a une photo d'elle à 4 ans ! Ce qu'elle est mignonne !  
  
Max : A côté d'elle, ce sont ses deux grands frères.  
  
Kai s'approcha un peu, il vit la petite Angel. Il se souvint de cette photo, elle avait été prise le jour de ses 4 ans. Pourquoi se sentait-il si étrange depuis qu'il l'a revue ?  
  
Kenny : Sur ce site, il y a même les mensurations de chaque joueur, on aura tout vu.  
  
Tyson : Je crois que t'as fait le tour du CD, là. Au moins, on les connaît maintenant.  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a lu des choses sur eux qu'on les connaît, il faut voir leurs manières de livrer des duels.  
  
Max : Et toi, Kai, tu avais l'air de la connaître, non ?  
  
Kai : C'est une longue histoire.  
  
Il sortit de la pièce. Il voulait prendre l'air et peut-être visiter Paris, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il passa devant la salle d'entraînement vide. Néanmoins, il y aperçut Angel de dos, elle bricolait sa toupie, à en juger par les pièces éparpillées à côté d'elle. Une voix surgit derrière lui.  
  
Voix : Ne t'approche pas d'elle.  
  
Kai : Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire, Michael.  
  
Michael : Je te le demande, fais-le pour elle.  
  
Kai : Que s'est-il passé après mon départ ?  
  
Michael : Allons d'abord discuter ailleurs.  
  
Ils allèrent dans le salon de l'hôtel, ils prirent place sur le canapé.  
  
Michael : Depuis que tu es parti, elle n'a jamais plus été la même. Bien sûr, elle paraissait heureuse par moments mais, au fond tu lui manquais terriblement. Alors pour t'oublier, elle s'est mise au Beyblade, elle ne vivait plus que pour ça. Jour et nuit, elle s'entraîne, elle perfectionne sa toupie. John et moi, nous nous sommes joints à elle quand elle avait 7 ans. Et je peux te dire qu'elle est impitoyable au combat. Maintenant que tu as fait irruption dans sa vie, je ne sais plus ce qu'elle pense et je crois qu'elle ne le sait pas elle-même.  
  
Angel arriva à ce moment-là. Quand elle vit Kai, elle resta sur place. Kai et Michael se levèrent tous les deux.  
  
Michael : Je vais t'expliquer.  
  
Angel : Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je ne suis pas Maman. Tiens, j'ai arrangé ta toupie, elle est plus résistante maintenant.  
  
Kai commença à partir.  
  
Angel : Salut, Kai.  
  
Sans se retourner, il la salua aussi. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Ray et Maya l'interpelèrent.  
  
Maya : Qu'est-ce que tu fais tout seul ?  
  
Kai : Une ballade.  
  
Ray : Tu viens de voir Angel, c'est ça ?  
  
Kai ne répondit pas. Ils sortirent tous les trois de l'hôtel et se promenèrent dans les rues de Paris.  
  
Maya : Si tu as envie de parler, nous sommes là.  
  
C'est vrai, il avait confiance en ses amis, il ne pouvait plus garder cette histoire pour lui, c'était trop lourd pour lui. Durant toutes ces années, il a supporté ce poids sans jamais trouver d'amis à qui en parler. Il était toujours seul depuis ce fameux jour. Il soupira.  
  
Kai : Je suis né en Australie. Angel était mon amie d'enfance, nos familles étaient voisines et se connaissaient bien. Nous nous aimions beaucoup, on ne se quittait plus. Mais. . . mon grand-père a été muté au Japon, j'étais obligé de le suivre avec ma famille. Je l'ai quitté deux jours après son anniversaire, elle venait d'avoir 4 ans.  
  
Ray : Ça fait plus de dix ans. Tu as dû avoir un choc en la revoyant.  
  
Kai : Je ne me doutais pas à quel point elle avait changé.  
  
Maya : Elle a ressenti la même chose. Maintenant, vous devez paraître comme des étrangers mais au fil du temps, vous allez refaire connaissance et redevenir amis.  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, tu oublies que nous sommes ennemis dans le cadre du tournoi. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a que le championnat qui compte et rien, ni personne ne pourra nous barrer la route jusqu'à la victoire, j'en ai décidé ainsi.  
  
Maya et Ray s'inquiétaient pour Kai. Après tout, il était capable d'effacer toute trace de sentiments au profit du championnat.  
  
Le soir-même, toutes les équipes avaient été conviées au dîner de bienvenue, qui avait lieu au restaurant de l'hôtel. Le président de la Fédération Mondiale de Beyblade (FMB) prit la parole.  
  
Président : Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue en France où a lieu, cette année, le championnat du monde de Beyblade. Pendant toute la durée du tournoi, vous allez voyager à travers ce magnifique pays, les étapes se dérouleront dans différentes villes connues : La Rochelle, Marseille, Lyon et de retour à Paris pour la grande finale. Bien, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Amusez-vous bien et bon appétit !  
  
Les Bladebreakers partageaient leur table avec les White Tigers. Kevin n'arrêtait pas de les questionner sur les tournois américains.  
  
Tyson : L'Amérique, c'était trop cool ! Les chambres étaient beaucoup plus grandes qu'ici. Et puis, pendant les matches, il y avait à chaque fois une grande tension qui augmentait au fil des duels.  
  
Max : Ce qui était grandiose, c'est l'évolution de Tyler !  
  
Kevin : Tyler ?  
  
Kenny : C'est le spectre de Maya.  
  
Lee : Qu'entends-tu par évolution ?  
  
Kenny : Tyler a changé d'aspect, il a monté en puissance et ceci, au beau milieu de son match contre Walter.  
  
Lee : Impressionnant.  
  
La table des Kings était juste à côté de la leur. Kimberly, dont la chaise était derrière celle de Maya, s'immisça dans la conversation.  
  
Kimberly : Ah ça, pour être impressionnant, c'était carrément super ! Ce jour-là, les spectateurs en avaient pour leur argent !  
  
Différents sujets de conversation fusaient autour des deux tables. Depuis un bon moment, Tyson avait la tête tournée du côté gauche.  
  
Maya : Tyson, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie !  
  
Maya : Qui ça ?  
  
Les garçons des deux tables tournèrent la tête dans la même direction que celle de Tyson.  
  
Rick : C'est Angel.  
  
Tom : C'est elle, la capitaine des Olympias ? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.  
  
Owen : Elle a quelque chose de mystérieux. Quelle classe !  
  
Kimberly : Fais gaffe, Owen. Je t'ai à l'oeil.  
  
Lee : Elle reste bien silencieuse pour une capitaine.  
  
Max : C'est vrai qu'elle ne participe pas à la conversation entre les autres membres de son équipe.  
  
Kevin : Elle part déjà ?  
  
En effet, Angel se leva et se dirigea vers le hall, elle prit une pomme bien rouge dans un panier, pas très loin de l'entrée du restaurant.  
  
Gary : Je suppose que c'est son dessert.  
  
Tyson : Elle est seule, il faut que je tente ma chance !  
  
Pendant que Tyson parlait, Kai se leva à son tour et suivit Angel.  
  
Max : Euh. . . Tyson, je crois que Kai vient de te devancer.  
  
Ray : Ça fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont pas vus, laissez-les seuls.  
  
Kenny : Ray a raison, Kai et Angel avaient l'air de se connaître. Il serait mal venu de gâcher leurs retrouvailles.  
  
Kai vit Angel, en train d'attendre l'ascenseur en croquant dans sa pomme. Il resta à quelques mètres d'elle.  
  
Kai : Tu ne restes pas avec ton équipe ?  
  
Angel tourna la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant, mais elle détourna les yeux.  
  
Angel : Ils s'amusent bien mieux sans moi et puis. . . je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps à manger alors que le tournoi approche.  
  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Angel entra.  
  
Angel : Retourne avec tes amis, Kai.  
  
Kai : Attends !  
  
Il courut et parvint à bloquer la porte de l'ascenseur. Angel, surprise, eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
Angel : Que cherches-tu à faire ?  
  
Kai : Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu revenue dans ma vie ? Tu savais très bien que mon équipe participait à ce championnat alors pourquoi t'es-tu inscrite ?  
  
Angel resta calme malgré le ton de Kai.  
  
Angel : Lâche cette porte.  
  
Kai ne sembla pas décidé à le faire, elle prit son poignet des deux mains et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui se referma. Elle appuya sur le bouton 7.  
  
Angel : Premièrement, je me suis inscrite pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller dans ce genre de compétition, et deuxièmement, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je savais que je t'y rencontrerai et cela m'était totalement égal.  
  
Elle avait annoncé cela avec toute la froideur du monde, mais elle ne l'avait pas regardé en face.  
  
Kai : D'où tiens-tu ton spectre ?  
  
Angel : Si tu veux des informations, je vais t'en donner. Ma mère m'a donné Artémis. Les spectres de John et Michael leur ont été transmis par mes deux grands-mères. Quant à ceux de Vicky et Alice, ils viennent de leurs grands- pères.  
  
Ils descendirent de l'ascenseur, elle marcha furieusement vers sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec ses frères et ses deux amies. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, Kai resta dehors. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, il vit sur la table basse, un plan du tournoi. Les équipes étaient représentées par les photos des capitaines. Celle de Kai était entourée au marqueur rouge. Angel ressortit avec un sac dont la lanière était mise en travers, elle referma la porte à clef. Ils retournèrent vers l'ascenseur. En l'attendant, Angel faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour contenir sa colère. A l'intérieur, elle était de plus en plus nerveuse. Kai en eut vite marre, elle n'était pas franche envers lui.  
  
Kai : Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
Angel : Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce qu'il se passe ? Très bien.  
  
Elle leva des yeux brillants de colère.  
  
Angel : Tu viens me voir comme ça, sans raison et tu me questionnes sur les spectres que mon équipe et moi possédons ! Je t'aurais cru plus malin que ça ! Tu as des informations sur nous qui ne te servent à rien ! Au tournoi, tu auras une véritable démonstration de ce que valent nos spectres. C'est la puissance à l'état brut.  
  
Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement.  
  
Kai : Tu te trompes complètement. . . !  
  
Angel : Si tu n'as plus de questions, va-t'en et laisse-moi m'entraîner.  
  
Cette conversation n'eut d'autre effet que de les mettre en colère, elle les avait encore plus séparés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Kai partit furieusement, n'essayant même plus de s'expliquer. Il ne rejoignit pas ses amis, il monta directement dans sa chambre.  
  
Vous avez vu ? Kai a perdu son sang-froid !! Sa conversation avec Angel n'a rien donné, c'était pas fameux tout ça !! Heureusement, ça va s'arranger (si ça ne s'arrangeait pas, je me serai donnée deux claques ^_^ ) Au fait que pensez-vous de ma nouvelle héroïne, Angel ? Au début, elle est franchement pas terrible mais après, elle sera franchement super !! Affaire à suivre. . .  
  
Kimiko : Angel n'est pas un membre de la famille de Kai mais c'est bien expliqué dans ce chapitre que tu viens de lire, eh oui, c'est « simplement » son amie d'enfance !! Au fait, tu apprécies ma dédicace ?  
  
White-Catz : T'es trop mignonne !! Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Tu es une nouvelle revieweuse et ma soeur Etoile du soir m'a parlé de toi et elle m'a dit que tu étais adorable ! (je t'ai dédié ce chapitre pour te souhaiter la bienvenue). En ce qui concerne ma fic, Kai se sent un peu étrange quand il voit Angel, mais c'est peu dire vu que. . . je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler, tu le sauras bien assez vite !!! Et tu auras tout un tas de raisons d'être happy !!!  
  
Shiny : Contente de te retrouver !!! J'ai bientôt terminer d'écrire cette deuxième partie, et elle va aller jusqu'à 30 chapitres, je crois. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, j'ai prévu une troisième partie en rapport avec les deux premières mais j'en suis à l'état d'ébauche, je suis en train de trouver des idées. . . J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre (un peu chiante la miss Angel) !!!  
  
Ewan421 : Ça y est, tu l'as, ta suite !!! Au fait, Emma n'a pas fini de te faire rire mais ça se verra plus à partir du milieu !!!!  
  
Pampa_senseï : Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête de lire toutes les fics de la section Beyblade ? Moi, j'aurais pas le courage, vu que j'aime pas lire. Merci pour ton encouragement, j'ai bientôt fini cette fic et j'ai prévu une autre suite, une troisième partie plus exactement !!! Alors continue à me lire !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Avant les éliminatoires. Angel va se faire défier alors que Tyson était en plein dans son plan de drague. . . Merci pour les reviews !! @++++ !!!! 


	4. Avant les éliminatoires

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Avant les éliminatoires  
  
Le lendemain de la soirée, Mariah se leva, Wei Jin, Gary et Kevin dormaient encore mais Lee n'était plus dans son lit. Elle sortit de la chambre en s'étirant. Elle vit Lee devant la baie vitrée, songeur.  
  
Mariah : Bonjour Lee.  
  
Il se retourna et découvrit Mariah en pyjama.  
  
Lee : Salut Mariah.  
  
Elle s'approcha et fixa Lee. Elle eut un air inquiet.  
  
Mariah : Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?  
  
Lee : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
Mariah : Je te connais bien, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
Il la fixa de ses yeux de lynx.  
  
Lee : Depuis qu'on a revu Ray, je sens que tu t'éloignes. . . de moi.  
  
Mariah ne sut que répondre, elle crut avoir mal compris ses propos.  
  
Lee : Mariah. . .  
  
Il fut interrompu par Wei Jin qui pénétrait dans la pièce en bâillant. Elle les salua, Lee et Mariah firent de même. Finalement, tout le monde fut prêt, ils descendirent prendre le petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils se mirent à la même table que les Kings et les Bladebreakers.  
  
Maya : On vient d'apprendre par Mr Dickenson, que les résultats des tirages au sort seront affichés cet après-midi.  
  
Kenny : Les groupes sont déjà faits, il ne manque plus qu'à organiser les rencontres.  
  
Max : Et après les éliminatoires, la moitié des équipes ira en huitième-de- finale.  
  
Wei Jin : Elles auront lieu où ?  
  
Rick : D'après le guide, à La Rochelle, le port le plus beau de France.  
  
Non loin de là, se trouvait la table des Olympias. Angel avait prévu de s'entraîner et de se documenter toute la journée. Donc Michael, Alice, Vicky et John allaient visiter Paris sans elle. Tous les quatre quittèrent la table et Angel se retrouva seule, lisant un magazine de Beyblade.  
  
Tyson : Je vais tenter ma chance.  
  
Owen : Elle a l'air sérieuse et dure, tu es sûre de vouloir t'approcher d'elle ?  
  
Tyson : Sûr et certain.  
  
Il s'avança vers elle, sous les regards moqueurs de Max, Kenny, Ray, Maya, des White Tigers et des Kings.  
  
Tyson : Salut Angel, je peux m'asseoir ?  
  
Maya et Kimberly : Quel imbécile.  
  
Angel leva les yeux vers Tyson, son visage s'adoucit instantanément. Tyson fondit comme glace au soleil.  
  
Angel : Bien sûr. Tu t'appelles Tyson, c'est bien ça ?  
  
Tyson : Oui, je suis un membre des Bladebreakers.  
  
Angel : Enchantée de te connaître.  
  
Tyson : Je voulais te dire. . . Tu es vraiment très jolie et je me demandais si. . .  
  
Le visage d'Angel se fit sévère à nouveau, ce qui interrompit Tyson en plein dans sa tirade. De ses yeux turquoises, elle fixait cinq garçons qui venaient dans sa direction. Elle se leva, les garçons s'arrêtèrent devant la table, ne prêtant pas attention à Tyson.  
  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Reese, je suis le capitaine de mon équipe, nous représentons Malte. Es-tu Angel des Olympias ?  
  
Angel : Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
Reese : Les rumeurs racontent que tu es très forte. Et comme tu as une réputation à préserver, tu ne vas pas refuser un duel contre nous tous en même temps, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Tyson se leva, outré par une telle proposition.  
  
Tyson : Bande de lâches, à cinq contre une, c'est pas possible ! Angel, n'accepte pas !  
  
Angel eut un sourire sadique.  
  
Angel : J'accepte. Allons-y.  
  
Finalement, ce fut Tyson ainsi que le reste des Bladebreakers, avec les Kings et les White Tigers, qui suivirent les six personnes.  
  
Angel pense : Kai, j'espère que tu regardes.  
  
Tout le monde traversa le hall et pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement. Les six challengers se placèrent autour du bey-stadium, près à lancer leurs toupies.  
  
Reese : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !  
  
Ils propulsèrent leurs toupies dans l'arène, six toupies au total. La toupie turquoise d'Angel semblait se promener à travers l'arène, les cinq autres toupies la prirent en chasse et l'encerclèrent. Reese sourit fièrement.  
  
Reese : C'est trop facile, une promenade de santé !  
  
Angel observait ce qu'il se passait, les bras croisés, son sourire s'accentua.  
  
Angel, calme : Artémis, fini de jouer.  
  
La toupie turquoise se volatilisa et réapparut derrière ses poursuivants. Elle accéléra d'un coup et effectua une trajectoire en zig- zag. Elle éjecta ainsi les autres toupies une par une. Elle continua à tourner dans l'arène vide et revint dans la main de sa propriétaire. Elle leva les yeux vers l'équipe qui l'avait défiée, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Angel : Le match est terminé.  
  
Elle tourna les talons, elle passa juste à côté de Kai qui avait vu le match de loin.  
  
Angel : Ce n'est qu'un échantillon.  
  
Elle quitta la salle.  
  
Max : Elle a vraiment la classe en tout point.  
  
Kimberly : C'est incroyable, j'ai rien vu venir !  
  
Wei Jin : Comment elle a fait pour disparaître si rapidement ?  
  
Kenny : Sa toupie a augmenté en un temps-record sa vitesse de rotation, au- delà d'une certaine valeur, elle est devenue invisible. Ensuite, elle a ralenti pour qu'on puisse la voir de nouveau.  
  
Dizzi : Elle est très bien entraînée pour contrôler la vitesse de rotation de sa toupie.  
  
Maya : Elle est vraiment très forte.  
  
Ray : Et à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
  
Lee : Elle est sûrement la plus dangereuse de son équipe.  
  
Emma : Elle est peut-être forte mais, moi je peux la battre facilement.  
  
Kimberly : Ce n'est pas bien d'être trop sûre de soi.  
  
Tyson : Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je suis amoureux !  
  
Tom : Si Angel est dure au Beyblade, qu'est-ce que ça doit être en amour ?  
  
L'après-midi, John revint dans la suite de son équipe et tendit un papier à sa soeur.  
  
John : Les tirages ont eu lieu, on affronte l'équipe de Malte dans deux jours. J'ai noté sur le papier ce qui pouvait t'intéresser.  
  
Elle prit le papier et lut le contenu.  
  
Angel : Les Bladebreakers auront affaire au Danemark, ensuite Kings-Canada et White Tigers-Thaïlande.  
  
Michael : Nos quatre équipes vont passer les éliminatoires aisément.  
  
Angel : On va vite renvoyer les Maltais aux vestiaires.  
  
Alice : Exact. J'ai entendu au déjeuner que tu as eu à les affronter tous les cinq.  
  
Vicky : C'était un match-éclair, dit-on.  
  
Angel : C'est vrai. Au fait, Vicky et Alice, je vais m'occuper de vos toupies, je veux qu'elles soient au top-niveau pour le tournoi. J'aurai besoin de vos lanceurs aussi.  
  
Les deux filles lui donnèrent le tout et les Olympias au complet descendirent à la salle d'entraînement. John et Michael se livrèrent un duel en trois manches, Vicky et Alice restèrent avec Angel pour voir comment elle allait arranger leurs toupies. Alice observa les alentours.  
  
Alice : Tiens, les White Tigers sont là aussi.  
  
Vicky : Je crois que ce sont aussi nos voisins de palier. Regardez la petite qui joue là-bas, elle est trop mignonne.  
  
Angel : C'est Wei Jin, la plus jeune et elle joue contre Kevin.  
  
Alice : Ils sont l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble.  
  
Le reste de la journée, les Olympias étaient en entraînement, tout comme les White Tigers, tandis que les Bladebreakers et les Kings faisaient du tourisme.  
  
Encore un chapitre trop court !! Faut à tout prix que je m'améliore de ce côté-là !!! J'adore le style de ma petite Angel, pas vous ? Peut-être un peu trop prétentieuse mais c'est fait exprès !! Heureusement, elle va se calmer sinon je vais sérieusement me fâcher !!! ^_^ Au fil de l'histoire, vous allez en apprendre plus sur les Olympias, une des équipes favorites du championnat !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Le début de tout. Amitié, duels, amour, etc. . . sont au programme. @++ !! 


	5. Le début de tout

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le début de tout (dédié à Shiny qui veut absolument la suite !!)  
  
Les 32 équipes du tournoi se rendaient à Bercy où se déroulaient les éliminatoires, elles avaient lieu toute la journée. Les White Tigers semblaient confiants, les Kings avaient l'esprit tranquille, la petite Emma mettait un peu d'ambiance au sein de son équipe, les Olympias étaient tout sourire et les Bladebreakers se sentaient dans une forme éblouissante. Sauf pour Kenny qui stressait à mort.  
  
Kenny : Un seul faux pas et tous nos efforts seront réduits à néant !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Du calme, mon garçon, ce ne sont que les éliminatoires, vous les passerez haut-la-main, j'en suis convaincu !  
  
Max : Si Chef stresse comme ça dès le début, qu'est-ce que ça va être à la finale ?  
  
Tyson : J'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! Par-contre, qui sera en face de nous ?  
  
Maya : Les White Tigers, les Kings et les Olympias ont autant de chances de se retrouver contre nous.  
  
Ray : Il faudra éliminer l'une de ces trois équipes en demi-finale ou en quart-de-finale.  
  
Maya prit la main de Ray.  
  
Maya : La meilleure chose à faire, c'est donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes à chaque match.  
  
Il y avait en tout 16 matches prévus pour cette journée. Arrivés sur les lieux, il y eut une cérémonie d'ouverture avant que le premier match ne commence. Les 32 équipes firent leur entrée sur la scène. Sur les deux écrans géants de la salle, on pouvait voir chaque beybladeur de près. Des cris retentirent chaque fois qu'une figure célèbre du Beyblade passait à l'écran. Des sifflements se firent entendre quand Maya, Angel, Mariah et Kimberly étaient filmées de près. La cérémonie d'ouverture paraissait interminable pour Kenny. Lorsque les équipes rejoignirent les tribunes spécialement prévues pour elles, tout le monde sut que le premier match allait commencer. Les Bladebreakers commençaient contre le Danemark pour le groupe A. Ces équipes restaient sur la scène. On leur distribua des micros à accrocher derrière l'oreille, pour chacun des beybladeurs.  
  
Max proposa de passer le premier, puis vint Maya, ensuite Tyson, Ray et enfin Kai. Les Bladebreakers n'éprouvèrent aucune difficulté à éjecter les toupies adverses, ce fut des matches-éclair. Ils se qualifièrent donc facilement pour le tour suivant.  
  
Max : Tu vois, Chef, c'était pas bien dur ! Un match de routine.  
  
Tyson : Ouais ! On part pour La Rochelle et les Danois rentrent chez eux !  
  
Maya : Il faut qu'on s'installe dans les tribunes si on ne veut pas rater les autres matches.  
  
Le reste des matches se disputa dans des arènes classiques, comme pour le premier. Pour l'autre match du groupe A, le Brésil gagna difficilement contre le Mexique par trois victoires à deux. Pour le groupe B, les Kings battirent l'équipe du Canada et l'Irak se qualifia en gagnant contre l'Inde. Pour le groupe C, Les Olympias eurent une victoire écrasante sur Malte et la Roumanie fut vaincue par le Koweït. En ce qui concerne le groupe D, les White Tigers écrasèrent les Thaïlandais et la Russie battit le Pérou. Les qualifiés du groupe E furent les Bleus, représentant la France, ainsi que le Chili. Les heureux vainqueurs du groupe F furent les Warriors pour la Grande-Bretagne et l'équipe irlandaise. Dans le groupe G, les Walkyries (Allemagne) et l'Espagne se qualifièrent avec beaucoup de mal. Quant au groupe H, les Séducteurs italiens et les Grecs se qualifièrent sans trop de peine.  
  
Tous les beybladeurs eurent une dure journée. Les éliminatoires se terminant à 18h, les équipes rentrèrent à l'hôtel, on pouvait entendre des cris de joie mais aussi des pleurs dans le hall. Ce soir-là, il n'y eut pas grand monde qui mangeait au restaurant, la plupart des beybladeurs étant en train de dormir, épuisés par cette journée riche en émotions et en rebondissements.  
  
Après avoir pris son dessert, Angel alla dans la salle des bey- stadiums avec les toupies de son équipe. Elle les démonta et regarda l'état des anneaux de défense et d'attaque. Elle les remonta, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune modification à apporter. Elle garda sa toupie près d'elle et rangea les autres, ensuite elle sortit de son sac un carnet de croquis. Elle ouvrit son carnet et examina ses dessins de toupies. Depuis un certain temps, elle travaillait sur la conception de la toupie ultime. Elle avait dessiné plusieurs toupies différentes et performantes mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle referma son carnet. Un garçon apparut devant elle. Elle reconnut Fabio, le capitaine des Séducteurs.  
  
Fabio : C'est une belle toupie que tu as là, beauté.  
  
Angel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Il prit la toupie turquoise posée sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il la regarda de plus près, les yeux dans les yeux.  
  
Fabio : Tu sais que tu es carrément canon ? Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans te demander un baiser en échange.  
  
Angel : Rends-moi ma toupie avant d'avoir de sérieux ennuis.  
  
Fabio : Viens la récupérer.  
  
Il lui rendit bien sa toupie mais emprisonna son poignet. Angel leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Angel : A quoi tu joues ? Lâche-moi !  
  
Une toupie bleue vint heurter la main de Fabio, il lâcha le poignet d'Angel. La toupie en question retomba à terre et revint dans la main de son propriétaire.  
  
Angel : Kai. . .  
  
Kai s'avança vers les deux personnes, Fabio s'énerva.  
  
Fabio : Tu cherches les ennuis, mon vieux !  
  
Kai : C'est toi qui les cherches.  
  
Fabio : D'accord, je te défie dans un duel !  
  
Kai : Si tu tiens vraiment à te faire écraser alors je veux bien t'aider.  
  
Angel rangea ses affaires et commença à sortir.  
  
Fabio : Eh, ma jolie, tu ne restes pas ?  
  
Angel : Je connais déjà l'issue de ce duel mais. . . je veux bien rester pour voir Dranzer à l'oeuvre.  
  
Elle s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Fabio donna le signal de départ. Les toupies tournoyèrent un court instant.  
  
Kai : Vas-y Dranzer !  
  
Dranzer sauta et atterrit sur l'autre toupie, ce qui la réduisit instantanément en miettes. Fabio tomba à genoux, humilié. Angel sortit, suivie par Kai. Ils prirent l'ascenseur ensemble, elle descendit avant lui. Elle rentra dans les appartements de son équipe et s'adossa à la porte.  
  
Angel pense : Il n'avait pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma pour m'impressionner !  
  
Le lendemain, tous les beybladeurs se retrouvèrent dans le hall, avec leurs valises avec eux. Certains partaient pour l'aéroport, d'autres pour la gare de Lyon, direction La Rochelle. Kai et le reste des Bladebreakers montèrent dans le car, il observa Angel. Elle avait la mine fatiguée, elle n'était pas en grande forme. Les Bladebreakers trouvèrent des places juste derrière les Olympias. Tyson salua sa voisine devant.  
  
Tyson : Salut, Angel ! Tu vas bien ?  
  
Angel lui adressa un sourire.  
  
Angel : Ça va bien, je te remercie. Et toi ?  
  
Tyson : Je tiens une forme du tonnerre !  
  
Angel : Au fait, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Nous n'avons pas pu terminer la conversation à cause de l'équipe de Malte.  
  
Tyson : Oh, c'est rien. Au fait, vous les avez expédiés vite fait chez eux ! J'adore ton style !  
  
Angel : Tout le monde me dit la même chose, mais pourtant je joue comme les autres.  
  
Tyson : Mais toi, tu es différente. Comment dire ? Tu n'es pas la même personne pendant les matches et en-dehors.  
  
Angel l'interrogea de ses grands yeux turquoises.  
  
Tyson : Pendant les matches, tu es impitoyable comme Kai et en-dehors, tu es chaleureuse comme Ray.  
  
Angel : C'est vrai, je ne laisse aucune chance à mes adversaires. Parfois, je me dis que je suis cruelle.  
  
Tyson s'affola à la vue de la triste mine d'Angel.  
  
Tyson : Mais ne le prends pas mal, ce n'était pas un reproche ! Au contraire, c'est bien de se montrer quand on est au meilleur de ses capacités ! Et j'espère que tu en feras autant quand les Bladebreakers rencontreront les Olympias !  
  
Angel : Tu peux compter là-dessus.  
  
Elle émit un petit rire.  
  
Angel : C'est gentil de me remonter le moral.  
  
Maya et Ray les observaient un peu plus loin.  
  
Maya : Tyson n'est pas si idiot qu'il y paraît quand il s'y met vraiment.  
  
Ray : Je le savais plus maladroit que ça quand même. Mais là il s'en tire bien. Comme toi, ce jour-là.  
  
Ils sourirent et échangèrent un court baiser.  
  
Dans le train qui les emmenait à La Rochelle, Tyson et Angel s'installèrent côte à côte pour bavarder plus facilement. Ils parlaient joyeusement jusqu'au moment où Tyson posa LA question.  
  
Tyson : Tu sembles connaître Kai, non ?  
  
Angel baissa la tête.  
  
Angel : Je le connaissais mais il a changé à un tel point que je ne le reconnais plus. Nous sommes devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Alors je ne peux pas t'en apprendre plus sur ton capitaine que ce que tu sais déjà.  
  
Tyson : Je comprends, désolé d'avoir évoqué Kai.  
  
Angel : Ce n'est rien, parlons un peu de toi.  
  
De son côté, Kai essayait de trouver un peu de repos mais en vain. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Angel lui souriant, l'air radieux.Il ne l'avait jamais avoué ni à personne, ni à lui-même, mais c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait autant de charme à une jeune fille, qui s'avérait être son amie d'enfance. Elle avait beaucoup changé, Kai dut l'admettre : elle était devenue très belle, et elle embellira encore au fil du temps. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle réapparaisse à un moment si important dans sa carrière de beybladeur ? Ce qui était certain, malgré le risque d'être en face d'elle durant le tournoi, rien ne l'écartera de la victoire.  
  
Assise à côté de Rick, Emma soupira, elle fondait littéralement.  
  
Rick : Emma, tu vas bien ?  
  
Emma : Oui, ça va bien.  
  
Rick : Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?  
  
Emma : Pas quoi mais qui ! Je suis en train de contempler le plus bel homme de la Terre entière. J'ai nommé Ray des Bladebreakers.  
  
Rick : Tu es tombée sur la tête ? Il est déjà avec Maya et puis il est trop vieux pour toi, tu n'as que 9 ans, il doit en avoir 15.  
  
Emma : Et alors, moi j'aime les hommes mûrs. La preuve, tu es trop gamin pour moi !  
  
Kimberly se leva se leva et jeta un oeil devant.  
  
Kimberly : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ma nièce te fait des misères ?  
  
Rick : Ta nièce est amoureuse de Ray.  
  
Kimberly soupira désespérément.  
  
Kimberly : Emma, tu perds ton temps. Ray n'est pas libre.  
  
Emma : Je le sais, Tante Kim, mais il n'est pas interdit de le regarder.  
  
Kimberly et Rick secouèrent la tête.  
  
Chez les White Tigers, la petite Wei Jin était songeuse, elle aussi. Kevin, à côté d'elle, la tira de sa rêverie.  
  
Kevin : T'as l'air ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?  
  
Wei Jin : Tout va bien mais. . .  
  
Elle parla plus bas.  
  
Wei Jin : Tu peux garder un secret ?  
  
Kevin : Bien sûr, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi.  
  
Wei Jin : Garde ça pour toi, n'en parle à personne. Personne d'autre n'est au courant, même pas mon cousin Gary.  
  
Kevin : Promis, juré.  
  
Elle murmura son secret au creux de l'oreille de Kevin. Il étouffa son cri de surprise, il se reprit.  
  
Kevin : Mais enfin, comment. . . ?  
  
Wei Jin : A vrai dire. . . je ne sais pas. C'est arrivé comme ça.  
  
A ses débuts en tant que membre des White Tigers, juste après son intégration, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, Lee avait l'air sévère et autoritaire. Bien sûr, son cousin Gary s'occupait d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse quand elle s'entraînait sous les yeux du capitaine. Au fil des jours, elle a appris à bien le connaître mais aussi à éprouver des tendres sentiments à son égard. Cependant, elle était sûre que les sentiments de Lee se tournaient vers quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Kevin : Tu comptes le lui dire ?  
  
Elle hocha lentement la tête.  
  
Wei Jin : Quand je trouverai le bon moment, je lui dirai ce que j'ai sur le coeur, même si. . . ce n'est pas réciproque.  
  
Kevin se sentit triste pour elle, tout le monde savait ce que Lee éprouvait pour Mariah, même Wei Jin pourtant elle voulait lui ouvrir son coeur au risque d'être rejetée. Elle faisait preuve d'une grande maturité.  
  
Chez les Olympias, une grande confiance régnait au sein de l'équipe. John contemplait le plan du tournoi.  
  
Vicky : Qui est-ce qu'on affronte, arrivés là-bas ?  
  
John : L'autre équipe vainqueur de notre groupe, le Koweït. Ensuite, il y aura un autre tirage au sort pour les matches des quarts-de-finale.  
  
Michael : Ce serait bien de rencontrer l'une des trois équipes puissantes.  
  
John : Tu n'es pas mon jumeau pour rien, j'y ai pensé aussi mais en y réfléchissant bien, notre chère Angie ne serait pas d'accord.  
  
Michael : Oui, elle refuse d'exploiter les points faibles de nos adversaires.  
  
Alice : Elle préfère que chacun donne le meilleur de soi-même. Je ne suis pas mécontente de l'avoir pour capitaine, elle est si gentille et si mature, notre petite Angie.  
  
Michael : Et tu n'es pas mécontente de m'avoir pour petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Alice : Je dirais plutôt que ça tombe bien que ton frère et toi, ne soyez que faux jumeaux !  
  
Vicky : Ça m'aurait gênée d'avoir pour petit-ami un clone de ton frère, John !  
  
John : Pour ces huitièmes-de-finale, ce sera du gâteau, c'est certain.  
  
Le train arriva finalement à destination : La Rochelle.  
  
Chapitre 4 fini !!! Les éliminatoires sont passées un peu vite mais je n'allais pas m'amuser à décrire chaque match, ça aurait fait trop de boulot et puis j'ai pas assez d'imagination pour ça !! L'imagination n'est pas infinie !! Angel s'est un peu calmée, elle beaucoup plus gentille, vous ne trouvez pas ? N'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des bonnes ou mauvaises critiques à faire (bien que je préfère les bonnes ^__^), mettez-moi une review !!!! (les réponses aux reviews du chapitre 3 sont à la fin du chapitre 5)  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Aveux. Amitié et Amour au programme. . . @ la prochaine !!! 


	6. Aveux

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 5 : Aveux  
  
Au déjeuner, les Bladebreakers partageaient leur table avec les White Tigers, les Kings étant partis déjeuner en ville.  
  
Tyson : C'est trop top ! Un hôtel au bord de la mer, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !  
  
Maya : Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, c'est merveilleux !  
  
Ray : Ça fait du bien de changer de paysage, pas vrai Lee ?  
  
Lee : C'est vrai que chez nous, il y avait des montagnes à perte de vue.  
  
Gray : Au moins, la nourriture était meilleure, là-bas.  
  
Wei Jin : Le voilà qui recommence à penser avec son ventre.  
  
Max : Pour Tyson, c'est pire ! C'est son ventre qui pense à sa place !  
  
Kenny : Quand son estomac crie famine, il pense tout haut.  
  
Autour de la table, ils rirent aux répliques de Max et Kenny.  
  
Mariah : Pour en revenir aux types de paysages, c'est vrai qu'on ne voyait que des chaînes de montagne chez nous, mais ça ne nous a pas empêchés de former nos toupies à tous les types de terrains.  
  
Kevin : Alors si on venait à se rencontrer en finale, vous serez prévenus !  
  
Tyson : Je vois, vous avez repris l'entraînement intensif depuis le tournoi asiatique.  
  
Lee : Oui, pour former avant tout la cousine de Gary et aussi parfaire nos techniques.  
  
Ray : Il faut qu'on se retrouve face à face pour voir ce que ça a donné.  
  
Lee : Tu n'en reviendras pas.  
  
Maya : On peut dire que vous gardez votre calme, rien à voir avec une conversation entre Kai et Tyson.  
  
Mariah : Kai et Tyson ?  
  
Max : A chaque fois qu'ils se parlent, on est au bord de la guerre ! Heureusement, ils se calment à temps.  
  
Tyson : Au fait, vous voulez faire quoi, après ? Ça vous dit d'aller faire du tourisme ?  
  
Kenny : Oui, pourquoi pas ? Une petite ballade nous détendra.  
  
Max : Tu viens, Kai ?  
  
Kai : Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais demain, je veux vous voir tous en entraînement.  
  
Maya : C'est bien ce que je pensais, il ne vient pas. Et vous, les White Tigers ?  
  
Kevin : Moi, je veux bien venir.  
  
Gary : Moi aussi.  
  
Mariah : Faire du tourisme, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Lee : Je ferai du tourisme plus tard, j'ai quelques réparations à faire sur ma toupie.  
  
Wei Jin : Moi aussi, je vais rester ici me reposer un peu.  
  
Max : OK, ben on y va.  
  
Ils quittèrent tous la table, sauf Kai qui ne voulait pas remonter tout de suite.  
  
Non loin de là, à la table des Olympias, John, Michael, Alice et Vicky quittaient aussi Angel pour remonter dans leurs appartements. Ils la laissèrent seule. Elle soupira puis tourna un peu la tête. Elle vit Kai, seul à une grande table vide. En se dirigeant vers lui, elle croisa un serveur avec un plateau rempli de desserts. Elle prit au passage deux petites assiettes. L'une contenait une part de brownie et l'autre une tartelette aux fruits, toutes deux accompagnées d'une petite cuillère. Elle arriva derrière lui, elle déposa l'assiette avec le brownie devant Kai. Surpris, il leva la tête et vit Angel, elle lui faisait un grand sourire. Elle déposa sa tartelette sur la table et s'assit à côté de Kai.  
  
Angel : Je me souviens que tu adorais les brownies, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas.  
  
Kai la fixa, le regard sombre.  
  
Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
  
Le sourire d'Angel s'évanouit, pour laisser place à un visage triste. Elle croisa les doigts après avoir joint les mains et baissa la tête.  
  
Angel : Me faire pardonner. Je sais. . . je n'ai pas été correcte envers toi. J'ai carrément été injuste.  
  
Kai : Regarde-moi.  
  
Elle leva timidement les yeux et rencontra le regard profond de Kai.  
  
Kai : Il y a autre chose.  
  
Elle esquissa un sourire.  
  
Angel : On ne peut rien te cacher. En fait, quand j'ai vu que tu étais là, j'étais contente, oui, j'étais vraiment très contente. Mais la seconde d'après, je me disais que si tu étais là, tu étais aussi dans la compétition, alors je me suis faite une raison. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant entre nous.  
  
Kai eut du mal à l'admettre mais Angel avait raison. Ils n'étaient plus les meilleurs amis du monde mais des rivaux prêts à tout pour réussir et réaliser leurs rêves.  
  
Angel : J'ai vu à quel point tu avais changé, dès cet instant, j'ai su que le Kai que je connaissais ne reviendra jamais ! C'est si dur. . . Tu me manques tellement. . . Excuse-moi. . .  
  
Elle partit précipitamment en courant. Kai avait bien senti les sanglots qui troublaient sa voix, il partit à sa poursuite. Il la trouva dans le hall, elle sanglotait toujours et serrait ses poings contre elle. Il s'avança et se mit face à elle.  
  
Kai : Je sais que c'est dur, j'en suis conscient. Mais il faudra bien qu'on s'affronte un jour ou l'autre et cette perspective ne m'enchante guère, mais si nous restons amis, il faut donner le meilleur de nous-mêmes pour ne pas se décevoir.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, elle pleurait toujours, inondant ses joues de larmes. Kai s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter et qu'elle sache aussi qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à tout moment. Elle continuait à pleurer dans ses bras. Kai était prêt à passer son après-midi avec elle pour qu'elle redevienne à nouveau elle-même.  
  
Wei Jin se reposait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le reste de son équipe. Elle avait beau fermer les yeux, impossible de dormir un peu. Elle se leva et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. Dans la pièce voisine, se trouvait Lee, il bricolait sa toupie avec beaucoup de sérieux.  
  
Wei Jin pense : Il a l'air très concentré, je devrais peut-être le laisser terminer. Pourtant, c'est le bon moment, je dois lui dire. Allez, lance- toi, ma fille !  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Lee leva les yeux de sa toupie.  
  
Lee : Je pensais que tu dormais, tu n'y arrives pas ?  
  
Wei Jin : Non. . . Je te dérange, là ?  
  
Lee : Non, je finissais de la réparer.  
  
Il remarqua son air soucieux.  
  
Lee : Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as des problèmes avec ta toupie ?  
  
Elle secoua la tête. Elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse, elle jouait avec ses doigts pour s'empêcher de trembler. Il se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna avec lui vers le canapé. Elle sentit son coeur s'affoler et le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il l'installa à côté de lui, il s'assit à son tour.  
  
Lee : Je t'écoute. Explique-moi ton problème.  
  
Wei Jin : Je vais être directe. . . Je t'aime !  
  
Lee eut un air plus que surpris. Cette déclaration eut l'effet de la foudre qui s'abattait sur lui. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il se reprit. Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se fit plus convaincante.  
  
Wei Jin : Je sais que je ne suis encore qu'une enfant mais j'y ai réfléchi plus de fois que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Et j'arrive toujours à la même conclusion. Je t'aime, Lee.  
  
Lee eut la preuve de la sincérité de ses sentiments. A lui d'être sincère avec elle.  
  
Lee : Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup. Tu es sensible et généreuse, tu as vraiment de grandes qualités mais. . . tu dois comprendre que j'aime une autre personne.  
  
Wei Jin baissa la tête puis soupira.  
  
Wei Jin : Je m'y attendais. Tu aimes Mariah, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Lee : Oui, c'est elle.  
  
Elle remarqua son air désolé. Elle se montra courageuse, elle eut un sourire quelque peu forcé.  
  
Wei Jin : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui avouer tes entiments ? Lance-toi ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !  
  
Il dut admettre que cette jeune fille était vraiment remarquable. Elle était capable d'oublier son chagrin pour aider celui qu'elle aime à être heureux avec l'élue de son coeur.  
  
Lee : Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment. Et puis elle aime Ray.  
  
Wei Jin : Tu en es sûr ? C'était peut-être le cas il y a un certain temps, mais maintenant, Ray a choisi Maya. Mariah est contente pour lui, son coeur est libre !  
  
Lee : J'ai peur de la blesser en lui disant que je l'aime.  
  
Wei Jin réfléchit un instant, il n'avait pas tort.  
  
Wei Jin : Alors, je te conseille d'attendre un peu. Vois comment les choses évoluent entre vous.  
  
Lee : Oui, merci.  
  
Elle se leva brusquement et prit sa toupie.  
  
Wei Jin : Je vais m'entraîner un peu, on se voit tout à l'heure.  
  
Lee : Attends, je viens avec toi.  
  
Wei Jin : Non. . . j'ai besoin d'être seule.  
  
Elle partit de ce pas. Lee avait compris, elle devait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne l'aimera jamais. Elle avait besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.  
  
Elle se rendit dans la salle d'entraînement, elle se sentait mal dans sa peau, il fallait qu'elle se défoule. Elle se plaça devant une arène et fixa sa toupie, elle tendit les bras, prête à la lancer. Mais elle se mit à trembler, elle baissa les bras et tomba à genoux face au bey-stadium, elle se mit à sangloter. Elle ne pouvait se retenir davantage, elle devait évacuer son chagrin. Elle pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait verser.  
  
Non loin de là, dans la même salle, Angel remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cette jeune fille. Elle laissa sa toupie en plan avec sa lime et les pièces détachées et courut vers la petite à genoux. Angel s'agenouilla aussi.  
  
Angel : Wei Jin, que se passe-t-il ? Je peux peut-être t'aider ?  
  
Wei Jin releva la tête, ses joues inondées de larmes.  
  
Wei Jin : Oh, Angel !  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et continua de pleurer. Angel la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, agenouillées dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
  
Un autre chapitre se termine, un chapitre un peu dramatique, non ? Ah là là, que de pleurs, j'adore faire pleurer mes héroïnes !!! (Sadique et sans coeur !) N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos questions, critiques et impressions !! Je vous répondrai !!  
  
Au fait, j'ai fini d'écrire cette deuxième partie sur papier, il ne manque plus qu'à la saisir et la mettre en ligne !! Et j'ai entamé la troisième partie (ce sera sûrement la dernière) !!  
  
Ewan421 : Merci pour ton compliment mais moi, je trouve mes chapitres vraiment courts, comparés à mon ancienne fic !! Mais bon, je pense que par la suite, ils vont être plus longs !! (Surtout quand je vais mettre ma troisième partie en ligne !!)  
  
Shiny : Tu l'as eu ta suite, j'espère que tu as apprécié !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Des rivaux attachants. Angel va se faire des amis, devinez qui ? (Franchement, la réponse est trop évidente !!) Si vous ne savez pas, rendez-vous dans la suite !! @++ !! 


	7. Des rivaux attachants

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 6 : Des rivaux attachants  
  
Angel emmena Wei Jin dans le salon de l'hôtel et lui offrit un chocolat chaud. Elle le but sans rien dire, elle se dit qu'Angel voulait avoir des explications. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tort.  
  
Angel : Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire et je respecte ton silence. Sache quand même que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.  
  
Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un canapé confortable.  
  
Wei Jin : Je. . . je te remercie.  
  
Angel sourit, elle remit les cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille de la petite. Quand Wei Jin eut fini son chocolat, Angel posa la tasse sur la table basse devant elles.  
  
Wei Jin : Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?  
  
Angel : Bien sûr.  
  
Wei Jin s'allongea sur les genoux d'Angel qui lui caressa les cheveux. Fatiguée d'avoir trop pleuré, elle s'endormit sous le regard bienveillant d'Angel. Celle-ci demanda à l'un des gérants de l'hôtel d'apporter une couverture pour Wei Jin. L'homme en question revint un instant plus tard et couvrit l'endormie avec une épaisse étoffe. Angel l'en remarcia en chuchotant.  
  
Homme, sourire : A votre service, mademoiselle.  
  
Les Bladebreakers (sans leur capitaine), accompagnés des White Tigers et des Kings rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard. Maya jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en passant devant le salon. Elle reconnut Angel.  
  
Maya : Il y a Angel, là-bas.  
  
Tyson revint sur ses pas. Tout le monde le suivit.  
  
Tyson : Eh, Angel. . .  
  
Angel : Chut !  
  
Elle baissa la tête en direction de Wei Jin, profondément endormie.  
  
Tyson : Pardon.  
  
Ils continuèrent la conversation en chuchotant.  
  
Kevin : Mais que fait Wei Jin ici et avec toi ?  
  
Angel : Elle avait besoin de réconfort et j'étais là au bon moment.  
  
Kimberly : Elle a beaucoup pleuré, ses yeux sont rouges.  
  
Angel : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Je ne lui ai rien demandé.  
  
Max : On dirait qu'elle s'est calmée. Tu t'es bien occupée d'elle.  
  
Angel : Oui, elle va beaucoup mieux.  
  
Mariah : Merci pour elle, on va la prendre avec nous.  
  
Gary : Je vais la monter dans notre chambre.  
  
Gary la porta dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppée dans la couverture. Les White Tigers quittèrent le groupe.  
  
Owen : Tu es restée là sans rien faire, tout le temps qu'elle a dormi sur tes genoux ?  
  
Angel : Oh non, j'étais loin de m'ennuyer quand elle dormait. Je réfléchissais à des stratégies. J'en ai trouvé cinq.  
  
Rick : Tu ne perds pas ton temps.  
  
Maya : Contrairement à certains que je connais.  
  
Tyson : Oh ça va ! Je ne perds jamais mon temps, de toute façon.  
  
Kenny : Et tes siestes ?  
  
Tyson : Je me repose pendant mes siestes, c'est pas pareil !  
  
Tous éclatèrent de rire. Angel bâilla malgré elle.  
  
Angel : Excusez-moi.  
  
Tom : Tu as l'air fatiguée, tu devrais te coucher tôt ce soir.  
  
Emma : Tom a raison, tu es exténuée.  
  
Angel : Ne vous en faites pas. Je manque d'activités et je me ramollis, c'est tout. J'ai encore un tas de tactiques à mettre au point et je dois réviser les toupies de mon équipe. Je compte finir ça aujourd'hui.  
  
Ray : Kenny et toi, faites la paire.  
  
Kenny : Pourquoi ?  
  
Ray : Pour tout ce qui concerne le Beyblade, vous veillez jusqu'à des heures impossibles.  
  
Maya : Chef et Dizzi sont des vrais bourreaux du travail, ne deviens pas comme eux.  
  
Angel : Je crois que c'est déjà fait.  
  
De toute façon, elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour s'empêcher de penser à Kai. C'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années, depuis qu'elle était devenue experte en Beyblade. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit, sinon elle serait devenue folle en restant centrée sur Kai. . .  
  
Le reste des Olympias arriva. John voyait d'un mauvais oeil, le fait que sa jeune soeur s'était liée d'amitié avec des concurrents du tournoi. Encore heureux que Kai n'était pas présent.  
  
Vicky : Salut, ma petite Angie, il y a du monde avec toi, ce soir.  
  
Angel : Les Kings et les Bladebreakers, je vous présente John et Michael, mes deux frères et Vicky et Alice.  
  
Emma, à côté de Kimberly, remarqua qu'Alice la fixait avec un grand sourire.  
  
Emma : Eh ! Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
  
Alice émit un petit rire.  
  
Alice : Pour rien, tu es tellement chou ! Aussi mignonne que notre petite Angie.  
  
Max : Eh, je viens d'avoir une idée ! Ce serait bien de dîner tous ensemble, ce soir avec Kai, Mr Dickenson et les White Tigers !  
  
Ray : Bonne idée, je me charge de les appeler.  
  
Il s'éclipsa et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.  
  
Tyson : Je vais demander au maître d'hôtel si on peut avoir une grande table.  
  
Maya : Attends, je viens avec toi.  
  
Ils partirent aussi.  
  
John : Angie, je pourrais te parler une minute ?  
  
Angel se leva et suivit son frère dans un coin tranquille.  
  
John : Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?  
  
Elle ne sembla pas comprendre tout de suite.  
  
Angel : Comment ça ?  
  
John : Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien que ce sont nos ennemis. Je ne sais pas si tu fais ça pour te rapprocher de Kai ou bien pour leur soutirer des informations mais. . .  
  
Cette remarque la mit presque hors d'elle, elle serra les poings, ses yeux turquoises se firent plus sombres et son regard plus dur. Néanmoins, elle resta calme.  
  
Angel : Je t'ai dit que je n'aimais pas cette façon d'agir ! Leur soutirer des informations ne me sert à rien et je reste avec eux parce que je me sens bien avec mes nouveaux amis, Kai n'y est pour rien ! Ensuite, ce ne sont pas des ennemis mais simplement des rivaux, c'est tout à fait différent !  
  
John : Ennemis ou rivaux, ils nous combattront sans pitié !  
  
Angel : Cette qualité est honorable, j'attends la même chose de tous nos adversaires, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
  
Elle se détendit et soupira, son regard se fit plus doux.  
  
Angel : Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais je suis grande, maintenant. Etant capitaine des Olympias, j'entends assumer aussi bien mes responsabilités que mes erreurs.  
  
John reconnut à cet instant, l'âme d'un capitaine responsable, et il la respectait pour ça.  
  
John : J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.  
  
Angel : Quoique je fasse, je ne peux plus retourner en arrière.  
  
Elle tourna les talons et revint vers le groupe d'amis.  
  
John la regarda s'éloigner, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était remarquable. Un jour, il semblait connaître sa soeur par coeur, le suivant il avait devant lui son capitaine et elle était aussi imprévisible que Kai pendant un match. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle cachait bien son jeu.  
  
Le soir-même au dîner, les quatre équipes avec Mr Dickenson se retrouvèrent autour d'une grande table. Tyson s'empiffra comme d'habitude sous les regards amusés de Ray, Maya, Kenny, Max et Angel. Kenny profita d'être à côté d'Angel pour lui présenter Dizzi.  
  
Kenny : Salut Dizzi ! Je te présente Angel, elle est comme toi et moi, elle travaille dur sur les toupies.  
  
Dizzi : J'ai l'immense honneur de rencontrer la capitaine des Olympias, quelle jolie jeune fille !  
  
Angel : Merci !  
  
Tyson : Eh Dizzi, elle n'est pas jolie, elle est super-canon !  
  
Angel, sourire : Je suis flattée.  
  
Vicky : Laisse tomber, Tyson, tu n'as pas la moindre chance avec Angie. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour Kai !  
  
Angel : Vicky ! Ne l'écoute pas, Kai, elle dit n'importe quoi !  
  
Kai : Hhum ! Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu fais ce que tu veux et je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.  
  
Cette fois-ci Kai sauva la mise, elle l'en remercia intérieurement. Le reste du grand dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, même les plus sérieux tels que Lee ou Mariah avaient consenti à se lâcher un peu pour la soirée. Angel restait douce et courtoise envers tout le monde mais Kai participait peu aux conversations et restait renfermé.  
  
Le lendemain, Kai se réveilla au lever du soleil. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, il se leva et se prépara en vitesse, sans déranger les autres. Après tout, il était encore tôt pour l'entraînement, il les laissa dormir. Il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ceci fait, il se rendit directement à la salle d'entraînement. Il y aperçut Angel, assise à une table, elle ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha et vit qu'elle s'était endormie sur des pièces détachées de toupies. Elle avait les mêmes vêtements que la veille.  
  
Kai pense : Elle est restée ici toute la nuit.  
  
Elle avait accroché sa veste au dossier de sa chaise, Kai la prit et l'en couvrit, mais elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux clairs éclairés par les rayons du soleil. Elle se redressa difficilement et s'aperçut que sa veste était posée sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Kai posé sur elle.  
  
Angel : Kai ? Mais. . . quelle heure est-il ?  
  
Kai : 7 heures.  
  
Angel : La dernière fois que j'ai regardé l'heure, il était 4h30.  
  
Kai : Tu devrais monter et rattraper ton sommeil.  
  
Angel : Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Et puis, avec John et Michael, on a prévu une dure journée d'entraînement. A tout à l'heure.  
  
Elle rassembla ses affaires et partit en courant. Kai la regardait s'éloigner.  
  
Kai : Elle est entêtée.  
  
Ray : Tout comme toi.  
  
Ray fit son entrée dans la salle d'entraînement.  
  
Kai : Où sont les autres ?  
  
Ray : Max et Maya vont arriver. Tyson et Kenny dorment encore. Pour en revenir à ta chère Angel, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit aussi bornée que toi.  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Ray : Tu ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu tiens beaucoup à elle, depuis que tu l'as revue.  
  
Maya et Max arrivèrent en courant.  
  
Ray : On en reparlera plus tard.  
  
Kai : Pour le moment, mets-toi en position. Je te défie.  
  
Ray, sourire : Comme tu voudras, capitaine.  
  
Ils allèrent tous les quatre vers une arène classique.  
  
Ray : Donne tout ce que tu as.  
  
Kai : Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire moins.  
  
Max : Mettez-vous en position !  
  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à lancer leurs toupies respectives.  
  
Max : 3, 2, 1. . .  
  
Kenny : Attendez-moi !  
  
Tout le monde tourna la tête. Kenny et Tyson arrivèrent en courant.  
  
Kenny : Je m'en voudrais de manquer la confrontation Kai-Ray.  
  
Il alluma Dizzi tandis que Tyson finissait son croissant.  
  
Maya : Encore un peu et on aurait commencé sans vous.  
  
Kenny : Dizzi, je veux la totalité du duel qui va suivre.  
  
Dizzi : OK, Chef. Je mettrai ça dans un nouveau fichier.  
  
Tyson : Il ne manquerait plus que le pop-corn.  
  
Max : Bon, 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies filèrent comme des fusées. La toupie de Ray se colla à celle de Kai pour éviter toutes les attaques de Dranzer.  
  
Kai : Bien pensé mais insuffisant ! Dranzer, accélère le rythme !  
  
Sa vitesse de rotation augmenta rapidement, un tourbillon de feu se forma à la base de la toupie bleue, Driger fut forcé de prendre ses distances, mais il prit son élan sur les parois de l'arène pour tenter une attaque en piqué. Driger monta haut dans les airs et retomba en multipliant sa vitesse de rotation. Il heurta l'anneau d'attaque de Dranzer de plein fouet. Les deux toupies se ressaisirent vite et entrèrent en collision, une épaisse fumée s'en dégagea. Dranzer surgit dans les airs.  
  
Kai : Dranzer, profites-en ! La flèche de feu !  
  
Ray : Grosse erreur ! Driger, fonce-lui dessus !  
  
Driger partit à la rencontre de Dranzer qui préparait son attaque, un gigantesque tourbillon de feu enveloppa les deux toupies. A l'intérieur du tourbillon, elles s'entrechoquaient toujours.  
  
Kai : Dranzer est dans son élément, tu n'as aucune chance !  
  
Ray : Tu crois ça ? Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi !Ça va t'être fatal !  
  
Le tourbillon devint une colonne de feu qui monta d'intensité. Il y eut un puissant choc à l'intérieur de la colonne. L'onde de choc projeta les deux combattants en arrière. La colonne disparut soudainement, les toupies s'éjectèrent mutuellement. Elles retombèrent aux côtés de leurs maîtres.  
  
Maya : Aucun n'est ressorti vainqueur de ce duel.  
  
Kenny pleurait d'émotions.  
  
Kenny : J'ai jamais vu un duel aussi beau de toute ma vie ! C'était magnifique, les gars !  
  
Ray et Kai se relevèrent et examinèrent leurs toupies.  
  
Ray : Ça alors, ma toupie est intacte !  
  
Kai : La mienne aussi.  
  
Max : Sinon ça va, vous deux ? Vous avez été éjectés violemment quand même !  
  
Tyson : T'en fais pas, ils ont la tête dure.  
  
Ainsi, pendant les jours qui précédaient, les quatre équipes favorites du championnat s'entraînèrent durement sous les yeux attentifs des capitaines. Angel passait le plus clair de son temps à mettre au point des tactiques plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Après ces dures journées, elle travaillait sur la toupie ultime. Ses amis lui disaient sans cesse d'aller se reposer mais elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Néanmoins, elle tenait à être en forme pour les huitièmes-de-finale.  
  
Fini !!! Alors ce combat, pas mal, hein ? Moi, j'ai bien aimé même si je me suis creusée la cervelle pour le décrire. Dans ma tête, je voyais bien des images défiler mais pour ce qui est de la description, c'est pas une mince affaire !!! Vous trouvez pas que Kai et Angel se rapprochent ? En fait, c'est voulu donc je fais de mon mieux pour les rapprocher tout doucement (je pense que ça se verra au cours des prochains chapitres) au fil de l'histoire jusqu'à. . . (enfin, vous vous en doutez !!) Laissez-moi quand même un petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir !!  
  
White-Catz : Merci pour ton compliment !!! Tu veux du Kai x Angel ? Tu vas être servie au cours de la suite, sois patiente !!!  
  
Pampa_senseï : Je te l'accorde, Wei Jin est très mignonne mais je ne vais pas la laisser en plan, j'ai prévu quelque chose pour elle dans la troisième partie que j'ai en cours d'écriture !!! Je te demanderai donc d'être encore plus patiente que tous les autres lecteurs, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique !! En attendant, lis la suite !!!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Matches et discussions. Ce sera un chapitre assez court (j'avais la flême de raconter les huitièmes-de-finale en détail, surtout qu'on connaît déjà les gagnants) mais ne m'en veuillez pas, je m'en excuse d'avance !!! @ bientôt !! 


	8. Matches et discussions

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Matches et discussions  
  
Ce jour arriva enfin, les 16 équipes en course se rendirent dans le plus grand gymnase de la ville, là où se disputait la deuxième étape du championnat du monde. Les Bladebreakers et l'équipe du Brésil quittèrent leurs confrères à l'entrée du gymnase et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.  
  
Kenny : Bien, Tyson commencera si ça peut lui faire plaisir, ensuite Max, Maya, Ray et enfin Kai pour conclure en beauté. Ça vous va ?  
  
Tyson : Ouais, on va exploser les Brésiliens !  
  
Max : Allez, en piste !  
  
Les deux équipes entrèrent pour le plus grand plaisir du public. Comme d'habitude, il y eut un tonnerre d'acclamations pour Kai et Ray. En parlant de Ray, les filles fans de lui remarquèrent qu'il était entré en tenant la main de Maya. Certaines furent déçues mais la plupart était plutôt en colère.  
  
Filles : Elle n'a rien de spécial, cette fille ! Je suis beaucoup mieux qu'elle !  
  
Le premier match débuta. Tyson éjecta la toupie averse dès la première seconde.  
  
Tyson : Quoi ? C'est déjà fini ? Mais je rêve ?  
  
Le duel de Max fut un peu plus long, Draciel s'était mis en mode défense d'entrée de jeu. Puis, il fit un tour d'arène et éjecta l'autre toupie sans grande difficulté.  
  
Dans la tribune réservée aux concurrents, Angel plissa les yeux.  
  
Angel pense : Max a une défense d'acier, toutes nos attaques seraient vaines. Il faut trouver quelque chose avant qu'on ne les rencontre.  
  
Maya monta au bord de l'arène. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ignorer les huées des fans de Ray. Mais cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, elle mit furieusement son micro et s'adressa aux filles.  
  
Maya : Eh les filles, ce serait trop vous demander de vous taire, que je me concentre sur mon match ? Merci !  
  
Les huées cessèrent tout de suite.  
  
Tyson : Ray, ta petite amie a beaucoup de cran.  
  
Ray : Je sais, c'est pour ça que je l'aime.  
  
Dizzi : Elle a le même caractère que moi quand j'étais jeune.  
  
Kenny : Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ? Observe plutôt son match.  
  
Dizzi : C'est déjà fini, elle revient.  
  
Max : Ça y est ! On est enfin qualifié pour les quarts-de-finale !  
  
Kai : Ce n'est pas une raison pour se relâcher. Ray, en place.  
  
Ray : J'y vais.  
  
Maya : Vas-y, je suis avec toi.  
  
Finalement, Ray et Kai expédièrent vite leurs matches. Le public n'en attendait pas moins. Ils rejoignirent la tribune des concurrents pour laisser place aux Kings qui combattaient contre l'Irak. En les voyant concourir, les White Tigers, les Olympias et les Bladebreakers constatèrent que leur entraînement avait porté ses fruits, surtout pour la petite Emma. Elle se montrait plus sérieuse et plus efficace qu'aux éliminatoires.  
  
Max : Il faut se méfier d'Emma, elle va encore progresser.  
  
Kenny : Oui, comme le reste de l'équipe.  
  
Tyson : Mr Dickenson, une fois qu'on ne sera plus qu'une équipe par groupe, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ensuite ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Il y aura un autre tirage au sort demain qui désignera vos prochains adversaires.  
  
Le deuxième match fut aussi vite expédié que le premier. Les Kings se qualifièrent donc pour les quarts-de-finale en éliminant l'Irak de la compétition. Les Kings revinrent dans la tribune tandis que les Olympias la quittaient avec l'équipe du Koweït.  
  
Kimberly : C'est Alice qui commence. Voyons comment elle se débrouille.  
  
Alice monta au bord de l'arène, toute souriante. Elle mit son micro et tourna la tête en direction de la tribune. Elle fit un signe de la main pour Emma.  
  
Alice : Ma petite Emma, j'espère que tu regardes ! Tu es tellement mignonne que je te dédie ce duel !  
  
Emma s'enfonça dans son fauteuil sous le regard amusé de sa tante.  
  
Emma : Devant tout le monde en plus ! La honte !  
  
En résumé, les Olympias gagnèrent tous leurs matches en un rien de temps, tout comme les White Tigers pour le groupe suivant. En ce qui concerne les quatre groupes suivants, les qualifiés furent les Bleus (France) pour le groupe E, les Warriors (Grande-Bretagne) pour le groupe F, les Walkyries (Allemagne) pour le groupe G et enfin les Séducteurs (Italie) pour le groupe H.  
  
Le soir-même, un grand dîner fut organisé pour les qualifiés mais il ne dura pas bien longtemps car les beybladeurs étaient fatigués après cette journée. D'ailleurs, Emma, Wei Jin et Kevin allèrent se coucher avant tout le monde, ne pouvant plus garder leurs yeux ouverts. Il ne restait plus personne après 23h. Les qualifiés comme les éliminés devaient dormir relativement tôt pour partir le lendemain pour Marseille ou Paris, direction l'aéroport. Un long trajet les attendait tous le lendemain.  
  
Dans son lit, Angel avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle se leva et prit son châle pour se couvrir, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle alla au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit que la salle d'entraînement était toujours allumée, elle décida d'aller voir. Elle y vit Kai, lanceur à la main, il s'entraînait. Elle remarqua au passage qu'il était encore tout habillé alors qu'elle, elle était sortie de sa chambre en pyjama, un simple débardeur et un short. Cela ne la gênait pas du tout, ils s'étaient déjà vus en pyjama, étant enfants, ils avaient même dormi ensemble.  
  
Angel : Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?  
  
Kai se retourna et vit Angel derrière lui.  
  
Kai : Toi non plus.  
  
Angel : Je vais dans le salon, tu viens ?  
  
Il récupéra sa toupie et suivit Angel. Elle alluma la lumière. Ils s'assirent sur le large canapé. Angel remonta ses jambes, Kai croisa les bras. Ils restèrent un long moment dans le silence. Angel se décida à le rompre.  
  
Angel : Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler, toi et moi. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'important dans ta vie depuis ton départ pour le Japon ?  
  
Kai : Je suis devenu le champion national de Beyblade et je le suis resté pendant plusieurs années avant que Tyson ne me batte. Ensuite, notre équipe s'est formée. Nous nous sommes qualifiés au tournoi asiatique. Pour le tournoi américain, nous avons pris Maya avec nous. Le championnat du monde est la dernière étape avant d'être déclarés champions du monde.  
  
Angel : Je vois. Seulement, il va falloir compter avec nous, les Olympias.  
  
Kai : Et toi ? Que s'est-il passé depuis ?  
  
Angel : Rien de spécial. A part que je me suis mise au Beyblade et que notre équipe a été sélectionnée pour représenter l'Australie à ce tournoi. Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que toute une vie ne serait pas assez pour nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, ces dix dernières années.  
  
Kai : Oui, je comprends.  
  
Angel : Tu n'as rencontré personne ? Pas de jolie jeune fille en vue ?  
  
Kai : Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre d'idiotie. J'ai assez à faire avec le championnat en ce moment.  
  
Angel, sourire : Toujours égal à toi-même, les histoires de coeur ne t'ont jamais intéressé. Evidemment, à 5 ans, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu te souviens ? Quand on était enfants, tu me disais que je serai toujours la seule qui compte pour toi. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être naïfs à cette époque !  
  
Kai se souvenait très bien de cette époque et Angel était toujours la seule qui comptait pour lui. Mais tout ça était encore un peu flou dans son esprit et il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif : emmener les Bladebreakers en finale du championnat du monde.  
  
Angel : Comment se porte ton grand-père ?  
  
Kai : Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps. Depuis le tournoi américain.  
  
Angel : Toujours aussi occupé.  
  
Kai : Hhum !  
  
Angel émit un petit rire.  
  
Angel : Il faut qu'on aille se coucher, il est tard. Une longue route nous attend, demain jusqu'à Marseille.  
  
Ils se levèrent tous les deux.  
  
Kai : Je vais te raccompagner.  
  
Arrivés au pas de la porte des Olympias, Angel souhaita une bonne nuit à Kai en lui adressant un doux sourire.  
  
Kai : Bonne nuit à toi aussi.  
  
Ça y est, à plus, fini !!! Une nouvelle étape du tournoi vient d'être franchie par nos héros (comme par hasard, ça m'étonne pas !!) Kai et Angel, ils sont trop mignons, vous trouvez pas ? Enfin, la fic est loin d'être finie, il y a quand même 30 chapitres en tout (ce qui m'a pris 115 feuilles manuscrites recto-verso, c'est mon record) !!! Continuez à me lire, je prendrai beaucoup de plaisir à répondre à vos reviews !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Etape suivante : Marseille. Petite promenade au bord de la mer et rencontre avec une petite fille toute mimi !!! @++ !! 


	9. Etape suivante : Marseille

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 8 : Etape suivante : Marseille  
  
Le lendemain, les 16 équipes quittèrent l'hôtel à 6h mais seulement la moitié d'entre elles partaient pour la gare. Dans le train, la plupart des beybladeurs finissaient leur nuit dans le train, contrairement à Angel, Kai et Kenny. Kenny était occupé à perfectionner les toupies de Maya, Max et Tyson à l'aide de Dizzi. Angel travaillait sur la toupie ultime en faisant divers croquis sur son carnet et Kai, dans la rangée d'à côté, lui trouvait un air fatigué. Elle soupira et ferma son carnet. De son côté, Kenny finit d'arranger la toupie de Maya.  
  
Kenny : Voilà, j'ai fini de réviser toutes les toupies. Dizzi, tu as été particulièrement efficace, merci.  
  
Dizzi : Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus dit merci.  
  
Kenny : J'aurais encore un service à te demander.  
  
Dizzi : Tout ce que tu veux, Chef.  
  
Kenny : J'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur les Kings et les White Tigers mais je n'ai rien sur les puissances des Olympias.  
  
Dizzi : Si tu parles d'Artémis, Athéna, Mars et Jupiter, j'ai leur aspect mais rien sur ce qu'ils sont capables de faire.  
  
Kenny observa les images des spectres sur son écran.  
  
Kenny : Impressionnant, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.  
  
Artémis était représentée par un magnifique étalon blanc, Jupiter était un bison féroce, Mars un cerf sauvage, Vénus était une licorne dans toute sa splendeur et Athéna, une chouette comparable à l'animal qui accompagnait la déesse du même nom.  
  
Kenny : C'est tout bonnement magique.  
  
Dizzi : Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu m'avais connue sous ma vraie forme, au lieu de me retrouver coincée dans ton portable !  
  
Kenny : La jalousie est un vilain défaut.  
  
Dizzi : Moi ? Jalouse ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça !  
  
Kenny : Je te crois, Dizzi.  
  
Le train arriva à destination aux environs de 10h30. Les différentes équipes furent conduites directement à leur hôtel au bord de la Mer Méditerranée. Le soleil brillait fortement et une légère brise empêchait que le temps paraisse trop sec. Leur hôtel était réservé aux beybladeurs, ainsi qu'aux touristes venus assister au tournoi.  
  
Les quatre équipes se retrouvèrent au déjeuner.  
  
Max : Où est Mr Dickenson ?  
  
Tyson : Il avait rendez-vous avec le président de la FMB pour le tirage au sort.  
  
Rick : Il ne reste que huit équipes en course. Il y a donc de fortes chances pour que nos équipes se rencontrent lors de ce tour.  
  
John : C'est triste mais c'est comme ça.  
  
Alice : Je sais bien qu'on est obligé de garder le tournoi à l'esprit mais, est-ce qu'on pourrait penser à s'amuser ?  
  
Tom : On pourrait visiter le vieux port de Marseille, c'est un endroit célèbre.  
  
Wei Jin : On visitera tout ce qu'on pourra tant qu'on y est !  
  
Kimberly : Ce serait bien d'y aller tous ensemble pour une fois.  
  
Vicky : Cette fois, Angie, tu viens avec nous !  
  
Angel : D'accord, ça me détendra.  
  
Owen : Kai, tu viens ou pas ?  
  
Kai : Non merci, j'ai mieux à faire.  
  
Tyson : Arrête de faire ta forte tête et amuse-toi une fois dans ta vie !  
  
Kai : Si tu le prends comme ça, je continue à faire ma forte tête comme tu le dis si bien, Tyson.  
  
Maya : Allez, capitaine, ça ferait plaisir à plein de personnes si tu te joignais à nous !  
  
Kai : Hhum ! Désolé mais non.  
  
Maya se leva et se mit derrière la chaise de Kai. Elle passa les bras autour du cou de son capitaine et posa le menton au creux de l'épaule.  
  
Maya : S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.  
  
Ray : Maya, je t'en prie.  
  
Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Ray. Maya se contenta de lui faire un clin d'oeil pour le rassurer. Kai remarqua l'air suppliant de Maya. Il soupira.  
  
Kai : Bon, ça va. Je viens.  
  
Maya se redressa.  
  
Maya : Je connais une personne à qui ça fait plaisir que tu viennes.  
  
Elle regardait Angel en disant cela. Celle-ci eut un sourire gêné. Le groupe finissait de manger son dessert, un gâteau avec des morceaux de poires avec de la chantilly, le tout saupoudré d'une poudre de chocolat. Tyson prit la dernière part.  
  
Tyson : Ce gâteau est un vrai régal pour mes papilles !  
  
Kenny : Si Monsieur a fini son gâteau, on pourrait peut-être y aller, n'est- ce pas ?  
  
Tyson finit sa part en vitesse, et tout le monde sortit en même temps. Ils se dirigèrent vers le port. Kai marchait devant, il fut rejoint par Angel.  
  
Angel : Tu n'as pas l'air de profiter du paysage. A quoi penses-tu ?  
  
Kai : J'ai un tas de préoccupations en ce moment, tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai pas le coeur à m'amuser.  
  
Angel : Fais comme moi. Oublie un instant tes responsabilités et profite de la ballade.  
  
Kai : C'est à toi qu'il faut dire ça. Tu avais l'air fatiguée depuis quelques jours.  
  
Angel : C'est sûrement dû au stress de la compétition.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose agripper sa longue jupe, elle baissa les yeux et vit une petite fille avec deux couettes toutes blondes. Une jeune femme la rejoignit essoufflée.  
  
Femme : Ellie, laisse ces jeunes gens tranquilles.  
  
La petite secoua la tête.  
  
Ellie : Mais Maman, c'est Angel comme à la télé ! Elle est avec les Olympias !  
  
La mère soupira et s'adressa à Angel.  
  
Femme : Veuillez excuser ma fille, elle n'a que 5 ans.  
  
Angel : Ce n'est rien, elle est encore jeune.  
  
Elle s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite Ellie, et vit dans sa main une toupie rose.  
  
Angel : Oh, quelle belle toupie ! Je peux la voir ?  
  
Ellie : Oui.  
  
Elle lui tendit sa toupie d'une main timide. Angel l'examina, cela n'avait rien à voir avec une toupie de compétition, ce qui convenait parfaitement aux débutants. Le reste du groupe s'attroupa autour d'Angel et d'Ellie. Toutes les filles craquèrent instantanément sur la petite fille. Angel lui rendit sa toupie.  
  
Angel : Tu as une belle toupie, ne la perds pas, d'accord ?  
  
Ellie : D'accord.  
  
Angel leva la tête vers sa jeune mère.  
  
Angel : Je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir un autographe de nous tous.  
  
Femme : Oui, elle serait très heureuse.  
  
Tyson s'approcha de la petite.  
  
Tyson : Salut, Ellie ! Les Bladebreakers sont là aussi. Les Kings et les White Tigers aussi !  
  
Ellie : Je sais ! Toi, c'est Tyson et je sais tout et pas toi !  
  
Maya et Ray éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Maya : Cette petite a un tempérament de feu !  
  
Ray : Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser piétiner.  
  
Femme : Je crois que vous êtes ses quatre équipes préférées. Chérie, montre- leur les photos que tu as, ils vont t'écrire un gentil mot.  
  
Ellie : Ouais, super !  
  
Elle ouvrit son sac à dos en forme d'ourson et sortit des photos individuelles, format portrait.  
  
Max : Super, des photos collectors de nous !  
  
Ellie distribua à chacun sa photo pour qu'ils la dédicacent.  
  
Kimberly : Est-ce que quelqu'un a un stylo ?  
  
Tyson : Pas de panique, Tyson est là ! J'ai toujours sur moi, mon marqueur spécial pour les autographes !  
  
Kenny : Tu sais quand même te rendre utile, je savais que tu n'étais pas encore un cas désespéré.  
  
Max : Eh, même Chef a sa photo !  
  
Kenny : Eh oui, les gens me considèrent comme un Bladebreaker à part entière.  
  
Tyson signa sa photo en premier et passa son marqueur aux autres. Il tendit sa dédicace à Ellie.  
  
Tyson : Tiens, Ellie, t'es contente ?  
  
Ellie : Oui, très contente !  
  
Elle passa ses bras minuscules autour du cou de Tyson et lui fit un énorme bisou sur la joue.  
  
Ellie : Ce câlin, c'est pour que tu m'oublies pas !  
  
Tyson : Ça risque pas ! On ne peut pas oublier une petite fille comme toi !  
  
Elle leur fit à tous un gros câlin, comme pour Tyson, après qu'ils aient dédicacé leur photo. Kai aussi avait eu droit à son bisou. Ellie resta un bon moment dans les bras d'Angel avant de lui donner son baiser. Juste avant de partir, elle sortit de son sac à dos, une petite peluche rose en forme de lapin.  
  
Ellie : Tiens, cadeau. Comme t'es ma préférée, je te donne mon lapin, il s'appelle Kitou ! Comme ça, tu penseras à moi !  
  
Angel : Merci beaucoup, Ellie. Je suis très touchée.  
  
Tout le monde s'attendrit devant cette scène mémorable.  
  
Alice : Elle est si adorable.  
  
Vicky : C'est si émouvant, j'ai presque envie de pleurer.  
  
John serra Vicky dans ses bras. Ellie repartit avec sa mère en agitant ses bras.  
  
Ellie : Au revoir !  
  
Mariah : Prends soin de toi, Ellie !  
  
Angel pense : Les Olympias remporteront le trophée pour toi, chère Ellie.  
  
J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et surtout cette scène. C'est trop mignon !!!!! Voilà, c'était leur première ballade tous ensemble et ce ne sera pas la dernière, il y en aura d'autres par la suite !! Heureusement, sinon j'aurais rien trouvé d'autre pour rapprocher certains personnages (vous savez sûrement de qui je parle) et je me serais tirée une balle dans la tête !!!  
  
Ewan421 : Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de Kai et d'Angel ! T'es contente, tu vas être gâtée !!!  
  
Shiny : Je sais que tu aimes bien Maya mais pourtant elle est toujours là et toujours aussi drôle !! Mais dans cette fic, je me concentre surtout sur Angel sans pour autant oublier les autres personnages, rassure-toi !!!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Des compatriotes audacieux. Rencontre avec des têtes à claques françaises !!!! @++ !!! 


	10. Des compatriotes audacieux

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 9 : Des compatriotes audacieux  
  
Le groupe de touristes continuait leur visite et traversait la plage, tout en parlant de la jeune Ellie.  
  
Wei Jin : Elle est débordante de vie ! Je me demande comment sa mère fait pour la suivre.  
  
Kevin : Certainement question d'habitude.  
  
Angel marchait toujours à côté de Kai, en fixant le lapin offert dans sa main.  
  
Kai : Tu penses encore à cette petite ?  
  
Angel : Rencontrer Ellie, c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver. Elle m'a réchauffé le coeur. Pas toi ?  
  
Kai détourna le regard.  
  
Kai : Sur le moment, ça fait plaisir.  
  
Max : Eh ! Visez un peu cette aire de jeux, on ne voit que des beybladeurs !  
  
Emma : J'irais bien y faire un tour.  
  
Owen : Allons-y.  
  
Une toupie tomba aux pieds de Lee, il la ramassa. Un jeune garçon vint la récupérer. Il remercia Lee et se retourna pour continuer à jouer, mais il heurta un autre garçon plus âgé. Le jeune prit peur.  
  
Jeune garçon : Oh non, pas toi !  
  
Garçon : Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi, gamin. Pousse-toi !  
  
Le plus âgé poussa le jeune qui tomba à terre. Mariah se précipita pour le relever. Elle s'adressa à l'autre.  
  
Mariah : Eh toi ! Qui es-tu pour jouer les gros durs ?  
  
Garçon : Je m'appelle Eric et voici mes copains Emile et Pierre. Je sais qui vous êtes.  
  
Lee : Tu n'es pas le premier à nous dire ça.  
  
Michael : Tout le monde sait qui nous sommes.  
  
Jeune garçon : Eric, Emile et Pierre sont des grands fans de l'équipe française, les Bleus. Mais tout le monde ici sait que les Bladebreakers, les Olympias, les Kings et les White Tigers sont les favoris du championnat.  
  
Mariah s'adressa au jeune garçon.  
  
Mariah : Va rejoindre tes amis, on s'occupe de tout.  
  
Il acquiesça et fila retrouver ses copains.  
  
Eric : Je vais vous donner à tous un conseil. Abandonnez ou bien les Bleus vous feront la peau !  
  
Ray : On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour jeter l'éponge maintenant ! C'est ridicule.  
  
Kai : On n'abandonnera pas même pour te faire plaisir.  
  
Emile : Vous ne faites pas le poids contre les Bleus ! Jetez l'éponge si vous voulez éviter de souffrir inutilement.  
  
Pierre : Après les avoir affrontés, vos toupies seront bonnes pour la casse !  
  
Tyson : Mais vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? On a dit non ! Et puis d'abord, il faut être complètement tapé pour s'appeler les Bleus ! C'est vrai, c'est ridicule !  
  
Emma : Comme c'est ridicule de s'appeler les Séducteurs.  
  
Kimberly éclata de rire, Rick et Tom rirent aussi mais plus discrètement.  
  
Kenny : Je vais t'expliquer, Tyson. En 1998, la France a été championne du monde de football. L'équipe française a été surnommée les Bleus. Voilà d'où vient leur nom.  
  
Tyson : Mais là, c'est pas du foot ! C'est le championnat de Beyblade.  
  
Angel s'avança, le sourire aux lèvres, le regard sombre.  
  
Angel : Si les Bleus se retrouvaient faces à l'une de nos équipes, ils se feraient balayer sans aucun effort.  
  
Eric : Tu paries ?  
  
Il brandit sa toupie.  
  
Angel : Intéressant, voilà que tu nous lances un défi.  
  
John : On aura tout vu !  
  
Tyson : Laissez-le-moi ! Je vais lui régler son compte et en une seule manche !  
  
Eric : Ça marche.  
  
Ils se regroupèrent autour d'un bey-stadium. Angel et Kai regardaient de loin.  
  
Max : Vous êtes prêts ? 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson : Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Eric : Ce sera vite réglé !  
  
Les toupies filèrent comme des fusées. Il y eut un premier choc.  
  
Angel : Tyson aurait dû l'éjecter dès la première seconde.  
  
Kai : Il ne fait que s'échauffer.  
  
La toupie d'Eric multiplia les assauts.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, souffle-moi cette toupie !  
  
Dragoon provoqua une tornade, la toupie d'Eric ne résista pas longtemps avant d'être aspirée dans la tempête de Dragoon. Elle retomba aux pieds d'Eric, affreusement déçu. Il la ramassa et se releva.  
  
Eric : Les Bleus vous jetteront sans aucun doute.  
  
Max : C'est pas vrai, il nous cherche !  
  
Kenny : Calme-toi, Max ! Il parle pour rien dire.  
  
Lee : On n'a plus qu'à s'en aller.  
  
Owen : Il est temps de rentrer à l'hôtel pour voir les résultats du tirage au sort.  
  
Ray : Owen a raison, Mr Dickenson doit être rentré maintenant.  
  
Ils rentrèrent tous sans plus tarder. Quand ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, ils virent les résultats du tirage affichés sur un tableau. Ils allèrent le consulter.  
  
Tyson : Ça par exemple ! On va affronter les Bleus en quart-de-finale !  
  
Maya : On leur dira qu'on a rencontré leurs fans.  
  
Tom : C'est en demi-finale qu'on va devoir s'affronter.  
  
Kevin : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Tom : Pour les quarts-de-finale, chacune de nos équipes combattra séparément les équipes restantes.  
  
Alice : Ce n'est pas pour ce tour-ci qu'on se combattra.  
  
Owen : On aura affaire aux Warriors, nos collègues britanniques.  
  
Angel : Nous affronterons les Walkyries, des beybladeuses allemandes.  
  
Lee : Quant à nous, nous combattrons contre les Séducteurs, on les renverra en Italie.  
  
Kai : La véritable confrontation aura lieu en demi-finale.  
  
Maya : Heu. . . Nos capitaines commencent à me faire peur.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Ah, vous voilà les enfants, je vous cherchais.  
  
Les quatre équipes ainsi que Mr Dickenson s'installèrent dans le salon de l'hôtel.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Je voulais vous annoncer une nouvelle. Les quatre autres équipes sont déjà au courant. Le président de la FMB a prévu quelque chose de spécial pour les deux équipes qui seront finalistes. Et je crois que ça va vous plaire.  
  
Tyson : C'est si spécial que ça ?  
  
Max : Ne nous faites pas attendre, c'est intenable !  
  
Mr Dickenson : Au lendemain de la demi-finale qui se déroulera à Lyon, les finalistes ne partiront pas tout de suite pour Paris. Ils partiront pour Poitiers.  
  
Mariah : Qu'est-ce que cette ville a de spécial ?  
  
Kenny : C'est à Poitiers que se trouve le Futuroscope. C'est un parc d'attractions construit selon une vision futuriste.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Les finalistes gagneront un week-end au Futuroscope. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ensuite, ils reviendront à Paris où ils passeront trois jours au Parc Disneyland !  
  
Tyson : Trois jours à Disneyland ? Waouh ! C'est trop top ! Rien que pour ça, il faut qu'on aille en finale !  
  
Kai : J'espère pour toi que tu ne dis pas ce que tu penses. Les parcs d'attractions ne font pas partie des objectifs que nous nous sommes fixés.  
  
Angel : Je suis d'accord avec toi, Kai, mais ce sera une occasion de décompresser avant la grande finale, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Kai : Si tu veux.  
  
Kai s'en alla. Ray se leva aussi.  
  
Ray : Je crois qu'il a besoin de parler. On se voit au dîner.  
  
Ray partit à la pousuite de Kai. Il le suivit dans leurs appartements, Ray referma la porte derrière lui.  
  
Ray : Tu as été très correct aujourd'hui.  
  
Kai : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
  
Ray : Tu ne trouves pas qu'Angel a plus de facilités à parler avec toi qu'au premier jour ?  
  
Kai : C'est normal, non ? On ne s'est pas vus depuis plus de dix ans.  
  
Ray : Si tu tiens à elle, dis-le lui, sinon elle ne le saura jamais et vous redeviendrez des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.  
  
Kai : Non.  
  
Ray : Alors décide-toi.  
  
Kai s'assit sur le canapé, Ray le rejoignit, il s'assit à côté de lui.  
  
Kai : Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Elle est tellement différente d'autrefois. J'ai l'impresion de la connaître par coeur mais en même temps, j'ai une autre personne en face de moi.  
  
Ray : Ce n'est qu'en apparence. De toute façon, tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a beaucoup de charme.  
  
Kai : C'est vrai. Elle est même. . . très belle.  
  
Ray : Tu dois profiter du temps qu'il vous reste pour renouer connaissance. Je sais que la séparation n'en sera que plus douloureuse mais c'est mieux ainsi.  
  
Ray termina ainsi la conversation, il sortit, laissant Kai dans ses pensées. Kai baissa la tête.  
  
Kai pense : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?. . . Angel. . .  
  
Ça y est !!! Kai vient enfin d'avouer : Angel est belle et super-canon !! Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre !! Je me suis éclatée en écrivant la scène où ils rencontrent les trois fans (ou fanatiques, devrais- je dire !!) Je pense que vous avez deviné, je vais consacrer quelques chapitres au Futuroscope et à Disneyland, et ce ne sera pas triste du tout !! Mais j'ai aussi une autre surprise en réserve !! Patience. . . En attendant la suite, laissez-moi un mot, c'est toujours encourageant !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Bon anniversaire. Ce sera un jour très spécial pour. . . (je ne vais pas tout vous dévoiler, quand même !!) Angel, Maya, Mariah et Kimberly vont sympathiser et deviendront les meilleures amies du monde (Chapitre dédié à Shiny qui aime bien Maya) !!! Allez, @ la prochaine !! 


	11. Bon anniversaire

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que j'aurais pété les plombs : je suis très triste !!!!! Snif, snif, comment ça se fait que j'ai pas autant de reviews que les autres auteurs ? Pourquoi hein, hein ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le talent de Etoile du soir, mais là je complexe sérieusement parce que je fais de mon mieux !!! Dans ma première fic par exemple : 14 chapitres et seulement 27 reviews !!! C'est trop la honte, quoi !!! Bon je sais que le nombre de chapitres y est pour quelque chose mais quand même !!! Je vous le demande encore une fois, même si vous n'avez rien à dire si ce que vous lisez, laissez-moi au moins un petit mot d'encouragement, c'est toujours bon à savoir, sinon, je vais sérieusement déprimer et tout ce qui va avec !!!!!  
  
Bon, assez parlé, place à votre chapitre 10 et bonne lecture !!!!  
  
Chapitre 10 : Bon anniversaire (dédié à Shiny, j'espère que tu vas aimer)  
  
Le lendemain, Angel se leva plus tôt que d'habitude pour changer et améliorer tous les anneaux d'attaque et de défense des toupies de son équipe. Elle ne le faisait pas pour le match contre les Walkyries mais pour préparer les toupies à un duel contre l'une des trois autres équipes. Elle réarrangeait la forme des anneaux, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits pour elle, elle ne remontait pas la toupie. Elle travailla ainsi d'arrache-pied toute la matinée dans la salle d'entraînement.  
  
Elle était en train d'affiner l'anneau de défense de la toupie de Michael avec une lime quand elle lâcha le tout. Elle s'étira les bras et jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : 10h40.  
  
Angel pense : Je suis levée depuis 5h et je n'ai rien mangé. Je commence à sentir la fatigue. Une bonne douche pourrait me détendre et me rendre la forme.  
  
Elle rangea précipitamment ses affaires et remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Ses frères et les filles devaient être sortis. Elle s'assit un instant et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son poignet droit. Elle remonta sa manche, elle blêmit.  
  
Angel : Oh non, où est-elle ?  
  
Elle se rendit dans tous les endroits où elle était depuis qu'elle s'était levée : la salle de bains, les couloirs, la salle d'entraînement, les ascenseurs. . . Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard, abattue.  
  
Angel : Ça y est, je l'ai perdue.  
  
Elle se prépara à aller à la douche, la mine déçue et triste.  
  
Kai descendit à la salle d'entraînement, pour perfectionner seul ses lancers. Il enchaîna ainsi plusieurs lancers, toujours plus précis, pendant un long moment. Il regarda brièvement la porte grande ouverte de la salle, deux Anglais venaient d'entrer. Une lueur attira son attention, il alla voir de plus près, vers la porte. Il regarda derrière, il y trouva une petite gourmette avec le prénom Angie écrit en lettres d'or. Il alla de ce pas la rendre à sa propriétaire. Tout en allant vers la chambre d'Angie, il examinait le bracelet. Celui-ci avait gardé le même éclat que la première fois. Il frappa à la porte. C'est Angel qui lui ouvrit, en peignoir de bain, elle sortait de la douche. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient dans son cou, sur sa peau blanche et délicate. Elle fut surprise en voyant que ce visiteur était Kai.  
  
Angel : Kai !  
  
Elle devint toute rouge, elle était confuse de se montrer dans cette tenue. Elle serra les pans de son peignoir sur sa gorge et se fit plus timide.  
  
Angel : Que se passe-t-il ? Tu me cherchais ?  
  
Kai : Tu as oublié ça, en bas.  
  
Il lui tendit la gourmette. Le visage d'Angel s'illumina.  
  
Angel : Kai ! Merci infiniment, je pensais l'avoir perdue, je l'ai cherchée partout ! Et voilà que tu la retrouves. Viens, entre, assieds-toi. Kai, tu es un ange ! Merci !  
  
Kai : Elle est à toi, c'est normal que je te la rende.  
  
Angel : Attends-moi, je ne serai pas longue.  
  
Il patienta pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Elle ressortit de la chambre, toute habillée et bien coiffée, elle avait remis son bracelet. Ce bracelet comptait énormément pour elle. C'était le dernier cadeau de Kai avant qu'il ne parte au Japon. Son cadeau pour ses 4 ans, il était parti deux jours après. Cette gourmette était tout ce qui restait de lui. Elle revint avec un paquet cadeau dans une main et un ruban rouge dans l'autre. Elle s'assit en face de Kai, mit le paquet sur ses genoux et attacha le ruban rouge au niveau du front comme d'habitude. Elle prit le paquet entre ses mains. Elle hésita avant de se lever et de le tendre à Kai, d'une main tremblante.  
  
Angel : Tiens, j'ai pensé à toi. Bon anniversaire, Kai.  
  
Kai fut surpris de constater qu'elle s'était souvenue de ce jour, celui de ses 16 ans. Il prit le cadeau.  
  
Kai : Merci.  
  
Angel revint s'asseoir.  
  
Kai : Je peux l'ouvrir ?  
  
Elle eut un sourire gêné.  
  
Angel : Bien sûr.  
  
Il défit l'emballage et découvrit une photo dans un cadre. Cette photo représentait les deux enfants qu'ils étaient avant de se quitter. Kai s'en souvint, cette photo a été prise le jour de ses 5 ans. Il en fut bouleversé, c'était un merveilleux cadeau.  
  
Angel jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts, elle n'osait pas le regarder pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.  
  
Kai : Merci, je la garderai précieusement.  
  
Elle se réjouit et sourit. Une question lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
Angel : Tes amis ne sont pas au courant ?  
  
Kai : Non. Je n'aime pas les grandes fêtes.  
  
Angel : C'est ton droit.  
  
Kai repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ray la veille. Il se lança.  
  
Kai : Ecoute. . .  
  
Angel sursauta, elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux noisettes de Kai. Il avait le regard sérieux et une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle se sentait comme prise au piège.  
  
Kai : Angel, je. . .  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment. L'équipe d'Angel était sur le pas de la porte. Angel et Kai se levèrent.  
  
Vicky : Nous avons de la compagnie.  
  
Kai : Je m'en allais.  
  
Angel le sentit contrarié. Il se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Angel : A plus tard, Kai.  
  
Kai s'arrêta puis murmura.  
  
Kai : Oui, à plus tard.  
  
Il disparut derrière la porte. Elle se tourna vers son frère John.  
  
John : Tu as des problèmes avec lui ?  
  
Angel : Non, aucun. Il était juste venu pour me rendre mon bracelet que j'avais perdu.  
  
John et Michael remarquèrent le visage radieux de leur soeur. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle était d'aussi bonne humeur mais ils étaient heureux de la voir ainsi.  
  
Angel : Je vais faire un tour en bas.  
  
Elle descendit et se dirigea vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. A peine eut-elle fait un pas qu'une voix l'interpela. C'était Kimberly qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Angel la rejoignit, elle était en compagnie de Maya et Mariah.  
  
Angel : Salut les filles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, toutes ensemble ?  
  
Maya : On discutait de la pluie et du beau temps.  
  
Kimberly : A vrai dire, on parlait des garçons de nos équipes respectives. Je disais que Rick est de loin le plus sérieux de mon équipe. Owen est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas, j'en sais quelque chose puisque nous sommes ensemble depuis un an et demi. Quant à Tom, n'en parlons même pas, c'est un Dom Juan version jeune.  
  
Maya : C'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à me faire la cour quand nous étions à New-York ! On peut dire qu'il est beau parleur.  
  
Angel : A propos de beaux parleurs, j'en connais deux. Ce sont mes frères John et Michael. Ils ont séduit Alice et Vicky d'une manière presque comique. Michael et Alice allaient dans la même école. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il l'avait remarquée. Un jour, il a fait exprès de la bousculer au détour d'un couloir. Et c'est là qu'il a dit la phrase magique : Tu as le plus beau visage du monde. Alice, naïve comme elle est, a tout de suite été séduite. Quant à John, il a carrément fait une déclaration d'amour à Vicky devant toute sa classe ! Elle était morte de honte !  
  
Kimberly : C'est romantique ! Et toi, Mariah ?  
  
Mariah : Quoi, moi ?  
  
Maya : Parle-nous un peu de Lee, Gary et Kevin.  
  
Mariah : Eh bien, que dire de Gary à part que c'est un estomac sur pattes ? Quand il perd ses matches, c'est qu'il pense à de la nourriture ! C'est déjà arrivé. Au lieu de se concentrer sur son adversaire, il pensait à du mouton en brochettes, ça a été une grosse déception pour nous tous. Kevin est le plus dispersé de l'équipe, il désobéit souvent aux règles et il est très rancunier. Heureusement, il s'est calmé depuis que Wei Jin a intégré les White Tigers. Il passe plus de temps à s'entraîner avec elle qu'à lancer des défis aux beybladeurs qu'il rencontre. Il est plus à l'aise avec quelqu'un de son âge. Pour ce qui est de Lee, c'est un peu compliqué.  
  
Maya : Lee et Ray sont très amis, non ?  
  
Mariah : Oui, avant, ils étaient comme deux frères. Mais depuis que Ray est parti avec Driger, Lee n'en a plus que pour l'équipe, il a beaucoup changé et il se montre plus dur aux entraînements. Nous avons beau nous connaître depuis longtemps, je me rends compte que je ne sais presque rien sur lui.  
  
Kimberly : Ne fais pas cette tête, moi non plus, je ne connais pas toutes les facettes d'Owen.  
  
Angel : Apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, ça demande un certain temps.  
  
Mariah sourit, soulagée.  
  
Mariah : Merci de me rassurer, les filles.  
  
Maya : Les amies, c'est fait pour ça. Prends exemple sur Tyson, il connaît Kai depuis pas mal de temps déjà, pourtant, il n'arrive toujours pas à le cerner.  
  
Kimberly : C'est à ton tour, Maya.  
  
Maya : Alors je vais commencer par Kenny. Je n'aurais qu'un mot à dire : Chef est un génie. C'est grâce à lui que ma toupie est résistante maintenant. Lui et Dizzi ont fait des choses vraiment formidables pour Tyler. Max est un garçon très mignon et attachant, il est rempli d'énergie et il sourit tout le temps, il ne perd jamais sa bonne humeur. Lui et Tyson font la paire, ils sont pareils, sauf que Tyson est le seul à pouvoir agacer Kai avec ses pires idioties. C'est lui qui met de l'ambiance dans notre équipe. Ray est tout bonnement adorable, hein Mariah ?  
  
Mariah : C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, c'est lui m'a enseigné les bases du Beyblade. Il s'est montré très patient avec moi.  
  
Maya : Et puis, il sait être sérieux quand il le faut, sans pour autant être tendu. Il garde son calme et ne s'énerve jamais. Et il est tellement beau quand il réfléchit ! Oh, là là !  
  
Angel : Maya, redescends sur Terre !  
  
Elles rirent toutes les quatre.  
  
Maya : J'en viens au meilleur, mon capitaine préféré Kai ! Je l'adore, depuis que je me suis mise au Beyblade, c'est mon idole ! Vous imaginez quelle a été ma joie quand j'ai été acceptée parmi les Bladebreakers ! Je me suis retenue de lui sauter au cou. Tout le monde a une opinion négative de lui mais je sais que pour être un bon capitaine, il ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments. Sinon, ce serait une marque de faiblesse.  
  
Angel pensait que c'était exactement l'impression que Kai lui donnait. Maya et elle savaient pertinemment que Kai était plus sensible qu'il n'y paraissait.  
  
Maya : Pour moi, Kai est la référence du Beyblade et il en sera ainsi tant que je vivrai. Il est un peu comme mon Kaininouchet à moi !  
  
Les quatre jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire à ce que Maya venait de dire. Avec ce surnom de Kaininouchet, Kai n'avait plus rien de sérieux. Elles essayèrent de se reprendre quand elles virent les garçons arriver pour déjeuner. Mais elles remarquèrent que Kai était avec eux, leurs rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Les garçons ainsi que les autres filles qui venaient d'arriver les fixèrent sans comprendre la cause de leur hilarité.  
  
Tyson : Regardez-les ! Elles sont carrément sur la table ! On ne sait même pas pourquoi.  
  
Max : On a raté un épisode.  
  
Tom : Les filles, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais voudriez-vous nous expliquer ?  
  
Rien à faire, elles continuaient à rire jusqu'à en pleurer. Kimberly essaya de se ressaisir, elle souffla un grand coup et essuya ses larmes. Elle fut aussitôt imitée par Angel, Mariah et enfin Maya.  
  
Maya : Désolées ! On ne peut rien vous dire, ça ne plairait pas à certains.  
  
Elles tournèrent toutes la tête en direction de Kai. Il se montra méfiant.  
  
Kai : Quoi ?  
  
Angel : Ne te fâche pas, on ne te reproche rien.  
  
Kimberly : Allez, venez manger.  
  
Ils mangèrent tous de bon appétit, les quatre filles riant de temps à autre. Arrivés au dessert, Angel quitta la table.  
  
Mariah : Tu ne restes pas avec nous ?  
  
Angel : Désolée mais j'ai une nouvelle tactique à mettre au point.  
  
Elle s'éloigna. Alice soupira.  
  
Alice : Je lui ai dit qu'elle travaillait trop mais elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête.  
  
Max : Elle travaille encore plus que toi, Chef.  
  
Kenny : Je me demande comment elle fait. Si je suivais son exemple, je m'arracherais les cheveux.  
  
L'après-midi-même, les Bladebreakers, les Kings et les White Tigers prévurent de s'entraîner en même temps, mais pas ensemble. Pendant que trois duels se déroulaient, Ray questionnait Maya sur la cause du fou rire avant le déjeuner. Ray allait poser sa question quand Kimberly, Owen, Lee et Mariah se joignirent à eux. Kimberly et Mariah s'adressèrent à Maya.  
  
Kimberly : Owen et Lee nous ont demandé pourquoi on était mortes de rire, tout à l'heure.  
  
Mariah : On a répondu que c'était toi la coupable.  
  
Maya : Ça vallait le coup, non ?  
  
Ray : Que s'est-il passé enfin ?  
  
Maya : Eh bien, on bavardait toutes les quatre et la conversation a lentement glissé sur Kai. Et j'ai laissé échapper que c'était mon Kaininouchet à moi.  
  
Ray et Owen éclatèrent de rire tandis que Lee souriait en secouant la tête. Les filles riaient aussi mais c'était moins violent que la première fois.  
  
Lee : Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?  
  
Mariah : Lee, tu es trop sérieux ! Nous sommes avec nos amis, autant nous amuser !  
  
Ray : Maya, il n'y a que toi qui puisses surnommer Kai ainsi, je me demande ce qu'il en penserait.  
  
Maya : Je préfère ne pas le savoir.  
  
Owen : Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner s'entraîner. Allons-y.  
  
Les filles se saluèrent en se faisant des signes de la main.  
  
Pendant les trois jours qui restaient avant les quarts-de-finale, les quatre équipes s'entraînaient de manière intensive. Angel se levait tôt et se couchait tard pour parfaire ses techniques. Kai remarquait qu'elle devenait pâle à vue d'oeil. Il commença à s'inquiéter pour elle.  
  
Un autre chapitre se termine !! Kai a enfin eu son anniversaire et un cadeau digne de ce nom !! Quand j'ai écrit cette scène, j'ai trouvé ça trop mignon, pas vous ? Je les aime bien, ces deux-là, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait de Kai et d'Angel mon couple-phare !! ^_^ Je me suis éclatée en écrivant le Kaininouchet, je rigolais toute seule, on aurait dit une folle !!! Mais si vous n'êtes pas de mon avis, laissez-moi un mot !! Au fait, je suis toujours en cours d'écriture de ma troisième partie et je prévois qu'elle sera plus longue que les deux premières parties (j'en suis presque à 50 feuilles recto-verso et j'ai toujours pas fait les huitièmes- de-finale !!) et les chapitres sont aussi plus longs, il y aura des nouveaux personnages, des méchants comme des gentils !!!  
  
White-Catz : Alors toi aussi, t'es en vacances ? Moi aussi et qui dit vacances, dit plus de temps pour continuer à écrire !!!! Pour ton Kai X Angel, tu l'auras mais comme c'est mon couple-phare, je veux faire durer le plaisir, mais je ne te cache pas qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais il existe toujours une saleté de problème qui vient tout gâcher, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres !! Et encore merci pour ton compliment, je t'envoie tout plein de bisous !!!  
  
Shiny : Alors ça t'a plu ? Tu vois que Maya ne fait pas si potiche que ça !! Je me suis éclatée en faisant la terrible défaite des Bleus (dans le prochain chapitre que j'uploade en même temps que celui-là), mais bon, c'est la dure loi du Beyblade !!! En ce qui concerne les parcs d'attractions, je suis déjà allée au Disney Land alors je sais de quoi je parle, mais pour le Futuroscope, j'ai juste entendu des rumeurs et vu des photos mais je n'y suis jamais allée !!! Mais tu verras, ces chapitres, c'est pour bientôt !!  
  
Sungirl : Merci, toncompliment me va droit au coeur qui déprime à fond, ça me remonte le moral !!! Bisous !!  
  
Ewan421 : Toujours la même, tu laisses toujours un petit PS !! Tu aimes mes scènes marrantes ? C'est vrai ? En tout cas, il y en aura plein d'autres, mais il faut d'abord que je les tape à l'ordi, alors sois patiente, d'accord ? Et rassure-toi, les chapitres avec le Futuroscope et Disney Land, je vais pas passer à côté pour ton plus grand plaisir !!! Au fait, j'ai lu tes deux derniers chapitres et je les ai trouvés super mignons ! Toute ta fic est très bien écrite, ce qui me fait encore plus complexer.  
  
Kimiko : Tu as raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais pour cette review qui me fait très, très, très plaisir !! Après avoir lu ce chapitre, tu sais finalement de quel anniversaire je parlais. . . Et moi aussi, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait plus de filles auteurs que de garçons dans la section Beyblade, alors que c'est avant tout une série destinée aux garçons !!! @++ !!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Tour suivant. Ce sont les quarts-de-finale. Le match des Bladebreakers contre les Bleus est décrit !!! Et vous aurez droit à un caca nerveux de Lee !! @++ !!! 


	12. Tour suivant

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Tour suivant (je dédie ce chapitre à Etoile du Soir qui m'a inspirée pour le nom de Gaylord)  
  
Le grand jour arriva. Les huit équipes en compétition se rendirent au complexe sportif de la ville. Après avoir passé l'entrée, les Bladebreakers et l'équipe française des Bleus gagnèrent les vestiaires, tandis que les autres équipes se dirigeaient vers la tribune.  
  
Kenny : Dans les Bleus, il y a Amélie, Marie, Christophe, Abel et Paul, le capitaine. En apparence, ils ne sont pas dangereux mais il faut quand même faire attention. Ils ont remporté leurs précédents matches en attaquant par surprise. Voici l'ordre de passage : Maya, tu commenceras, ensuite Ray, Max, Kai et enfin Tyson pour conclure ce tour-ci.  
  
Dizzi : Tu oublies leurs micros.  
  
Kenny : Ah oui, Mr Dickenson m'a donné ces micros. C'est un tout nouveau modèle. C'est léger, pratique et c'est garantie gêne zéro.  
  
Max : C'est vrai, ils sont plus petits que les précédents.  
  
Tyson : Comment on le met, ce truc ?  
  
Maya : Tu le mets comme l'ancien, et tu appuies sur ce bouton pour l'allumer, sinon personne ne t'entendra.  
  
Kenny : Il faudra te faire une raison, Tyson, Maya est plus intelligente que toi.  
  
Tyson : Merci, Chef, très sympa.  
  
Max : Allez les gars, il est temps d'aller leur mettre une raclée !  
  
Les deux équipes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du stade. Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent. Dans le public, il y avait des drapeaux bleu- blanc-rouge que des supporters agitaient, mais aussi des drapeaux japonais ainsi que des pancartes d'encouragement. Les équipes allèrent s'asseoir chacune dans un camp, Maya et Amélie restaient debout.  
  
Animateur : Que les concurrents s'avancent pour le premier duel !  
  
Maya et Amélie, les premières à commencer, montèrent les marches qui menaient au bey-stadium. Elles s'observèrent un court instant, mirent leurs micros et se préparèrent à lancer leurs toupies.  
  
Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies furent lancées avec rage et fureur de vaincre.  
  
Maya : Allez, Tyler !  
  
Amélie : Pas de quartier !  
  
Tyler lança un assaut mais la toupie jaune d'Amélie encaissait sans peine. Maya plissa les yeux.  
  
Maya pense : Je vois, cette toupie est comme celle de Max, elle est centrée sur la défensive. Je dois attaquer sans arrêt, elle finira bien par céder.  
  
Dizzi : Oh non, Maya doit arrêter ça tout de suite !  
  
Kenny : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
  
Dizzi : La toupie d'Amélie donne l'impression de se défendre mais en vérité, elle emmagasine toute l'énergie que Tyler lui transmet ! Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver ?  
  
Kenny : Oh non ! Maya, arrête de l'attaquer, sinon Amélie va te renvoyer toutes tes attaques combinées d'un coup !  
  
Maya : Quoi ? Tyler, stop !  
  
Amélie : Trop tard, Tyler est à ma merci !  
  
La toupie jaune se dirigea à toute allure vers Tyler.  
  
Maya : Tyler, envole-toi !  
  
Tyson : Bien joué, une attaque aérienne !  
  
Dizzi : Maya a très bien fait ! La toupie d'Amélie a emmagasiné trop d'énergie, ne pouvant pas le dépenser contre Tyler, ça va créer une surchauffe !  
  
Maya : Je ne vais pas attendre que sa toupie surchauffe, Tyler, donne le coup de grâce !  
  
Tyler retomba à la vitesse d'un éclair, droit sur sa cible. La toupie jaune fut éjectée à l'extérieur de l'arène, elle retomba encore fumante. Maya fut déclarée vainqueur de la première manche. Tyler revint dans la main de Maya. Elle enleva son micro et retourna vers son équipe, toute souriante.  
  
Tyson : Et une victoire pour nous !  
  
Max : T'as été extra, comme d'habitude !  
  
Maya : Merci.  
  
Ray : Bon, je vais nous rajouter une autre victoire.  
  
Tyson : Vas-y, t'es le plus fort !  
  
Maya : Bonne chance.  
  
Ray caressa le visage de Maya, il l'embrassa fougueusement mais ce fut un bref baiser. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.  
  
Ray : Je ne serai pas long.  
  
Il s'en alla vers l'arène. Maya se laissa tomber sur le banc et soupira de bonheur.  
  
Maya : Comment ne pas être amoureuse ? Je vous le demande, les gars.  
  
Max : On peut dire que Ray assure autant avec les filles qu'au Beyblade.  
  
Il fit face à son adversaire, Christophe. Il avait une toupie bleue étrangement petite, comparée à la taille normale.  
  
Kenny : Est-ce que sa toupie est réglementaire au moins ?  
  
Dizzi : Elle l'est, Chef. Elle fait la taille minimum autorisée par les organisateurs du tournoi.  
  
L'animateur donna le signal. Les toupies dévalèrent les parois de l'arène.  
  
Ray : Driger, fonce-lui dessus !  
  
La toupie adverse se mit à zigzaguer, elle devint quasiment intouchable, elle était si rapide qu'elle évitait tous les coups de Driger en vacillant légèrement sur le côté.  
  
Dizzi : J'ai enfin compris le plan de Christophe, plus la toupie est petite, plus elle est rapide. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'arrête pas de fuir.  
  
Maya : Il ne pourra pas fuir éternellement !  
  
Tyson : Ce n'est pas en fuyant qu'on gagne !  
  
Ray sourit, il avait trouvé une solution.  
  
Ray : Tu espères gagner du temps avec ces cabrioles, mais avec moi ça ne marche pas. Driger, accélère et crée un champ de force !  
  
Driger obéit, sa toupie devint lumineuse, elle fut entourée d'une enveloppe verte fluorescente. Cette enveloppe s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que Driger prenait de la vitesse. Sa toupie fut comme protégée d'un bouclier.  
  
Christophe : Non, c'est pas possible ! Comment peut-il faire ça ?  
  
Le sourire de Ray s'accentua.  
  
Ray : C'est le moment !  
  
Driger arriva avec une vitesse folle, la toupie de Christophe esquiva mais fut atteinte par le bouclier de Driger. L'autre toupie perdait de la vitesse à cause du choc, Driger revint à la charge et l'éjecta définitivement de l'arène. Elle atterrit aux pieds de son propriétaire. Il la ramassa et retourna vers son équipe, déçu.  
  
Tyson : Ça fait 2 à 0 !  
  
Max : Plus qu'une manche à remporter et on est qualifiés pour les demis- finale !  
  
Kai : Max, on ne va pas se contenter du score minimum. On a une réputation, souviens-t'en.  
  
Tyson : Le rabat-joie de service nous refait son numéro.  
  
Maya : Kai a raison, on doit être à la hauteur de la réputation qu'on s'est forgée.  
  
Ray : Max, fais-nous plaisir, gagne cette manche.  
  
Max : Pas de problème, c'est comme si c'était fait !  
  
Ray s'assit à côté de Maya, il prit sa main.  
  
Maya : T'as été génial.  
  
Ray : Cette victoire, je te la dédie.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils furent interrompus par Kenny.  
  
Kenny : S'il vous plaît, les tourtereaux, vous ne croyez pas que Max a besoin de nos encouragements ?  
  
Maya et Ray sourirent à sa remarque, ils regardèrent le match de Max. Au bord de l'arène, il fixa son adversaire, la dénommée Marie. Ils se mirent en position et le troisième duel débuta. Les toupies s'entrechoquèrent avant d'avoir touché le sol de l'arène, puis Draciel prit en chasse la toupie de Marie, qui alla de plus en plus vite.  
  
Max : C'est que t'es rapide !  
  
Marie : Merci mais tu n'as pas tout vu !  
  
La toupie française atteignit une vitesse très élevée, Marie sourit largement.  
  
Marie : Ça y est, c'est le moment ! Max, fais ta prière !  
  
Sa toupie freina brusquement sa course pour foncer sur Draciel, ce fut une grosse collision.  
  
Max : Non, Draciel !  
  
La toupie de Marie entraînait Draciel rapidement vers le bord de l'arène.  
  
Marie : Encore un effort !  
  
Max : Draciel, c'est à ton tour ! Montre-lui ce que tu sais faire !  
  
La toupie verte brilla, Draciel prit un peu de recul et lança un assaut sur son adversaire, qui perdit l'équilibre.  
  
Marie : Non, je perds de la vitesse !  
  
Draciel attaqua sans cesse, il lança un assaut si puissant que la toupie de Marie fut envoyée dans les airs, elle redescendit en montant en puissance.  
  
Marie : C'est bon signe !  
  
Max : Draciel, prépare-toi à la réceptionner !  
  
La toupie blanche retomba sur Draciel comme un boulet de canon, une épaisse fumée s'échappa de la collision. La toupie blanche de Marie surgit d'en haut et retomba entre les mains de la jeune Française.  
  
Max : Qu'est-il arrivé à Draciel ?  
  
La fumée se dispersa. Sa toupie tournait encore et elle était très affaiblie.  
  
Animateur : Et le vainqueur de cette manche est Max pour les Bladebreakers !  
  
Max descendit dans l'arène pour récupérer sa toupie. Il sourit et la pressa contre sa joue.  
  
Max : Merci Draciel.  
  
Marie lui tendit sa main, elle était tout sourire.  
  
Marie : C'était un chouette duel, hein ?  
  
Max : Ouais, c'était bien de combattre contre toi. Tu es très forte.  
  
Elle le tira hors de l'arène.  
  
Marie : Merci, ça me fait plaisir. A bientôt !  
  
Ils se séparèrent et retrouvèrent chacun leurs coéquipiers.  
  
Tyson : On a notre billet pour la demi-finale, t'as été génial Maxou !  
  
Max : Tout le mérite en revient à Draciel. A qui le tour ?  
  
Kai se leva.  
  
Kai : C'est à moi.  
  
Dans l'autre équipe, Abel se leva mais Paul, le capitaine lui dit de se rasseoir.  
  
Paul : Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui. Je me charge de leur capitaine.  
  
Abel : Très bien. Comme tu veux.  
  
Paul prit donc la place d'Abel pour le quatrième duel. Kai s'avança au bord de l'aire de combat. Il tourna la tête en direction de la tribune des autres équipes, il posa le regard sur Angel au premier rang. Ils se fixèrent mutuellement pendant un long moment. Paul le tira de sa rêverie.  
  
Paul : Eh, c'est ici que ça se passe !  
  
Kai se tourna face à son adversaire.  
  
Kai : Tu n'as pas l'ombre d'une chance.  
  
Paul : Tu crois ça ?  
  
Ils se mirent en position, Kai avait un sourire en coin. Le signal retentit.  
  
Paul : Hyper-vitesse !  
  
Kai : Vas-y Dranzer !  
  
Dranzer se lança tout de suite à l'attaque sans lâcher la toupie bleu- blanc-rouge d'une semelle. Celle-ci se mit à osciller sans perdre de vitesse, elle attaqua furieusement Dranzer.  
  
Kenny : Que se passe-t-il, Dizzi ?  
  
Dizzi : Paul a modifié sa toupie, il a placé trois billes de plomb sur son anneau de défense, ce qui donne cet effet oscillatoire. Pour ce qui est de la vitesse, je ne vois qu'une seule explication, Paul s'est beaucoup entraîné.  
  
Max : On dirait que sa toupie est ivre !  
  
Ray : Elle attaque tout en oscillant, c'est dangereux pour Kai !  
  
Maya : Kai a l'air confiant, il sait ce qu'il fait !  
  
Kai : A toi de jouer Dranzer ! La Flèche de Feu, maintenant !  
  
Dranzer s'envola, il atteignit une vitesse phénoménale, sa base fut recouverte de feu, il retomba sur la toupie tricolore, ce qui la déstabilisa. Elle n'oscillait plus, elle devint donc une proie facile. Dranzer toucha le sol, il revint à la charge plus férocement, il éjecta son adversaire. La toupie tricolore fila comme une fusée vers la tribune des autres équipes, elle passa juste à côté du visage d'Angel et s'ancra dans le mur du fond. Elle retomba, encore fumante, aux pieds de Vicky derrière Angel. Vicky la prit et l'examina. Elle parut surprise, elle la tendit à son capitaine.  
  
Vicky : Qu'en dis-tu, Angie ?  
  
Angel la regarda de plus près, elle fronça les sourcils.  
  
Angel : L'anneau d'attaque a fondu.  
  
Vicky : C'est bien ce que je pensais.  
  
Angel : Son Dranzer est plus dangereux qu'il en a l'air.  
  
Tout en marchant vers son camp, Kai leva les yeux vers Angel, il remarqua son air crispé. Il avait gagné la quatrième manche, pourtant, il se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Tyson soupira.  
  
Tyson : Il a gagné et malgré tout, il reste sérieux. Vous croyez qu'être cool, ça s'apprend ?  
  
Ray : J'imagine que ce sera toi, son professeur ?  
  
Tyson : Ben ouais.  
  
Kenny : Tu joueras les professeurs plus tard, Tyson. Tu as un duel à remporter, pour le moment.  
  
Tyson : J'y vais, je suis en super forme, ça va vite être réglé !  
  
Tyson monta au bord de l'arène, débordant d'énergie. Son adversaire, Abel se présenta devant lui, il avait l'air sympathique.  
  
Abel : Salut, Tyson ! Je m'appelle Abel. Bonne chance !  
  
Tyson : Bonne chance à toi aussi ! Au fait, on a rencontré des fervents admirateurs de votre équipe ! Ils avaient confiance en vous.  
  
Abel : S'ils ont été désagréables, je m'excuse pour eux.  
  
Animateur : Les Bleus ont une dernière chance de ne pas perdre la face ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Tyson : Allez Dragoon, finissons-en !  
  
Dragoon créa tout de suite une tornade qui emporta la toupie adverse, mais celle-ci se dégagea à la surprise de Tyson. La toupie rouge toucha terre et attaqua Dragoon pendant qu'il générait sa tempête. Il reçut des coups assez violents.  
  
Tyson : Dragoon, puissance maximale ! Attaque-tempête sur toute l'arène !  
  
La toupie d'Abel ne put y échapper, elle fut prise au piège dans le gigantesque courant d'air. La tornade s'atténua et l'autre toupie atterrit aux pieds d'Abel. Il la prit, un triste sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Tyson : Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne pensais pas avoir à augmenter la puissance de ma tempête pour t'éjecter. Je t'ai sous-estimé et même si j'ai gagné, c'était une grosse erreur.  
  
Abel : Merci Tyson, t'es un chic-type.  
  
Tyson : Je sais, on me le dit souvent.  
  
Animateur : Les Bladebreakers se qualifient donc pour les demis-finale qui auront lieu à Lyon. Faisons maintenant une ovation aux deux prochaines équipes : les Kings pour les Etats-Unis et les Warriors pour la Grande- Bretagne !  
  
Les Bladebreakers et les Bleus montèrent ensemble dans la tribune pendant que les Kings et les Warriors faisaient leur apparition. Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent. Angel se dirigea vers Paul, le capitaine des Bleus. Elle lui tendit sa toupie.  
  
Angel : Tiens, je crois que ça t'appartient.  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire qui le fit fondre et regagna sa place. En passant à côté de Kai, elle murmura un petit « félicitations ». Il la remercia discrètement. Ils observèrent tous le match des Kings.  
  
La jeune Emma fut la première combattante opposée à Samantha, la seule fille des Warriors. A la surprise générale, elles livrèrent un match- éclair qui se termina en faveur d'Emma.  
  
Angel pense : C'est incroyable de voir combien elle a progressé, c'est une dangereuse adversaire.  
  
Tom remporta le second duel contre Jack, Rick battit Arthur, Kimberly écrasa Charly et Owen termina en toute beauté en mettant à terre le capitaine Gaylord des Warriors.  
  
John : Finalement, c'est facile pour les Kings de se qualifier pour les demis-finale.  
  
Angel hocha la tête.  
  
Angel : C'est à nous de jouer.  
  
Les Olympias et les Walkyries quittèrent la tribune pour réapparaître au coeur du stade.  
  
Alice commença contre Ann, elle gagna sans efforts en éjectant la toupie adverse d'un coup sec et rapide. Il s'en suivit quatre autres combats similaires.  
  
Dizzi : C'est lassant de voir toujours la même scène se reproduire. A part les beybladeurs, tout est pareil.  
  
Kenny : On peut dire en effet que les Walkyries sont des piètres joueuses. Elles sont arrivées jusque là par chance.  
  
Max : Tu es sérieux, Chef ?  
  
Kenny : Regarde le chronomètre de Dizzi. Les Olympias ont mis trois fois moins de temps à battre les Walkyries que nous avec les Bleus.  
  
Tyson : Je ne vois qu'une chose, j'adore le style d'Angel, c'est la classe ! Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle !  
  
Ray : Pour cette équipe, ce n'était qu'un match de routine, rien de plus.  
  
Lee se leva, accompagné de son équipe.  
  
Lee : C'est notre tour, allons-y.  
  
Ray : Bonne chance.  
  
Lee : Ne t'en fais pas, Ray. On se retrouvera en finale.  
  
Ray : J'y compte bien.  
  
Maya se leva et serra Mariah dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut d'abord surprise, mais étreignit Maya à son tour.  
  
Maya : Bonne chance, Mariah. J'espère t'affronter un jour et ce sera en finale.  
  
Mariah : Moi aussi, Maya.  
  
Les White Tigers partirent. Maya se rassit.  
  
Ray : Tu t'es attachée à Mariah.  
  
Maya : C'est une amie géniale, et puis elle est attachante.  
  
Ray : Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.  
  
Ils se prirent la main.  
  
Les Olympias rentrèrent dans la tribune. La fierté pouvait se lire sur leurs visages. La fierté mais aussi la fatigue sur celui d'Angel.  
  
Pour ce qui est des White Tigers, Wei Jin commença à prendre l'avantage en battant Pablo des Séducteurs, Paolo fut écrasé par Kevin, Mariah gagna contre Marcus. Celui-ci eut, d'ailleurs, une étrange réaction. Au lieu de retourner directement vers son équipe, il contourna l'arène et s'avança vers Mariah. Il la fixa de ses yeux clairs, il prit son menton et leva son visage vers le sien. Contre toute attente, il déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de Mariah. Des murmures de surprise s'élevèrent dans le public.  
  
Maya : Lee ne doit pas être content.  
  
Ray : Je le comprends. Moi non plus, je n'apprécierais pas qu'on donne un baiser à celle que j'aime.  
  
Maya : Ce que les garçons peuvent être jaloux ! Mais toi, tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux !  
  
Mariah revint vers son camp et s'assit à côté de Wei Jin.  
  
Wei Jin : Mariah, tu es toute rouge. Moi aussi, je le serais si on me faisait la même chose.  
  
Lee : Hhum ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi rougir ! Ce Marcus voulait juste se rendre intéressant !  
  
Wei Jin : Lee est jaloux.  
  
La remarque de Lee attrista Mariah, elle baissa la tête.  
  
Mariah : Lee, tu es trop sérieux.  
  
Kevin : Elle a raison, Lee. Amuse-toi !  
  
Lee : Si je n'étais pas sérieux, qui le serait à ma place ? Je te le demande, Kevin.  
  
Il n'y eut plus un mot pendant les deux duels suivants. Gary gagna la quatrième manche contre Luigi. Lee monta au bord de l'arène, il avait l'air tendu et sur les nerfs. Il éjecta vite la toupie de Fabio, le capitaine des Séducteurs. Il se dirigea vers le reste de son équipe. En attendant qu'il revienne, Wei Jin et Mariah parlaient de sa façon de se comporter.  
  
Wei Jin : J'ai l'impression que Lee te fait la tête.  
  
Mariah : Je m'en fiche. J'en ai plus qu'assez de son comportement, je n'y suis pour rien s'il ne sait pas s'amuser ! Et puis, il m'énerve !  
  
Elle s'en alla avant que Lee ait pu les rejoindre. Elle quitta le stade d'un pas contrarié. Wei Jin eut un air de reproche envers Lee.  
  
Wei Jin : Voilà où ta jalousie t'a conduit ! Elle est en colère contre toi, maintenant ! C'est malin !  
  
Lee : Je t'en prie, arrête de me faire la morale.  
  
Ça y est, c'est enfin fini ! Long comme chapitre ! Ça s'est plutôt mal terminé surtout pour Lee et Mariah, d'ailleurs je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle !!!! Une autre étape du championnat vient d'être franchie et l'heure où les amis vont devoir s'affronter s'approche à grands pas !! D'ailleurs de ce côté-là, Angel va avoir un petit problème. A voir plus tard !!! Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ? (On dirait une mendiante).  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Le problème de Mariah. Je crois que le titre parle de lui-même, non ? Allez, @ la prochaine !! 


	13. Le problème de Mariah

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Le problème de Mariah  
  
Les huit équipes rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Dès le lendemain, il n'y aura plus que quatre équipes en course. Mariah resta en compagnie de Maya, Kimberly et Angel pendant le trajet. Elle ne disait pas un mot. Ses amies s'inquiétèrent pour elle. Angel prit sa main entre les siennes.  
  
Angel : Mariah, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Nous pouvons peut-être t'aider.  
  
Mariah : Tout va bien.  
  
Maya : Pourtant, de là où on était, on a bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Kimberly : Tu as quitté le stade, tu étais énervée. Maya a raison, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.  
  
Mariah : Je vais bien, c'est Lee qui ne tourne pas rond.  
  
Maya : Je vois, c'est un problème de garçons.  
  
Kimberly : Laisse faire les spécialistes, on va t'arranger ça. Tu vas retrouver le sourire avec nous !  
  
Matiah sourit à l'enthousiasme de ses amies.  
  
Angel : Je crois que ça marche.  
  
Kimberly : Mais on n'a même pas commencé !  
  
Maya : Tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris !  
  
Angel : Les filles, écoutons ce que Mariah a à nous dire. Raconte-nous ce qui se passe.  
  
Mariah : En fait, c'est tout bête ! Le jeune garçon que j'ai battu, je ne sais même plus comment il s'appelle, m'a juste donné un petit bisou pour me féliciter, rien de plus ! Lee est monté sur ses grands chevaux et son attitude m'a énervée. Maintenant, je m'en veux de m'être emportée comme ça.  
  
Angel : Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est de sa faute de toute façon ! J'aurais réagi comme toi, si j'étais dans ton cas.  
  
Maya : Angel est 100% pour les filles et nous aussi ! C'est à lui de s'excuser.  
  
Kimberly : L'ennui, c'est que Mariah a raison, c'est tout bête. Ce serait idiot de se fâcher pour un truc aussi ridicule que stupide !  
  
Maya : Lee n'avait qu'à pas être aussi stupide, aussi !  
  
Mariah : Je crois que Lee ne mérite pas qu'on se penche sur son cas, il est comme ça, on ne peut plus rien pour lui.  
  
Angel : Tu parles comme si c'était un cas désespéré.  
  
Mariah : C'est le cas, Lee est très têtu.  
  
Le bus s'arrêta et tout le monde descendit. Les filles allèrent dans le hall.  
  
Kimberly : Bon, maintenant, on va monter dans nos chambres pour préparer notre valise, comme ça elles seront déjà prêtes pour demain. Ensuite, on se retrouve ici dans. . . 30 minutes pour aller se promener toutes les quatre pour oublier les garçons le temps d'un après-midi.  
  
Elles acquiescèrent toutes et se dispersèrent. Maya retrouva son équipe dans le salon de l'hôtel en train de se reposer.  
  
Tyson : Quelle chaleur ! Il ne fait pas aussi chaud au Japon !  
  
Kenny : C'est normal, on est en plein mois de juillet, c'est l'été et les grandes vacances ici.  
  
Max : C'est pour ça que toutes les écoles paraissent désertes.  
  
Ray : On a encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce pays.  
  
Maya : Eh les gars ! Vous savez où est Kai ?  
  
Kenny : Il est là-bas, vers le tableau d'affichage.  
  
Maya : Merci.  
  
Ray alla avec elle voir Kai, qui observait le planning incomplet des différents matches entre les équipes.  
  
Kai pense : On ne passera pas les demis-finale aussi facilement que les tours précédents.  
  
Maya le tira de ses pensées.  
  
Maya : Eh Kai ! Passe-moi les clefs de la chambre, s'il te plaît.  
  
Kai les lui donna. Ray et Maya partirent ensemble.  
  
Ray : Mariah n'avait pas l'air bien aujourd'hui, enfin. . . après les quarts-de-finale.  
  
Maya : Elle est fâchée avec Lee.  
  
Ray : Que s'est-il passé, au juste ?  
  
Maya : Après qu'elle ait reçu son bisou de l'autre, celui qui fait partie des Séducteurs, Lee s'est emballé. Il a dû faire une crise de jalousie. Mariah en a eu marre, depuis ils sont fâchés.  
  
Ray : C'est Lee tout craché. Je devrais aller lui parler, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
Maya : Bonne idée parce que Mariah ne compte pas le faire. Selon elle, il est un cas désespéré.  
  
Ray sourit, Mariah avait peut-être raison après tout.  
  
Maya : Avec les filles, on a décidé de sortir toutes les quatre cet après- midi. Tu devras te passer de moi.  
  
Elle finit de ranger ses affaires, sa valise fut prête pour le lendemain.  
  
Ray : Je survivrai, t'en fais pas. Amuse-toi bien.  
  
Maya : Merci.  
  
Elle lui tendit les clefs. Il en profita pour l'attirer à lui. Ils se donnèrent un court baiser. Elle dut filer, elle le laissa seul.  
  
Mariah aussi préparait sa valise pour le lendemain. Elle s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre mais Lee était sur le pas de la porte, leurs regards se rencontrèrent.  
  
Lee : Mariah. . .  
  
Elle le fixa et attendit un bon moment, mais il ne dit rien. Comme il n'était pas décidé à parler, elle sortit de la pièce. En passant à côté de lui, elle annonça qu'elle sortait d'un ton froid. Elle quitta les appartements des White Tigers.  
  
Les filles se retrouvèrent comme convenu et elles partirent se promener, faire les boutiques de Marseille.  
  
A l'hôtel, Ray trouva Lee dans la salle d'entraînement, il était seul. Ray décida de lui parler.  
  
Ray : Salut, Lee.  
  
Lee : Salut.  
  
Ray : J'ai appris que tu avais un problème avec Mariah.  
  
Lee : Maya t'en a parlé.  
  
Ray : Qui d'autre ? Ecoute, elle est perdue, elle ne sait plus quoi penser.  
  
Lee : Je suis dans le même cas. Je voulais lui dire combien j'étais désolé mais je n'ai pas pu. Elle était là, pourtant je n'ai rien dit.  
  
Ray : Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas du genre à hésiter.  
  
Lee : Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.  
  
Ray : Lee, ce n'est pas seulement de l'amitié que tu éprouves pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tes sentiments vont bien au-delà.  
  
Il baissa la tête.  
  
Lee : Seulement, elle est encore attachée à toi.  
  
Ray : Non, je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle me considère comme un frère. Par-contre, ses sentiments te concernant sont encore flous.  
  
Lee : Comment peux-tu le savoir ?  
  
Ray : Une intuition. Si tu ne lui avoues pas tes sentiments, tu risques de la perdre. . . pour toujours.  
  
Lee : Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Mais je risque de la blesser, d'un autre côté.  
  
Ray : Elle s'en remettra, elle est forte.  
  
Lee hocha rêveusement la tête.  
  
Lee : Merci Ray.  
  
Ray sourit.  
  
Ray : Vas-y quand même doucement, qu'elle ne prenne pas ta déclaration pour une agression.  
  
Lee sourit à son conseil.  
  
Les filles prenaient une glace dans un café au bord de la mer, elles avaient avec elles des sacs contenant vêtements et accessoires. Maya accrochait une barrette en forme de papillon dans les cheveux de Kimberly.  
  
Maya : Voilà, tu as eu raison de la prendre, elle est vraiment très bien sur toi.  
  
Kimberly : Merci.  
  
Angel soupira.  
  
Angel : C'est triste de penser que nos équipes vont devoir se battre les unes contre les autres.  
  
Mariah : C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien.  
  
Kimberly : J'ai une idée ! Nous allons sceller notre amitié ! Comme ça, on sera toujours amies, quelles que soient les distances qui nous séparent et quelles que soient les issues des matches.  
  
Mariah : Comment veux-tu qu'on la scelle ?  
  
Kimberly : On va mettre nos colliers ensemble.  
  
Elles sortirent des colliers qu'elles avaient acheté toutes les quatre dans la même boutique. Les quatre colliers avaient le même pendentif, une pierre de lune transparente et claire comme de l'eau de roche, mais les chaînes avaient toutes une couleur différente pour chacune des amies. Angel avait une chaîne turquoise, Kimberly en avait choisi une orange, celles de Maya et Mariah étaient respectivement rouge et rose.  
  
Angel et Kimberly mirent leurs cheveux de côté pour que Maya et Mariah puissent attacher leurs colliers, elles en firent de même pour leurs amies.  
  
Kimberly : C'est fait, on sera amies pour la vie !  
  
Maya tendit la main, ses amies mirent les leurs sur la sienne.  
  
Toutes : Amies pour la vie !  
  
Elles rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi. Les garçons, étant tous dans la salle d'entraînement, remarquèrent leurs mines radieuses. Elles remontèrent chacune dans leur chambre pour ranger leurs achats.  
  
Kevin : Qu'est-ce qui peut les rendre heureuses comme ça ?  
  
Rick : Le shopping peut-être.  
  
Owen : Elles ont dû faire des bonnes affaires.  
  
Michael : Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont dépensières !  
  
John : Ça fait plaisir de les voir comme ça.  
  
Ray : Tout à fait d'accord.  
  
Les quatre équipes se retrouvèrent plus tard autour d'un fabuleux dîner offert par l'hôtel.  
  
Tyson : Mr Dickenson, quand est-ce qu'aura lieu le tirage au sort pour les demis-finale ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : Demian après-midi à Lyon. Après le déjeuner, je devrai partir ensuite je vous donnerai les résultats.  
  
Kenny : Ces demis-finale promettent d'être riches en rebondissments et en surprises.  
  
Max : Ça ne réduit pas l'appétit de Tyson pour autant !  
  
Mariah : Quel goinfre ! Encore pire que Gary.  
  
Wei Jin : Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas Gary, le pire ?  
  
Le dîner se termina dans la bonne humeur. Tyson avait trop mangé, cela n'étonna personne. Plus ces jeunes gens parlaient et plus il se faisait tard, ils allèrent se coucher, sans compter qu'ils allaient faire route vers Lyon le lendemain.  
  
Dans les appartements des White Tigers, Mariah remettait de l'ordre dans ses cheveux avant de se glisser sous sa couverture, pendant que les autres s'amusaient dans le living. Lee pénétra dans la chambre, il vit Mariah allongée sur son lit, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore, il s'assit sur le même lit, au bord opposé, ils se tournaient le dos.  
  
Lee : Mariah. . . je reconnais que j'ai été stupide. Je n'avais pas pensé une seule seconde que je pouvais te vexer, c'était égoïste de ma part. Je te prie de me pardonner.  
  
Mariah, tournée de l'autre côté, ouvrit les yeux. Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi sincère, après tout, elle pouvait bien lui accorder une autre chance.  
  
Mariah : C'est bon, Lee. C'est du passé maintenant, n'en parlons plus.  
  
Il sourit. C'était plutôt bon signe pour la suite de leurs relations. Il se dit alors que c'était le bon moment pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Dans ces circonstances, il ne lui dirait pas en face mais quelle importance ?  
  
Lee : Mariah, j'ai réalisé que. . .  
  
Kevin : Il faut sérieusement penser à aller se coucher, maintenant.  
  
Kevin, Gary et Wei Jin venaient juste de pénétrer dans la chambre. Sans le savoir, ils avaient interrompu une conversation très importante, surtout pour Lee.  
  
Kevin : Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lee ?  
  
Lee : Rien du tout, Kevin. Je réfléchaissais.  
  
Il se leva, laissant Mariah dans son coin. Elle fut rassurée, quelque part. Elle craignait de devoir entendre ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait dire.  
  
Un moment plus tard, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Mariah s'endormit tranquillement car elle n'était plus fâchée avec Lee.  
  
Fin du chapitre !!! Vous l'avez compris, c'était un chapitre centré sur Mariah et Lee mais je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec eux !!! Je leur réserve autre chose !!  
  
Shiny : merci pour tes deux reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, vu que Mariah et Lee sont réconciliés !!! Bisous !!  
  
White-Catz : je suis désolée de te faire encore patienter mais ton KaiXAngel, c'est pas pour tout de suite, ce sera pour le chapitre 28, c'est- à dire deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. Oui, j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble en dernier et moi aussi je les aime bien mais je garde le meilleur pour la fin !!!  
  
Kimiko : tu as raison, tu n'es pas la seule d'attendre le KaiXAngel, alors je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée mais il faudra encore attendre parce que c'est pas pour les chapitres à venir !!!  
  
Icey Wolf : toi aussi, tu es un auteur de fic ? Laquelle, si je peux me permettre ? Tu es dans le même cas que moi, alors je te suggère de faire une petite annonce comme moi comme quoi tu es désespéré et si ça marche pas, tu poses carrément ton ultimatum : si t'as pas plus de reviews, tu ne mets plus la suite de ta fic (j'ai failli le faire), je sais que c'est pas juste pour les revieweurs fidèles mais comme tu dis, on fait avec ce qu'on a !! Gros bisous et bienvenue parmi mes revieweurs !!! (Au fait, t'es une fille ou un gars, juste par curiosité ?)  
  
Ewan421 : Je complexais mais maintenant c'est fini, j'avais juste pété un boulon mais c'était rien de grave !!! Comme tu le vois, Mariah avait un sérieux problème d'amitié avec Lee, mais j'ai loin d'en avoir fini avec eux, hé, hé, hé !!! Je te remercie pour ta patience et aussi pour tes reviews que tu mets à chaque chapitre que j'uploade !!! Et oui, je complexe après avoir lu tes deux derniers chapitres de ta fic. @ bientôt !!!  
  
Bubble : Kaininouchet était une de mes meilleures idées, je suis ravie que ça t'a plu, ça va tout droit dans mon petit coeur meurtri. Et je compte mettre Kaininouchet et Angel ensemble vers la fin du championnat (je garde le meilleur pour la fin) alors, comme pour tous les autres revieweurs (c'est moche comme mot !!), je te demanderais d'être patient et de lire la suite pour voir comment les sentiments évoluent entre eux, c'est toujours ça !!! (Au fait, t'es une fille ou un gars ?). J'allais oublié : BIENVENUE DANS MON PETIT (minuscule) CERCLE DE REVIEWEURS !!!!!  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : A Lyon. Le titre parle de lui-même encore une fois, les beybladeurs arrivent dans la ville où vont se disputer les demis- finale !! @++ !! Encore désolée pour ceux qui attendent le Kai x Angel, je peux pas faire autrement !! 


	14. A Lyon

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel.  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont remonté le moral !  
  
Chapitre 13 : A Lyon (je dédie ce chapitre à Lune d'Argent qui a eu la bonne idée de faire venir les beybladeurs à Lyon, notre ville)  
  
Le lendemain, les équipes demi-finalistes se rendirent toutes à la gare pour prendre le TGV direction Lille-Europe, la première escale étant à Lyon, l'étape suivante dans le championnat du monde de Beyblade.  
  
Tyson : Génial, on sera à Lyon dans une heure-une heure et demie ! On ne pouvait pas rêver plus rapide !  
  
Kenny : D'après ces différentes brochures, Lyon est la ville européenne élue patrimoine historique.  
  
Max : Il y aura tout plein d'endroits à visiter !  
  
Ray : Des endroits grandioses et historiques, j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être.  
  
Maya : Je sais que vous êtes très enthousiastes à l'idée de visiter Lyon, mais par pitié, il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir.  
  
Tyson : Qui ça ?  
  
Kai : Jette un coup d'oeil devant moi, tu verras de qui il s'agit.  
  
Tyson regarda sur le siège devant celui de Kai, Angel s'y trouvait et dormait profondément. Tyson eut l'air gêné, il demanda pardon.  
  
Tyson : Elle est pâle, elle est fatiguée depuis quelques temps, non ?  
  
John : Telle que je la connais, elle a dû travailler toute la nuit sur nos toupies. Ce qu'elle peut être entêtée parfois !  
  
Ray : Comme deux capitaines que je connais.  
  
Kai et Lee : Ray, je t'en prie.  
  
Maya et Mariah rirent discrètement.  
  
Kimberly : Emma aussi s'est endormie, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'enchaîner des voyages. Elle doit être épuisée.  
  
Emma reposait sur les genoux de sa tante et elle devait être très fatiguée pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le train entrait en gare, à Lyon-Part- Dieu.  
  
Un guide les attendait sur le quai de la gare. Il serra la main au Président de la FMB ainsi qu'à Mr Dickenson et les pria de le suivre. Les quatre équipes le suivirent à travers la gare. Tyson rejoignit Mr Dickenson qui marchait devant.  
  
Tyson : Mr Dickenson, ça veut dire quoi TCL ? C'est sur la veste de cet homme.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Ce sigle veut dire Transports en Commun Lyonnais. D'ailleurs, cette compagnie a mis tout un car à notre disposition pour visiter et faire le tour de la ville.  
  
Max : On va pouvoir faire du tourisme !  
  
Leur guide les mena à la sortie de la gare, une grande place s'offrit à eux, remplie de piétons. Plus loin, se trouvait la route où circulaient voitures, bus et tramways.  
  
Kenny : C'est un endroit très fréquenté par ici.  
  
Guide : De l'autre côté de la rue, se trouve la Part-Dieu, le plus grand centre commercial de Lyon.  
  
Kimberly : Le plus grand centre commercial ? Il faudrait y faire un tour.  
  
Angel, Maya et Mariah hochèrent la tête. Le guide les entraîna vers leur car. Ils prirent place et s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, une fois à l'intérieur. Ils furent d'abord transportés à leur hôtel, l'Hôtel du Parc, à proximité du Parc de la Tête d'Or, le plus grand parc de Lyon.  
  
Les équipes prirent place dans leurs suites respectives. Ils prirent le temps de s'installer, d'admirer la vue, de visiter les lieux. Ils retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement au rez-de-chaussé.  
  
Tyson : Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu cet après-midi ?  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous un moment puis répondirent « tourisme » en choeur.  
  
Kenny : Il vaudrait mieux attendre que Mr Dickenson revienne pour nous annoncer les résultats du tirage au sort, non ?  
  
Maya : Le tirage n'a lieu que cet après-midi. On n'a qu'à se promener un peu et on reviendra pour le déjeuner.  
  
Max sortit dans le hall pour prévenir Mr Dickenson.  
  
Max : Monsieur, on va tous faire un tour, on sera là pour le déjeuner.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Allez-y les enfants ! Dépensez votre trop-plein d'énergie mais gardez-en quand même pour le tournoi !  
  
Max : Ne vous en faites pas pour nous !  
  
Les demis-finalistes sortirent dans la rue et allèrent sur leur droite. Tout en marchant, ils examinaient les alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de circulation mais c'était un coin très joli. Kenny s'arrêta devant une enseigne, il lut à voix basse.  
  
Kenny : Enseignement secondaire général-Lycée du Parc. Ne me dites pas que cet établissement est un lycée !  
  
Maya : Ça, c'est un lycée ? On dirait plutôt une ambassade.  
  
Plus loin, Emma cria de surprise.  
  
Emma : Wah ! Visez-moi ce parc !  
  
Le groupe traversa la rue et s'approchèrent de l'enseigne. Il y était inscrit « Parc de la Tête d'Or ». En effet, il y avait deux grilles surmontées d'une tête de lion dorée.  
  
Emma : Venez, on va visiter ce parc ! Il a l'air génial !  
  
Angel : C'est très bien aménagé, ici !  
  
Kevin : Il y a tout l'espace nécessaire pour faire des duels.  
  
Wei Jin : Je ne sais pas si on a le droit, Kevin.  
  
Tout en continuant leur promenade, ils admiraient la beauté du paysage. Angel marchait à côté de Kai qui ne se faisait plus entendre.  
  
Angel : C'est un coin tranquille, tu ne trouves pas, Kai ?  
  
Kai : Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici, je devrais être en entraînement. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dans quelques jours nous disputons les demis- finale et nous devrons nous rencontrer tôt ou tard.  
  
Elle détourna son regard qui se fit plus triste. Sa voix fut amère.  
  
Angel : Merci, Kai. Tu m'as ramenée à cette triste réalité.  
  
Elle s'en alla, laissant Kai seul avec lui-même. Maya passa près de lui.  
  
Maya : Pour la délicatesse, tu repasseras.  
  
Kai : Hhum ! Je ne dis que la vérité.  
  
Maya : On se trouve dans un endroit magnifique ! Laisse-la un peu rêver, c'est un être humain, comme toi et moi !  
  
Kai réalisa qu'il avait fait de la peine à Angel en lui répondant ainsi. Mais le mal était déjà fait. Les quatre équipes marchaient au bord d'un lac quand ils entendirent des voix parler derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent deux garçons d'environ 15-16 ans, ils avaient l'air arrogant.  
  
Garçon : Tu vois, Richard, je t'avais dit que c'était des beybladeurs.  
  
Richard : C'est vrai que cette année, le championnat du monde se déroule en France. Je trouve cela navrant que des sports raffinés tels que le Beyblade soit accessible à des personnes imméritantes, n'est-ce pas François ?  
  
Le garçon nommé François sourit largement.  
  
Tyson : Qu'entends-tu par personnes imméritantes ? Je te signale que tu as les Bladebreakers, les White Tigers, les Kings et les Olympias en face de toi !  
  
François : Justement, que fait une personne comme toi dans une telle équipe ?  
  
Ray : Et d'après toi, quel genre de personne devrait composer nos équipes ?  
  
François : Je vais t'expliquer. Vous tous, êtes célèbres qu'à travers le nom de votre équipe et non le vôtre.  
  
Richard : François et moi faisons la renommée du Lycée du Parc. Nos pères sont médecin et avocat célèbres et nous le sommes aussi car nous portons les mêmes noms.  
  
Owen : Alors, selon toi, une bonne équipe de beybladeurs devrait être composée de gens comme vous et non de personnes ordinaires. C'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
  
Richard : Exactement. Tu n'es pas si bête pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire.  
  
Owen serra les poings. Kimberly essaya de le calmer.  
  
Richard : Vous êtes tous des gens ordinaires, en-dehors de votre équipe, vous ne valez rien !  
  
Angel : Tu crois ça ?  
  
Angel se mit devant ses amis, suivie de John et Michael.  
  
Angel : Tu viens d'insulter mes amis, seulement sais-tu qui je suis ?  
  
François : Dis toujours, mais je ne te connais pas.  
  
Angel et ses frères sourirent de la même façon que les deux lycéens.  
  
John : C'est une honte, tu devrais nous connaître pourtant !  
  
Michael : Nous allons entrer dans ton jeu, tu vas vite savoir qui nous sommes.  
  
Angel : Et tu vas regretter de nous avoir rencontrés. Je suis Angel Stevens.  
  
John : John Stevens.  
  
Michael : Michael Stevens.  
  
Angel, John et Michael : Notre père est le diplomate australien Stevens.  
  
Rick : C'est toujours mieux que médecin ou avocat.  
  
François : Diplomate ? Et que fait-il exactement ? Valet de chambre pour les vrais ambassadeurs ?  
  
Angel : C'est l'ambassadeur, tu es plus idiot que tu en as l'air.  
  
Les deux français blêmirent, ils s'étaient heurtés aux enfants de l'ambassadeur australien. Ils se ressaisirent.  
  
Richard : Tu es peut-être la fille de l'ambassadeur, mais que vaux-tu au Beyblade ?  
  
Ils brandirent leurs toupies. Le sourire d'Angel s'accentua.  
  
Angel : Vous deux contre moi ? C'est d'accord.  
  
Elle sortit sa toupie et son nouveau lanceur avec poignée. Elle fixa sa toupie et se mit en position.  
  
François : 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !  
  
Les toupies furent lancées sur le sol de pierre au bord du lac. Les deux toupies tricolores poursuivirent la turquoise et l'encerclèrent, elles la prirent d'assaut. Artémis ne cherchait pas à s'échapper et Angel ne paniquait pas une seule seconde. Les deux autres toupies mirent plus de pression sur celle d'Angel qui fut éjectée hors de la piste et se dirigeait vers le lac.  
  
Richard : Ta toupie est fichue, tu iras la récupérer au fond du lac !  
  
Angel : Artémis, redressement !  
  
Sa toupie fit un redressement prodigieux, elle freina sa course et se lança vraiment à l'attaque. Elle semblait filer sur l'eau, elle revint sur la terre ferme et fonça directement sur les deux toupies côte à côte. Elle les heurta violemment toutes les deux qui furent projetées dans l'herbe. Artémis revint dans la main d'Angel.  
  
Angel : Autre chose, messieurs ?  
  
Richard : Viens, François, on s'en va.  
  
Ils ramassèrent leurs toupies. Emma s'avança un peu et s'adressa aux deux garçons, le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Emma : C'était perdu d'avance contre Angel. Les Maltais l'ont défiée à cinq contre une, ils se sont tous faits éjecter !  
  
Les Français s'en allèrent, frustrés.  
  
Wei Jin : Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient !  
  
Le groupe passa donc toute la matinée à visiter le Parc de la Tête d'Or. Ils rentrèrent à l'heure du déjeuner comme prévu. Mr Dickenson leur donna à chacun une petite carte rouge, une carte appelée Técély.  
  
Mariah : A quoi est-ce que ça sert ?  
  
Mr Dickenson : A chaque fois que vous monterez dans un bus, un métro ou un tramway, vous passerez votre carte devant l'un des composteurs, la validation est obligatoire. La compagnie TCL vous fait cadeau de cette carte pendant tout votre séjour, ici à Lyon.  
  
Tyson : Y'a pas de soucis. On regarde comment les autres passagers se servent de leur carte et on fait comme eux !  
  
Quelques-uns rirent de sa remarque. Ils discutèrent autour de leur premier déjeuner lyonnais. Les filles parlaient de superbes endroits aperçus au Parc et les garçons du match d'Angel contre les deux adolescents arrogants. A la fin du repas, Mr Dickenson dut partir, il avait rendez-vous avec le Président de la FMB pour le tirage au sort. Il avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Les quatre équipes décidèrent donc de l'attendre pour connaître les résultats. Tous les beybladeurs étaient anxieux. Ils étaient devenus de très bons amis mais malgré tout, ils allaient devoir se battre les uns contre les autres.  
  
L'attente était insoutenable mais Mr Dickenson revint enfin. Il eut 21 adolescents regroupés autour de lui.  
  
Mr Dickenson : Les demis-finale opposeront donc les Bladebreakers aux White Tigers et les Kings aux Olympias.  
  
Maya et Mariah se fixaient sans rien dire, elles avaient toutes les deux l'air d'hésiter.  
  
Maya : On dirait bien qu'une de nos équipes va devoir perdre pour que l'autre aille en finale.  
  
Mariah : J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement.  
  
Maya : Oui moi aussi.  
  
Ray et Lee aussi parlaient ensemble.  
  
Lee : On se retrouve face à face plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Ray : On va devoir s'affronter encore une fois.  
  
Lee : C'est l'occasion de la revanche.  
  
Ils se serrèrent la main.  
  
C'est fini pour ce chapitre !! Comme vous l'avez deviné, je suis lyonnaise, c'est pour ça que je connais si bien le système des tranports en communs !! Vous connaissez enfin les futurs adversaires pour les demis-finale, mais vous savez tous qui ira en finale, c'est trop évident !! Si vous doutez encore, il faudra encore attendre jusqu'aux chapitres 17 et 18 !! Continuez à lire et suivre l'histoire car la suite est loin d'être triste et ennuyeuse !! Bien sûr, je reste ouverte à toutes vos suggestions, si vous en avez, écrivez-moi une review (même si elle est petite, ça me fera toujours plaisir)  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Ballades touristiques. Les beybladeurs visitent la ville et découvrent Lyon en profondeur. @ la prochaine !!! 


	15. Ballades touristiques

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 14 : Ballades touristiques 

            Finalement, les équipes allèrent faire du tourisme comme prévu. Après le Parc de la Tête d'Or, ils décidèrent d'aller à Bellecour, une sorte de centre commercial en plein air. Ils remarquèrent sur la grande place, un monument noir représentant un cavalier sur son cheval.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est laid !

Rick : D'après le guide touristique, ça représente le roi français Louis XIV (14), surnommé le Roi-Soleil.

Tyson : Louis XIV ? Et où sont les 13 d'avant ?

            Maya, Ray et Max rirent à sa question.

Kenny : Rien dans la tête.

            Le groupe passa tout l'après-midi à faire les magasins de la rue de la République, les Cordeliers, la rue piétonne Victor Hugo et aussi une petite ballade sur les bords du Rhône. Kenny insista pour aller voir les sites historiques du Vieux Lyon. Ils prirent le funiculaire pour monter sur les collines. A la sortie de la station, quelqu'un distribuait des prospectus.

Wei Jin : Un feu d'artifice pour le 14 juillet ? A quelle occasion ?

Rick : Kenny, est-ce que Dizzi pourrait nous en dire plus sur le 14 juillet en France ?

Kenny : Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un ordinateur pour rien.

            Il alluma Dizzi et demanda des précisions à propos du 14 juillet.

Dizzi : C'est la fête nationale en France, et c'est férié. C'est le 14 juillet 1789 qu'a eu lieu la Prise de la Bastille.

Tyson et Max : La Prise de la quoi ?

Angel : La Révolution Française, ça ne vous dit rien ? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler par mon père. Selon l'histoire, la Déclaration Universelle des Droits de L'Homme et du Citoyen serait née ce jour-là.

Dizzi : Miss Stevens a raison. Ce jour-là, la Royauté et l'Eglise sont tombées et le peuple a pris le pouvoir. Depuis, tous les 14 juillet il y a un feu d'artifice pour célébrer ce jour mémorable, dans toutes les grandes villes de France.

Tyson : Merci pour la leçon d'histoire, Dizzi. Sans toi, nous serions tous ignorants et incultes.

Kenny : Parle pour toi, Tyson.

Tyson : Eh !

Tom : Chef a de la ressource à part le Beyblade.

Dizzi : Et tu n'as encore rien vu, jeune homme. Il peut être autoritaire mais aussi franchement casse-pied.

Kenny : Mais au fond, tu m'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Bien sûr que je t'aime bien, mon petit Kenny.

Maya : Voici un nouvel épisode de Kenny et son amour de Dizzi : le retour !

Kevin : C'est marqué qu'il y aura un grand feu d'artifice tiré d'ici. Ce serait bien d'y aller.

            Tous acquiescèrent à cette idée et continuèrent la visite. Ils arrivèrent sur la scène d'un grand amphithéâtre ancien datant de l'Empire Romain. Tout était sculpté dans de la pierre blanche, les places du public et les marches de l'escalier étaient encore visibles et en bon état. Dans le temps, les spectateurs s'asseyaient sur des grosses marches prenant trois marches des escaliers normaux.

Alice : Ces vestiges sont magnifiques ! Je n'ai jamais vu des ruines aussi bien conservées !

Emma : On doit avoir une super vue pour le feu d'artifice d'après-demain !

Kimberly : On se choisira des places dans les hauteurs.

            Après cet après-midi riche en visites touristiques, Lee proposa de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se reposer de cette longue journée. Sur le chemin du retour, Tyson se mit en tête de faire une petite sieste en rentrant, comme ça il sera en pleine forme pour dévorer son dîner.

Max : Tu as de ces idées en tête ! Plus farfelu que toi, y'a pas !

Tyson : Tu ne sais pas ce que mon grand-père a dû endurer avec moi ! Il arrivait à peine à me suivre !

Kenny : Excuse-moi Tyson mais je dirais plutôt que c'était ton grand-père qui te menait la vie dure.

Max : J'allais dire la même chose.

Ray : En résumé, dans la famille de Tyson, ce sont tous des dangers publics !

Maya : En avoir un dans l'équipe, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors je ne vous dis ce que c'est que d'en avoir deux comme lui !

Ray : Même Kai n'y ferait pas face.

Kai : J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps à dresser les jeunes rebelles. Heureusement que tu es discipliné quand il le faut, Tyson, parce que sinon je ne serais plus parmi vous depuis longtemps.

Angel : Si je comprends bien, il n'y a que Tyson qui puisse te faire perdre ton sang-froid.

Kenny : C'est ça, Angel. Les débuts entre Kai et Tyson étaient difficiles mais maintenant ça s'est arrangé.

Maya : Quoique parfois, ils se lancent quand même des répliques qui tuent et on est obligé de les arrêter.

Mariah : Ils ne seraient pas assez bêtes pour en venir aux mains quand même !

Max : Des fois, on n'est pas passé loin, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent.

Kimberly : Ah, les mecs !

Mariah : Toujours les mêmes, en train de se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non.

Maya : Comment tu fais pour supporter tes deux frères, Angel ?

Angel : C'est facile, quand ils se chamaillent, je les laisse faire. Bien sûr, quand ils sont sur le point de s'entretuer, j'arrête tout.

John : En usant de son autorité.

Michael : D'abord, elle nous fait la morale, ensuite elle nous envoie ballader.

John : Exactement comme notre mère.

Owen : Tu as beau être la plus jeune, tu sais te faire respecter.

            Angel lui sourit.

Angel : J'ai hérité du côté autoritaire de ma mère. Mais toi aussi, tu sais te faire écouter. Tu diriges ton équipe avec une telle aisance, rien ne saurait te mettre en colère.

Owen : Tu te trompes, je me suis mis en colère bien plus souvent que tu ne le penses.

Tom : Contre Walter, c'est ça ? Après le tournoi américain, on a été obligé de le virer de l'équipe.

Vicky : Qui est ce Walter ?

            Les Bladebreakers et les Kings racontèrent tour à tour l'histoire qui s'est déroulée pendant le tournoi américain, en passant par la rencontre des Bladebreakers avec Maya, le marché conclu entre Kai et Walter et l'évolution de Tyler.

Kenny : Tyler est devenu un spectre surpuissant qui a réduit la toupie de Walter en miettes.

Maya : C'est en partie grâce à ton double anneau d'attaque que la mienne n'a pas été détruite.

Kimberly : D'ailleurs, Walter en a fait toute une maladie quand tu as gagné contre lui. Owen n'a pas apprécié quand il a fait sa crise.

Maya : Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait peur de toi, Owen.

Emma : Pourtant, il est gentil quand on le connaît bien.

Wei Jin : Je dirais exactement la même chose de Lee. On dirait qu'il est un chef autoritaire mais en fait il est très gentil !

Lee : Je n'ai rien de spécial, je ne fais que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour l'équipe, après tout j'en suis le capitaine.

Wei Jin : Oui, mais tu aimes tellement avoir raison que tout le monde a peur de toi. Je pourrais citer Kevin, Mariah et moi. Gary, lui, il s'en fiche un peu.

            Lee tourna la tête vers Mariah, qui marchait à côté de lui.

Lee : C'est vrai Mariah ? Tu as peur de moi ?

            Mariah baissa timidement la tête.

Mariah : Elle n'a pas entièrement tort. Je n'ose pas te contrarier, c'est tout. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé, je m'en suis beaucoup voulue.

            Elle parlait des quarts-de-finale de Marseille. Lee savait maintenant qu'elle s'en était voulue de s'être fâchée contre lui. Il détourna les yeux.

Lee : Je. . . je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

            Tout en marchant, Ray sourit. Lee hésitait devant Mariah et apparemment, sa conversation avec Ray portait ses fruits vu qu'il devenait plus doux envers elle.

Wei Jin pense : Mais quel imbécile ! Je lui fais tout le boulot et il ne sait pas quoi lui dire ! Je n'ai jamais vu de pareil empoté !

            Elle secoua la tête.

Kevin : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Wei Jin : Rien. Rien du tout.

            Le soir, l'Hôtel du Parc leur offrit un dîner avec des spécialités asiatiques : du riz parfumé, porc aigre doux, nouilles sautées, etc. . . Naturellement, les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers étaient à l'aise avec les baguettes. En revanche, les Olympias et les Kings ne s'en sortaient pas, seule Angel se débrouillait à peu près correctement. Elle dut apprendre à ses frères leurs petites-amies comment les tenir, les Kings suivirent ses conseils. Ses cours avaient donné de bons résultats, vu que tout le monde arrivait à les tenir correctement. A la fin du dîner, Tyson fut le premier à exprimer son entière satisfaction.

Tyson : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant mangé !

Maya : Tu es sûr que tu ne manges pas autant tous les soirs ?

Ray : Fais attention, Tyson, à force de manger comme ça, tu vas finir par être malade.

Kai : Faudrait que ça lui arrive une bonne fois pour toutes.

Angel : Kai, regarde-moi.

            Il plongea son regard dans le sien, il pourrait même s'y noyer. . . Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Angel : Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi amer ? Profite de cette soirée et amuse-toi.

Kai : Désolé, je n'ai pas le coeur à m'amuser en pleine période de compétition. On se voit demain, salut.

            Il se leva et quitta la table. Le groupe le regarda s'éloigner.

Vicky : Vraiment très charmant.

            La pointe d'ironie dans la voix de Vicky fit sourire Angel et Maya.

Emma : Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?

Kenny : Depuis qu'on le connaît, oui.

Michael : Soeurette, toi qui es l'amie d'enfance de Kai, dis-leur.

Angel : Michael, s'il te plaît.

Tyson : Amie d'enfance ? Vous vous connaissiez depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais.

Max : Qui aurait cru que Kai avait une amie d'enfance aussi charmante ?

            Maya et Ray étaient les seuls à être au courant de cette histoire mais ils ne dirent rien, de peur de laisser échapper une bêtise.

Kenny : Est-ce que Kai a toujours été comme maintenant ?

Angel : Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre. Il n'aimerait pas que je dévoile son passé, je le respecte trop pour ça.

Kenny : Je comprends.

            La conversation passa sur un autre sujet.

            Kai était allongé sur le canapé des appartements des Bladebreakers, il était songeur. Ce soir, il a failli être pris au piège. S'il n'avait pas gardé sa lucidité, il aurait pu se noyer dans le regard d'Angel et rester comme hypnotisé. Il se comprenait de moins en moins, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, Angel, le tournoi. Le fait qu'il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par elle, brouillait encore plus son jugement. Mais il reprit le contrôle.

Kai pense : Je ne dois penser qu'au tournoi. Mes sentiments n'ont pas leur place. . . 

Fini pour ce chapitre !!!! Vous avez vu ? Kai est amoureux, nananèreuh !! Bon, je vais arrêter mon délire (c'est la chaleur qui a bouffé mes neurones ^_^) !! Il n'y a pas encore de Kai x Angel mais ça se sent, les petits troubles dans les sentiments et les regards doux et je n'en ai pas fini avec ça, vous allez voir, ça va être tout mignon !!!

**Shiny** : Je sais que tu as hâte de voir les affrontements entre les équipes favorites du championnat (comme tout le monde) et je crois que tu ne vas pas être déçue, sans vouloir me vanter (parce que je me suis déchirée comme d'hab). Bisous !!!

**Ewan421** : Les Français qui se sont faits rembarrés par Angel, c'était une image exagérée des ados du quartier bourge à Lyon, mais y'en a, des fois, c'est vraiment pire !!! Au fait, ça y est je complexe moins et je crois que c'est mieux comme ça !!!

**White-Catz** : Je vois que tu pourras attendre jusqu'au chap 28, je vais donc essayer de pas laisser passer trop de temps entre mes uploadages (mot bizarre). Les Bladebreakers contre les Olympias, ce sera pour la finale (chap 27 qui m'a pris 12 feuilles manuscrites recto-verso), je te laisse deviner qui sera le vainqueur. Pour les demis-finale, j'ai effectivement prévu de faire combattre Maya contre Mariah mais au risque de te décevoir, je n'ai pas mis Angel contre Kimberly, Angel affrontera quelqu'un d'autre. . . Et il va y avoir beaucoup d'action !!!!

**Bubble** : Mais oui, tout le monde sait que Kai et Angel vont être ensemble et je te le confirme, vu que j'en suis l'auteur. Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas faire l'effort d'attendre pour moi (moi non plus, j'aime pas faire patienter mes lecteurs pendant trop longtemps mais c'est la saisie qui est longue), j'espère que tu es patiente même si c'est dur !!! Alors, tu es une fille et tu as un grand frère que tu appelles « chose » dans ta famille. Moi, j'ai juste deux soeurs alors je peux pas savoir l'enfer que c'est d'avoir un frère mais pour toi, ça a l'air d'être horriblement horrible !!! Gros bisous !!!

**Icey Wolf** : J'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir ta fic sur le site (je suis en forfait limité et j'ai pas l'ADSL). Tu as pensé à l'ultimatum que je t'ai proposé ? Tu devrais essayer si ton nombre de reviews n'augmente pas, c'est une manière radicale et qui marche assez bien en générale. Je suis super contente que ma fic est ta préférée et ça m'a rendu le sourire !! Tu me dis de continuer alors je continuerai pour toi et tous les autres revieweurs super-sympas !!! Bisous !!

**Kimiko** : Tu l'as eu, ta suite !!! Honnêtement tu es la plus impatiente de tous les lecteurs, ça prouve tu aimes bien et ça me fait vraiment plaisir **grand sourire**. Pour ce qui est de Angel qui va faire la tête à Kai, c'est encore une autre histoire, je te demande encore de patienter, je sais que je suis pénible mais il faut préserver le suspense !!

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Sentiments véritables. Oui, il y aura une déclaration d'amour pour deux personnes que je ne pouvais pas laisser en plan, ça a été plus fort que moi, fallait que je les mette ensemble, vous verrez de qui je parle !!@ bientôt !!!!_


	16. Sentiments véritables

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. 

Merci pour toutes vos reviews super gentilles, je suis touchée **larmes aux yeux**. Et oui, je suis très sensible. Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 15 : Sentiments véritables (Chap dédié à tous mes revieweurs que j'adore !!!) 

****

            Mariah se réveilla au lever du soleil, elle tourna la tête, elle vit Wei Jin paisiblement endormie à côté d'elle. Elle sourit. Elle sa leva et s'assit au bord du lit, elle fixa le vide. Elle repensa à la demi-finale que son équipe allait disputer contre les Bladebreakers. Affronter Maya était aussi dur qu'affronter Ray au tournoi asiatique. Une chose était sûre, elles allaient donner le meilleur d'elles-mêmes mais une fois que l'une de leurs équipes devra partir, qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amitié ? La séparation sera certainement très douloureuse autant pour l'une que pour l'autre. Et Lee ? Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle en était avec lui. Tout était complètement chamboulé dans son esprit. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

Voix : Bonjour.

            Elle leva les yeux et vit Lee, debout à côté d'elle. Elle esquissa un sourire.

Mariah : Bonjour Lee.

Lee : Tu as l'air soucieux, ça ne va pas ?

            Elle détourna le regard.

Mariah : Si, tout va très bien.

            Sur cette dernière réplique, elle fut peu convaincante. Néanmoins, il n'insista pas. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains.

            Les White Tigers au grand complet rejoignirent les trois autres équipes dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Tyson : Eh, ça vous dit de visiter la Part-Dieu, cet après-midi ? Il paraît que c'est un endroit hyper-top !

Maya : Va pour cet après-midi et ce matin, tu veux faire quoi ? Parce qu'il faudra compter sans moi. Je sors avec Kimberly et Angel.

Kimberly : On va au Parc de la Tête d'Or pour voir ce qu'on n'a pas visité hier.

Angel : Mariah, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Mariah : Non merci, je vais rester ici. Je me sens fatiguée aujourd'hui.

Angel : Si tu nous cherches, tu sauras où nous trouver.

            Mariah hocha la tête.

            Finalement, les filles allèrent se ballader alors que les autres optèrent pour l'entraînement et Mariah retourna dans les appartements de son équipe. Elle s'avança lentement vers la baie vitrée et fixa le ciel.

Mariah pense : Tout est si compliqué ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

            Lee surgit derrière elle.

Lee : Mariah ?

            Elle sursauta et se retourna violemment, elle fut rassurée de voir que ce n'était que lui.

Mariah : Oh, c'est toi.

Lee : Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur.

Mariah : Ce n'est rien, j'ai été juste surprise. Tu es tellement discret que je ne t'entends pas arriver.

            Elle remarqua avec quelle intensité il la fixait, elle se fit de plus en plus hésitante, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Mariah : Tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est ça ?

Lee : J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Je sais que c'est du passé mais je tiens à ce que ce soit clair entre nous.

Mariah : Je t'écoute.

Lee : D'abord, je m'excuse.

            Lee en train de s'excuser ! Mariah pensa que c'était un jour historique, il fallait absolument éterniser ces paroles ! Mais elle redevint sérieuse.

Mariah : T'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lee : Au tournoi asiatique, pendant tout le temps où je considérais Ray comme un traître, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'accuser à tort et à travers, j'ai été aveugle.

            Mariah s'en souvenait très bien. Il était vrai que pendant cette période, leurs relations étaient très tendues et Lee voyait d'un mauvais oeil tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à Ray. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir, même si elle avait souffert avant de tout lui pardonner.

Lee : J'ai compris l'inquiétude que tu as ressenti pour Ray. Après tout, il est toujours notre ami, il est normal de s'inquiéter pour un ami. De toute cette histoire, j'en ai tiré une leçon. J'ai été aveuglé par mon amour pour toi.

            Mariah fut surprise, elle se raidit et son coeur s'affola. Elle détourna le regard de peur que Lee puisse voir sa gêne. Elle sentit son regard peser sur elle. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée en disant cela mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Lee : Oui, il fallait que tu le saches. Je t'aime, Mariah.

            Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ces trois mots pouvaient lui faire si mal. Elle serra les poings pour s'empêcher de trembler. Elle reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions.

Mariah : Et moi, que suis-je sensée éprouver pour toi ? Je n'en sais rien.

            Elle sortit précipitamment de leur suite. Lee ne chercha pas à la rattraper, elle avait besion d'être seule. Dehors, Mariah allait là où ses jambes voulaient bien la mener. Elle pénétra dans le Parc de la Tête d'Or, trop préoccupée pour s'en rendre compte. Au loin, Maya, Kimberly et Angel la remarquèrent. Elles coururent jusqu'à elle. Voyant sa triste mine, elles ne purent s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Angel : Mariah, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Mariah : Non, c'est juste que. . . 

            Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir terminer sa phrase, Maya proposa d'aller s'asseoir quelque part pour discuter tranquillement. Mariah les suivit, elles s'assirent sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Kimberly : Mariah, si tu as un problème, nous pouvons t'aider. Nous sommes tes amies. Tu peux compter sur nous.

            Mariah vit les visages inquiets de ses amies. Elle les en remercia et se décida à confier son problème.

Mariah : C'est Lee.

Maya : Encore ?

Mariah : Il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Maya : Oh, c'est un autre problème.

Angel : Et toi, que ressens-tu pour lui ?

Mariah : Je ne sais pas. Je suis partie sans donner de réponse.

Kimberly : Tu l'as laissé en plan ? Tes sentiments doivent être très compliqués pour que tu l'aies largué comme ça !

            Les trois autres sourirent à sa remarque.

Mariah : C'est vrai qu'ils sont compliqués. Je crois que ça remonte à l'époque où Ray était encore avec nous.

Maya : Qu'est-ce que Ray a avoir là-dedans ?

Mariah : Ne m'en veux pas, Maya, mais j'éprouvais de tendres sentiments pour lui. J'ai même cru à un moment que c'était de l'amour, mais je me trompais. Maintenant, je sais que Ray et moi sommes comme frère et soeur et il en a toujours été ainsi.

Angel : Mais avec Lee, ce n'est pas la même chose.

Mariah : Non. Quand Ray est revenu, Lee se mettait souvent en colère parce que je lui désobéissais. Je ne pensais pas une seule seconde qu'il était jaloux. . . Il avait beau être fâché, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je lui ai tout pardonné.

Angel : Je pense qu'on pardonne tout quand on aime quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais jamais rester fâchée avec quelqu'un que j'aime, c'est trop dur à supporter. C'est pareil en amitié. Kai est quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup, je n'aurais pas supporté de rester en froid avec lui plus longtemps.

Maya : Tu vois, Mariah, si Ray avait aimé quelqu'un d'autre que moi, j'aurais été heureuse pour lui parce que ce qui compte pour moi, c'est son bonheur. Bien sûr, ça fait mal mais c'est mieux ainsi. Il vaut mieux qu'une seule personne souffre plutôt que les deux personnes, non ? Je sais que tu as mal, Mariah, mais Lee aussi. Est-ce que tu aimerais voir Lee en train de souffrir en permanence ?

Mariah : Non, bien sûr que non !

Maya : Alors réfléchis bien sur la nature de tes sentiments. Pour lui, c'est insoutenable d'attendre. Il faut que vous soyez fixés tous les deux.

Kimberly : Maya a raison. Quand Owen m'a avoué ses sentiments, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne voulais plus le voir, c'était une grosse erreur de ma part parce que je ne pensais pas à ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Pourtant, j'avais envie de savoir comment il allait, s'il se portait bien. Son bien-être comptait plus que ma propre santé. J'en ai déduit que j'étais folle amoureuse de lui. Peut-être qu'on ne t'a pas beaucoup aidée mais ça te fera réfléchir.

Mariah : Merci, les filles. Je vais penser à ce que vous m'avez dit.

Angel : On va rentrer, tu sais où nous trouver si tu as besoin de nous.

            Elles partirent toutes les trois, laissant Mariah à ses réflexions. Celle-ci se leva et marcha lentement parmi les jardins en fleurs. Elle réfléchit bien sur ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans différentes situations. Elle arriva finalement à une seule conclusion : si Lee était heureux, alors elle aussi serait heureuse. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut une roseraie sous serre. Elle s'approcha un peu et put voir Lee à l'intérieur de la serre. Il l'avait vue mais il restait là sans bouger. Chacun attendait une réaction de l'autre. Mariah se décida enfin à venir à sa rencontre, elle pénétra dans la roseraie. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une distance suffisante pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Elle joignit ses mains et les serra contre elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. N'ayant pas préparé son discours, elle voulut improviser.

Mariah : Je sais. . . Enfin, j'ai compris ce que. . . Ce que je ressens. . . 

            Elle laissa tomber, ce terrible bafouillage était la preuve évidente de l'échec de son improvisation. Elle n'arriverait à rien avec des simples mots. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il sourit. Ils savaient enfin tous les deux ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Il la serra dans ses bras et restèrent enlacés pendant de longues secondes. Ils s'écartèrent un peu, Mariah releva la tête et rencontra le tendre regard de Lee, elle y plongea le sien. Il se pencha lentement et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce premier baiser fut d'une tendresse sans pareille, ils semblaient être les seuls êtres sur Terre, rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement, ainsi ils profiteraient de ce moment magique jusqu'au bout.

            Une fois rentrées à l'hôtel, Kimberly laissa ses deux amies pour retrouver Owen en entraînement. Il était seul devant une arène, Max et Tyson se livraient un duel pendant que Kenny les observait et Kai s'entraînait seul devant un autre bey-stadium. Kimberly se mit à côté de son petit-ami.

Kimberly : Salut, mon Owenouchet !

            Ils s'embrassèrent un bref instant mais Owen mit fin au baiser.

Owen : Depuis quand j'ai droit au Owenouchet ?

Kimberly : Tu n'aimes pas ? Je trouve ça mignon.

Owen : C'est Maya qui t'a inspirée, c'est ça ?

            Kai, qui écoutait la conversation sans le vouloir, se demanda ce que Maya avait fait  pour être impliquée.

Kimberly : Après tout, le Kaininouchet, ça vient d'elle. Ce qu'on a pu rire l'autre jour !

            Kai ramassa sa toupie. Il se souvenait très bien du jour auquel elle faisait référence. Maya, Angel, Mariah et Kimberly, elles étaient toutes les quatre là et elles éclataient de rire.°.°. Kai comprit instantanément la cause de leur fou rire, ce surnom ridicule. Il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait, il sortit de la salle d'entraînement un peu précipitamment et monta dans les appartements de son équipe. Il trouva Maya et Ray dans le salon en train d'astiquer chaque pièce de leurs toupies.

Maya : Salut Kai !

Kai : Maya !!

            Maya sursauta et Ray fut également surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient crier. Kai vint jusqu'à elle, visiblement il était en colère. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Maya se leva, hésitante et affronta le regard de Kai.

Maya : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Kai : Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me donner ce surnom ridicule ?!! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?!!

            Maya ne répondit pas, vu qu'elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle interrogea Ray du regard.

Ray : Je crois savoir de quoi il parle. Il a dû entendre parler de ton surnom affectif, Maya. Tu sais, c'est. . . 

Kai : Inutile de le rappeler, Ray ! La mémoire doit lui revenir ou je vais perdre patience.

            Maya blêmit, elle porta la main à sa tête.

Maya : Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

            Ray tenta de calmer son capitaine.

Ray : Kai, il n'est pas nécessaire de . . . 

Kai : Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ray ! C'est entre elle et moi ! Maya, j'attends !

Maya : Ecoute, c'était pas méchant. . . 

Kai : Tu te rends compte ?!! Avec ce surnom idiot, je n'ai plus rien de sérieux ! Si Tyson et les autres venaient à l'apprendre, je ne serais plus un capitaine respecté mais je passerais pour un bouffon !

            Pendant que Kai la sermonnait, Maya regardait Ray en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré qui disait : « Il dramatise pour rien. » Ray eut un sourire gêné.

Kai : Et écoute-moi quand je te parle !

Maya : Non, c'est toi vas m'écouter, maintenant !

            Elle avait crié plus fort que lui. Elle croisa les bras et se mit à arpenter la pièce.

Maya : Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as été mis au courant. Mais sache que ce surnom n'était pas destiné à te faire du mal. C'est juste un surnom affectif pour dire à quel point je t'admire et je t'aime comme tous les autres membres de l'équipe ! Si je t'ai blessé dans ton amour-propre, je m'en excuse ! Mais je t'en supplie, je ne veux pas être fâchée avec toi ! Ce serait vraiment trop bête.

            Cette tirade avait refroidi Kai, il se calma aussitôt. Il baissa la tête.

Kai : Ça va. Je me suis emporté pour rien.

Maya : Je suis désolée.

Kai : Non c'est moi. Mais que ce soit clair, ça reste entre vous et moi.

            Ray et Maya hochèrent la tête. Ce matin-là, les Bladebreakers avaient frôlé la catastrophe. Si Maya et Kai avaient été fâchés, l'équipe n'aurait plus été comme avant et cela pouvait se sentir au cours de leurs prochains duels.

            Finalement, tout le monde apprit que Lee et Mariah étaient ensemble, ils furent tous réjouis pour eux, Ray, Maya, Wei Jin, Angel et Kimberly les premiers.

            L'après-midi, ils allèrent tous à la Part-Dieu. Ils découvrirent tous que c'était un centre commercial géant. Pour égayer l'endroit, une grande fontaine était installée au centre. Ils visitèrent toutes sortes de magasins, en particulier le Disney Store au niveau 3.

Kai : Je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait ici.

Tyson : On se met déjà dans l'ambiance du parc Disneyland, Kai !

Maya : Tout ça me fait retomber en enfance.

            Angel s'approcha de Kai.

Angel : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimais pas Mickey ?

Kai : Ce n'est plus de mon âge.

Angel : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour retomber en enfance.

Kai : Hhum !

            Les quatre équipes demi-finalistes passèrent tout l'après-midi à la Part-Dieu.

_Chapitre terminé !! Un nouveau couple tout mignon vient de se former !! Ah, c'est beau l'amour !! Je me suis déchirée à faire la déclaration d'amour et tout ce qui suit !! Mon truc, c'est plutôt l'action et les scènes marrantes !! Les demis-finale sont pour bientôt dans les chapitres 17 et 18._

_A tous mes revieweurs préférés, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous l'ai dédié pour vous remercier de votre gentillesse !! Et vous aussi qui êtes auteurs, si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, ne désespérez surtout pas, j'en ai fait l'expérience et c'était pas la bonne solution. Mais maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux et je pète la forme !!! Et c'est toujours bon à savoir quand tout le monde va bien autour de nous et sur Internet !! Vous êtes de mon avis ?_

_Bon, je vais arrêter de vous prendre la tête avec ma morale. Continuez à me lire et à écrire des fics, ça fait toujours plaisir aux lecteurs et aux écrivains en herbe eux-mêmes !!_

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Le 14 juillet. Je crois que le titre parle de lui même. Le chapitre sera assez court mais celui d'après sera la première demi-finale opposant les Bladebreakers aux White Tigers !! Et cette fic est très, très, très loin d'être finie même si la fin du championnat approche !! Je vous envoie à tous plein de gros bisous qui viennent du plus profond de mon coeur !!! @ bientôt !_


	17. Le 14 juillet

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Désolée pour le retard, mais le modem a pris la foudre, et ma sœur a dû aller en acheter un en catastrophe, ce qui nous a privé d'Internet pendant plus d'une semaine !! Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre !! Bonne lecture !! Chapitre 16 : Le 14 juillet 

            Le lendemain, très tôt le matin, Kai descendit à la salle d'entraînement, toupie en main. Il s'attendait à y être le premier mais il trouva Angel sur les lieux devant un bey-stadium, prête à lancer sa toupie. Elle avait fabriqué son nouveau lanceur et l'expérimentait mais quelque chose surprit Kai. Mais il la laissa faire. Son lancer fut à la fois puissant et précis, dès que sa toupie eut touché le sol de l'arène, il y eut un trou à l'endroit de l'impact, ce qui était suffisant pour désintégrer aussitôt une toupie dépourvue de spectre.

Kai : Depuis quand es-tu gauchère ?

            Jusqu'à présent, elle avait effectué tous ses duels en lançant de la main droite avec son lanceur normal, elle était déjà redoutable. Ce lancer-là, elle l'avait fait de la main gauche. Mais n'étant pas gauchère de nature, comment faisait-elle pour conférer une telle puissance à sa toupie ? Angel se retourna, elle lui sourit.

Angel : Bonjour Kai. Je vais bien et toi ?

            Malgré son sourire, il remarqua sa pâleur et sa mine fatiguée.

Kai : Tu es pâle, est-ce que tout va bien ?

            Elle regarda sa montre.

Angel : Deux questions en moins d'une minute, et je n'ai répondu à aucune d'entre elles. Bravo !

            Elle ramassa sa toupie et s'avança vers Kai.

Angel : Je ne suis pas gauchère mais je travaille mes lancers des deux mains, et oui, je vais très bien. Si je suis pâle, c'est parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de travailler mon bronzage.

            Ce jour-là, même si c'était férié pour toute la France, les beybladeurs décidèrent de s'entraîner d'arrache-pied toute la journée et d'aller au feu d'artifice du Vieux Lyon le soir pour se détendre.

            En fin d'après-midi, ceux qui étaient épuisés par l'entraînement intensif allèrent prendre un thé glacé au salon de l'hôtel pour se désaltérer. Seuls John, Angel, Ray, Maya et Kai étaient restés dans la salle. La toupie de John fut éjectée, il la ramassa à côté de l'arène.

John : Tout fonctionne comme tu le voulais ?

Angel : Oui. Mon lanceur est au point, mon nouvel anneau de défense aussi. Owen va avoir une sacrée surprise en m'affrontant dans deux jours.

            Kai jeta un œil vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi sûre d'elle, il lisait la fureur de vaincre dans ses yeux. Vers le bey-stadium du fond, Maya tomba à genoux, essoufflée.

Maya : Stop, Ray ! On arrête, je suis vidée de toute force.

Ray : Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne tiendrais pas contre moi.

Maya : Bon, cette fois, je reconnais que j'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Mais la prochaine fois, je t'aurai.

Ray : J'attends de voir ça.

Maya : Ce que tu peux être arrogant parfois !

            Ray tendit sa main pour aider Maya à se relever, elle dut forcer pour se mettre debout. Elle fit la grimace.

Maya : Ça y est, je n'ai plus de jambes.

Ray : J'ai une idée.

            Il la porta dans ses bras et l'emmena rejoindre les autres dans l'autre pièce.

Ray : Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

Maya : J'adore ce système de livraison à domicile.

            Il la posa à terre après avoir rejoint ceux qui se reposaient, ils se donnèrent un court baiser. Après s'être bien reposés et préparées pour les filles, ils purent tous partir pour assister au feu d'artifice de Fourvière (ou Vieux Lyon). Dans les rues, des drapeaux tricolores étaient accrochés de partout, sur les bus qui circulaient, sur les guirlandes de la place Bellecour, absolument partout. Ils se balladèrent et dînèrent dehors. Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils se rendirent à l'amphithéâtre et s'installèrent en hauteur sur les grosses marches.

Vicky : On est bien en altitude, il fait frais.

Alice : La chaleur est plus supportable.

Rick : Ce sont les conditions idéales pour regarder un feu d'artifice.

Wei Jin : Je crois qu'on est à la meilleure place.

            Angel s'installa à côté de Kai, toujours calme et solitaire. Il s'adossa au dossier de pierre et remonta une jambe. Angel soupira de désespoir.

Angel : Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps la tête ? Tu ne pourrais pas sourire pour une fois ?

Kai : J'ai autre chose à penser en ce moment.

Angel : Prends exemple sur Ray, il est sérieux en restant détendu et il sait s'amuser.

Kai : Je ne suis pas Ray et il n'est pas moi.

            Elle émit un petit rire.

Angel : Je vois, tu n'aimes pas être comparé à une autre personne. Tu es moins sociable qu'avant, ça me surprend.

Kai : Je ne suis plus le Kai d'avant. C'est dur à admettre mais c'est comme ça.

Angel : Alors tu ne seras pas surpris si je te dis que je ne suis plus comme avant. Je peux être aussi impitoyable que toi pendant mes combats. Mais pour l'instant, je pense au moment présent.

            Elle lui fit un sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel garçon. Il détourna le regard pour ne pas avoir à rougir devant elle.

            L'amphithéâtre se remplissait peu à peu de monde et des conversations fusaient de partout. Maya, Kimberly et Alice étaient blotties dans les bras de Ray, Owen et Michael assis derrière elles, Lee passa un bras autour des épaules de Mariah et Vicky était accrochée au bras de John. Tous ces couples discutaient joyeusement en attendant la première fusée.

            Quand tout fut noir, la première fusée explosa dans le ciel et illumina tous les visages présents dans la foule. Des exclamations, des cris d'enfants retentirent et tout le monde avait le sourire, heureux de pouvoir assister à un événement qui avait lieu une fois par an.

Angel : C'est magnifique, magique !

            Sans quitter le feu d'artifice des yeux, elle prit la main de Kai et la serra dans la sienne. Kai posa les yeux sur le visage émerveillé d'Angel, elle avait l'air si heureuse, il n'avait pas vu ce visage depuis si longtemps qu'il avait fini par l'oublier. Il serra aussi sa main, ils restèrent ainsi main dans la main pendant tout le spectacle.

            La fin s'annonça par le bouquet final. Quand tout fut terminé, ils se levèrent, Angel et Kai se lâchèrent la main. De retour à l'hôtel, ils étaient tous fatigués et tombaient de sommeil mais Angel insista pour finir son anneau d'attaque avant de dormir. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, Kai lui revenait toujours en tête. Elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son coeur. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à lui, elle devait garder la tête froide coûte que coûte pour pouvoir mener son équipe jusqu'en finale du championnat du monde de Beyblade.

_Merveilleuse journée que ce 14 juillet !! Et Kai et Angel, ils sont trop mignons !!!! J'aurais dû faire durer ce chapitre mais sur ce coup-là, j'ai pas été très inspirée. Désolée mais comme tout le monde le dit, la qualité vaut mieux que la quantité et j'espère que la qualité était à la hauteur. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est vrai que je suis mal placée pour évaluer mon propre travail, donc j'essaie toujours de faire mieux !!_

**_Ewan421_**_ : Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé Lee et Mariah trop mignons et puis le Kaininouchet, j'ai bien aimé !!! Je suis désolée de pas avoir reçu ta longue review, j'aurais aimé la lire mais bon, le site il déconne tout le temps, alors faut plus se poser de questions !!!! LE SITE, IL EST CHIANT DE DECONNER COMME CA !!! J'y peux rien, j'ai disjoncté !!! Gros bisous !!_

**_Icey Wolf_**_ : J'apprécie vraiment tous les compliments que tu me fais !! Ce que tu vas lire maintenant, tu peux le considérer comme une review supplémentaire à ta fic « Retrouvaille amère » : C'est vraiment une super fic, même si j'ai pas tout compris parce que en France on n'a pas vu tous les épisodes de Beyblade, on en est à la finale du tournoi américain et la télé veut pas nous diffuser la suite et il faut attendre la rentrée scolaire !! Donc chez nous, on connaît pas encore les Démolition Boys et tout le tralala !!! Mais en tout cas, l'histoire est bien écrite et très intéressante (Mya, elle m'énerve un peu. . . Bon, on va dire qu'elle me fait vraiment chier) Continue, j'ai hâte de lire la suite, TU PEUX PAS ARRETER COMME CA !!!! Au fait, c'est une review dans ma réponse à ta review parce que comme j'ai pas forfait illimité, j'ai pas le temps de t'en mettre une en bonne et due forme, j'espère que tu comprends et pardonne-moi !!! J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour ma soeur Etoile du soir. Elle a écrit une fic qui s'appelle les Ailes de la Victoire et elle en est à sa deuxième partie, tu devrais aller la lire, ça vaut le détour et elle a beaucoup de succès, plus que moi !!! Elle a aussi lu ta fic, elle la trouve super, enfin, elle a la même opinion que moi !!! Ouf, j'ai enfin fini. . . Non, encore une dernière question juste par curiosité : T'es de quelle origine ? Cette fois, j'ai fini. En attendant ta réponse, je t'envoie tout plein de gros bisous en plein sur ta joue !!!!_

**_White-Catz_**_ : Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas qu'une des équipes perde mais c'est comme ça, il y a un seul gagnant dans cette compétition !!! Angel contre Owen, ça va être explosif mais je t'en dis pas plus, c'est pour bientôt !!! Et pour Kai contre Angel à la finale, je me serais voulue à fond si je l'avais pas fait (je me serais tapée la tête contre un mur), enfin tu sais qu'ils vont s'affronter et je crois que c'est le meilleur duel de toute la fic, sans vouloir me vanter (Je garde ma modestie). A toi de juger, mais ce sera pour le chap 27 !!! Bisous, bisous !!!_

**_Kimiko_**_ : Eh non, toujours pas la bonne déclaration d'amour. Bon, tu t'en doutes un peu que Kai et Angel sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, pas besoin de le préciser, c'est trop évident !!!_

**_Shiny_**_ : J'attendais ta review, j'avais fini par croire que tu m'avais oubliée. Tu m'as fait vachement plaisir !!! Merci et gros calins !!!_

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Amitié et Duels. Chapitre riche en action et en rebondissements. C'est l'heure de la confrontation entre les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers, c'est la première demi-finale. Le match Olympias-Kings est pour la chapitre d'après. Je voulais pas tout mettre dans le même chapitre pour conserver le suspense, vous comprenez ? @ la prochaine !!_


	18. Amitié et Duels

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 17 : Amitié et Duels 

            Les demis-finale avaient lieu dans l'après-midi du 16 juillet. Toute la journée du 15 et la matinée du 16, les quatre équipes s'entraînaient sans relâche et élaboraient des véritables stratégies de guerre. Au déjeuner, personne n'avait vraiment d'appétit, même Tyson se contenta d'un plat chaud et d'un dessert. Ensuite, ils partirent tous pour le Stade de Gerland où avaient lieu les demis-finale. Les équipes se rendirent chacune dans leurs vestiaires.

Kenny : Bien, on remporte cette demi-finale et nous avons notre billet en poche pour la finale.

Tyson : Et pour le Futuroscope et Disneyland.

Max : Tyson, on est hyper-sérieux, là !

Kenny : Il est important de prendre l'avantage dès le début. Kai, tu passeras en premier, tu gagneras sûrement le premier duel. Ensuite, Maya, Tyson, Ray et Max. On a déjà affronté les White Tigers mais n'oublions pas qu'ils sont devenus très forts.

            De leur côté, les White Tigers faisaient les dernières mises au point.

Lee : Les Bladebreakers nous ont déjà battus au tournoi asiatique, il est temps de prendre notre revanche. Donnez le meilleur de vous-mêmes et tout ira bien. Mariah, est-ce que ça va ?

Mariah : Oui, j'ai les idées claires.

Lee : Parfait, allons-y.

            Les quatre équipes pénétrèrent au coeur du stade. Elles se partagèrent en deux groupes, les Kings et les Bladebreakers d'un côté et les Olympias et les White Tigers de l'autre. Les deux groupes s'installèrent dans leur camp. L'arène fit son apparition, elle remonta lentement à la surface. Le premier match entre les Bladebreakers et les White Tigers se livrera dans une arène représentant l'Amphithéâtre de Fourvière.

Kenny : Quelle ironie du sort ! On se trouvait justement là, il y a deux jours.

Dizzi : Il faut avouer que ce site est célèbre.

            Les premeirs concurrents se présentèrent. Kai allait se battre contre Wei Jin. Malgré son jeune âge, elle contrôlait parfaitement son spectre et était capable d'attaques redoutables.

Animateur : 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Kai : Vas-y, Dranzer !

Wei Jin : Allez, Guanyin !

            Les toupies se foncèrent droit dessus. Tout le monde s'attendait à l'éjection de la toupie jaune de Wei Jin mais elle résista très bien aux assauts de Dranzer.

Wei Jin : Guanyin, à toi de jouer maintenant !

            Sa toupie accéléra sa rotation et multiplia les frottements. Dranzer reculait à chaque nouvel assaut.

Kai : Je ne peux pas me faire avoir aussi facilement ! Dranzer, envole-toi !

Wei Jin : Guanyin, suis-le !

            Guanyin monta encore en puissance et sa toupie brilla. Une magnifique panthère lumineuse en sortit, elle impressionna toute l'assistance ainsi que Kai, son adversaire. Il rattrapa rapidement Dranzer sur la paroi de l'arène, entre les gradins de l'amphithéâtre. Kai sourit.

Kai : Tu es coriace, fillette mais la ballade s'arrête ici ! Dranzer, freine et repars dans l'autre sens !

            Dranzer s'exécuta, Guanyin à pleine puissance, ne put freiner à temps, Dranzer le prit à contre-pied. Tandis qu'il continuait sa course, Dranzer effectuait le même parcours dans le sens opposé, tout en augmentant sa vitesse de rotation. Guanyin reçut Dranzer de plein fouet. Après ce terrible choc, Guanyin retomba dans l'arène, immobile alors que Dranzer tournait encore mais oscillait dangereusement.

Wei Jin : Oh non, j'y étais presque.

            Kai prit les deux toupies et rendit la jaune à son adversaire.

Kai : Tiens. Tu t'es bien battue.

            Wei Jin prit sa toupie des deux mains et lui sourit gentiment.

Wei Jin : Merci Kai.

            Elle retourna parmi ses coéquipiers qui la félicitèrent malgré sa défaite. Les Bladebreakers menaient la partie grâce à Kai, comme l'avait prévu Kenny.

Tyson : T'as été top, Kai, comme d'habitude !

Kai : Du calme, Tyson. Il reste encore quatre duels à disputer.

Kenny : Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite.

Dizzi : Wei Jin n'est pas la meilleure. Le degré de difficulté va augmenter au fil du match.

Ray : Ça va se compliquer.

            Chez les White Tigers, tout n'était pas perdu. Il s'agissait de revenir au score. Mariah se prépara à monter au bord de l'arène.

Lee : Mariah ?

Mariah : Oui ?

            Lee se leva et embrassa Mariah pour lui donner du courage.

Lee : Fais attention à toi.

Mariah : Promis.

            Mariah quitta son équipe le temps du deuxième duel. En face d'elle, Maya se présenta. Elles fixèrent leurs toupies et se mirent en position.

Maya : Mariah ! Sans pitié ?

Mariah : Sans pitié !

Maya : Que la meilleure gagne !

Animateur : 3, 2, 1. . . Hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies furent lancées sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre, leur première collision provoqua un dégagement de fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, il ne restait plus qu'une toupie rose dans l'arène.

Mariah : Où est-elle passée ?

            Tyler surgit juste derrière Galux, prêt lui bondir dessus.

Maya : Vas-y Tyler, tu le tiens !

Mariah : Ne reste pas là Galux !

            Galux esquiva Tyler et se mit à le poursuivre dans les rangs et les gradins.

Mariah : C'est bien, maintenant, sors tes griffes !

Maya : Tyler, envole-toi !

            Tyler prit son envol, dans les airs, il monta en puissance, il se prépara à retomber sur Galux.

Mariah : Prépare-toi, Galux !

            Tyler amorça sa descente et toucha presque au but.

Maya : Tyler !. . . 

Mariah : Galux !. . . 

Maya et Mariah : SORS ET EJECTE-LE !!

Maya : Serres d'acier !

Mariah : L'Attaque du Lynx !

            Un énorme aigle majestueux et un gigantesque félin rose sortirent de leurs toupies. Il y eut une grosse collision qui fit trembler tout le stade. Tyler et Galux furent masqués par l'explosion résultant leurs attaques. La toupie rouge surgit de la fumée, elle atterrit directement dans les mains de Maya. La fumée disparut, Galux était toujours sorti, il rentra dans sa toupie qui s'arrêta de tourner, elle était enfoncée dans le sol, la preuve de l'ampleur de l'attaque de Tyler.

            Mariah récupéra sa toupie et remonta du côté de Maya, elle la regarda d'un oeil inquiet. Maya quitta sa toupie des yeux pour se tourner vers Mariah. Elles se sourirent. Maya se jeta dans ses bras.

Maya : Merci Mariah. Merci de m'avoir affrontée à ton meilleur niveau.

            Mariah la serra aussi dans ses bras.

Mariah : Merci à toi. Qu'importe l'issue de ce duel, tu seras toujours mon amie.

            Elles s'écartèrent un peu, Maya pleurait mais ce n'était ni des larmes de tristesse, ni des larmes de joie. Elle les essuya rapidement.

Maya : Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

            Mariah passa sa main sur la joue de Maya et essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore.

Mariah : Prends soin de toi et de Ray aussi.

Maya : Promis.

            Elles revinrent vers leurs équipes respectives. Maya s'assit à côté de Ray, il la serra dans ses bras.

Ray : Ça va aller ?

            Maya hocha la tête.

Tyson : Bien, nous en sommes à 1 partout. Je vais faire pencher la balance en notre faveur !

            Kevin s'avança aussi.

Kevin : On dirait que je suis tout désigné pour t'affronter. Ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais ma revanche.

Tyson : Tu ne l'auras pas !

Animateur : Messieurs, en position ! C'est parti, hyper-vitesse !

            Le troisième duel s'engagea, Tyson attaqua tout de suite en invoquant Dragoon alors que Kevin en appelait à Galman.

Kevin : Galman ! Attaque du Singe Fou !

            Galman amorça son Crazy Monkey et se dédoubla en cinq toupies qui encerclèrent Dragoon avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer sa tournade.

Tyson : Ils me collent de trop près, je n'y arriverai jamais !

Kevin : Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps en trouvant une stratégie pour t'éjecter !

Tyson : On va essayer quand même. Dragoon, fais-moi trois belles tornades maintenant !

            Dragoon augmenta sa puissance et généra une grosse tornade qui se divisa en trois. Les trois mini-tornades dévastèrent une bonne partie de l'arène. Quatre des cinq Galman disparurent, laissant place à la vraie toupie violette qui collait Dragoon de près.

Kevin : Galman, attaque !

Tyson : C'est trop tard, les tornades se dirigent droit vers nous !

            Les toupies s'envolèrent au contact des courants d'air.

Tyson : Tiens bon, Dragoon !

Kevin : Galman, non !

            La toupie blanche brilla et Dragoon en sortit. Les trois tornades disparurent peu à peu. La toupie blanche retomba dans l'arène, elle oscilla avant de s'arrêter, la toupie violette étant à l'extérieur.

Kevin : Oh non, c'est pas possible !

Tyson : On prend de nouveau l'avantage ! Eh Kevin, y'a pas de lézard, t'es vraiment un grand beybladeur. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de continuer à t'entraîner.

Kevin : Merci Tyson. Je suivrai ton conseil.

            Ils se serrèrent la main et revinrent dans leur camp.

Kevin : Je suis désolé, Lee.

Lee : Tant que tu as fait de ton mieux, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

            Kevin sourit, soulagé.

Mariah : C'est Ray qui va disputer la prochaine manche.

Lee : Alors il est pour moi, je m'en occupe.

Mariah : Bonne chance.

Wei Jin : Vas-y, tu vas l'avoir !

            Lee et Ray s'avancèrent tous les deux. Les White Tigers devaient absolument égaliser s'ils voulaient rester dans la course. Quant aux Bladebreakers, une troisième victoire les qualifiera pour la finale.

Ray : Alors Lee, tu es prêt ?

Lee : C'est quand tu veux !

Animateur : La quatrième manche peut commencer ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

Ray : Vas-y Driger !

Lee : A toi de jouer, Galeon !

            La toupie noire de Lee se positionna au milieu, alors que Driger fit un tour d'arène dans les gradins avant de l'attaquer. Le premier choc fut brutal, les étincelles se multiplièrent. Galeon se fit plus féroce, il força Driger à reculer sous ses assauts.

Ray : Driger, résiste !

            Driger stoppa sa course et lança des assauts à son tour.

Lee : Ça suffit, finissons-en !

            Driger et Galeon se reculèrent et revinrent à la charge encore plus forts.

Ray : Driger !. . . 

Lee : Galeon !. . . 

Ray et Lee : LA GRIFFE DU TIGRE !!!

            Deux tigres, l'un vert, l'autre noir, sortirent de leurs toupies respectives. Ils allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, les toupies se heurtèrent violemment et provoquèrent une magnifique explosion. La fumée se propagea sur toute l'arène et remonta en surface. Lee et Ray attendaient impatiemment pour voir le résultat de leurs attaques. Les deux toupies ressortirent du nuage de fumée, très diminuées mais c'est la toupie grise qui s'arrêta la première.

Animateur : Et le gagnant de cette manche est Lee pour les White Tigers !

            Ray récupéra sa toupie et fixa le médaillon de Driger.

Ray : Je suis fier de toi, Driger. Tu as été fantastique.

            Lee se présenta devant lui.

Lee : Je vois bien que tu es déçu.

Ray : Je l'ai été un court instant mais en réfléchissant bien, tu méritais cette victoire. Félicitations.

Lee : Merci, toi aussi, tu as été formidable.

            Ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, en rivaux loyaux et éternels amis. Ray revint vers ses équipiers, le sourire aux lèvres.

Kenny : Ça va, Ray ?

Ray : Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Tyson : Tu viens de perdre, je te signale !

Ray : Je sais mais je suis content de moi, j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai constaté avec plaisir que Lee a fait d'énormes progrès et il l'a prouvé en me surpassant dans ce duel.

Maya : Tu as peut-être perdu un duel, mais l'amitié est trop précieuse pour être perdue à cause d'un jeu. Alors, pas de regrets ?

Ray : Aucun.

            L'animateur annonça qu'une cinquième manche était nécessaire pour déterminer l'équipe qui ira en finale. Chaque équipe était, en effet, à deux victoires chacune.

Tyson : Maxou, apporte-nous la victoire du siècle !

Max : Comptez sur moi. En plus, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec Gary.

            Max se précipita vers l'arène à moitié dévastée par les duels précédents. Gary se présenta à lui.

Gary : Comme on se retrouve. Tu tiens à prendre ta revanche ?

Max : Ouais, plus que jamais !

Animateur : C'est parti pour la dernière manche de ce merveilleux match opposant les Bladebreakers aux White Tigers ! 3, 2, 1 et. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Max et Gary lancèrent leurs toupies, elles atterrirent toutes les deux sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre encore en état. La toupie de Gary fit des bonds, ce qui fit trembler l'arène, Draciel fut un peu déstabilisé.

Max : Draciel, prends tes distances !

Gary : Eh, reste là ! Galzzy, rattrape-le !

            Galzzy prit Draciel en chasse sur les parois en ruines de l'amphithéâtre.

Kenny : Normalement, la toupie de Gary devrait ralentir dans peu de temps.

Dizzi : Tu te trompes, Chef ! Gary s'est beaucoup entraîné, Max peut toujours attendre, Galzzy ne perdra pas une fraction de sa vitesse initiale !

Tyson : Il peut toujours essayer une attaque-surprise ?

Dizzi : Bien vu, Tyson. Il faut frapper au moment où il s'y attend le moins !

Tyson : T'as entendu, Maxou ?

Max : Ouais, je vais l'éjecter vite fait et sans bavure !

            Draciel fuyait toujours et Max attendait le bon moment.

Max pense : Une seconde d'inattention et j'y vais.

            Gary s'impatienta.

Gary : J'en ai marre, Galzzy, à toi de jouer !

Max : J'ai pas le choix, j'attaque tout de suite ! Draciel, vas-y !

            Leurs toupies brillèrent, deux monstres violet et rouge s'attaquèrent mutuellement. Draciel stoppa net sa course, obligeant Galzzy à lui rentrer dedans. Draciel résista sans peine, étant donné sa bonne défense. Les frottements entre les deux toupies s'intensifièrent. Max était à fond dans son duel, il serra les poings.

Dizzi : C'est incroyable, je sens que Draciel entre en harmonie avec Max, c'est comme s'ils se battaient ensemble côte à côte !

Max : Vas-y Draciel, on peut le faire à nous deux !!

            Draciel rentra dans sa toupie qui devint lumineuse. Le sol de l'arène se fissura à l'endroit où avait lieu le combat.

Gary : Quelle puissance !

            Dans un dernier effort, la toupie lança un assaut dévastateur, il y eut un tremblement de terre au sein de l'arène. Le sol s'effondra sous la toupie de Gary, elle fut déséquilibrée. Draciel en profita pour l'expédier hors de l'arène. L'arène s'effondra entièrement. Draciel étant resté sur les hauteurs de l'amphithéâtre, échappa au glissement de terrain.

            Max fut déclaré vainqueur de la dernière manche. Il reprit ses esprits. Tyson accourut vers son ami.

Tyson : Grâce à toi, on va aller en finale ! T'as été au top-niveau, comme d'habitude ! Eh, Max, t'as l'air d'être dans les vappes !

Max : C'est rien, juste un coup de fatigue.

Gary : Max !

            Tyson et Max se retournèrent et virent Gary avec les deux toupies en main. Il rendit la toupie verte.

Gary : C'était un plaisir de combattre contre toi.

Max : Moi, c'est pareil.

            Ils se sourirent, Gary retourna vers son équipe, heureux d'avoir pu livrer un duel de cette qualité.

            Max, de son côté, eut un léger vertige. Il allait tomber mais Tyson le rattrapa à temps. Il le ramena vers leur camp en catastrophe.

Tyson : Max n'est pas bien du tout !

Dizzi : Max a dépensé trop d'énergie dans ce duel. Le fait de ne faire qu'un avec son spectre demande beaucoup de forces. Max est épuisé, un peu de repos et il sera de nouveau sur pieds.

Kenny : Content de l'apprendre, Dizzi.

Maya : Max, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

Max : Oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Dizzi a dit que j'avais besoin de repos.

            Des applaudissements retentirent dans le public, il félicitait joyeusement les Bladebreakers qualifiés pour le dernier tour et leurs valeureux adversaires, les White Tigers.

            Les Olympias et les Kings se préparèrent de leur côté. Angel se leva et fit face à son équipe.

Angel : Bien, à nous de jouer.

_Fin de chapitre !!! Comment avez-vous trouvé cette demi-finale ? Pas trop dur à comprendre, j'espère ? C'est un chapitre assez long mais celui avec la finale le sera encore plus avec plein de cris et d'émotions et de scènes toutes mimi !!! Mais il faudra attendre un bon moment avant que je la mette sur le site (chap 27) on en est encore loin !!!_

Titre du prochain chapitre : Les autres champions. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est l'autre demi-finale Olympias-Kings aussi rebondissante que la première, je pense !! Allez, gros bisous et @ la prochaine !!


	19. Les autres champions

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 18 : Les autres champions 

            Les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter durant la deuxième demi-finale disposaient encore de quelques minutes pour revoir certaines choses. Chez les Kings, une sorte de stress régnait.

Owen : C'est à notre tour. Ne vous contentez pas de jouer comme d'habitude, il faut se montrer au top-niveau, nous affrontons une puissante équipe qui a passé les tours précédents sans difficulté.

Tom : D'accord, alors je commence. Je vais nous remporter le premier point.

Rick : Bonne chance.

Kimberly : Fais attention quand même.

Emma : On ne sait pas ce qu'ils nous réservent.

            Tom se leva et prépara sa toupie. En face, Les Olympias les observaient pour voir qui est-ce qui commençait.

Angel : Tom se lance pour le premier duel. Michael, avant que tu t'endormes, tu vas affronter Tom.

Michael : Ça tombe bien, j'avais besoin d'action. Quoique j'étais bien dans les bras de mon Alice.

            Cette remarque lui valut le sourire de celle-ci. Angel esquissa un sourire aussi.

Angel : Une dernière chose. J'ai modifié l'anneau d'attaque de toutes nos toupies. Les phases d'attaque auront plus d'ampleur et seront plus dévastatrices que d'habitude. Michael, bonne chance.

Michael : Merci, soeurette.

Alice : Reviens-moi vite.

            Michael lui adressa un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de monter au bord de l'arène encore couverte.

Animateur : La demi-finale opposant les Olympias aux Kings va bientôt commencer, mais découvrons d'abord l'arène dans laquelle nos beybladeurs vont devoir livrer leur combat !

            La trappe s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à une arène presque vide. Elle représentait la Place Bellecour avec la statue de Louis XIV sur son cheval au beau milieu de la place. Le sol de l'arène était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de sable.

Michael : Bien, le duel s'annonce palpitant.

Tom : A nous deux.

            Ils fixèrent leurs toupies et se préparèrent à les lancer.

Tom : Tu as une jolie toupie, mais il va falloir la raccommoder.

Michael : Parle pour toi.

Animateur : Attention ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Michael lança sa toupie rouge marbrée avec des nuances d'orange et de jaune, Tom dégaina sa toupie marron. Elles s'entrechoquèrent et tombèrent dans l'arène. Tenky, le spectre de Tom, lança un terrible assaut, Mars, celui de Michael, fut violemment propulsé en arrière. Mais il reprit son équilibre, il décida de lui rendre la pareille mais le sable l'handicapait sérieusement.

Michael pense : Le sable ralentit la course de Mars ! On va faire avec.

            Tom avait l'air sûr de lui.

Tom : Tenky, tu es dans ton élément ! Tourne ce duel à ton avantage !

            Tenky reçut Mars de plein fouet, mais il ne semblait pas affecté du choc.

Michael : Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ?

            Angezl plissa les yeux et pensa que Michael n'avait plus la moindre chance de remporter ce duel.

Angel pense : Mars ne peut pas s'adapter à un tel terrain. C'est mal parti. Le premier point ira aux Kings.

Tom : Eh Michael ! Regarde pourquoi ton attaque n'a pas marché. Tenky s'est servi du sable pour amortir le choc. C'est une erreur qui te sera fatale ! Tenky, attaque !

Michael : Mars, prends-le de vitesse !

            Les deux toupies montèrent en puissance, elles se mirent à briller. Les spectres firent leur apparition, illuminant tout le stade. Tom fut ébloui par le spectre de son adversaire, un énorme cerf rouge enflammé. Tenky, le lion de Tom, fonça droit sur Mars. Mars allait attaquer quand il reçut Tenky. Il s'envola et alla percuter le cheval de Louis XIV. Le cerf enflammé rentra dans sa toupie.

Michael : Inutile de tenter un redressement, Mars est à bout de forces.

            La toupie rouge retomba sur le sable. Michael la récupéra, tandis que Tenky retourna dans la main de Tom.

Tom : Si je n'avais pas eu l'avantage du terrain, tu aurais sûrement gagné.

Michael : Merci. Félicitations pour cette brillante victoire.

            Ils se sourirent, puis revinrent vers leur équipe.

Alice : Ça va, Michael ?

Michael : A cause de moi, nous sommes menés.

Angel : Ne fais pas cette tête, tu t'es bien défendu. Sur ce terrain, Mars avait beaucoup de mal à attaquer correctement.

            Michael se rassit, espérant que son équipe allait vite revenir à la marque.

Vicky : Rick est le suivant. J'ai envie de me mesurer à lui.

Angel : Méfie-toi de lui, il est plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Vicky : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

            Elle se dirigea au pas de course vers l'arène. Rick monta les quelques marches à son tour et découvrit son adversaire.

Rick : Salut Vicky ! Tu tiens la forme ?

Vicky : Je me sens prête à t'envoyer sur orbite !

Rick : Bien, le duel peut commencer.

            Ils se préparèrent et attendirent le signal de départ. Celui-ci retentit, Rick et Vicky firent un démarrage foudroyant et invoquèrent tout de suite leurs spectres. La toupie blanche pailletée de Vicky devint lumineuse, une licorne argentée et majestueuse en sortit, alors que le cobra noir de Rick se dressait devant elle.

Vicky : Allez Vénus, éjecte-moi cette toupie ! Envoie-la sur la lune !

            Vénus lança un assaut dévastateur à Racer, le spectre de Rick, qui décolla du sol, la toupie noire fut envoyée haut dans les airs.

Vicky : Bien joué !

Rick : Une minute ! Tout ce qui monte doit redescendre ! Racer, fais-moi une belle attaque en piqué !

            La toupie de Rick redescendit tout en accélérant sa rotation, et l'endroit de son atterrisage se trouvait justement là où Vénus était postée.

Vicky : Non, Vénus, ne reste pas là !

            Mais la toupie noire de Rick toucha le sol de l'arène avant que Vénus ait eu le temps de s'exécuter. Le choc entraîna la formation d'une épaisse fumée qui s'éleva de l'arène.

Vicky : Vénus. . . 

            Vicky attendit anxieusement que le nuage de fumée disparaisse. Mais une toupie en surgit à toute vitesse. Vicky détourna la tête pour éviter de se la recevoir sur le visage. L'animateur déclara Rick vainqueur de la deuxième manche. La poussière disparut et la toupie de Rick était là, elle tournait encore, très affaiblie. Vicky se retourna lentement et vit sa toupie sur le sol, elle fumait encore. John la ramassa et rejoignit Vicky, démoralisée. Rick se dirigea vers eux.

Rick : Tu es une grande beybladeuse. Tu aurais fait un match-éclair si je n'avais pas eu le réflexe d'appeler Racer.

            Vicky lui adressa un triste sourire.

Vicky : Merci, tu es gentil.

            John passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la ramena au camp.

Vicky : Je suis désolée, Angel.

Angel : Tu n'y es pour rien. Je dois reconnaître qu'ils sont très forts.

John : Ça va mal, nous sommes menés par deux victoires à rien.

Angel : Nous ne devons plus les laisser prendre l'avantage. Il y va de notre place en finale. John, on compte sur toi.

John : J'y vais.

            Kimberly s'avança pour le troisième duel, aussitôt imitée par John. Kimberly jeta un coup d'oeil derrière John et vit Angel assise et tendue. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main, ce qui détendit Angel. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et renvoya un signe de la main.

John : A nous deux, ma grande.

Kimberly : A nous deux.

            L'animateur donna le signal, les toupies dévalèrent les pentes et tracèrent leur chemin dans le sable. La toupie verte de John bouscula celle de Kimberly, Kalza se redressa, du sable gicla à l'extérieur de l'arène.

Kimberly : Kalza, envoie-le ballader !

John : A toi, Jupiter !

            Les deux toupies se positionnèrent face à face pour lancer leur attaque et allèrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre.

John : Jupiter, c'est le moment !

            John fit sortir son spectre, un monstrueux bison vert lumineux qui lança un assaut digne d'un troupeau. La toupie orange de Kimberly brilla mais avant que Kalza ait pu sortir, elle reçut Jupiter de front. Kalza fut propulsé en arrière et la toupie alla s'ancrer dans le socle de la statue du Roi Soleil. John redressa un peu le score. Les Kings ne menaient plus que par deux victoires à une. Mais Kimberly ne démoralisait pas pour autant. Elle récupéra sa toupie et s'adressa à Angel de loin avec son micro.

Kimberly : Eh Angel, ton frère, c'est de la bombe !

            John rougit pendant qu'Angel riait doucement. Kimberly sourit aussi avant de retourner auprès d'Owen.

Owen : Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.

Kimberly : Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

Emma : C'est à moi, maintenant !

Tom : Ça se complique. Les Olympias vont tout faire pour gagner les deux derniers duels pour nous éliminer du championnat.

Emma : Et si je gagne, nous sommes qualifiés ! On se retrouvera contre les Bladebreakers, et je pourrais me battre contre mon Ray d'amour !

Rick : Kim, ta nièce rêve tout haut.

            Kimberly soupira et secoua la tête.

Kimberly : Allez Emma, viens là que je te mette ton micro.

Owen : Emma, tu dois savoir qu'Alice est une championne des matches-éclair et même si elle a l'air gentil, elle est l'une des plus dangereuses de son équipe.

Tom : Allez file, on est tous avec toi.

            Elle monta les marches de l'arène, toupie en main et fit face à Alice, déjà là et prête.

Alice : Emma, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose ?

Emma : Euh. . . Ah oui, mon lanceur !

            Les personnes de l'assistance se contentèrent de rire de cette petite fille de 9 ans.

Kimberly : Qu'est-ce que tu peux être tête-en-l'air !

            Sa tante lui apporta son lanceur. Emma fixa sa toupie.

Emma : C'est pas parce que tu es gentille avec moi que je vais te laisser gagner !

Alice : Je compte me battre même si tu es mignonne à croquer.

Animateur : Mesdemoiselles, en position ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Alice : C'est parti !

Emma : A toi de jouer, Elea !

            Alice commença en envoyant Athéna, son spectre, à l'attaque. Il y eut un léger choc, Elea fut projeté dans les airs mais retomba sans mal d'ailleurs il semblait que sa toupie ait gagné en puissance. Alice sourit.

Alice : Bien, ce duel va être plus long que les précédents que j'ai livrés !

Emma : Elea, sors et fais-en de la bouillie !

            La toupie verte d'Emma monta encore en puissance, elle devint lumineuse, un magnifique jaguar en sortit, sa toupie fonça droit sur Athéna, laissant des traces sur le sol de l'arène. Les deux toupies entrèrent en contact, une légère secousse se fit sentir au sein du stade. Athéna résista tant bien que mal à l'attaque d'Elea mais reculait inévitablement.

Emma : Ouais, continue comme ça !

Alice : Tu aurais dû garder ton spectre pour plus tard, cette erreur va te coûter la victoire !

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

            Elea avait entraîné Athéna jusqu'au bord de l'arène, espérant ainsi l'éjecter.

Alice : Tu vas vite comprendre. Athéna, sors et prends-le à son propre jeu !

            La toupie couleur or d'Alice se mit à briller, une énorme chouette de la même couleur en sortit. Sa toupie s'envola pour atterrir juste derrière son adversaire. Elea freina à temps à la limite de l'aire de combat.

Alice : Athéna, pleine puissance !

            La toupie or prit son élan et lança un assaut sur l'anneau d'attaque d'Elea qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La toupie verte fut éjectée et retomba aux pieds d'Emma. Athéna revint dans la main d'Alice, en pleine forme.

Alice : Athéna, c'était parfait comme toujours.

            Emma se baissa lentement et prit sa toupie entre ses mains. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Emma : Ça s'est passé tellement vite, j'ai rien vu venir.

            Alice contourna l'arène et s'agenouilla face à Emma.

Alice : Emma, c'était un combat difficile, je le reconnais. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès pour arriver jusqu'ici avec tes coéquipiers. Continue à t'entraîner et un jour, tu seras championne, je te le garantis.

            Elle essuya les larmes de la gamine en passant une main sur sa joue. Elles se sourirent mutuellement.

Alice : Allez, viens me faire un gros câlin !

            Emma vint serrer Alice dans ses petits bras. Alice se leva, emportant Emma encore dans ses bras. Elle la rapporta à son équipe, vers sa tante Kim et Owen. Elle la posa sur le banc.

Alice : Je dois y aller. Sois forte et courageuse.

Emma : Oui.

            Alice retourna vers ses partenaires, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alice : Nous sommes revenus à la marque.

Angel : Nous sommes à égalité. Je vais nous apporter la victoire.

            Angel se fit plus sérieuse et devint froide comme un glaçon, ses yeux s'assombrirent. Elle se leva et monta au bord de l'arène, encore en état. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans l'assistance, quand elle fut éclairée par la lumière des projecteurs.

Max : Elle est incroyable, quelle classe !

Maya : Comme elle est belle !

Tyson : Quel style ! Elle est épatante !

            Elle impressionnait tout le monde jusque dans sa tenue vestimentaire. Elle portait un pull bleu ciel à col montant en tissu léger dépourvu de manches, dénudant ainsi ses épaules. Son pull lui arrivait aux hanches et descendait en pente jusqu'aux cuisses. Elle avait aussi un pantalon moulant avec des chaussures montantes dont la partie supérieure était d'un bleu plus foncé que la partie inférieure. Un bandeau du même bleu que son pull ceignait son front et elle portait des gantelets blancs aux bords bleus, le tout complété par une chemise transparente courte sans manches.

Mariah : Elle a du goût pour choisir ses vêtements.

Kimberly : Elle est une merveille de la nature, la jeune fille parfaite !

Owen : Parfaite ou pas, je vais devoir l'envoyer au tapis.

            Owen monta à son tour vers l'arène et fixa Angel. Chacun fixa sa toupie sans quitter l'autre des yeux. Owen se mit en position tandis qu'Angel prit son lanceur dans sa main droite et recula de quelques pas et se positionna à son tour.

Tyson : Elle va lancer sa toupie de la main gauche !

Kenny : Je le vois bien mais pourquoi s'est-elle reculée ?

Dizzi : C'est pourtant évident. Son lancer de gauchère doit être très puissant. Sa toupie ne sera pas lancée à la verticale mais elle sera propulsée directement au centre de l'arène. Mais ce n'est pas tout, la puissance dont dispose Angel sera conférée à Artémis, son spectre, par l'intermédiaire de ce nouveau système de lanceur. Owen n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Max : Il devra se surpasser, il va y avoir du grabuge !

Ray : Il faut s'attendre à un grand spectacle.

Kai pense : Angel, vu ta pâleur, tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, je le sens bien quand il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

            Le signal de la dernière manche retentit. Les beybladeurs lancèrent furieusement leurs toupies. Owrn lança une série d'attaques, Artémis se mit en mode défense, il se contentait d'encaisser sans faiblir.

Owen : Vas-y Oxyle, montre ce que tu sais faire !

Angel : Artémis, passe en mode attaque !

            Les deux toupies s'engagèrent dans une tactique offensive. Elles effectuèrent toutes sortes de trajectoires sans être gênées par la structure de l'arène.

Angel : Artémis, attaque en piqué !

            Artémis sauta et prévut de retomber juste sur l'anneau d'attaque d'Oxyle.

Owen : C'est inutile, Oxyle, réceptionne-le comme il se doit !

            Oxyle reçut Artémis sur son anneau de défense, la toupie turquoise fut renvoyée mais resta en jeu.

Maya : C'est dingue ! Artémis reste cool même après ce terrible renvoi d'Oxyle !

Owen : Ça suffit, passons au coup de grâce ! Oxyle, finissons-en !

            Angel fronça les sourcils, se préparant au pire. Elle était capable de faire bien plus que des petites attaques, elle devait se dépêcher.

Angel : Artémis, attaque en force maintenant ! C'est le moment de sortir !

            Les deux toupies brillèrent d'une intense lumière. Oxyle sortit d'abord, suivi par Artémis. On put voir un loup argenté et un étalon blanc s'élancer dans les airs. Tout l'assistance fut illuminée par le spectacle offert par les beybladeurs en chef.

Angel et Owen : Allez, attaque !!

            Les toupies, spectres sortis, se foncèrent dessus en augmentant leur puissance à chaque centimètre qu'elles parcouraient. Il y eut uns collision d'une telle violence que les bords de l'arène s'effondrèrent mais l'onde de choc ne déséquilibra les attaquants. Les toupies restaient collées l'une à l'autre, espérant chacune prendre l'avantage. Angel et Owen froncèrent davantage les sourcils, mesurant le courage dont ils faisaient preuve.

Owen pense : Artémis est puissant et Oxyle va finir par se fatiguer. Il faut en finir et vite !

Angel pense : Je ne l'aurai pas à l'usure, je refuse de gagner de cette façon ! Oxyle est très fort, il faut donner tout ce qu'on a, absolument tout !

Angel : Artémis, on peut le faire ensemble !

            Artémis rentra dans sa toupie qui devint lumineuse, elle fut animée d'une force nouvelle et concentra toute sa puissance sur le point de contact entre la toupie grise et elle. Artémis força Oxyle à reculer à toute vitesse.

Owen : Oh non, j'ai perdu tout contrôle ! Oxyle, reprends-toi !

            Oxyle essaya de reprendre le dessus mais Artémis était trop fort. Les deux toupies tracèrent leur chemin profondément dans le sol de l'arène, Artémis maintenait toujours une forte pression. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit sur le socle de la statue. A la surprise générale, il fut traversé par les toupies, la statue s'effondra après leur passage. Oxyle et Artémis continuaient leur course commune jusqu'à la paroi qu'ils heurtèrent de plein fouet, une épaisse fumée s'en éleva. Elle mit peu de temps avant de se dissiper complètement. La toupie turquoise tournait toujours mais avait une faible rotation, la grise était profondément ancrée dans la paroi, de la fumée s'en échappait encore.

            Angel et Owen descendirent dans ce qui restait de l'arène pour prendre leurs toupies.

Animateur : Miss Angel remporte la dernière manche, ce qui qualifie les Olympias pour la finale !

            Les spectateurs leur firent une ovation pour ce superbe duel où se mêlaient talent et puissance. Angel et Owen remontèrent du même côté, ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

Owen : Félicitations, tu es extraordinaire.

Angel : Merci, toi aussi.

            Ils se séparèrent et retournèrent en direction de leurs équipes respectives. Angel se sentit soudainement fatiguée et à bout de forces, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre l'arène et son camp. Elle lâcha sa toupie et son lanceur, tout se brouilla devant elle, elle s'effondra sur le sol, inconsciente. Tout le monde se leva, choqué.

John et Michael : Angie !

Kai : Oh non !

_Bon, j'arrête là pour ce chapitre !! Superbe demi-finale, non ? Enfin bon, je ne peux que confirmer, vu que j'en suis l'auteur, mais vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est toujours la même chose, je me suis donnée un mal de chien à décrire les combats et aussi les vêtements de mon héroïne !!! Je les avais dessinés avant d'écrire ce chapitre et comme je fais toujours des habits super compliqués, j'ai eu un peu de mal mais finalement c'est bien comme c'est !!!_

_Je tiens à remercier Lune d'Argent pour le nom d'Elea, le spectre d'Emma (très joli nom) !!_

**_Kimiko_**_ : J'apprécie que tu me mettes quand même cette review, je sias que tu veux le chapitre 20 mais il faudra attendre, y'a encore le chapitre19 avant !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Maintenant, tu sais qui a gagné et qui va en finale et j'espère que ce match t'a plu et que t'en as eu pour ton compte en rebondissements !!! La finale est pas mal remplie en action et d'explosions mais bon, on sait tous qui va gagner à la fin !!! Bisous !!_

**_Icey Wolf_**_ : Merci pour tous tes compliments, t'es trop gentille et adorable comme tous mes revieweurs !!! Bisous, bisous et encore bisous !!!!_

_Titre du prochain chapitre : Repos. Comme le titre l'indique, tout le monde a bien besoin de repos avant l'étape finale du championnat !! Mais avant, il faudra passer par le Futuroscope et Disneyland !!! @ la prochaine !!!_


	20. Repos

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 19 : Repos 

            Les quatre équipes accoururent toutes autour d'Angel. John s'agenouilla près de sa soeur. Il remarqua sa pâleur et elle avait de la fièvre. Kai posa aussi un genou à terre, une expression d'inquiétude suir le visage.

Kai : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

John : Calme-toi, Kai ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

            Le médecin du stade arriva et pria tout ce monde de s'écarter. Il l'examina brièvement.

Médecin : Ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre hôtel pour examiner votre amie complètement et diagnostiquer son état.

Michael : Merci, Docteur.

            John l'emporta dans ses bras, Vicky prit sa toupie et son lanceur. De retour à l'hôtel du Parc, John installa sa soeur dans son lit pour que le médecin puisse l'ausculter. John le laissa un instant seul avec elle. John sortit de la suite de son équipe et vit que les trois autres équipes étaient là, dans le couloir, en train d'attendre des nouvelles d'Angel. John soupira.

John : Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets pour ma soeur mais je vous conseille d'aller vous reposer dans vos appartements. Si j'ai des nouvelles d'elle, je vous préviendrai, c'est promis.

Maya : Elle s'est réveillée ?

John : Non. Pour l'instant, le médecin est en train de l'ausculter.

Tyson : Tu nous tiens au courant, d'accord ?

John : D'accord.

Owen : On va se reposer un peu. A plus tard.

            Les Kings, les White Tigers et les Bladebreakers retournèrent dans leurs suites respectives. Kai refusa de partir avec le reste de son équipe.

John : Toi aussi, tu devrais y aller, Kai.

Kai : Non, je veux rester.

John : Kai. . . 

Kai : Je te le demande, tu ne peux pas me le refuser.

            C'était vrai. Kai et Angel étaient autrefois les meilleurs amis du monde, il était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Angel aurait fait la même chose si Kai était à sa place.

John : Bon d'accord, entre.

            Kai entra au moment où le médecin ressortait de la chambre.

Alice : Alors ?

Médecin : Elle est épuisée, un gros coup de fatigue. Elle est victime de surmenage, tout simplement.

Michael : Maintenant que j'y pense, elle passait jours et nuits sur nos toupies. Elle se levait tôt, passait des journées d'entraînement intensif et se couchait à des heures impossibles.

Kai : Voilà pourquoi elle était de plus en plus pâle.

Médecin : Cela pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Le stress et la pression y sont pour quelque chose, à cause du championnat du monde de Beyblade.

Vicky : C'est beaucoup pour notre capitaine. Elle est la plus jeune, c'est à nous de la protéger.

Médecin : La seule solution, c'est le repos. Comme ça, elle pourra disputer la finale sans problème.

Alice : Plus une seule toupie pendant sa convalescence.

John : Vu qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je me charge de la convaincre.

            Ils remercièrent tous le médecin, John le raccompagna.

Kai : Je vais la voir.

Alice : Moi aussi !

Michael : Alice, il vaut mieux les laisser seuls.

Alice : Oh, je vois.

            Kai pénétra seul dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui. Angel venait juste de se réveiller et se mettait en position assise.

Angel : Kai ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir, surtout ici.

Kai : Comment tu vas ?

Angel : Pas trop mal. Désolée, tu me vois sous un mauvais jour.

Kai : Pas si mauvais que ça, tu as gagné contre Owen.

Angel : Il est redoutable. Finalement, ce sont nos deux équipes qui se retrouvent en finale.

            Kai hocha la tête. Il contourna le grand lit et s'assit au bord, à côté d'Angel.

Kai : Il faudra bien qu'on s'affronte un jour ou l'autre.

Angel : C'est pour ça que je dois m'entraîner dur.

            Kai esquissa un sourire.

Kai : Il faut en découdre avec John.

            Elle l'interrogea du regard.

Kai : Le médecin a dit que tu avais besoin de repos. D'ailleurs, tu es dans ce lit car tu es surmenée. John veut s'occuper de toi.

Angel : Le problème, c'est que je suis plus têtue que lui.

            Angel avait dit cela avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de Kai, il la fixait intensément.

Angel : Tu étais inquet pour moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Kai : Je ne le nie pas. C'est normal, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps.

Angel : Oui. . . oui, bien sûr.

            Il avait senti une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

Angel : Je. . . je suis désolée de t'avoir causé autant de soucis. Maintenant, je voudrais me reposer, si ça ne te dérange pas.

            Kai se sentit rejeté, exclu. Il se leva et la salua froidement, il partit.

Angel pense : Je devais le faire.

            Il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop attachés l'un à l'autre, cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. L'enjeu était trop grand, à commencer par le tournoi mondial et puis elle voulait éviter des souffrances inutiles. Même si elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par Kai, elle devait le repousser chaque fois qu'il était possible. Cette décision était la plus sage mais elle avait mal au coeur. De cette façon, elle protégeait Kai même si elle devait endurer d'atroces souffrances.

            Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, ne pouvant être davantage refoulées. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. . . 

            Le lendemain, les quatre équipes se présentèrent devant l'entrée de l'hôtel avec leurs valises.

Maya : Au revoir Mariah. Je réalise combien j'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontrée. Je t'ai promis de ne pas pleurer alors je ne pleurerai pas. Merci pour tout, merci d'être mon amie.

Mariah : J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

Maya : Je te dédierai notre victoire.

            Elles se serrèrent dans les bras et y restèrent un long moment.

Maya : Lee, prends soin d'elle. Mariah, si tu as un problème ou envie de parler, n'hésite pas à m'appeler en PCV, ça ne te coûtera pas un sou.

            Mariah sourit à sa remarque.

Maya : Lee, si tu lui fais du mal, tu auras de mes nouvelles !

Lee : Ne t'inquiète pas, je la chérirai comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

Ray : Elle est en de bonnes mains avec toi.

Mariah : Au revoir Ray. Passe nous voir après le championnat.

Ray : Promis.

            Mariah et Ray se serrèrent dans les bras. Ray se tourna face à Lee.

Lee : Au revoir, mon ami et bonne chance.

            Ray hocha la tête et serra la main de Lee en signe d'éternelle amitié. Kimberly arriva en courant et se jeta sur ses deux amies, Maya et Mariah. Elle les serra fort.

Kimberly : Oh les filles, vous me manquez déjà ! C'est horrible de se séparer comme ça !

Angel : Faites attention à vous en retournant chez vous.

Mariah : Surtout, fais attention à toi. Tu pourrais avoir un autre malaise.

Angel : Mes frères veillent moi.

            Kimberly étreignit Angel.

Kimberly : Ma petite Angel, tu me manqueras aussi ! J'ai envie de rester ici mais, hélas, c'est impossible ! Que c'est triste !

Mr Dickenson : Mais si, vous restez !

            Mr Dickenson surgit derrière le groupe de personnes et appela les autres beybladeurs à se regrouper autour de lui.

Mr Dickenson : Les enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous tous. Personne ne part, tout le monde reste avec les finalistes.

Owen : Que s'est-il passé ?

Mr Dickenson : Le président de la FMB  vu à quel point vous étiez devenus amis entre vous, il n'a pu se résoudre à vous séparer.

Max : Le président est un grand sentimental.

Mr Dickenson : Il a contacté les sponsors des Kings et des White Tigers. La compagnie Nike et la filiale chinoise de la compagnie IBM ont consenti à financer le reste de votre séjour en France. Vous partez donc avec nous au Futuroscope et à Disneyland Paris !

            Les visages des White Tigers et des Kings s'illuminèrent.

Kevin : Super, on pourra assister à la finale !

Emma : Et faire les supporters !

Wei Jin : Quelle chance, on va faire le Disneyland !

Kai : Dites, il faudrait penser à partir pour la gare, non ?

            Les quatre équipes, folles de joie, se rendirent à la Gare de la Part-Dieu et prirent le train pour Poitiers, direction le Futuroscope. Le trajet était long de Lyon à Poitiers, même en train. Angel dormait sur le conseil de John pendant que les quatre autres membres des Olympias discutaient en chuchotant. A côté d'elle, Wei Jin dormait aussi. Lee et Mariah parlaient de leurs toupies, tandis que Gary et Kevin conversaient sur la nourriture française. Bref, le wagon était assez calme.

Rick : T'es contente, Emma ? Tu pourras rester avec ton Ray d'amour.

Emma : Bien sûr que je suis contente ! D'ailleurs, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Rick : Le moment de faire quoi ?

Emma : De lui dire ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi plus longtemps.

Rick : Tu es folle ? Ray va te rire au nez, en plus Maya est avec lui en ce moment-même !

Emma : C'est pas grave, je tente le coup !

            Elle se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers celui de Ray.

Emma : Salut Ray.

            Elle vit Maya endormie à côté de lui, elle avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Ray et ils se tenaient la main.

Ray : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Emma ?

Emma : Je peux te poser une question ?

Ray : Je t'écoute.

Emma : Est-ce que tu aimes vraiment Maya ?

            Ray devint écarlate, il fut surpris par une question aussi directe. Il serra la main de Maya plus fort.

Ray : Heu. . . Oui, bien sûr.

Emma : Est-ce que tu pourrais aimer une personne beaucoup plus jeune que toi ? Une personne. . . comme moi ?

            Ray comprit ses propos : Emma était amoureuse de lui. Il reprit ses couleurs et essaya de lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Ray : Emma, je n'aime pas Maya parce qu'elle a un âge proche du mien. Je l'aime parce qu'elle est formidable, elle m'a séduit avec sa façon d'être. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

Emma : Tu tiens beaucoup à elle ?

Ray : Oui, elle est mon trésor. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vivrai pour l'éternité avec Maya, je suis prêt à faire ma vie avec elle.

Emma : Tu vas la demander en mariage ?

Ray : Nous sommes encore trop jeunes pour penser à ce genre de choses. Pour l'instant, nous avons le championnat en tête.

Emma : Alors sois heureux avec elle. Je ne veux pas gâcher votre amour.

Ray : Encore une chose. Si Maya avait ton âge, mes sentiments ne changeraient pas, je l'aimerais toujours autant.

            Emma sourit et comprit que l'amour n'était pas une question d'âge. Avant de retourner à sa place, elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Ray. Il sourit.

Ray pense : Elle est adorable.

            Emma se sentait heureuse et plus légère. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Ray ait trouvé son bonheur avec Maya. Rick la laissa tranquille pour une fois. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme le plus total, tout le monde finit par s'endormir. Les quelques personnes qui ne trouvaient pas le sommeil restaient silencieuses.

_Ça y est, le chapitre est terminé !!! Ils ont quitté Lyon pour le Futuroscope où ils vont passer deux jours extraordinaires que je raconterai en deux chapitres, histoire de faire durer le plaisir et l'attente jusqu'à la finale !!! Je suis sadique et cruelle de vous faire attendre à ce point-là, je sais, mais c'est voulu !!! Et c'est pas tout, y'a encore le Disneyland que je compte détailler (3 jours bien remplis) !!! En ce qui concerne la troisième partie que je suis en train d'écrire sur papier, j'en suis aux quarts-de-finale pour l'instant, et cette fic promet d'être vachement plus longue que les deux premières !!!_

**_Kimiko _**_: Je t'enverrai bientôt le chap 20 dans le prochain mail !! Bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Le parc futuriste. Ils sont arrivés au Futuroscope et font la visite du parc. Allez, @ + !!!_


	21. Le parc futuriste

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 20 : Le parc futuriste 

            Le train entra en  gare, directement intégrée au parc. Le groupe remonta à la surface et découvrit l'entrée du domaine.

Kenny : Regardez un peu ces bâtiments, une super-technologie doit être derrière tout ça.

            Les personnes se dirigèrent vers un grand immeuble avec des baies vitrées en verre fumé.

Max : Ne me dites pas que c'est notre hôtel, c'est géant !

Tyson : C'est trop top, je sens qu'on va s'éclater pendant ce week-end !

Kai : Eh Tyson, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu le fais exprès ! Nous sommes en France pour le championnat du monde, c'est notre objectif premier ! Arrête de vouloir faire du tourisme et pense à l'entraînement !

Tyson : D'accord Kai, après avoir fait toutes les attractions du parc !

Kai : Hhum ! Je suis le capitaine d'une bande d'imbéciles !

Maya et Ray : Sympa pour nous.

John : Détends-toi un peu, Kai. Le Futuroscope et Disneyland font partie de notre itinéraire pour qu'on soit moins sous pression. Tu ferais bien de faire comme tes amis.

Kai : Hhum !

Vicky : Toujours aussi aimable. Comment fais-tu pour le supporter, Angel ?

Angel : Question d'habitude.

            Mr Dickenson revint avec quatre clés. Il les distribua aux capitaines des équipes, qui montèrent dans leurs chambres pour y déposer les valises. Les quatre équipes logeaient au même étage.

Tyson : Eh les amis, on se retrouve en bas dans 30 minutes !

Alice : D'accord !

Kimberly : OK !

Wei Jin : Ça marche !

            Dans la chambre des Olympias, Vicky ouvrit toutes les fenêtres pour aérer tandis que Michael installait Angel dans un fauteuil confortable.

Angel : Michael, je ne suis plus une gamine. Je n'ai plus 5 ans.

Michael : Tu es sûre ? Non, je plaisante. En fait, John et moi, on s'est mis d'accord pour s'occuper de toi. Tu as besoin de repos.

Angel : Je deviens folle à force de me reposer tout le temps ! J'ai besoin d'activité et d'action !

Alice : C'est vrai, laissez-la respirer un peu !

Vicky : C'est bien connu pourtant, les garçons font tout de travers. On leur dit de s'occuper de leur soeur, ils s'en occupent au point de ne plus la laisser sortir !

John et Michael : Même pas vrai d'abord !

            Angel rit doucement.

Angel : Les gars, j'apprécie vraiment ce que vous faites, mais n'en faites pas trop.

John et Michael : D'accord.

Alice : Ce qu'ils sont mignons !

            Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva en bas dans le hall, mais deux personnes manquaient.

Mariah : Où est Maya ?

Owen : Et Kai ?

Ray : Maya est restée pour convaincre Kai de venir avec nous. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir pour une éternité.

            Chez les Bladebreakers. . . 

Maya : Allez Kai ! Viens avec nous !

Kai : J'ai mieux à faire que de m'amuser !

Maya : Angel serait déçue de ne pas te voir, pense à sa déception ! La pauvre, elle serait si triste de ne pas être avec son vieil ami.

Kai : Qu'elle soit déçue ou pas, je m'en moque. De toute façon, elle ne veut pas me voir et moi non plus !

Maya : Mais eeeeeuh ! Kai ! Je te paierai toutes les glaces que tu veux !

Kai : Tu te moques de moi ?

Maya : D'accord, de la Barbe à papa ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te convaincre ?

Kai, irrité : Rien du tout, ni glace, ni barbe à papa !

            Kai s'apprêta à partir mais Maya le retint par le bras.

Kai : Ecoute Maya, tu me cherches et tu vas me trouver !

            Maya leva des yeux suppliants vers son capitaine.

Kai : Et ne me regarde pas comme ça !

            Elle joignit les mains et le supplia.

Maya : Kai, je n'oserai jamais te provoquer mais s'il te plaît, montre que tu es un bon capitaine et que tu participes à toutes les activités du groupe ! Tu dois montrer à tout le monde que tu es à la hauteur de tes responsabilités, que tu es un chef-modèle. Si tu viens avec nous, on formera une équipe unie et l'union fait la force, hein Kai ?

            Elle n'avait pas tort, Kai se contenta d'écouter et de la fixer.

Maya : Si tu nous abandonnes maintenant, tu pourrais aussi nous abandonner pour un match important et nous perdrons. . . à cause de toi parce que tu n'aurais pas été là. Et c'est un grand poids à porter.

Kai : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Maya : Mais tu sais que j'ai raison.

            Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Kai pouvait très bien les abandonner une fois, puis deux et pour toujours. . . Non, cela ne devait jamais arriver ! L'équipe dont il était le capitaine devait rester soudée et unie contre tous les obstacles. Il soupira et se rendit.

Kai : Bon, d'accord.

Maya : Super ! Allez viens, ils nous attendent !

            De toute évidence, elle savait déjà que Kai accepterait sous ses supplications. Elle l'entraîna par le bras jusqu'en bas, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand les autres les virent arriver, les Bladebreakers se réjouirent, bien que Ray se demandait comment Maya avait fait pour convaincre leur chef.

Max : Elle a réussi !

Tyson : Elle est trop forte !

Kenny : Elle s'est montrée persuasive. Comment se fait-il que Kai ne lui refuse rien alors qu'à nous, il nous refuse presque tout.

Ray : J'aimerais bien le savoir.

Mariah pense : Ray est jaloux.

Maya : Nous voilà ! J'avais bien dit que je l'amènerais !

Tyson : Si on y allait, j'ai hâte de tout visiter !

            Ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre au parc. Ils prirent tous place à bord d'un train magnétique pour faire rapidement le tour du domaine.

Angel : On devrait faire un tour au planétarium, ça a l'air intéressant.

Wei Jin : J'ai entendu plusieurs passants dire qu'il y avait un spectacle aquatique, on ira voir ce que c'est.

            Pendant la visite, ils furent émerveillés par les formes bizarres qui ornaient les chemins, des bibelots tout aussi étranges vendus en tant que souvenirs.

Emma : Je commence à avoir un petit creux, pas vous ?

Kimberly : On va s'arrêter dans un café et puis on commandera quelque chose à grignoter.

Rick : Ensuite, direction le planétarium !

            Dans le café où le groupe se désaltérait, Maya se rendit compte que quelque chose travaillait Ray, elle voulut en avoir le coeur net.

Maya : Ray, ça ne va pas ?

Ray : Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Kai de venir ?

Maya : Tu ne connais pas encore l'étendue de mon pouvoir de persuasion.

Ray : Maya. . . 

Maya : Je lui ai juste dit qu'il doit montrer l'exemple en tant que capitaine et de ne pas nous abandonner, c'est tout. Je te sens un peu jaloux, quel est le problème ?

Ray : Rien, je me pose des questions.

            Maya eut un large sourire, elle serra le bras de Ray contre elle.

Maya : Oh, tu es trop mignon ! Mon chéri, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu'à présent et je t'aime de tout mon coeur ! Par-contre, tu me rends triste.

Ray : Pourquoi ?

Maya : Tu doutes de mon amour pour toi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

            Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait toujours raison ?

Ray : Maya, je m'excuse. Je tiens tellement à toi, j'ai peur que tu t'éloignes. Je t'aime, mon coeur t'appartient pour toujours.

Maya : C'est pareil pour moi.

            Ils s'embrassèrent longuement sous l'oeil de Mariah, heureuse pour eux.

Mariah pense : Heureusement que Maya voit le bon côté des choses. Si elle avait mal pris la jalousie de Ray, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé pour lui.

            Angel fixait son jus de pêche quand une main douce et chaude vint caresser ses cheveux. Angel leva les yeux, elle rencontra le regard bienveillant de Vicky.

Angel : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Vicky : Est-ce que tu comptes parler à celui qui est derrière moi ?

            Angel pencha un peu la tête et put voir Kai, toujours aussi sérieux et imperturbable.

Angel : Lui parler de quoi ?

Vicky : Je suis au courant de tes sentiments que tu as pour lui. Je ne suis pas très bavarde mais je suis observatrice.

Angel : J'ai décidé de l'éloigner. J'ai plusieurs raisons qui m'ont poussée à prendre cette décision.

Vicky : Lesquelles, si je peux me permettre ?

Angel : Nous sommes finalistes au tournoi, mes sentiments peuvent fausser mon jugement. Et même si nous sommes beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre, il faudra quand même qu'on reparte chez nous, lui au Japon et nous en Australie.

Vicky : Si je comprends bien, tu ne veux plus le voir.

Angel : Le voir le moins possible, et tant mieux si on est fâché. Il ne peut pas comprendre ma réaction.

Vicky : Tu veux l'oublier complètement quand on sera rentré chez nous ?

Angel : J'y compte bien, si rien ne m'en empêche.

Vicky : Et si, par un heureux hasard, il t'aimait ?

Angel : Impossible, il n'a pas la tête à ça. Il n'est pas possible de construire une relation sérieuse, ni avec lui, ni avec moi, je suis trop occupée.

            Vicky soupira. A l'évidence, Angel plaisait à n'importe quel garçon mais elle ne voulait s'engager avec personne. Il n'y avait que Kai qui comptait pour elle et personne ne pouvait le remplacer.

            Après cette pause, le groupe rentra dans le planétarium au plafond étoilé et au sol plein de paillettes. Ces jeunes gens s'assirent dans des fauteuils et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Le plafond s'ouvrit lentement, laissant place à des miliers de constellations. Ce fut une sorte de documentaire sur les étoiles et l'origine de la Terre commenté par une voix-off. Pour tous les spectateurs qui assistaient à ce documentaire, le temps semblait être arrêté, suspendu. Ce spectacle était si bien fait qu'ils avaient tous l'impression d'être dans un autre espace-temps.

            Après ce merveilleux moment passé dans les étoiles, les beybladeurs ressortirent, l'esprit rempli de belles images.

Alice : C'était génial, j'ai adoré !

Tom : Il y a de quoi devenir astronaute, non ?

Kimberly : C'est fascinant de voir qu'il y a tant de constellations dans notre système !

Max : Les documentaires devraient tous ressembler à ça.

Tyson : Au moins, ils auraient plus d'audience.

Kenny : Je les trouve très intéressants, ces documentaires, moi !

Kevin : On va voir quoi, maintenant ?

Wei Jin : Le spectacle aquatique ! C'est par là-bas !

Owen : Et bien allons-y.

            Le spectacle en lui-même se nommait « Féérie aquatique » et avait lieu en plein air. Ils s'installèrent dans les gradins et le numéro commença. D'abord, une douce musique s'éleva puis des jets d'eau s'élevèrent à leur tour en suivant le rythme de la musique. Emma et Wei Jin furent émerveillées, elles ne purent se retenir d'exprimer leur admiration.

Emma et Wei Jin : Wah !!

Emma : C'est magique, l'eau est en train de danser !

            L'idée d'inventer cette attraction n'était pas du tout mauvaise, ce genre de spectacle avait un effet distrayant sur toutes les personnes de tout âge. D'ailleurs, ce fut un réel plaisir d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Maya : Un régal pour les yeux !

Mariah : C'était vraiment magnifique !

Lee : Il faut avouer qu'ils ont eu l'esprit créatif.

Angel : On pourra toujours revenir demain pour finir de faire le tour. Il faut rentrer, il se fait tard.

Gary : Angel n'a pas tort, j'ai mal aux pieds et j'ai encore faim.

Kevin : Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Estomac-sur-pattes !

            Tout le monde sourit et se dirigea vers l'hôtel avant que Gary ne commence à être affamé pour de bon. Finalement, une fois rentré, ils dînèrent tous à 18h45 pour avoir plus de temps libre avant d'aller se coucher. Tyson dévora son dessert, il fut imité par Gary, les autres se contentèrent d'une part de gâteau, Kai, lui se contenta d'un café.

Maya : Kai, je te sens nerveux et tendu.

Kai : Pas du tout.

Maya : Tu veux que je te fasse un de mes massages ?

            Kai termina son café, puis se leva.

Kai : Non merci. Je monte.

            Il s'éloigna en direction des ascenseurs.

Max : Il ne va quand même pas aller se coucher ?

Lee : Je ne pense pas, il est trop tôt.

Kenny : Je me demande comment il pourrait dormir après le café qu'il vient d'avaler.

Ray : Il y a plein de choses qui le tracassent en ce moment, laissons-le réfléchir.

            Angel se leva aussi.

Angel : Je vous quitte aussi. Je vais prendre l'air.

            Elle tourna les talons. Ray pensa qu'une petite discussion s'imposait.

Ray : Je reviens.

            Il partit à la suite d'Angel, il la trouva devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle fut surprise de le voir derrière elle.

Angel : Ray ? Tu n'es pas à l'intérieur ?

Ray : Il fallait que je te parle au sujet de Kai.

            Elle se retourna pour que Ray ne voie pas son embarras.

Angel : Ce qu'il fait ne me regarde absolument pas. Il ne se mêle pas de mes affaires alors pourquoi me mêlerais-je des siennes ?

Ray : Vous ne vous êtes pas parlés une seule fois aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il cragnait est peut-être arrivé, finalement.

            Angel se fit plus hésitante, elle tourna un peu la tête sans pour autant le regarder.

Angel : Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Ray : Vous êtes devenus à nouveau des étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

            Cette réponse eut l'effet d'un poignard planté en plein coeur. Angel avait mal, si mal qu'elle serra les poings et se raidit. Ray sut tout de suite qu'elle était en proie à une terrible tension.

Angel : Il le faut, je n'y peux rien.

Ray : Je sais que tu souffres mais Kai aussi. Il tient à toi.

            Elle se retourna face à lui.

Angel : Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

Ray : Je le sais. Je suis passé par là, moi aussi.

            Elle savait qu'il parlait de Mariah, mais dans son cas, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose. Elle baissa tristement la tête.

Angel : Moi aussi, je tiens beaucoup à lui. Je veux lui éviter des souffrances inutiles.

Ray : Explique-toi.

Angel : Nous sommes ennemis dans le cadre du tournoi, il faudra qu'on s'affronte dans un duel sans merci. Tu sais combien le Beyblade compte pour lui, il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre contre moi. Nous devons être lucides tous les deux pour pouvoir se livrer un match digne de ce nom. Rien que pour ça, c'est déjà assez dur. Si nous oublions notre ancienne amitié, la séparation se fera sans larmes et sans regrets.

Ray : Oui, je comprends. Pour Kai aussi, c'est compliqué. Mais si vous vous éloignez, vous souffrirez autant l'un que l'autre. Kai ne peut plus reculer face à ses sentiments mais toi, tu peux encore changer le cours des choses.

Angel : Non, pour moi, c'est déjà tout réfléchi. C'est dur mais je ne peux pas agir autrement. Kai se retrouve seul, aide-le, je t'en supplie, il aura besoin de ton soutien.

            Les larmes se mirent à couler abondamment le long de ses joues. Rien ne pouvait définir la souffrance qu'elle endurait en ce moment. Renoncer à celui qu'elle aimait était au-dessus de ses forces mais elle devait le faire, ce serait mieux ainsi, au moins pour la suite des événements.

            Elle évacua sa tristesse et laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Ray : Si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites, je ferai comme tu voudras.

Angel : Merci. . . pour lui.

            Ray la serra dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme. La prendre ainsi contre lui faisait qu'il ressentait le mal qui la rongeait, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste aussi quelque part.

            En passant dans le hall, Maya les vit ensemble, elle se figea mais elle se ressaisit aussitôt. Sa jalousie s'évanouit instantanément quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait : Angel pleurait pour une raison inconnue et Ray la consolait. Elle sortit et les rejoignit, elle interrogea Ray du regard.

Ray : Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

_Terminé !!! Ça y est, ils sont enfin arrivés au Futuroscope et pour un premier jour, c'était relativement calme !!!! Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi Angel fait la gueule à Kai ? Mais ça ne s'arrêtera pas là parce que Kai, il va chercher à comprendre pourquoi sa belle s'éloigne de lui ! Bien sûr, il est amoureux d'elle mais il ne le sait pas encore. Dites-moi quand même ce que vous en pensez parce que Angel, elle est un peu compliquée comme nana !!!_

**_Clau_**_ : Je vois que tu as compris le point de vue d'Angel en ce qui concerne Kai mais tu sais aussi qu'elle peut difficilement résister à ses sentiments donc ils vont bien finir par être ensemble à la fin de cette fic !!! C'est vrai qu'Angel est fatiguée mais c'est pas pour autant qu'elle ne va pas profiter des ballades dans le Futuroscope et Disneyland, elle va même s'amuser comme une dingue !!! Encore merci pour ton compliment !!_

**Kyarah** : J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chap, toi qui voulais la suite !! 

**Lonely Icey Wolf** : Tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews pour le dernier chap mais je te pardonne, après tout mieux vaut tard que jamais et je continuerai ma fic pour te faire plaisir et aussi pour tous les lecteurs !!! Bisous !!

**Kimiko** : J'espère que tu apprécies toujours autant !!

**Sungirl** : Merci !! Continue à lire, j'ai réservé pleins de surprises pour la suite !!

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Les deux fans. Oui, fans de Kai, il va se faire littéralement agresser mais heureusement, il sera défendu, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour garder un minimum de suspense !!! Gros bisous à tous et@++!!!!_


	22. Les deux fans

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 21 : Les deux fans 

            Angel essuya rapidement ses larmes, Ray et Maya l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de rentrer, elle leur adressa un petit sourire et leur souhaita une bonne nuit, elle referma la porte derrière elle. Le couple entra dans la pièce juste en face, la chambre des Bladebreakers. Ray vérifia la présence de Kai, il était en effet en train de bricoler sa toupie sur son lit. Il ne le dérangea pas et ferma la porte de la chambre pour qu'il ait plus de tranquillité. Ray et Maya sortirent sur le balcon, Ray ferma la porte coulissante du salon.

Maya : Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ?

Ray : A vrai dire, c'est compliqué. Angel a décidé d'éloigner Kai, le garder le plus loin possible de sa vie.

Maya : Oh mince, pauvre Kai.

Ray : Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est très attaché à elle. Pourtant, c'est sans issue.

Maya : Je commence à comprendre. Même s'ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre, tout les sépare : le tournoi et aussi la distance. C'est vrai que ça ne peut pas marcher ainsi.

Ray : J'ai remarqué que Kai avait une attitude bizarre, peut-être qu'il est au courant pour. . . 

Maya : Non, je ne crois pas. Il est trop préoccupé par le tournoi pour penser à elle. Il n'empêche pas qu'Angel a dû réfléchir beaucoup à la question pour avoir pris cette décision. C'est dur, quand même.

Ray : Oui, mais c'est la meilleure solution, maintenant que j'y pense.

            Maya eut un air triste.

Maya : Ce n'est pas juste. Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux.

Ray : Je sais.

            Ray la prit dans ses bras, ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant d'aller se coucher en compagnie du reste de l'équipe.

            Le lendemain, les quatre équipes partirent terminer la visite du parc après le déjeuner. Ils essayèrent des attractions qu'ils n'avaient pas vues la veille, en refirent deux ou trois fois pour les attractions vraiment sensationnelles. Tout le monde se paya une glace, Tyson et Gary prirent en plus du pop-corn, ce qui fut leur goûter de 16H.

Tom : Je crois qu'on a fait le tour du parc, il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Mariah : Je propose de rentrer lentement pour profiter du beau temps. On a rarement eu un soleil aussi éclatant.

Rick : Chez nous, on est habitué à cette chaleur torride. Par-contre, en hiver, on descend à des températures très basses.

Maya : Oui, pour ceux qui habitent la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Du côté de la Californie, c'est autre chose.

Alice : Il fait tout le temps beau en Californie.

            Pendant qu'ils parlaient des différents climats du globe, ils furent soudainement interrompus par des cris hystériques féminins venant de derrière eux.

Voix : Ah Kai !!

            Celui-ci se retourna, se demandant qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi. Le groupe vit deux jeunes filles de leur âge courir vers eux, et elles étaient visiblement très heureuses. Ces filles se jetèrent sur Kai sans retenue, d'ailleurs il se retint de ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Kai : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Fille 1 : C'est très simple, nous sommes tes deux plus grandes fans !

Fille 2 : Oh, mon Kai chéri !

Kai : Quoi ?

            Elles prirent chacune un bras et s'y accrochèrent fortement avant que leur idole ait pu riposter.

Kai : Eh, mais lâchez-moi !

            Elles ne semblaient pas obéir et marmonnaient un tas de compliments sur lui.

Fille 1 : Oh, tu es si sexy et tellement craquant !

Fille 2 : Ah là là ! Je vais m'évanouir de bonheur !

            Tyson et Max ne purent se retenir davantage, ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la tête de Kai, qui ne pouvait pas s'échapper de ces folles. Ray fut surpris, un peu comme le reste de la bande d'ailleurs. Maya fut la première à se ressaisir, elle s'avança vers les trois personnes.

Maya : Eh les filles, laissez Kai tranquille !

Fille 1 : Pourquoi ? Reste avec ton Ray et boucle-la !

            Maya s'énerva.

Maya : Bande de folles !

Fille 2 : Folles de Kai ! Maintenant qu'on l'a vu, on le garde !

Kai : Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

            Il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de ses fans françaises. Maya se plaça entre elles et Kai pour les empêcher de recommencer à jouer les sangsues.

Maya : C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !

            Les deux fans froncèrent les sourcils, elles se firent menaçantes.

Fille 1 : Tu veux nous empêcher d'approcher Kai ?

            Maya blêmit. Voyant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, Mariah la rejoignit.

Mariah : Il faudra compter avec moi.

Maya : Merci Mariah.

Fille 2 : D'accord, au lieu de régler ça avec les poings, on règlera ce problème à la toupie.

            Les Françaises brandirent leurs toupies bleues, comme celle de Kai.

Filles 1 et 2 : On vous lance un défi !

Mariah : D'accord ! Deux contre deux !

            Mariah et Maya sortirent leurs toupies rouge et rose. Kai intervint.

Kai : Je peux très bien régler ce problème seul !

Maya : Kai, ne reste pas là !

            Ray rejoignit Kai et le prit à part.

Ray : Laisse-les régler ça entre filles.

            Owen les rejoignit à son tour.

Owen : Je ne te conseille pas de t'interposer entre elles, sauf si tu tiens à risquer ta vie.

            Kai croisa les bras.

Kai : Hhum ! Je suis quand même le premier concerné, non ? Ça fera de l'entraînement pour Maya.

            Du côté des filles, chacune d'elles fixa sa toupie au lanceur et se mit en position de lancement.

Maya : On va régler ça sans bavure !

Mariah : Sans avoir à sortir nos spectres !

Fille 2 : Arrêtez de parler et passons à l'action !

Fille 1 : 3, 2, 1. . . hyper-vitesse !

Maya : Allez Tyler, arrête-moi ces clones de Dranzer !

Mariah : Vas-y Galux !

            Les deux toupies bleues résistèrent aux assauts de Tyler et Galux.

Fille 1 : Tiens bon, Julie !

Fille 2 : Résiste, Lisa !

            Mariah et Maya furent suprises, elles se regardèrent.

Maya : Drôles de noms pour des toupies.

Mariah : Oui, bizarres.

Fille 2 : On a nommé nos toupies comme nous, ça reflète notre personnalité !

Mariah : Elles s'appellent donc Julie et Lisa, on ne battra pas de parfaites inconnues.

Maya : C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Faut être complètement jetée pour appeler sa toupie comme nous !

Julie : Julie, attaque !

Lisa : Lisa, attaque !

Maya : Tyler. . . 

Mariah : Galux. . . 

Maya et Mariah : Faites-les taire !

            Tyler et Galux montèrent parallèlement à l'attaque et éjectèrent chacun une toupie. Les toupies bleues retombèrent à l'arrêt.

Maya et Mariah : Bien joué !

            Elles se tapèrent dans la main et récupérèrent leurs toupies.

Lisa : Viens Julie, on s'en va.

            Les deux fans de Kai s'en allèrent déçues de l'issue de ce match-double.

Mariah : C'est un plaisir de combattre à tes côtés.

Maya : C'est pareil pour moi.

Kai : Tu aurais dû mettre moins de temps à éjecter ces toupies. La prochaine fois, j'attends un travail plus sérieux de ta part.

            Maya lui fit un grand sourire.

Maya : C'est compris. . . Papa.

            Maya et Mariah rirent ensemble.

Kai : Rentrons !

            Les quatre équipes passèrent une soirée plutôt animée avec Max et Tyson qui n'arrêtaient pas de rire en racontant à Mr Dickenson comment Kai avait été agressé par ses deux fans. Kai en eut vite assez, il quitta la table le premier.

Kai : Bande de plaisantins, je ne vois pas pourquoi je reste encore avec vous ! J'en ai plus qu'assez !

            Il quitta le restaurant et remonta dans la chambre.

Tyson : Oh oh, je crois que Kai est vraiment fâché.

Kenny : Il ne fallait pas le provoquer.

Ray : Il est un peu sur les nerfs, ça lui passera. Dès demain, ce sera oublié.

Max : De toute façon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Il devra nous supporter jusqu'à la fin du tournoi, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Emma : Eh, mais c'est demain qu'on part pour Disneyland !

Mr Dickenson : Exact. Il faudrait vous coucher tôt car le train part à 6H demain matin.

Michael : Si tôt ? A croire que les conducteurs de trains ne dorment jamais.

            Le soir, dans son lit, Angel se disait qu'il ne restait que treize jours avant la grande finale entre les Olympias et les Bladebreakers. Elle songea à réviser les toupies de son équipe et aussi à perfectionner son lancer de gauchère. Au besoin, elle améliorerait aussi son lanceur. Elle ferma les yeux.

Angel pense : Le 31 juillet, après la finale, tout sera terminé.

            Elle sombra peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêves, elle passa une nuit tranquille.

_Le Futuroscope, c'est fini !!! La prochaine étape, c'est Disneyland, ce sera le sujet des quatre prochains chapitres !!! Bon, cette fois-ci, Kai s'est fait agressé par deux fans et ce sont deux filles qui l'ont sauvé mais ne considérez pas qu'il a perdu la face, ce serait méchant pour lui et je n'ai pas l'intention d'être aussi cruelle !!!! C'est vrai que j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages mais quand même, il ne faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. N'hésitez pas à me laissez un petit mot !!!!_

**_Lonely Icey Wolf _**_: Merci et je ne lâcherai pas pour te faire plaisir !!!_

**_Clau_**_ : Oui, tu as parfaitement compris Angel, mais Kai n'est au courant de rien, c'est pour ça qu'il ne va pas harceler Ray, et à la finale j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils jouent du mieux qu'ils peuvent sinon le duel aurait beaucoup perdu de son intérêt et pour ce genre de rencontre importante, je tiens à aller jusqu'au bout de mes compétences !!! Et ils vont bien se parler mais après la finale et puis. . . Alors, qu'en penses-tu de ce chap ? Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Angel qui a défendu Kai, vu qu'elle lui fait la gueule en quelque sorte mais je ne regrette pas parce que avec Maya et Mariah, j'ai trouvé ça assez réussi pour remettre ces filles à leur place !! J'espère que tu as toujours autant envie de lire la suite de ma fic, en tout cas merci pour tes compliments, écris-moi plus souvent, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre !! Bisous !!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Merci, merci, merci !!!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Et ce n'est pas fini pour les surprises, il y en aura plein d'autres !! Et Angel n'a pas fini de pleurer avec moi comme auteur **sourire sadique** !!! Bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Le monde de Mickey. Vous l'avez tous compris, c'est l'arriveé au parc d'attractions le plus formidable de France !!! Bon, gros bisous à tous et @ la prochaine !!!!_


	23. Le monde de Mickey

_Petite note à l'attention des lecteurs__ : Aujourd'hui, Dimanche 14 septembre, ça fait une semaine que j'ai un boulot et que je travaille donc je ne serai pas en mesure d'uploader régulièrement mes chapitres mais j'essaierai quand même de le faire alors soyez patients !!! Grand merci à ma grande sœur qui m'a proposé de saisir mes chapitres à ma place pendant que je bosse !!! Et encore désolée pour tous les lecteurs qui attendent la suite avec impatience !!!_ Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Tout ce qui a attrait à Walt Disney ne m'appartient pas non plus !!! Chapitre 22 : Le monde de Mickey 

            Le train entra en gare à la station Marne-la-Vallée à Paris. Kimberly sortit du train en s'étirant.

Kimberly : J'ai bien dormi !

Rick : Ouais, parle pour toi. Emma, ta chère nièce, a passé tout le trajet à parler de Mickey et de je ne sais quoi encore. Impossible de trouver un peu de repos.

Kimberly : Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle est encore jeune.

            Les quatre équipes confièrent leurs bagages aux grooms pour qu'ils soient directement montés dans les suites à l'hôtel Disneyland.

Tyson : Waouh ! C'est hyper-top ! Trois jours à Disneyland, à l'hôtel 5 étoiles qui porte le même nom, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux !

Kai : Si, devenir champions du monde.

            Maya mit les poings sur les hanches.

Maya : C'est pas vrai, il n'a que ce mot-là à la bouche !

Mr Dickenson : Laisse-le, Maya. Tôt ou tard, il retombera aussi en enfance.

            Il leur distribua à chacun une petite carte représentant la tête de Mickey et le célèbre château de la Belle au bois dormant.

Mr Dickenson : C'est votre passeport, il vous donne accès aux deux parcs, le Disneyland et le Walt Disney Studios.

Owen : Je propose de commencer par le Disneyland pour faire plaisir à Emma.

Kimberly : Allons-y.

            Le groupe suivit la foule et entra sur Main Street, une rue commerciale où se trouvaient des boutiques de souvenirs.

Wei Jin : C'est magnifique, toutes ces couleurs ! L'ambiance doit être gaie tous les jours.

Lee : Continuons en direction du château.

            Ils remarquèrent un attroupement de personnes vers l'entrée du château.

Angel : Le parc vient juste d'ouvrir.

Emma : On y va ! Vite !

            Emma se précipita, suivie de Wei Jin. En passant devant le point Informations, Ray prit un plan des deux parcs. La foule passa lentement les portes du château, tout en marchant, Ray examina le plan pour se repérer.

Ray : Logiquement, derrière cette porte, on tombe sur Fantasyland.

Alice : C'est là où sont réunis les mondes magiques des contes de fées.

            Ils montrèrent tous leurs passeports et entrèrent au coeur du parc, le monde magique de Mickey s'offrit à eux. Ils se mirent sur le côté pour ne pas encombrer le passage.

Angel : Ray, je peux voir le plan ?

            Ray le lui passa.

Angel : Bon, voilà comment je vois les choses. On visitera les différentes parties une par une. On commence par Fantasyland, ensuite Discoveryland, Adventureland et enfin Frontierland. Des questions ? Bien sûr, on peut faire autrement.

Emma : Non, moi ça me va !

Wei Jin : Si on reste ici, on va prendre racine.

            Ils firent quelques pas, puis virent le carroussel.

Emma : Le carroussel, c'est pour les bébés ! J'aimerais bien faire un tour de tasses.

            Toutes les filles se précipitèrent pour faire la queue. Les garçons les suivirent mais seuls Kai, Ray, John, Michael, Lee, Gary, Owen, Tom et Rick restèrent dehors pour les attendre tranquillement. Emma, Wei Jin, Kevin, Alice et Vicky s'installèrent dans une tasse, Kimberly, Maya, Mariah et Angel prirent une autre tasse et Tyson, Max et Kenny prirent place dans une troisième tasse.

Tyson : On se croirait dans une toupie géante.

Max : Mais tu vois des toupies partout, mon vieux !

Kenny : Cette attraction a été inspirée par Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

            Le manège se mit en marche et les tasses se mirent à tourner dans tous les sens, ce qui dura bien quelques minutes. Tyson en descendit, un peu désorienté.

Tyson : Waouh. . . Un toupie géante qui filait à toute vitesse.

Maya : Difficile de garder ses repères après un tour pareil.

            Owen s'avança vers Kimberly qui avait un peu de mal à se retrouver.

Owen : Ça va ?

Kimberly : Oui, je crois. Un peu déboussolée, c'est tout.

            Le groupe de beybladeurs alla faire un tour au Vol de Peter Pan, puis à une attraction appelée It's a Small World. Il s'agissait d'une ballade en barque parmi des poupées habillées et décorées selon les différentes coutumes et civilisations du monde. Cette attraction conquit le coeur du public féminin. Ils essayèrent quelques autres divertissements, puis passèrent à Discoveryland, là où se trouvaient le célèbre Space Mountain, le Sar Tour et le Chéri, j'ai rétréci le public.

            Ils commencèrent par le Star Tour, vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde à la queue pour le Space Mountain. Ce fut l'une des attractions à sensations tant aimée des garçons. Owen, John et Lee avaient tout particulièrement apprécié. Le Chéri était plus un divertissement pour toute la famille qu'une attraction à sensations. Plus tard, ils repassèrent au Space, il y avait toujours autant de monde. Alors ils eurent l'idée d'utiliser le système du Fast Pass. Ils passaient leurs passeports à travers une machine qui leur sortit un ticket indiquant l'heure à laquelle ils pouvaient revenir et éviter de faire la queue trop longtemps. En attendant l'heure indiquée, ils allèrent se restaurer au Vidéopolis juste à côté du Space.

Kevin : En passant devant le Space, on peut voir la navette de lancement.

Kenny : Et quand la navette est propulsée, on entend des cris, ça promet en rebondissements !

Max : Des cris comme dans une salle de tortures ! Ça fiche la frousse, non ?

Tom : J'ai encore plus hâte d'y être !

Angel : Pour ceux ou celles qui n'aiment pas les turbulences, il vaut mieux rester à l'extérieur.

Gary : Non, je crois que tout le monde viendra.

Maya : Kai, toi aussi tu viens ?

Kai : C'est toujours mieux que de rester à ne rien faire.

Maya : Arrête, tu meurs d'envie de le faire avec nous !

Kai : Si tu veux.

Mariah : On y va ? C'est l'heure.

Tyson : C'est parti, mon kiki !

            A l'intérieur du train, ils ne se génèrent pas pour crier de toutes leurs forces au point de se briser les cordes vocales. Tyson cassait les oreilles de Max en hurlant comme un forcené, Ray cria un peu au début, surpris par le fulgurant départ et le looping, tandis que Maya et Kimberly s'éclataient comme des folles. En définitive, tout le monde apprécia cette attraction.

Tyson : C'était dément ! Une course folle dans le noir !

Angel : Impossible de voir à l'avance ce qu'on va traverser !

Kenny : Ceci est dû au noir absolu, le vide total, aucune source de lumière.

Kimberly : Maintenant, on va passer à des choses sérieuses avec l'attraction la plus sensationnelle de tout Disneyland, j'ai nommé l'Indiana Jones ! Je crois que c'est le pire de tous les grands huit avec un looping et correctement, le looping !

Max : C'est super ! Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va ?

            Les amis partirent en direction d'Adventureland, l'Indiana Jones se trouvait en hauteur et en montant la légère pente, ils purent distinguer le looping et l'évaluer.

Kenny : Wah. . . Il est géant, ce looping !

Maya : Je crois que Kai appréciera. Les sensations fortes, c'est son rayon !

Kai : J'ai déjà relevé des défis encore plus impressionnants que ça.

Tyson : Pff ! Quel frimeur ! C'est juste bon à impressionner les filles !

            Le train passa le looping. Tyson blêmit.

Tyson : Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Kai : Le train roulait dans l'autre sens, et alors ? Tu as peur, Tyson ? Tu peux toujours rester sur la terre ferme.

            Il partit devant.

Ray : Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi motivé.

            Ils le suivirent tous.

Lee : Si le train roule dans l'autre sens, on ne va pas voir arriver le looping, on va juste le sentir.

John : Ça doit être super d'avoir la tête à l'envers !

Michael : Quand on verra ce qu'on aura traversé, je n'imagine pas la tête qu'on fera.

            L'attente était nettement moins longue que pour le Space, ils purent donc y monter rapidement. Et le train partit à reculons. . . Ils ressortirent les jambes flageolantes pour certains, mais pour d'autres, c'était la grande forme comme Kai et Angel par exemple. Max riait encore de la tête que faisait Tyson après le passage du looping. Il en avait même appelé à sa maman !

Maya : Ray, je te trouve un peu pâle.

Ray : C'est rien, ça va passer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de telles secousses.

            Angel sourit et tourna la tête vers les deux plus jeunes, Emma et Wei Jin. Elles étaient joyeuses et surexcitées. Elles étaient prêtes à refaire un autre tour.

Angel pense : Ces jeunes filles sont solides que Ray. C'est marrant !

            Ils regagnèrent la sortie et expérimentèrent d'autres attractions plus calmes d'Adventureland, comme les Pirates des Caraïbes, une autre ballade en barque dans un monde morbide de fantômes et de pirates, ou encore la visite du bateau du Capitaine Crochet.

Tom : Bon, d'après le plan, Frontierland se trouve un peu plus loin. On visite cette partie, puis on rentre à l'hôtel.

Ray : En principe, Mr Dickenson devrait nous rejoindre à l'entrée de Main Street dans un peu plus d'une heure et demie.

Rick : Ça nous laisse le temps de faire Frontierland.

            Avant de faire le Big Thunder, le train de la mine des Sept Nains, ils passèrent au Fast Pass, puis se reposèrent dans un café non loin de là.

Emma : Disneyland, c'est vraiment la crème des parcs d'attractions !

Kimberly : Attends d'avoir fait le Walt Disney Studios pour en juger.

Owen : D'ailleurs, ce parc est encore neuf.

Kenny : Oui, il a été ouvert il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Tom : Eh, ça vous dit de faire le Manoir Hanté après le Big Thunder, histoire de compléter notre dose de frissons ?

Wei Jin : Je veux bien le faire mais je dois m'accrocher à quelqu'un.

Kevin : Tu pourras toujours t'accrocher à moi, si tu veux.

Wei Jin : Oh merci, Kevin !

            Elle lui fit un sourire d'ange, Kevin rougit puis détourna le regard. Lee, Mariah et Gary sourirent de sa gêne.

            Ils passèrent un bon moment en faisant le train de la mine. Ray, Max, Owen et Kai en sortirent un peu mouillés, vu qu'ils s'étaient assis au bord du train et qu'ils avaient été quelque peu arrosés en traversant une fine cascade juste avant de raser le fil de l'eau. Mais l'humidité s'évapora vite sous la chaleur estivale.

            Ensuite, ils allèrent au Manoir Hanté. A première vue, ça paraissait être une simple maison, loin de tout. Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui se referma lentement. Une voix-off retentit et tout fut sombre. Les murs autour d'eux s'allongèrent. Certains et certaines d'entre eux serrèrent plus fort le bras de leurs petits-amis respectifs, Wei Jin s'accrochait fortement à Kevin, Emma ne lâchait pas la main de Rick et Tyson s'agrippait à Max. Il y eut un coup de tonnerre, suivi de sursauts. Tyson sursauta plus violemment que les autres.

Tyson : Aaaah ! Maman !

Max : Calme-toi, Tyson ! Tu me fiches la honte !

Tyson : Désolé. . . 

            La porte s'ouvrit sur une autre salle, une grande pièce avec d'étranges tableaux accrochés aux murs. Wei Jin s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

Wei Jin : Quelle jolie mariée !

Kevin : Il y a d'autres tableaux morbides en face.

            Elle tourna la tête et vit une peinture avec des squelettes.

Wei Jin : Je ne suis pas très fan des squelettes.

            Elle en revint à sa mariée mais elle vit une horrible sorcière à la place.

Wei Jin : Aaaah !

            Elle s'accrocha au cou de Kevin, tremblante de peur.

Kevin : Eh, tu n'as rien à craindre, il fallait se douter qu'il n'y avait pas que des jolies mariées !

Wei Jin : Ça m'a surprise.

            Pendant que Kai jetait un coup d'oeil à chacune des peintures, Maya abandonna un moment le bras de Ray et s'approcha sans bruit de Kai. Elle voulait lui faire peur en lui agrippant l'épaule et en criant derrière lui. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire son coup, Kai lui agrippa le poignet et se retourna.

Kai : Tu espérais me faire peur, peut-être ? Eh bien, c'est raté.

            Maya reprit sa main, l'air vexé.

Maya : Tu aurais pu faire semblant d'être effrayé.

            Kai haussa un sourcil.

Kai : Même pas pour te faire plaisir.

Maya : Je ne suis même pas sûre que tu connaisses ce mot.

            Elle retrouva Ray. Le groupe se lança dans un long couloir qui déboucha sur une salle avec des sièges mobiles. Les passagers s'installèrent, trois ou quatre par siège et la vraie visite commença. Ils passèrent devant des corps décapités, des vampires et toutes sortes de poupées, marionnettes inspirant la peur. Tyson tremblait comme une feuille.

Tyson : Quelle horreur ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars toute la nuit !

Max : Si tu continues comme ça, mon cauchemar, ce sera que tu m'empêches de dormir cette nuit !

Kenny : J'y crois pas, c'est un champion de Beyblade et ça a peur de vulgaires marionnettes. Ça colle pas du tout.

Max : Il ne le montre pas, mais notre Tyson est une vraie chochotte !

            Emma, de son côté avec Rick, remonta ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, loin d'être rassurée.

Rick : Toi, au moins, tu ne fais pas semblant d'avoir peur.

Emma : Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas peur ?

Rick : Il en faut plus pour m'effrayer.

            Emma se blottit contre Rick qui lui entoura les épaules de son bras. Ils descendirent de leurs sièges et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Tyson fut le premier à se montrer à la lumière du soleil.

Tyson : Ah, enfin sortis ! Quel bonheur de revoir la lumière du jour !

Angel : Dommage, j'étais bien à l'intérieur.

            Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle pour savoir si elle disait vrai ou bien si elle plaisantait. Elle éclata de rire.

Angel : Vous verriez vos têtes, c'est trop comique ! Surtout toi, Tyson ! Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de rentrer.

            Tout en marchant vers Main Street, ils évoquaient les décors effrayants du Manoir Hanté.

Wei Jin : Ils étaient tellement bien faits, que je me suis accrochée à Kevin tout le long.

Kevin : Tu as failli m'étouffer !

Wei Jin : Désolée, mais tu sais que je t'aime bien et je me sens en sécurité avec toi.

Kevin : Tu as des curieuses façons de le montrer, mais je te pardonne.

Wei Jin : Oh, ce que t'es chou !

            Vicky soupira.

Vicky : Ah, c'est pas mignon ça ? Et Kevin qui rougit !

Kevin : Je rougis pas, j'ai chaud !

Max : Moi, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie ! Merci Tyson !

Tyson : Te fâche pas, mon petit Maxou, ça arrive d'avoir peur, non ?

Max : Ça arrive, mais les gens croyaient que je me balladais avec un fou à lier !

Kenny : Pas à lier, à enchaîner !

Tyson : Toutes mes excuses !

Ray : Voilà Mr Dickenson !

Mr Dickenson : Alors les enfants, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

Kimberly : Oui, il nous tarde de faire l'autre parc.

Mr Dickenson : Mais je pense que vous devez être plus ou moins fatigués. Suivez-moi, vos bagages ont été montés à l'hôtel.

            Ils suivirent Mr Dickenson à travers l'hôtel Disneyland. Il leur passa cinq clés.

Maya : Pourquoi cinq clés ? Nous ne sommes que quatre équipes.

Angel : Je pensais à quelque chose. Au lieu de nous répartir habituellement, on pourrait rester entre filles et les garçons entre eux.

Kimberly : Bonne idée. Maya, Mariah et Angel, vous voulez bien rester avec la pauvre fille que je suis ?

Mariah : Bien sûr.

            Ainsi, il y avait 21 personnes et 5 suites luxueuses de deux chambres chacune avec deux lits-doubles dans chaque chambre. Maya, Angel, Kimberly et Mariah prirent la première suite en sortant de l'ascenseur Kai, Ray, Owen et Lee prirent celle d'en face Vicky, Alice, Wei Jin et Emma logèrent à côté des quatre autres filles : Tom, Rick, John et Michael prirent la quatrième suite, puis Tyson, Max, Kenny, Kevin et Gary se partagèrent la dernière, au même étage que les quatre précédentes.

_Nos amis ont enfin goûté à Disneyland et ils en sont ravis, surtout pour les plus jeunes. Pour le manoir hanté, j'ai fait les descriptions d'après les souvenirs d'il y a deux ans, bien sûr j'ai demandé confirmation à ma soeur qui, elle, y est allée l'année dernière. Cette première journée n'est pas tout à fait terminée, rassurez-vous !!!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Je ne suis pas sadiqueeeuuuh ! Je sais que pas mal de personnes aiment Angie mais quelque part, j'aime bien la faire souffrir parce que sinon la fic aurait beaucoup de son intérêt, c'est après tout mon héroïne dans cette fic donc il lui arrive plein de trucs !!! Au fait, côté surprises tu ne seras pas déçue, promis !!! Bisous !!_

**_Clau_**_ : Pour les « recherches » de Kai, il ne va pas partir de rien puisque pour être franche, il se doute un peu de quelque chose mais bon, tu t'en rendras compte dans les prochains chapitres, c'est une affaire à suivre. . . Et après la finale, je peux te dire que lui et Angel ne vont pas s'éviter longtemps puisqu'il faut absolument qu'ils s'expliquent, oups ! J'en ai trop dit mais pour l'instant je te fais patienter !!! Tous tes compliments sont vraiment très gentils et tu es SUPER ADORABLE !!!! Je me permets de t'envoyer un méga-bisou qui, j'espère, ira droit dans ton coeur !!! Au fait, la fin n'est pas prête d'arriver mais j'ai prévu une troisième partie !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Merci !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Surprise ! Une excellente surprise avec une petite fête pour couronner le tout attendent nos héros !!! En attendant, bisous et @ la prochaine !!!_


	24. Surprise !

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Tout ce qui a attrait à Walt Disney ne m'appartient pas non plus !!! Chapitre 23 : Surprise ! 

            Angel prenait l'air sur le balcon pendant que Mariah et Kimberly finissaient de ranger leurs affaires, Maya se reposait sur le canapé. On frappa à la porte.

Maya : Je vais ouvrir !

            Maya se précipita et ouvrit la porte.

Maya : Oui ? Aaaaah !

            Angel sursauta au cri de Maya et se retourna. Elle ne put étouffer son cri de surprise.

Angel : Minnie ?

            Une énorme poupée vivante représentant Minnie serrait Maya dans ses bras. Celle-ci appela Kimberly et Mariah.

Maya : Eh les filles, je suis en train de faire un gros câlin à la fiancée de Mickey !

            Kimberly et Mariah accoururent dans le salon.

Kimberly : Minnie, quelle bonne surprise !

            La poupée serra tout le monde dans ses bras.

Mariah : Mickey ne doit pas être loin.

            Minnie montra le couloir de sa main gantée. Sur le pas de la porte d'en face, Mickey serrait la main de Ray qui avait l'air ravi. Angel sortit dans le couloir et vit trois autres poupées géantes : Donald, Daisy et Pluto devant les autres suites que partageaient leurs amis. Mickey fit signe à tous les beybladeurs de venir le rejoindre en bas. Dans la salle des fêtes, ils eurent la surprise de retrouver les autres personnalités du monde de Disney : Dingo, Tic et Tac, Winnie l'ourson, Tigrou et autres. . . Mr Dickenson arriva en riant.

Mr Dickenson : Finalement, j'ai bien fait de garder le secret ! Je vois que cette surprise vous a plu.

Tyson : Comment avez-vous fait ?

Mr Dickenson : Mais je n'ai rien fait, ce sont le gérant de l'hôtel et le propriétaire des parcs qui ont tout organisé. J'ai été juste informé des préparatifs de cette fête pour vous souhaiter la bienvenue en ces lieux.

Kenny : Oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on reçoit des champions de Beyblade, ça se fête.

Emma : En tout cas, c'est génial, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Max : Allons nous amuser !

            La fête devint vite une soirée dansante et leur dîner fut un buffet à volonté que Gary et Tyson s'empressèrent de dévorer. Ce fut une soirée pendant laquelle ils firent des photos de groupe avec Mickey et ses amis. Emma insista même pour poser seule avec toutes les poupées. Mr Dickenson leur promit de se procurer les photos en une vingtaine d'exemplaires pour que chacun puisse garder des souvenirs de cette inoubliable fête.

            Tout le monde s'amusa, certains en dansant et d'autres en discutant joyeusement avec des amis. Maya s'approcha de Kai, seul dans un coin.

Maya : Allez Kai, viens te déhancher sur la piste !

Kai : Non merci, retourne t'amuser avec les autres.

Maya : D'accord mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas, rejoins-nous !

Kai : Ça ne risque pas.

            Maya haussa les épaules et repartit danser avec Tyson, Max et Winnie.

            La fête battait son plein quand Dingo arriva avec un gros carton dans les bras, il s'avança vers Mickey. Minnie, Donald, Daisy et Pluto se réunirent autour du carton. Ils prirent chacun quatre boîtes, Pluto en prit cinq. Minnie tendit une de ces boîtes à Angel et distribua les autres à ses camarades de chambres. Chaque poupée distribua ses boîtes aux occupants de la suite à laquelle ils avaient frappé. Les beybladeurs ouvrirent leurs coffrets. Leurs visages s'illuminèrent en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Chacun reçut une toupie taillée dans du verre coloré. La toupie était transparente avec un anneau de défense en verre bleu translucide. Dans la partie supérieure de la toupie, le visage de Mickey y était sculpté au centre.

Kenny : Magnifique ! Ce sont des toupies de collection, des spécimens uniques ! A ne pas utiliser dans une compétition, c'est juste un objet décoratif.

            Chacun les remercia chaleureusement et les embrassa fort. Mickey s'approcha de Kai et lui tendit son coffret. Kai baissa les yeux en direction de la petite boîte, il en revint à Mickey.

Kai : C'est pour moi ?

            Mickey hocha vigoureusement la tête. Kai décroisa les bras et prit la boîte, il l'ouvrit et découvrit le même cadeau que les autres, la toupie de collection. Il releva la tête vers Mickey.

Kai : Merci bien.

            A sa grande surprise, Mickey le serra dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Kai ne réagit pas, il était trop embarrassé pour faire un seul geste. Ses joues se mirent à rougir légèrement. Autour de la poupée et de Kai, les Bladebreakers éclatèrent de rire tandis que les autres se contentaient de rire doucement ou bien simplement de sourire comme Angel. Mickey relâcha son étreinte pour aller embrasser les autres beybladeurs. Ses amis en firent autant, cela annonça la fin de la soirée. Avant de les quitter, Emma tint à leur dire quelques mots.

Emma : Merci d'être venus, c'était vraiment super ! Je n'oublierai jamais cette soirée, les amis ! Au revoir !

            Les poupées disaient au revoir en agitant leurs mains, tandis que Minnie et Daisy agitaient des mouchoirs. Après leur départ, les jeunes gens remontèrent en direction de leurs suites. D'ailleurs, le trajet n'eut rien d'ennuyeux.

Tyson : Eh Kai, c'est la première fois que je te voyais rougir !

Kai : Tu as dû rêver, Tyson. Le buffet t'est monté à la tête.

Tyson : Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je sais ce que j'ai vu.

Kenny : Moi, ce que je vois, c'est que cette toupie est vraiment splendide !

Alice : Vous croyez qu'ils les ont faites spécialement pour nous ?

Angel : C'est possible, des toupies comme ça, je n'en ai jamais vu dans le commerce.

Tyson : Bah, qui dit beybladeurs exceptionnels, dit cadeaux exceptionnels !

Max : Kai a raison, le buffet t'est monté à la tête !

Mariah : Bon, sur ce, on vous dit bonne nuit et à demain.

            Ils rentrèrent tous dans leurs suites respectives. Kai hésita avant de refermer la porte de sa suite, il vit Angel à la porte d'en face, prête à la fermer. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant.

Kai : Bonne nuit.

Angel : Toi aussi.

            Ils disparurent derrière leurs portes.

_Ah là là, ils sont trop mignons, ces deux-là !! Quoique ils sont un peu chiants, surtout Angel qui s'acharne à lui faire la gueule alors qu'elle sait très bien que son plan est voué à l'échec !! Tant mieux me direz-vous, vous qui attendez avec impatience le chap où ils se mettront ensemble pour de bon !! Sinon dans l'écriture de ma troisième partie, j'ai fini les demis-finale mais je suis encore très loin d'avoir fini la fic, il me reste plein d'idées à aligner, surtout les combats de la finale !!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : merci ! C'est vrai que Tyson se fait passer pour une chochotte dans ce chap !! Nos amis n'ont pas fini de s'amuser tout le temps qu'ils seront à Disneyland !! La preuve, ils viennent de faire la fête !! Bisous !_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Angel, elle va encore pleurer une ou deux fois mais c'est tout et je sais que tu l'aimes bien mais j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages, surtout mes héroïnes. Je ne te cache pas que dans ma troisième partie (prochainement mise en ligne), j'ai fait des choses encore pires à mes nouveaux personnages qu'elles n'arrêtent pas de pleurer et même que l'une d'elles va se retrouver à l'hôpital. . . Mais je ne t'en pas plus. . . Sinon, à part ça, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap !! Bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Le rêve continue. Deuxième journée dans l'autre parc, le Walt Disney Studios et ils n'ont pas fini de s'éclater !! @ la prochaine !!_


	25. Le rêve continue

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Tout ce qui a attrait à Walt Disney ne m'appartient pas non plus !!! Chapitre 24 : Le rêve continue 

            Le lendemain, vers 8H, Ray, Owen et Lee allèrent frapper à la porte d'en face pour voir si les filles étaient réveillées mais personne ne leur ouvrit.

Ray : Elles ne sont toujours pas levées.

Owen : Allons les réveiller.

            Ray ouvrit prudemment la porte, il pénétra dans la suite des filles, suivi par Owen et Lee. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chambres. Owen prit celle de droite et Ray et Lee prirent celle de gauche. Owen vit une silhouette enfouie sous la couverture de l'un des lits ainsi qu'une chevelure rousse sur l'autre lit, il s'y assit doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa belle. Il repoussa lentement une mèche rousse sur la joue de Kimberly et se pencha pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres délicates. Kimberly bougea et ouvrit un peu les yeux, elle fit un grand sourire à Owen, heureuse de le trouver à son réveil. Il lui sourit à son tour.

Owen : Bonjour, mon amour.

Kimberly : Bonjour.

            Elle se frotta les yeux, puis se mit en position assise. Elle s'étira les bras puis jeta un oeil au lit à côté du sien. Elle vit la silhouette immobile sous la couverture, quelques mèches de cheveux blonds en dépassaient. Il valait mieux qu'Angel dorme encore un peu. Kimberly s'adressa à Owen en chuchotant.

Kimberly : Tu es venu seul ?

Owen : Non, Ray et Lee sont dans l'autre chambre avec Maya et Mariah.

            De son côté, Maya dormait profondément avec son gros panda serré contre elle. Ray s'agenouilla à côté de son lit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Il l'embrassa lentement pour la tirer de son sommeil en douceur. Elle se tourna vers Ray, puis ouvrit ses yeux mauves. De sa main libre, Ray caressa le visage de sa bien-aimée.

Ray : Bien dormi ?

Maya : Bien et toi ?

Ray : J'ai pensé à toi et j'ai passé une excellente nuit.

Maya : Toi, tu sais parler aux filles.

            Ils s'embrassèrent plus longuement.

            Du côté de Mariah, Son léger sommeil lui permit de se réveiller quand Lee passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le tendre regard de Lee.

Mariah : Bonjour.

Lee : Bonjour.

            Elle s'assit sur son lit, Lee fit de même, il en profita pour lui donner un baiser matinal, le premier de la journée.

            Maya et Mariah se levèrent, tous les quatre traversèrent la salle de bains pour rejoindre l'autre chambre. Ils y virent Kimberly et Owen en train de discuter en chuchotant. Les filles se saluèrent d'un signe de la main. Kimberly se leva et rejoignit ses copines en compagnie d'Owen.

Kimberly : Notre Angel n'a personne pour la réveiller comme on l'a été.

Maya : C'est pas grave, on n'a qu'à la réveiller à nous trois.

Mariah : On y va.

            Kimberly et Mariah s'assirent sur le grand lit tandis que Maya se glissa sous la couverture à côté d'Angel. Maya repoussa quelques cheveux blonds pour voir son visage. Elle la secoua doucement.

Maya : Debout, princesse. C'est l'heure de se lever.

            Angel bougea un peu, elle sortit sa tête de sa couverture et ouvrit un oeil. Elle vit les visages de Mariah et Kimberly penchés au-dessus d'elle et celui de Maya à côté d'elle.

Angel : Bonjour les filles.

Kimberly : Salut. Owen, Ray et Lee sont venus nous réveiller alors on a fait la même chose pour toi.

            Angel sourit, ses yeux turquoises étincelèrent.

Angel : Vous êtes adorables.

Maya : Angel, tu es chatouilleuse ?

Angel : Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

            Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Maya. Angel commença à craindre pour sa vie, elle se fit méfiante.

Angel : Non, tu ne vas pas. . .

Maya : Les filles, à trois. Trois !

            Maya, Kimberly et Mariah se précipitèrent sur la pauvre Angel sans défense, pour la chatouiller. Dans leur coin, les garçons se disaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre de folles. Angel, à peine visible sous ses amies, les interpela.

Angel : Les gars, à l'aide ! Enlevez-moi ces furies qui vous servent de petites-amies ! Pitié !

Owen : Quand faut y aller. . .

Ray et Lee : . . . Faut y aller.

            Ils s'approchèrent du grand lit et empoignèrent les filles par leur taille et les transportèrent hors du champ de bataille. Angel, allongée, reprenait son souffle en riant par moments, ses compagnes de chambre faisant de même entre les bras de leurs chéris. Ils entendirent frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Angel : Ne bougez pas, j'y vais.

            Elle se leva et s'étira tout en allant dans le salon. Elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut un mouvement de recul et devint rouge de honte. Kai se tenait devant elle, déjà habillé et prêt à sortir alors qu'elle, elle venait juste de sortir du lit et encore en pyjama et ses cheveux, n'en parlons pas. . . On aurait dit une vieille sorcière mal peignée, seule survivante d'une guerre atomique.

Angel pense : Après tout, je m'en fiche.

Kai : Bonjour. Ray, Owen et Lee sont avec vous ?

Angel : Oui. Entre, je les appelle.

            Elle disparut dans la chambre, les trois garçons en ressortirent.

Ray : Il y a un problème, Kai ?

Kai : Tout le monde est déjà prêt et nous attend en bas.

Owen : Tout le monde sauf les filles.

Lee : Elles ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Kai : Qu'elles se dépêchent, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Maya : C'est bon, te fâche pas, on est là !

Kai : Allons-y.

            Angel leva les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'il pouvait être saoûlant par moments, et vraiment rabat-joie mais pourtant. . . Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la réception.

            Après avoir pris leur petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel, ils se rendirent au Parc Walt Disney Studios, un parc plus petit que le Disneyland. Ils firent un petit tour de Tamtour et à l'Armageddon, des attractions plus spectaculaires qu'autre chose. Par-contre, le Rock'n'Roller Coaster était totalement différent. C'était un genre de Space Mountain mais en plus sensationnel et remuant. Avec la musique à fond dans les oreilles des passagers, le train filait à toute allure traversant ainsi deux loopings. Le train eut un démarrage foudroyant qui surprit tout le monde. Kai ne put retenir un cri de surprise tandis que tous les autres hurlaient à se briser les cordes vocales pendant tout le trajet. Ils en sortirent tous vivants, étourdis pour certains et excités pour d'autres.

Tyson : Waouh ! Il était géant ! Quand est-ce qu'on refait un tour ?

Kenny : Oh non, très peu pour moi. J'ai l'estomac noué.

Max : Moi, je suis d'accord pour la refaire !

Kai : Ouais, bof. Pas terrible. J'ai connu franchement mieux.

Maya : Arrête ton cirque, Kai ! Tu mourrais de trouille, avec la pression qui te montait aux oreilles !

Kai : T'as raison.

            Maya mit les poings sur les hanches, frustrée.

Maya : Il se moque de moi !

Ray : Allez-y, refaites-le, je vais rester ici avec Chef.

Mariah : Mon pauvre Ray ! Le Rock'n'Roller et l'Indiana Jones ne t'ont pas réussi. Pourtant, les combats de Beyblade sont aussi sensationnels.

Ray : Mais je suis plus habitué au Beyblade qu'aux attractions de ces parcs.

            Ainsi, toute la journée, ils multiplièrent les passages dans le Rock'n'Roller et ils refirent en tour au Disneyland pour refaire les attractions qui avaient ravi tout le monde. Ils commandèrent leur déjeuner dans une pizzeria.

Max : A ce qu'il paraît, l'hôtel a une piscine. Je suis curieux de voir ça !

Tyson : Je suis avec toi, Max ! Et vous autres, vous allez faire quoi ?

Maya : Avec les filles, on a prévu de faire les boutiques de souvenirs et la piscine, c'est pour demain.

John : Michael et moi venons à la piscine avec vous.

Tom et Rick : Nous aussi.

Tyson : Parfait ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Et toi, Chef ?

Kenny : Je crois que je vais remettre de l'ordre dans mes fichiers, et j'en ai pour un bout de temps.

Max : La réponse de ces messieurs ?

Kevin : Avec Lee et Gary, on pensait accompagner les filles.

Owen : Ray et moi sommes aussi de la partie, alors.

Ray : Et toi, Kai ?

Kai : Je n'en sais encore rien. Je verrai tout à l'heure.

Tyson : Je vois, Monsieur vit le moment présent et rien d'autre.

Kai : Tu peux me dire quel mal il y a ?

            Tyson chercha une réponse mais il n'en dit rien. Kai détourna le regard.

Kai : C'est bien ce que je pensais.

            Tyson se leva d'un bond.

Tyson : Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

Kai : Tu parles sans cesse pour ne rien dire, ça devient lassant. Cettains adversaires qui se retrouveront en face de toi penseront qu'ils ont affaire à un plaisantin qui ne prend rien au sérieux, pas même le Beyblade. J'en viens presque à penser que tu ternis l'image de notre équipe.

Tyson : Ça suffit, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui !

            Tyson partit d'un pas énervé, il quitta le restaurant. Max partit à sa suite, aussitôt imité par Kenny et Ray. Maya se leva aussi, elle lança à Kai un regard rempli de reproches.

Maya : Quelle sottise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? Tu vas jusqu'à lui dire comment se comporter ! Tyson est vraiment vexé, maintenant ! Tu es lourd, Kai. Tu le sais, ça ? Tu es lourd !

            Elle prit la même direction que ses coéquipiers.

Kimberly : Maya, attends !

Mariah : Maya !

            Elles se quittèrent aussi la table, les équipes des Kings et des White Tigers les suivirent. Angel acheva son jus d'orange et se leva, calme.

Angel : Bravo, tu es content ? Un capitaine irréprochable.

            Elle s'en alla avec son équipe. Génial ! Elle lui en voulait. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que cela changeait ? Elle semblait lui en vouloir depuis la demi-finale. Pour quelle raison ? Kai l'ignorait totalement. La seule fois où elle daignait lui adresser la parole, c'était pour lui balancer des phrases ironiques et mesquines. Kai n'abandonnerait pas pour autant, il devait s'expliquer avec elle et tôt ou tard, il trouverait le bon moment.

_Kai a fait son c** !!! Il en rate pas une mais là c'était un peu méchant, surtout pour Tyson. Pauvre Tyson !! Enfin Kai doit être sur les nerfs toujours à cause de Miss Angel (toujours la même !) qui lui fait la gueule. Evidemment, c'était voulu puisque dans toutes les fics nous, les auteurs, sommes le hasard !! J'espère que vous pensez comme moi !!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Je vois que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, merciiiiiiii !!! Et si, je vais envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital mais ce ne sera pas très grave, heureusement. Mais tu verras ça dans ma troisième partie et j'espère sincèrement que tu la suivras comme tu suis la deuxième partie en ce moment !! Bisous !!_

**Clau** : Tu as raison en disant que Kai s'est radouci, je crois que c'est Angel qui a déteint sur lui. Et puis, Kai est en proie à ses propres sentiments, le pauvre chéri !!! Alors tu penses bien qu'il avait pas la tête à engueuler Mickey !! Je suis très contente que tu considères ma fic comme l'une des meilleures, ça me touche beaucoup !! Je t'envoie tout plein de bisous qui viennent de mon coeur attendri !!

**_Kyarah_**_ : moi aussi j'aurais aimé être là !! Merci !_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Dernière journée. C'est avant de repartir pour Paris que Kai réussit à avoir une petite conversation avec sa belle mais ça ne va pas changer grand chose !! Je ne vous en dis pas plus !! Gros bisous à tous et @ bientôt !!_


	26. Dernière journée

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Tout ce qui a attrait à Walt Disney ne m'appartient pas non plus !!! Chapitre 25 : Dernière journée 

            Le lendemain, tout le monde prit le déjeuner à l'hôtel. Mais quelqu'un manquait.

Maya : Où est Tyson ?

Max : Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il est resté dans la chambre.

Kenny : Ça ne lui ressemble pas de manquer un repas, il m'inquiète.

Ray : Il est peut-être malade.

Maya : On va vite le savoir.

            Elle monta seule le voir dans sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte puis entra. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Tyson se trouvait devant la baie vitrée, fixant le vide.

Maya : Tyson, tu ne descends pas manger ?

Tyson : J'ai pas faim.

Maya : Toi, tu n'as pas faim ? Ça va vraiment très mal pour que tu aies perdu l'appétit.

            Elle se plaça à côté de son ami.

Maya : Tyson, regarde-moi.

            Il ne semblait pas décidé, il se contentait de regarder l'extérieur, abattu. Maya prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

Maya : C'est Kai qui te met dans cet état ?

            Tyson baissa la tête, résigné.

Tyson : Ouais, un peu.

Maya : C'est lui ou ce n'est pas lui, pas un peu.

            Cette réplique valut un sourire à Tyson, mais le problème était loin d'être réglé.

Tyson : Je me demande si ce qu'il dit est vrai en fin de compte.

Maya : Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et Kai est un rabat-joie. Nous t'aimons comme tu es et c'est ça qui compte, non ? Tu mets de l'ambiance dans notre équipe et tu as raison de le faire. Les Bladebreakers sans Tyson ne sont pas les Bladebreakers.

Tyson : Merci. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

Maya : Il y a deux solutions. Soit il vient te voir, hypothèse à écarter, soit tu vas le voir et vous réglez votre petit différent. D'un autre côté, Kai y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Tyson : Ça m'ennuie d'être fâché avec lui. Notre équipe est en péril. . . à cause de moi.

Maya : Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire il y a quelques secondes ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

            Elle soupira et prit la main de Tyson dans la sienne.

Maya : Je t'aime, Tyson et je ne veux pas te voir dans cet état pour quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute. C'est Kai, le responsable.

            La porte s'ouvrit, ils reconnurent leur capitaine.

Kai : Tu as raison, Maya.

            Kai fixait Tyson et inversement mais Tyson paraissait inquiet.

Maya : Je vais vous laisser.

            Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant les deux garçons seuls. Ray, Kenny et Max attendaient dans le couloir. Elle ferma la porte, Max y colla son oreille. Maya s'avança vers Ray.

Maya : Comment se fait-il que Kai soit là ?

Ray : Il s'est décidé d'un coup, on n'a fait que le suivre. En arrivant ici, on a entendu votre conversation.

Max : Chut ! Je n'entends rien.

Kenny : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Max : Tyson reconnaît qu'il est débile parfois. . . Kai dit oui mais cette fois, il est allé un peu loin. . . Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi sec, hier. . . Il dit aussi que ça ne se reproduira plus. Tyson dit qu'il essaiera d'être plus discipliné à l'avenir.

Kenny : Ils sont réconciliés, ça fait plaisir.

Maya : Bien. Je redescends.

Ray : Je viens avec toi. Au fait, Max, si Kai te voit ainsi, tu auras des problèmes, tu ne veux pas descendre avec nous ?

Max : Non, je reste là.

Kenny : Moi aussi.

Maya : Max et Chef, espions en herbe.

Ray : Comme espions, j'ai connu mieux.

            Ils disparurent dans l'ascenseur. Max avait toujours l'oreille collé contre la porte.

Max : Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent se dire.

            La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Max n'eut pas le temps de se redresser. Kai le trouva donc dans une position embarrassante.

Max : Kai !

Kai : Max.

Max : Salut !

Kai : Tyson t'attend. Toi aussi, Kenny.

            Max et Kenny entrèrent, ils y virent un Tyson souriant avec sa pêche habituelle.

Max : Alors, raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Tyson : Plus tard, pour l'instant j'ai faim !

            Il fila au restaurant de l'hôtel au pas de course.

Kenny : On a retrouvé notre bon vieux Tyson, le ventre sur pattes.

            Plus tard dans la matinée, les quatre équipes retrouvèrent Mr Dickenson dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Mr Dickenson : Notre car part à 16H30 cet après-midi, aussi je vous donne rendez-vous ici à 16H00. En attendant, faites ce que vous voulez mais n'oubliez pas de préparer vos valises.

Kenny : Avez-vous des précisions sur la finale qu'on va bientôt disputer ?

Mr Dickenson : Oui, comme vous le savez tous, elle aura lieu le 31 juillet. Donc, à partir de demain, il vous reste dix jours pour vous entraîner et remettre de l'ordre dans vos toupies. Elle se disputera au Stade de France à Paris, dans l'après-midi. D'autres questions ?

            Certains secouèrent la tête, d'autres restèrent muets.

Mr Dickenson : Bien. Sur ce, à tout à l'heure et amusez-vous bien. N'oubliez pas, rendez-vous à 16H00 ici.

            Mr Dickenson se sépara d'eux.

Maya : Bon, je vais faire un tour au Disney Village. Quelqu'un vient avec moi ?

Kimberly : Moi !

Mariah : Moi aussi.

            Owen s'adressa à Ray et Lee.

Owen : On n'a plus qu'à s'incruster parmi elles. Qu'en dites-vous ? Comme on est des gentlemen, on va les accompagner.

Ray : C'est demandé si gentiment.

Lee : Comme si on avait le choix.

Mariah : Bien sûr que tu as le choix ! Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici !

Lee : Tu sais bien que je ne te laisserai tomber pour rien au monde.

            Lee la serra amoureusement dans ses bras.

Mariah : Angel, tu viens ?

Angel : Non merci, je vais rester pour réviser les toupies de mon équipe. On se verra sans doute au déjeuner. A tout à l'heure.

            Après avoir récupéré les toupies de ses frères et ses amies, elle partit vers les ascenseurs.

Tyson : Bon, moi, je suis partant pour refaire un petit tour de Space et de Star Tour !

Emma et Wei Jin : On vient avec toi !

Max : Kai, tu viens ou pas ?

Kai : Non merci, amusez-vous bien.

            Il remonta dans sa chambre.

            Les autres sortirent de l'hôtel, un groupe se dirigea vers le Disney Village tandis que l'autre, plus nombreux, se dirigeait vers l'entrée du parc, le Château de la Belle au Bois Dormant.

            Dans sa suite, Angel examinait la toupie de Michael. Elle la démonta, l'anneau de défense était un peu fissuré à un endroit. Elle prit une lime et essaya de lisser l'anneau pour que ce défaut n'y paraisse plus. Ceci fait, elle tendit l'anneau droit devant elle, elle esquissa un sourire, fière de son travail.

Angel : Il est parfait comme ça.

            Elle assembla les différentes pièces et remonta la toupie rouge marbrée de Michael. Elle passa à celle de Vicky, elle allait la démonter quand on frappa à la porte.

Angel pense : Qui ça peut bien être ? Sûrement le service d'étage.

            Elle posa la toupie argentée et alla ouvrir.

Angel : Oui ?

            Elle se figea à la vue du visiteur mais se reprit aussitôt.

Angel : Kai.

Kai : Il faut qu'on parle.

            Elle se sentait comme prise au piège. Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de se promener avec ses amis ? Elle devait à tout prix l'éloigner et refuser cette conversation. Peut-être que lui claquer la porte au nez suffirait à le décourager.

Angel : Plus tard.

            Elle allait refermer brusquement la porte mais Kai la bloqua avec une main.

Angel : J'ai dit plus tard.

Kai : Maintenant.

            Ils avaient tous les deux un ton glacial et le regard sombre à glacer le sang de n'importe quelle autre personne. Angel céda la première, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle le laissa entrer mais elle restait à côté de la porte, grande ouverte. Elle croisa les bras.

Angel : Fais vite, je suis occupée.

Kai : J'irai droit au but. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça ?

            Angel haussa un sourcil. Une petite explication serait la bienvenue.

Angel : Comme ça comment ?

Kai : Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu sais de quoi je parle.

            Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et s'efforça de se montrer désagréable.

Angel : Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps et explique-toi.

Kai : Tu ne m'adresses plus la parole sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

            Angel ne s'imaginait pas à quel point son stratagème pour l'éloigner pouvait marcher. Elle essaya de rester impassible et indifférente.

Angel : Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Puisque c'est ton impression, peut-être est-ce toi qui as un problème ?

            Ce qu'elle pouvait être méprisante en ce moment, elle pourrait se détester d'être aussi mesquine. Si Kai se mettait en colère, elle comprendrait sa réaction.

Angel pense : Mince, je n'ai jamais été aussi méchante de ma vie, Kai doit me haïr.

Kai : Ton attitude n'est pas normale, quelque chose ne va pas !

            Kai était visiblement au bord de la crise de nerfs mais il essayait de se contrôler et de ne pas s'emporter. Angel sentait la tension monter, elle mit instinctivement les mains derrière son dos, car si elles tremblaient, Kai verrait qu'elle est nerveuse et que son indifférence n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges.

Angel : Je suis on ne peut plus normale.

            Kai fronça les sourcils.

Kai : Tu me caches quelque chose, je le sens.

            Elle blêmit intérieurement, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à rester froide.

Angel : Je n'ai rien à cacher, si, peut-être mes stratégies de combat.

Kai : Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que tu me caches.

Angel : Libre à toi, mais tu perds ton temps et je suis en train de perdre le mien.

            Ainsi se terminait cette conversation. Kai se dirigea vers la sortie, il s'arrêta devant Angel et la fixa intensément de son regard noisette. Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle sentait ses yeux peser sur elle, ses mains se crispèrent derrière son dos. Il détourna finalement ses yeux et sortit de la pièce. Elle referma la porte après son passage. Elle revint vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber.

Angel : Je suis complètement folle !

            Kai avait l'air d'en savoir plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il pouvait être au courant de tout. Il possédait un tel sens de déduction qu'il était capable de deviner tous ses coups tordus. Elle secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, rien ni personne ne le mettait sur la voie. Réfléchir comme ça commençait à lui donner la migraine, elle en revint aux toupies de son équipe.

            L'après-midi-même, tout le monde répondit présent au rendez-vous fixé par Mr Dickenson qui remit les clés des suites à la réception. Ils prirent place dans le car qui les ramènerait à Paris, à l'hôtel, l'Etoile. Dans le car, Kimberly tourna la tête et vit Tyson de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale.

Kimberly : Tyson, je peux te poser une question ?

Tyson : Oui, bien sûr.

Kimberly : Quelle serait pour toi la femme idéale ?

Owen : Et c'est reparti avec ses questions farfelues !

Tyson : Pas bête comme question. Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi encore.

            Il marqua une pause.

Tyson : Déjà, blonde ou brune, ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aimerais qu'elle soit gentille et douce, si possible passionnée de Beyblade. C'est un bon début, tu ne crois pas ?

Kimberly : Hmm. . . C'est un peu vague, tout ça. Tout le monde ici est gentil, doux et passionné de Beyblade. Sauf ma nièce.

Emma : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Kimberly : Tu es passionnée de Beyblade et très gentille mais certainement pas douce.

Emma : Même pas vrai, d'abord ! Je peux être adorable quand je veux ! Mais si tu veux, je peux t'étriper et t'écorcher vive ici et maintenant !

Kimberly : Essaie toujours, j'en parlerai à ta mère.

Emma : T'es méchante !

Kimberly : Emma, arrête de bouder, je plaisantais.

Emma : C'est pas drôle !

            Kimberly soupira.

Kimberly : Rick. . . 

Rick : Je m'en occupe. Emma, n'écoute pas ta tante, elle est bête.

Kimberly : Eh !

Rick : Ce qui compte, c'est que tout le monde t'aime ici et moi aussi, je t'aime très fort.

            Emma sourit et ses yeux verts étincelèrent.

Emma : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

            Ils se sourirent mutuellement et Rick lui baisa le front. Ils ne se lâchèrent plus la main. Après tout, Emma était peut-être la petite soeur dont Rick avait toujours rêvé.

Tom : Je vous présente Rick, le séducteur de Miss Emma.

Kimberly : Ce titre lui convient bien, il sait y faire avec les petites filles. Bon, revenons à Mr Tyson. On disait gentille et douce. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle soit belle aussi ?

Tyson : Si, bien sûr, mais ce n'est que secondaire.

Kimberly : Je sais ! Angel pourrait te convenir parfaitement !

Angel, écarlate : Quoi ?!

Kimberly : Gentille, douce, mystérieuse et belle à te faire fondre ! Une véritable merveille de la nature !

Tyson : Je suis d'accord avec toi mais. . . Je ne sais rien sur elle !

Angel : Il a raison, on ne se connaît pas encore assez bien. Mais toi, on sait tout de suite quel est le garçon idéal.

Kimberly : Oh oui ! Ah ça, tu peux le dire ! Je tiens à Owen comme à ma toupie.

Owen : Sympa.

            Kimberly lui fit un petit sourire malicieux, suivi d'un baiser sur la joue.

Kimberly : Et toi, Angel ?

Angel : Quoi, moi ?

Kimberly : Oui, le garçon idéal !

Angel : Eh bien, je ne suis sûre de rien mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je n'aimerais pas quelqu'un comme Kai.

            Elle s'en voulait de mentir ainsi mais elle évita de remuer le couteau dans la plaie même si elle ne savait pas si Kai éprouvait quelque chose à son sujet.

Angel : De toute façon, j'ai autre chose en tête et puis les garçons peuvent attendre.

Maya : Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins, tu sais ce que tu veux. Et toi, Max ?

Max : Moi, c'est tout réfléchi. La femme qui compte le plus pour moi, c'est ma mère, enfin pour le moment.

Maya : Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi gentil ! Si ta mère t'entendait, elle te ferait un gros câlin.

            Max devint un peu triste, il baissa la tête.

Max : Elle me manque.

Kenny : Ne fais cette tête, elle serait fière de toi si elle te voyait.

            Max retrouva son sourire.

Max : Sûrement.

_Ça y est, Disneyland c'est fini !!! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la petite conversation entre Angel et Kai ? Angel est vraiment cruelle, pas vrai ? C'était voulu mais cette mascarade ne durera plus pour longtemps parce que. . . Enfin, je ne vais pas tout vous révéler, ce serait pas bien pour le suspense !!! Et Kai, pauvre petit Kai ! Il a l'air perdu sans son Angel !! Bon, je vais arrêter mon délire !! Enfin la finale est pour bientôt dans le chapitre 27 alors il faudra patienter encore un peu !!_

**_Clau_**_ : Je vois que tu aimes les choses toutes mimi, mais je ne compte pas arrêter là, j'ai prévu autre chose. . . Je trouve que le couple Kai-Angel est un peu bizarre : d'un côté, Angel, qui est d'habitude douce et gentille, elle se tranforme en vieille sorcière mesquine pour que Kai la déteste et de l'autre côté, Kai, qui est froid et rabat-joie, il cherche l'amour de son Angel, c'est clair qu'il fait pitié !!! Alors qu'est-ce que t'as pensé de leur petite conversation ? Encore heureux que ça a pas tourné au massacre, Angel en aurait fait les frais !!! Comme tu aimes les bisous et les calins, je t'en envoie encore tout plein que pour toi !!! Au fait, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas MSN, je suis désolé et je suis aussi dégoutée parce que tout le monde bavarde sur MSN et moi aussi j'aurais aimé discuter avec toi, je pense aussi que t'es trop sympa et t'es trop mignonne !!! Bisous, bisous !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Préparations. C'est un chapitre très technique et on sent la tension monter d'un cran. Heureusement, il y aura un petit moment de délire au dîner à la veille de l'affrontement !!! Allez, @ la prochaine et bisous !!_


	27. Préparations

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 26 : Préparations 

            Le groupe rentra donc à l'hôtel sans problème. Les quatre équipes se donnèrent rendez-vous au dîner. En attendant, ils se rendirent tous dans leurs chambres. Chez les Olympias, Angel organisait les séances d'entraînement jusqu'à la grande finale.

Angel : Demain, entraînement à 9H. On commencera par des match-doubles. Ensuite, j'arrangerai nos toupies pour que leur puissance soit renforcée. Je veux que nos spectres soient au meilleur de leur forme pour le match. Donc, une bonne harmonie entre un spectre et son beybladeur est nécessaire pour avoir la victoire à portée de main. Quand Max s'est battu contre Gary, il ne faisait plus qu'un avec Draciel et ils ont attaqué ensemble. Vous connaissez tous le résultat. Dès demain, on travaillera cet aspect.

John : Ça ne te fait rien d'avoir à combattre Kai ? C'est quand même ton ami d'enfance.

Angel : Rien ne doit nous écarter de la victoire, même pas Kai. Et je suis certaine qu'il pense la même chose.

Alice : Les Bladebreakers vont en voir des vertes et des pas mûres avec nous. Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir.

Vicky : On n'a jamais dit qu'on était des adversaires faciles. Ils auront des surprises.

Michael : J'imagine que tu veux avoir affaire à Kai.

Angel : Oui. Dranzer ne nous a pas montré tous ses talents cachés.

John : Artémis non plus d'ailleurs.

            Chez les Bladebreakers, Kenny pensait déjà à l'ordre de passage pour la finale.

Kenny : Voilà comment je vois les choses. Kai, tu passeras en dernier. Je pense qu'Angel jouera la dernière manche et tu veux te mesurer à elle, je me trompe ?

Kai : Non.

Kenny : D'autant plus que tu as toutes tes chances de remporter la victoire. Max, tu joueras la première manche, ensuite Tyson, Ray et enfin Maya juste avant Kai. Maya, j'ai combiné tes deux anneaux d'attaque en un seul et avec ton spectre évolué, Tyler ne perdra pas une miette de sa puissance.

Dizzi : Si je n'avais pas été là, monsieur aurait combiné tes deux anneaux dans le mauvais sens.

Kenny : Ça, c'était la fatigue !

Dizzi : Et moi ? Tu crois que je n'étais pas fatiguée ?

Maya : Arrêtez de vous chamailler, on dirait deux enfants qui se disputent une sucette. Merci à tous les deux, ma toupie est bien arrangée maintenant.

Max : Au fait Chef, tu en es où avec cet anneau de défense dont tu me parlais, hier ?

Kenny : Tiens, Draciel est au point maintenant. Dizzi et moi pensons que ce disque de défense est plus adapté à ton anneau d'attaque. Ce genre de combinaison infligera des coups meurtriers à l'adversaire. Quant à toi, Tyson, j'ai entièrement reconfiguré tes deux anneaux.

Tyson : Pourquoi faire ?

Dizzi : Notre nouveau système consiste à allier un anneau d'attaque un rien plus lourd que le disque de défense.

Tyson : Tu veux que ma toupie parte en miettes au premier choc, c'est ça ?! Vous êtes malades tous les deux !

Kenny : Calme-toi ! Tu n'as pas écouté jusqu'au bout.

Dizzi : Ta toupie ne craint rien, ton anneau défensif est fait dans un alliage particulier à partir d'argent et d'étain purs. En le combinant à un anneau d'attaque un millième de fois plus lourd, ta toupie aura quand même la taille et le poids autorisés et aussi un léger effet oscillatoire. Dragoon sera plus à l'aise pour esquiver les attaques de l'adversaire et enchaîner les attaques.

Tyson : Ah, je préfère ça.

Ray : Tu n'es pas du genre à te défendre bien longtemps. Tu fonces dans le tas.

Tyson : La plupart du temps, ça marche, non ?

Kai : Contre les Olympias, c'est risqué. Si tu attaques au mauvais moment, ils en profitent pour prendre aussitôt l'avantage. Ils ne laissent passer aucune erreur commise par l'adversaire.

Ray : A part ça, qu'as-tu à nous apprendre sur eux, Chef ?

Kenny : Commençons par Michael, l'un des aînés d'Angel. Son spectre Mars a une puissance d'attaque dévastatrice mais sa défense est loin d'égaler celle de Draciel ! Vicky est connue pour envoyer les toupies de ses adversaires sur orbite mais elle n'est pas invincible. La preuve, Rick l'a battue. John est un bon élément, à la fois rapide et fort. Quand son spectre passe à l'attaque, il faut se préparer à un tremblement de terre. Excellente attaque, bonne défense. Continue Dizzi.

Dizzi : Alice est la plus dangereuse après Angel. Son spectre Athéna a beau n'être qu'une simple chouette mais tout le monde sait que ce ne sont pas les plus gros qui gagnent. Elle est rusée et se sert de sa tête, contrairement à certains. D'ailleurs, contre Emma, elle a retourné la situation à son avantage. Elle n'en fait qu'une bouchée des toupies normales, on l'a surnommée la championne des matches-éclairs. Quant à Angel, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, à part que son spectre est un spécimen unique et qu'elle fait corps avec lui durant les duels importants comme contre Owen. Excellente défense et excellente attaque. Artémis lui est entièrement dévoué. Si tu veux mon avis, Kai, Dranzer n'est pas sorti d'affaire.

Kai : C'est pour ça que je tiens à l'affronter.

            Il sortit sa toupie de sa poche et contempla le médaillon de Dranzer.

Kai pense : On verra qui, de nous deux, est le plus fort.

Kai : Demain, l'entraînement commence à 8H précises.

            Il alla dans sa chambre pour méditer et trouver des stratégies possibles à adopter contre Angel. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Et puis autre chose le préoccupait, que pouvait-elle bien lui cacher ? Peut-être consentirait-elle à lui répondre après le tournoi ? Mais après le tournoi, rien ne sera plus pareil, une équipe gagnante sera déclarée vainqueur et championne du monde, c'est le rêve de tout grand beybladeur. Kai refusa de se poser davantage de questions, il devait rester lucide pour le tournoi et ne penser qu'à la victoire.

            Au dîner, Kevin demanda s'il pouvait assister à l'entraînement des Bladebreakers.

Tyson : Bien sûr, si ça peut te faire progresser.

Wei Jin : Moi aussi, je veux venir !

            Emma posa la même question à Angel qui accepta volontiers.

Alice : Je t'apprendrai plein de tours de passe-passe qui pourront chambouler ton adversaire.

Emma : J'espère bien parce que Tom, il m'apprend des tours qui marchent même pas !

Tom : C'est toi qui ne sais pas les faire !

            Emma fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente.

Emma : Tiens, prends ça !

            Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras, d'ailleurs Tom le sentit passer.

Tom : Aïeeeeuuuuuh ! Mais t'es folle !

Emma ! Et t'as encore rien vu !

Tom : Kim, ta nièce me persécute !

Kimberly : Laisse-la faire, elle finira bien par se fatiguer.

Tom : Quoi ?! Tu veux ma mort ? Cette fillette est infatigable !

Emma : Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

Tom : Qui t'a dit que c'en était un ?

            Emma bouillit de colère, elle la laissa éclater.

Emma : Quoi ?! Et tiens, reprends ça !

            Elle lui envoya un gros coup de pied dans le tibia.

Tom : Mais aïeeeeuuuuh !! Espèce de malade !

Emma : T'en veux un autre ?

            Tom se leva de sa chaise et se réfugia derrière Kimberly, morte de rire.

Tom : Pitié Kim, aide-moi !

            Emma se leva à son tour et pousuivit Tom tout autour de la table.

Emma : Viens là si t'es un homme, que je t'en colle un autre ! T'es qu'un vilain, un vilain pas beau !

Owen : Tom, assieds-toi.

Kimberly : Toi aussi, Emma. Et reste tranquille !

Emma : Mais Tante Kim. . . 

Kimberly : J'ai dit tu restes tranquille, ou ta mère aura de tes nouvelles.

            Elle regagna sa place, la mine boudeuse.

Owen : Tom, va t'asseoir.

Tom : Je te préviens, Owen, si elle me touche, tu échanges ta place avec moi.

            Owen soupira puis hocha lentement la tête. Tom revint s'asseoir. Le reste du dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, avec quelques fous rires de temps à autre. Avant d'aller se coucher, Alice donna rendez-vous à Emma à 9H dans la salle d'entraînement du rez-de-chaussée. Tyson fixa le sien avec Kevin et Wei Jin à 8H. Ils montèrent tous se coucher, une journée d'entraînement intensif les attendait le lendemain.

            Les dix jours suivants, l'entraînement battait son plein, les Bladebreakers dans un coin, les Olympias dans l'autre. Emma apprenait à progresser efficacement avec les conseils d'Alice pendant qu'Angel et John se battaient contre Michael et Vicky. Kevin et Wei Jin se livraient des duels à longueur de temps sous les yeux observateurs de Ray et Tyson. Angel passait aussi pas mal de temps à perfectionner son lancer de gauchère. Le match-double qu'elle avait livré avec Alice comme coéquipière contre John et Michael s'était très vite conclu par une brillante victoire des deux jeunes filles.

            Un jour, alors qu'Alice et Vicky allaient combattre l'une contre l'autre, elles furent déconcentrées par Max et Tyson, en plein coeur d'un duel palpitant.

Tyson : Allez Dragoon, donne tout ce que tu as !

Max : Draciel, c'est le moment, attaque !

            Des éclairs violets et bleus surgirent des toupies de Max et Tyson.

Tyson : Oui, c'est ça, fais souffler la tempête !

Max : Draciel, tu sais ce que tu dois faire !

            Draciel revint à la charge en un rien de temps et percuta Dragoon avant que la tornade ait pu prendre de l'ampleur.

Tyson : T'es tombé dans le panneau ! Vas-y, éjecte Draciel !

            Dragoon n'eut plus qu'à donner le coup de grâce pour envoyer Draciel hors de l'arène.

Max : Oh Draciel ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! C'était bien joué, Tyson.

Maya : Pour une fois qu'il réfléchit avec sa tête.

Kenny : C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré cette stratégie.

Maya : Je croyais que Tyson avait tout trouvé tout seul, bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Ray : Il y a du progrès, d'habitude, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête.

Kai : C'est vrai que tu as gagné contre Max, Tyson, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'emporter. En finale, tu aurais perdu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. On ne connaît pas encore leur puissance à l'état brut.

            Kai jeta un regard à Angel, celle-ci soutint son regard un court instant puis revint à son propre entraînement.

            Les deux équipes finalistes travaillèrent ainsi d'arrache-pied, ils en venaient même à sauter quelques repas pour se consacrer aux entraînements. La veille de la grande finale, les capitaines avaient accordé quartier libre pour les membres de leur équipe, histoire de décompresser avant l'affrontement. Mais ce fut impossible, les joueurs étaient tous tendus et continuaient à s'entraîner.

            Ce soir-là, le dîner fut plus calme qu'à l'ordinaire.

Owen : Angel, que comptes-tu faire après le tournoi ?

Angel : Que faire, à part rentrer chez nous ? Ensuite, nous reprendrons une vie normale en Australie. Et vous ?

Kimberly : Nous aussi, on rentrera chez nous. Mais il faut absolument garder le contact jusqu'au prochain championnat du monde.

Wei Jin : Vous comptez vous y inscrire ?

Rick : Oui, il a lieu dans quatre ans.

Max : Quatre ans ? C'est un peu long. Je ne sais même pas ce que je deviendrai dans quatre ans.

Tyson : Tu seras toujours un Bladebreaker et fier de l'être !

Max : Oui, mais à part ça ?

Tyson : Là, je ne peux pas trop t'aider.

Kimberly : Maya, tu comptes rentrer aux Etats-Unis avec nous ?

            Maya devint triste à l'idée de rentrer chez elle et de devoir quitter Ray. Kimberly s'en rendit compte un peu tard.

Kimberly : Oh, pardon.

Maya : Heu. . . il va bien falloir rentrer tôt ou tard.

            Ray prit la main de Maya pour la rassurer.

Ray : Quatre ans, ce n'est pas si long. Il faut être patiente.

            Maya lui adressa un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Tom : Dis-moi un peu, Emma. Ta toupie, tu comptes la changer combien de fois avant le prochain tournoi ?

            Emma sentit le ton moqueur de Tom, cela n'avait rien d'une question innocente.

Emma : Et toi, tu vas devoir changer ta face, si tu continues !

Tom : Tu me fais peur.

Emma : Minable !

Tom : Gamine !

Emma : Vilain !

Tom : Bébé ! Pourrie et gâtée jusqu'aux os !

            Les yeux verts d'Emma étincelèrent de colère, elle se leva d'un bond.

Emma : JE NE SUIS PAS UN BEBE !!!!

            De sa voix stridente, elle avait cassé les oreilles de tous les beybladeurs, Tom le premier. Celui-ci se leva aussi et prit ses distances car sa prochaine réplique risquait de la mettre encore plus en colère.

Tom : Ça, ça reste à vérifier !

Emma : Tu vas voir, je vais te prendre par les oreilles !

            Elle serra les poings et poursuivit Tom autour de la grande table. Kimberly, de sa place, les regardait passer. Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Kimberly : Ils ne cesseront donc jamais.

Rick : Au moins, ils détendent l'atmosphére, ça fait du bien aux Bladebreakers et aux Olympias.

            Tout en courant après Tom, Emma lui criait tout un tas de menaces sans se fatiguer.

Emma : Méchant ! Vilain ! Vilain pas beau cochon !

            Tout le monde éclata de rire à cette appellation, Kai se contenta de sourire. En plus de cela, Tyson, qui était en train de boire de l'eau, recracha tout, pris lui aussi de fou rire. Cette scène intensifia les éclats de rire.

Tom : Je me fais traiter de cochon et vous trouvez ça drôle ?

Emma : Je viens de te trouver un surnom génial ! Porcinet, ça te va comme un gant !

Tom : Attends que je t'attrape !

            La situation se renversa, Tom poursuivait Emma. Mais elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui échapper en courant avec ses petites jambes. Il la rattapa vite, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la petite et la souleva de terre.

Emma : Ah ! Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi !!!

            Tom avait beaucoup de mal à la maintenir tranquille, elle agitait les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens, elle se débattait comme une diablesse. Après avoir reçu plusieurs coups de poings et de pieds, Tom fut forcé de la lâcher. Kimberly arriva.

Kimberly : Emma, tu vas te mettre à côté de moi. Tom, retourne à ta place.

Tom : Ta nièce est une vraie furie.

Kimberly : Elle tient de ma mère.

            Owen échangea sa place avec Emma. L'atmosphère fut plus détendue et chaleureuse qu'au début du dîner. Après le dessert, personne ne resta discuter bien longtemps pour aller se coucher tôt. Il fallait que les finalistes soient au meilleur de leur forme pour le grand jour. Les Kings et les White Tigers, supporters des deux équipes, montèrent plus tard que les autres. Cette nuit-là, Kai et Angel, les deux capitaines, eurent du mal à s'endormir. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver l'un contre l'autre pour un affrontement sans merci.

_Waouh !! Cette finale, ça va être du spectacle, du grand spectacle !! Alors, ce que vous venez de lire était le chap avant le grand jour et la prochaine fois, vous aurez beaucoup de choses à lire, 15 matches palpitants réunis en un seul chapitre !! Là encore, je me suis creusée les neurones pour trouver des retournements de situation et tout le tralala !!! En lisant, je pense que vous avez une petite idée de quel sera le sujet de ma troisième partie, je vous ai un peu mis sur la voie. . . N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews pour confirmer votre idée et pour avoir plus de précisions, mais ne n'en demandez pas trop quand même !!!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est chiante la Angel !!! Mais heureusement, elle ne le sera plus pour longtemps !! C'est bien que t'aies gagné au jeu Beyblade, ma soeur y a joué aussi mais elle n'a rien gagné, tant pis, ce sera pour une prochaine fois si y'en a une !! Au fait, elle attend ta carte avec impatience !! Bon, continue à lire ma fic et à me mettre des reviews dont tu as le secret, j'attends tes impressions, bisous !!!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Merci infiniment, tu m'encourages à continuer !!!_

**_Clau _**_: Comme tu le sais déjà, je préfère rester dans les choses mimis, ce que tu aimes tant. . . Pour la conversation entre Kai et Angel, j'aurais pu recourir au massacre mais c'est pas trop le style de Kai de massacrer quelqu'un, surtout si c'est une personne qu'il aime. Et en plus, le massacre aura lieu en finale, à la régulière et pas autrement !!! Et quand Angel a dit que Kai, c'était pas son type, elle voulait se persuader elle-même qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui mais là encore, c'est raté !! De toute façon, si Kai l'avait entendue, il n'aurait pas tenu compte, vu qu'il a que le tournoi en tête, mais bon quelque part ça fait mal. . . Je t'envoie tout plein de bisous tous mimis en attendant de te retrouver dans une nouvelle review !!!!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : T'en fais pas, Kai et Angel vont se réconcilier et c'est pour très bientôt. . . Bisous, bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Bladebreakers contre Olympias : l'affrontement. Ça y est, c'est le jour J. J'aime bien le titre du chapitre, pas vous ? Ça fait bien sérieux et ça maintient le suspense !!! Gros bisous @ tous et @ toutes (surtout @ toutes ^_^) !!!!_


	28. Bladebreakers contre Olympias : l'affron...

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 27 : Bladebreakers contre Olympias : l'affrontement 

Animateur : Bienvenue au Stade de France où a lieu aujourd'hui, la grande finale du championnat du monde de Beyblade ! D'un côté, nous avons les Bladebreakers, l'équipe qui s'est faite remarquée lors des tournois asiatique et américain, et de l'autre côté, les Olympias venus d'Australie.

            Le public était surexcité, des encouragements venaient de toutes parts dans les gradins. Les Kings et les White Tigers étaient installés avec Mr Dickenson à des places de choix.

Animateur : La première manche va commencer, que les concurrents se présentent.

            Max et Michael s'avancèrent tous les deux au bord de l'arène encore inconnue aux joueurs. La trappe s'ouvrit et le terrain monta à la surface. Ils virent d'abord une pyramide de verre au centre et tout autour un bâtiment ancien.

Kenny : Cette reconstitution du Louvre est parfaite.

Tyson : C'est quoi, le Louvre ?

Maya : Tu es inculte ou tu le fais exprès ? Même moi, j'en ai entendu parler.

Dizzi : Le Louvre est l'ancienne demeure du roi français Louis XIII, il a été construit avant le Château de Versailles. Le Louvre est devenu un musée très célèbre pour la Vénus de Milo et le tableau de la Joconde.

Kenny : Merci pour la leçon d'histoire, Dizzi. Maintenant, pensons stratégie.

Dizzi : Oh, je viens de scanner la toupie de Michael, il semblerait que sa défense ait été renforcée. Ça risque de se compliquer pour Max. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution, il faut attaquer dès le début avant que Michael n'amorce une seule attaque et maintenir la pression.

Maya : T'as entendu, Max ?

Max : Ouais, ce sera vite fait.

            Chez les Olympias, ce qu'ils craignaient était finalement arrivé.

Alice : Max a une défense en acier, je ne sais pas si Michael pourra en venir à bout.

Angel : La toupie de Michael est plus résistante qu'avant mais elle a aussi une attaque très puissante. Si Max ne fait que se défendre, nous avons un léger avantage. Ce n'est pas en se défendant sans arrêt qu'on gagne un duel. De plus, j'ai une totale confiance en Michael et Mars.

Animateur : Messieurs, en position ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les deux toupies rouge et verte commencèrent leur course derrière le Louvre, elles cherchèrent à se rejoindre, il y eut une première collision juste à côté de la pyramide de verre. Les étincelles se multiplièrent.

Max : Allez Draciel, attaque sans relâche !

            Sa toupie brilla et monta en puissance. Les frottements s'intensifièrent.

Michael : Il me colle de trop près. Mars, débarrasse t'en !

            Mars essaya une série d'attaque mais impossible d'éloigner Draciel.

Max : C'est bien, il commence à faiblir ! Donne le coup de grâce !

            Draciel rassembla toute sa force et projeta Mars à une distance confortable, Mars traversa la pyramide et s'écrasa contre la bâtisse de pierre.

Animateur : Le premier point va à Max et aux Bladebreakers !

            Michael reprit sa toupie et revint vers son équipe.

John : Il te reste encore deux duels à livrer, ne désespère pas.

Michael : Je ne désespère pas. Ce gamin est rusé mais il n'a rien vu de ma puissance d'attaque, il le sentira passer.

Alice : Pauvre Max.

Angel : Etonne-nous, mets en pratique ce qu'on a vu en entraînement.

Michael : Je vais faire mieux que ça.

            Les deux challengers se mirent en position de lancement.

Animateur : Hyper-vitesse !

Max : Draciel, attaque !

Michael : Fonce, Mars ! Ne lui laisse pas le temps d'attaquer !

            Mars rebondit sur le sol et retomba sur la toupie de Max.

Max : C'est pas vrai, comment il a fait ça ? Il est en train de me déstabiliser !

            Michael encouragea son spectre à sortir, ce qu'il fit. Un immense cerf enflammé fit son apparition, cela généra une telle quantité d'énergie que Draciel fut incapable de supporter. La surcharge créée par Mars éjecta violemment la toupie verte à plusieurs mètres de l'arène.

Max : Oh, Draciel !

            Il se précipita pour ramasser sa toupie et revint vers son camp.

Max : C'est dingue, il m'a éjecté sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit !

Kenny : C'est simple, il a utilisé la même stratégie que toi, la première fois.

Maya : C'est-à-dire ?

Dizzi : Pendant le premier duel, Max a attaqué dès le début. Michael a fait pareil mais sa puissance d'attaque est nettement supérieure à celle de Max. En plus, en libérant son spectre, Draciel n'a pas pu contenir toute cette énergie et il a craqué. Moi aussi, j'aurais été survoltée. Je suis un spectre, je sais de quoi je parle.

Kenny : J'ai peut-être un plan.

Max : Je suis prêt à tout tenter pour nous faire prendre l'avantage.

            Pendant que les Bladebreakers discutaient du plan, Angel, dans l'autre camp, donnait un dernier conseil à son frère.

Angel : Max va se montrer beaucoup plus agressif pour ce troisième duel, sois sur tes gardes.

Michael : Mars et moi avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac.

            Il les quitta de nouveau.

Vicky : Qu'en penses-tu, Angel ? Est-ce qu'on peut gagner la première manche ?

Angel : Je ne sais pas. Il reste encore un duel.

            Max rejoignit aussi le bord de l'arène, prêt pour le troisième match.

Ray : Ton point de vue, Kai ?

Kai : Rien n'est décidé. Il reste encore un duel.

            Avant de fixer sa toupie, Max fixa le médaillon de Draciel de ses grands yeux bleus.

Max : A nous deux, on peut le faire.

            L'animateur donna le signal de départ. Max lança sa toupie, qui se plaça à côté de la pyramide en mode défense. Mars amorça une série d'attaques mais Draciel semblait encaisser sans peine.

Tyson : Tu avais raison, Chef, ça marche !

Kenny : Max n'aura plus qu'à frapper au moment où il s'y attend le moins, il n'y a que de cette façon qu'il peut gagner.

            Mars continuait d'attaquer mais Draciel ne vacillait pas un seul instant. Michael fronça les sourcils.

Michael : Tu es décidément très rusé, Max.

Max : Merci du compliment.

Michael : Mais ça ne suffira pas pour te sauver. Tu as perdu et Draciel va subir l'attaque ultime !

Max : L'attaque ultime ?

Alice : L'attaque ultime ?

            Angel sourit largement.

Angel : J'ai aidé Michael à mettre au point sa botte secrète. Je crois qu'on vient de remporter la première manche.

Michael : Mars, l'attaque ultime maintenant !

            Une énorme colonne de lumière rouge surgit de la toupie de Michael, qui s'enflamma aussitôt. La colonne de lumière disparut pour laisser place à l'image du spectre. Mars augmenta encore sa vitesse de rotation.

Max : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

            Draciel sortit de lui-même pour affronter Mars. Les deux toupies entrèrent en contact, l'onde de choc provoqua un léger tremblement au sein du stade entier.

Max : Allez Draciel, vas-y ! N'abandonne pas !

Michael : Trop tard ! Mars, feu !

Dizzi : Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle énergie ! Il semblerait que Max et Michael ont fusionné leurs esprits avec celui de leurs spectres ! C'est incroyable !

Kenny : C'est la deuxième fois que Max tente ce coup, il ne va pas résister, il va tomber dans les pommes !

Tyson : T'inquiète donc pas pour lui, Maxou sait ce qu'il fait et il est prêt à prendre tous les risques !

Max : Draciel !

Michael : Allez !

            Des cercles de feu se propagèrent autour des deux toupies, l'arène commença à voler en éclats au contact du feu. Soudain, Draciel fut violemment projeté en arrière comme s'il avait été repoussé par un champ de force invisible. Mars profita de cette légère déstabilisation pour aller à sa rencontre. Tout en arrivant à toute vitesse, il envoya un grand cercle de feu qui percuta Draciel de plein fouet, il fut éjecté définitivement hors de l'arène. La toupie de Michael redevint normale et tournait normalement à présent.

Animateur : Les Olympias remportent la première manche par deux jeux à un !

            Max ramassa sa toupie à ses pieds.

Max : Draciel. . . tu t'es bien battu, je suis fier de toi.

            Mort de fatigue, il tomba à terre, pris d'un malaise.

Tyson et Maya : Max !

            Michael accourut pour le relever, Max reprit lentement ses esprits.

Michael : Ça va, Max ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Max : Oui. . . Enfin, je crois. . . Merci.

            Michael sourit gentiment.

Michael : Tu es encore jeune et tu maîtrises étonnamment bien ton spectre, c'est une grande qualité que j'apprécie énormément.

            Max lui sourit en retour pour ce merveilleux compliment. Tyson et Maya aidèrent Max à revenir au camp.

Maya : Le pauvre est totalement épuisé.

Kenny : Laissons-le reprendre son souffle. Tyson, tu es prêt pour la seconde manche ?

Tyson : Oui, je vais redresser ce score !

            Michael revint parmi ses amis, la fatigue pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Alice : Tu vas bien ?

Michael : Oui, un peu de repos serait le bienvenu.

Angel : Et Max ?

Michael : Il est plus sonné que moi mais il devrait facilement s'en remettre.

Angel : Bien, j'aime mieux ça.

Vicky : Bon, il est temps pour moi de nous faire gagner la seconde manche !

Angel et John : Bonne chance.

            Vicky leur lança un clin d'oeil avant de partir. Elle trouva Tyson en face d'elle.

Vicky : Tu tiens vraiment à m'affronter ?

Tyson : Tu es peut-être forte mais pas invincible !

            Tous deux baissèrent les yeux pour voir le terrain sur lequel ils livreraient la seconde manche.

Tyson : Wah ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Vicky : Notre Dame de Paris, une célèbre cathédrale. Dommage, il va falloir détruire cette merveille.

Tyson : Au Beyblade, on ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

Animateur : En position, s'il vous plaît ! 3, 2, 1, hyper-vitesse !

            Les deux toupies firent le tour de la cathédrale avant de se rencontrer une première fois. Le sourire de Vicky s'accentua.

Vicky : Attrape-moi si tu peux !

            Vénus prit la fuite, elle disparut au tournant de l'église.

Tyson : Où est-elle passée ?

Vicky : Juste derrière toi ! Vénus, envoie-le prendre l'air !

            Vénus réapparut comme par magie derrière Dragoon.

Tyson : Attaque-tempête !

Vicky : Tu ne feras rien du tout ! Regarde, ma toupie est trop près de la tienne ! Dragoon ne peut rien tenter !

Tyson : Oh non, je suis coincé !

Vicky : Fini de jouer ! Expédition sur la lune !

            Vénus envoya Dragoon faire un bond prodigieux hors de l'arène.

Maya : Vicky est une rapide, Tyson a réagi trop tard.

            Tyson reprit sa toupie, furieux contre lui-même.

Tyson : Ma belle, on s'est fait laminé en beauté. Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois ! Là, on ne rigole plus !

Maya : Je préfère ça. Tyson, on est avec toi !

Max : Vas-y, t'es le meilleur !

            Tyson se montra fier et se positionna pour son second duel.

Vicky : Tu es de nouveau d'attaque ?

Tyson : Et prêt à te battre !

            Le second duel débuta, Vicky tenta la même manoeuvre d'esquive mais Tyson anticipa.

Tyson : Dragoon, attaque-tempête sur toute l'arène !

            L'orage de Dragoon se transforma en tornade qui prit toute la place au sein de l'aire de combat. La toupie de Vicky réapparut, prise dans la tornade. Ce fut un match plutôt court et Tyson remporta son duel. Vicky récupéra sa toupie, elle avait toujours le sourire.

Vicky : Ça va devenir intéressant.

Tyson : Ouais, en effet.

Dizzi : Waouh ! Match-éclair ! Maintenant, Tyson a toutes ses chances de gagner.

Max : Et il réussira, j'en suis persuadé !

Kenny : Mais si Vicky décide de sortir son spectre, le combat sera plus serré que prévu.

Animateur : Pour le moment, Vicky et Tyson en sont à une victoire partout et le troisième duel est sur le point de commencer. 3, 2, 1 et. . . Hyper-vitesse !

            Les beybladeurs lancèrent leurs toupies. Le clocher de la cathédrale s'effondra après le passage de Vénus, provoquant ainsi un éboulement. Dragoon s'échappa avant que les pierres ne lui tombent dessus. Vénus surgit et Dragoon se heurta à lui. Chacun tenait le choc et faisait preuve d'une telle résistance que des éclairs jaillissaient du point de contact. L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus électrisante.

Tyson : Allez, Dragoon, fais-moi la tempête du siècle !

Vicky : Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Vénus, sors et détruis tout !

            Le dragon de Tyson et la licorne de Vicky sortirent de leurs toupies. Dragoon forma sa maxi-tornade tandis que Vénus faisait trembler l'arène en libérant une quantité phénoménale d'énergie. Le tremblement fit s'effondrer la cathédrale, ce qui souleva une épaisse fumée se mêlant au vent de la tornade. L'orage disparut avec la poussière, Tyson et Vicky attendaient, anxieux. La toupie pailletée de Vicky tournait encore faiblement mais celle de Tyson était complètement à l'arrêt.

Animateur : Les Olympias remportent le deuxième point grâce à Vicky !

Lee : Ça va mal pour les Bladebreakers.

Owen : Les Olympias n'ont plus qu'à remporter une autre manche et la victoire est assurée pour eux.

Mariah : Ray va jouer la troisième manche, il a intérêt à réduire l'écart.

Kimberly : Il va falloir compter avec John.

            Les Bladebreakers étaient menés par deux manches à zéro mais ils gardaient leur calme.

Tyson : Je suis désolé, les gars.

Maya : C'est rien, c'était un beau match.

            Ray se leva, sérieux.

Ray : Je vais mettre fin à leur série de victoires.

            Maya se leva aussi.

Maya : Fais attention à toi. Bonne chance.

            Il l'embrassa brièvement pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter.

            Chez les Olympias, John se porta volontaire pour affronter Ray.

Angel : Méfie-toi, Ray est l'un des meilleurs éléments de son équipe. Il ne fait que progresser.

John : Je sais à quoi m'en tenir. La troisième manche est dans la poche.

Angel : Je n'en serais pas aussi sûre à ta place.

John : Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je sais ce que je fais.

            John s'en alla au bord de l'arène, Ray l'attendait de pied ferme.

John : C'est un grand honneur de pouvoir t'affronter.

Ray : Que le meilleur gagne !

            La trappe s'ouvrit sous leurs yeux. L'Arc-de-Triomphe s'éleva, suivi par des arbres et une longue rue.

Dizzi : L'Avenue des Champs-Elysées, un terrain de choix.

Kenny : Je te l'accorde, mais dis-moi plutôt si Ray a une chance contre John. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur.

Dizzi : Calme-toi Chef ! Ray a toutes ses chances, il se montre plus agressif que John lors des combats, en plus il a une grande confiance en Driger, c'est bon signe, tu ne crois pas ?

Kenny : Je ne peux plus compter sur mes statistiques. Il faut jouer sur la chance et elle n'a pas l'air d'être avec nous.

Maya : Je sens que Ray va réussir, il le faut.

            Elle se sentait nerveuse, elle serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

Kai : Il n'échouera pas, il sait qu'on compte sur lui.

            Ray et John fixèrent leurs toupies aux lanceurs.

Animateur : La troisième manche de cette palpitante finale commence tout de suite. Messieurs, à vos marques et. . . hyper-vitesse !

Ray : Vas-y, Driger !

John : Allez Jupiter !

            Leurs toupies se rencontrèrent une première fois sur l'avenue devant l'Arc-de-Triomphe.

Ray : La Griffe du Tigre !

            Jupiter, ayant anticipé son attaque, esquiva sans peine.

Ray : Je l'ai raté !

John : C'est à mon tour ! Jupiter, piétine-le !

            John ne perdit pas son temps en manoeuvres inutiles. Jupiter sortit, un magnifique bison s'éleva dans les airs, sous les yeux ébahis du public et de l'équipe adverse. La toupie verte de John se rua sur celle de Ray, une traînée de poussière s'échappa après son passage. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de bisons chargeait sauvagement en vue de piétiner le pauvre Tigre Blanc sans défense.

Ray : Non !

            Jupiter et Driger entrèrent en contact, une violente explosion s'en dégagea. Ray fut soufflé par l'onde de choc, il retomba au pied des marches qui menaient à l'arène. Sa toupie atterrit à côté de lui.

Maya : Ray !

            Elle se leva et se précipita vers Ray pour voir si tout allait bien. Tyson et Max la rejoignirent.

Tyson : Ray, tout va bien ?

            Ray ne répondit pas, il avait l'air furieux.

Animateur : John gagne le premier duel de la troisième manche ! Les Bladebreakers sont en train de se faire battre à plates coutures !

            Ray récupéra sa toupie que Max avait ramassée non loin de là.

Ray : Ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

            Cette réaction inquiéta Maya.

Maya : Ray. . . 

            Celui-ci serra les poings et remonta les marches. Tyson et Max insistèrent pour que Maya revienne s'asseoir avec eux.

Maya : Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, il me fait peur.

Kai : Ray ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son prochain duel. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

            Après cette remarque de Kai, Maya se fit encore plus inquiète pour Ray.

            Au bord de l'arène, la tension monta de plusieurs crans. John fronça les sourcils en voyant Ray, ses yeux de félin lançaient des éclairs et reflétaient la rage de vaincre. John eut l'impression d'avoir éveillé la colère du tigre, mais il se concentra sur son match. Ils lancèrent leurs toupies au signal, Driger semblait animé de la même fureur que Ray.

Ray : On ne peut pas perdre, on ne doit pas perdre ! Driger, puissance maximale !!

            La toupie grise fut entourée d'une enveloppe vert fluorescent, elle augmenta sa vitesse et fonça droit sur l'autre toupie.

John : Jupiter, prépare-toi à esquiver.

Ray : Driger, sors-moi cette toupie !

            Driger passa juste à côté de Jupiter, mais celui-ci fut violemment expédié hors de l'arène par la soudaine projection de l'enveloppe qui protégeait Driger. Tout le monde se leva, surpris par ce qui venait d'arriver.

Lee : Où a-t-il appris ça ? Comment. . . 

Mariah : C'est l'attaque de la lumière noire ! Mais pourtant. . . Je ne comprends plus rien.

            Angel se rassit, elle paraissait calme mais elle était aussi paniquée que John.

Angel pense : Après cette démonstration de Ray, il n'y a plus aucun doute, il va gagner la troisième manche.

            Elle garda cette pensée secrète pour ne pas angoisser son frère davantage.

Animateur : Coup de théâtre ! Ray remporte le second duel ! Tout va se jouer lors de la troisième partie de cette manche !

            Chez les Bladebreakers, Kenny semblait surexcité et pressait Dizzi.

Kenny : Alors, Dizzi ?

Dizzi : Doucement, Kenny. J'ai vérifié les calculs trois fois, il n'y a aucune erreur. Ray s'est servi de l'attaque de la lumière noire typique de Lee pour jeter John et son Jupiter. Driger n'est pas sorti mais cette enveloppe autour de sa toupie, c'est son énergie brute prête à bondir sur l'adversaire. Et après examen de sa toupie et de Driger, ils sont prêts à remettre ça ! C'est pas une bonne nouvelle, ça ?

Kenny : Ça fait un tas de bonnes nouvelles en quelques secondes ! Merci Dizzi.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Chef ?

Kenny : Driger a repris l'attaque typique de Lee, ce qui veut dire que nous allons gagner la troisième manche !

Max : J'y crois pas ! Cette attaque est déjà très puissante, alors je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerait si elle était combinée à la Griffe du Tigre !

Tyson : Ben alors, Maya ? Tu n'es pas contente ?

            Maya se força à sourire.

Maya : Si, bien sûr.

            Au fond, elle était inquiète. Le Ray qui se trouvait devant l'arène en ce moment était différent du Ray qu'elle connaissait.

Maya pense : Ray, tu me fais peur.

Animateur : Messieurs, en position pour votre dernier match ! 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Quelques secondes après le départ, les spectres sortirent de leurs toupies. Driger dévasta l'Arc-de-Triomphe pendant que Jupiter s'occupait des arbres miniatures qui décoraient l'avenue. Les toupies multiplièrent les chocs et des étincelles jaillirent dans tous les sens. Les beybladeurs encourageaient leurs spectres de toutes leurs forces.

John : Jupiter, attaque !

Ray : Ça suffit, il n'y aura plus d'attaque et celle-ci est la dernière ! DRIGER, LA GRIFFE DU TIGRE !!!!!!

            Driger rentra dans sa toupie et l'instant d'après, des rayons verts fusèrent de l'arène et s'élevèrent dans les cieux. Il y eut une énorme explosion au sein du terrain de combat.

John : Jupiter !

            Tout le monde attendit anxieusement que la fumée se dissipe. La toupie de John reposait, intacte, entre les ruines de l'Arc-de-Triomphe, alors que celle de Ray tournait tranquillement sur un gravas, Driger paraissait en pleine forme.

Animateur : Ray remporte le match, les Olympias ne mènent plus que par deux victoires à une !

            John récupéra sa tooupie, celle de Ray retourna dans la main de son propriétaire. Ray tendit sa main pour aider John à remonter, il l'accepta volontiers. Ils se sourirent.

Ray : C'était un beau match.

John : Je dois te remercier.

Ray : Pourquoi ?

John : Tu ne m'as pas ménagé lors des deux derniers duels, tu m'as battu à mon meilleur niveau et je sais que je peux encore progresser grâce à toi.

Ray : Bien, c'est une bonne chose.

John : Driger et toi irez très loin. En ce qui me concerne, je pense que tu as l'étoffe d'un grand champion.

Ray : Merci, John.

            Sur ce, ils se quittèrent après s'être serré la main. Tyson et Max se précipitèrent pour féliciter Ray pour cette brillante victoire.

Tyson : Mes felicitations, champion ! C'était un match du tonnerre !

Max : Quel spectacle, c'était trop fort ! Même moi, j'aurais pas pu faire mieux !

            Kenny s'avança à son tour.

Kenny : Aujourd'hui est ton jour de gloire, Ray. Tu as non seulement remporté la victoire, mais Driger a aussi appris l'attaque de la lumière noire. Tu viens de franchir une nouvelle étape dans ta vie.

Ray : Oui, je viens de m'en rendre compte.

            Il se tourna vers Kai et Maya. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle souriait.

Ray : Maya. . . 

Maya : Ray !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, il la serra contre lui.

Maya : Tu m'as fait si peur ! Tu es de nouveau toi-même !

Ray : J'ai toujours été là et ça ne changera jamais, je te le promets.

            Elle s'écarta un peu, il essuya ses larmes en passant sa main sur son visage.

Maya : Bon, ça va être à moi de jouer.

            Il l'embrassa longuement.

Ray : Bonne chance.

Animateur : Que les prochains concurrents se présentent !

            Maya essuya rapidement ses larmes et monta les quelques marches jusqu'à l'arène couverte. Alice se présenta en face d'elle.

Maya : On m'a dit que tu étais un élément dangereux de ton équipe.

Alice : C'est ce qu'on raconte, en effet. D'ailleurs, les rumeurs disent que tu es aussi très forte.

Maya : J'entends être à la hauteur de ma réputation.

Alice : Parfait, moi aussi.

Maya et Alice : A nous deux !

            Quelques murmures s'élevèrent chez les Olympias.

Michael : Tes pronostics, Angel ?

Angel : Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment, on ne sait pas de quoi le spectre évolué de Maya est réellement capable.

Michael : Mais il n'est pas dit qu'elle gagnera contre Alice, même avec un spectre évolué.

Angel : Pour les Bladebreakers, il s'agit d'égaliser, nous avons ce léger avantage. Avec Alice, la tâche sera dure à réaliser. Maya va en faire l'expérience.

            Bien que les filles étaient concentrées, elle furent émerveillées par la beauté du terrain qui s'offrait à elles.

Maya : J'hallucine ! C'est Versailles, le château et les jardins !

Alice : Mes compliments aux organisateurs du tournoi pour ce chef-d'oeuvre.

Animateur : La quatrième manche se jouera donc entre Maya pour les Bladebreakers et Alice pour les Olympias ! A vos marques et. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Les toupies tombèrent au beau milieu de l'allée centrale.

Maya : Ne perds pas de temps, Tyler, attaque tout de suite !

            Tyler s'exécuta, avant même le premier contact, il devint invisible grâce au lanceur amélioré de Kenny. Alice fronça les sourcils mais ne paniqua pas pour autant.

Alice : Athéna, immobilise-toi.

            La toupie couleur or d'Alice se mit en mode défense. Alice croisa les bras et se concentra davantage.

Alice : Calme-toi Athéna, aie confiance.

Maya : Vas-y, Tyler !

Alice : A gauche !

            Athéna réussit à esquiver l'assaut de Tyler, qui fut de nouveau visible.

Maya : Comment a-t-elle su ? C'est rien, du calme. Tyler, envole-toi !

Alice : Athéna, rejoins-le !

            Les deux toupies quittèrent le sol à des vitesses prodigieuses, elles étaient l'une contre l'autre. Maya sourit, son plan avait fonctionné.

Maya : T'es tombée dans mon piège !

Alice : Quoi ?

Maya : Tyler, Serres d'Acier en plein ciel maintenant !

            La toupie rouge brilla fortement et un aigle majestueux en sortit. Athéna reçut son attaque de plein fouet sur son anneau d'attaque, il perdit l'équilibre. La toupie or s'arrêta de tourner dans les airs et retomba lourdement sur le sol aux pieds d'Alice, tandis que Tyler eut un atterrissage tranquille sur devant l'entrée du Château de Versailles. Maya récupéra sa toupie et retourna auprès de ses partenaires, le sourire aux lèvres. Alice, quant à elle, ne semblait pas déçue, elle gardait espoir. Et puis, tous les membres de son équipe savaient qu'elle était capable de mieux que ça. Maya revint pour la suite de son match.

Maya : Me revoilà !

Alice : Tu sais, Maya, je pensais que j'ai été trop gentille. Maintenant, on ne rigole plus.

Maya : Bien, ça va être enfin intéressant.

            Elles se mirent en position, prêtes à dégainer. Le signal retentit, les toupies tracèrent leurs chemins dans les jardins.

Alice : Athéna, contourne-le, demi-tour et envoie-le dans le décor.

            La toupie or devint lumineuse, une magnifique chouette dorée apparut, la toupie en question se mit à tout détruire sur son passage et à poursuivre furieusement Tyler.

Maya : Oh non !

Alice : Oh si !

            Athéna rattrapa Tyler et lui infligea un terrible assaut, si terrible que la toupie rouge défonça la grande porte du château pour ressortir par le mur de derrière. Maya en resta bouche bée.

Kenny : La championne des matches-éclairs a encore frappé.

Max : Je sens comme de la résignation dans le ton de ta voix, Chef. C'est si grave ?

Tyson : C'est pas parce qu'Alice l'a battue une fois qu'elle a gagné ! On l'encourage comme personne et on gagne la quatrième manche !

Ray : Elle réussira, elle doit réussir.

Kai : Si elle a confiance en elle, tout ira bien.

            Maya ramassa sa toupie, elle entendit les encouragements de ses amis, ce qui lui rendit le sourire.

Animateur : Décidément, nous n'avons que des matches serrés aujourd'hui. Maya et Alice sont à une victoire partout, leur dernier duel sera dons décisif. 3, 2, 1 et hyper-vitesse !

Maya : Tyler, attaque !!

Alice : Athéna, attaque !!

            Les deux spectres sortirent en même temps de leurs toupies, engendrant la destruction des jardins de Versailles. Le premier choc fut extrêmement violent, le stade vibrait sous chaque coup que portaient les toupies, mais rien ne perturbait les beybladeuses dans leur concentration.

Maya : Ça suffit !

Alice : Finissons-en ! Athéna. . . 

Maya : Tyler. . . 

Alice et Maya : Envole-toi !

            Tyler et Athéna firent un bond prodigieux dans les airs. Tout le monde leva les yeux pour ne pas perdre une miette du combat.

Maya pense : Allez, mon grand, je sais que tu peux le faire.

            Maya serra les poings en suivant la progression de Tyler.

Maya : Tyler, Serres d'Acier !!

            Au fond d'elle, elle priait fortement pour que Tyler puisse résister aux assauts d'Athéna. Dans les airs, Tyler rentra dans sa toupie qui devint instantanément lumineuse, elle prit le dessus sur celle d'Alice. Tyler frappait sur l'anneau d'attaque de son ennemi, de plus en plus fort. Athéna recula sous les coups incessants de Tyler, les deux toupies entamèrent leur chute sans cesser de s'entrechoquer. Elles traversèrent le toit du château. Coupé par le milieu, il s'effondra, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Tyler s'en échappa seul, il tournait encore. La fumée se dissipa, la toupie couleur or reposait entre les débris. La toupie rouge s'arrêta de tourner.

Animateur : Maya emporte la quatrième manche par deux jeux à un ! Les Bladebreakers sont revenus à la marque alors que tout semblait perdu ! La cinquième manche sera donc décisive pour désigner les champions du monde !

            Maya revint vers son équipe au pas de course, Ray la serra dans ses bras.

Ray : Grâce à toi, on vient d'égaliser !

Maya : Tout le mérite revient à Tyler, il a été fantastique !

Alice : Maya ?

            Elle se retourna et vit Alice, la main tendue, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Maya : Oui ?

Alice : Je tiens à te féliciter personnellement. Merci de m'avoir offert un si beau spectacle.

Maya : Je ne sais pas quoi dire mais merci.

            Elles se serrèrent chaleureusement la main. Après un dernier sourire, Alice retourna dans son camp.

Alice : Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas été capable de remporter le point qui nous faisait gagner la victoire.

Angel : Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. J'ai rarement vu des combats d'une telle qualité. Même si Maya a gagné, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

            Elles se sourirent.

Animateur : Que les derniers concurrents se présentent pour la cinquième manche !

            Le sourire d'Angel disparut et ses yeux devinrent plus sombres. Elle se leva, plus déterminée que jamais à surmonter le dernier obstacle avant d'être championne : affronter son ami d'enfance, Kai.

John : Angel, tu te sens prête ?

Angel : Ça ira.

            Angel et Kai se fixaient de loin. Lui aussi avait le regard sombre et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il serra sa toupie dans sa main. Les deux équipes sentaient la tension qui montait entre les deux capitaines.

Maya : Kai, ça va aller ?

Kai : Ça va.

Ray : Je me trompe peut-être mais Kai me semble nerveux.

Kenny : Par pitié ! Si on perd cette manche, tout est fichu ! Les efforts, tout notre travail, partis en fumée !

Dizzi : Doucement Kenny, tu frôles le malaise. Kai est au meilleur de sa forme, Angel aussi mais si tu veux mon avis, Kai ne lui laissera aucune chance. Le combat entre Dranzer et Artémis risque d'être chaud.

Tyson : Tu as raison, Dizzi. Ça va être le combat du siècle !

Max : Ames sensibles, s'abstenir !

            Kai et Angel fixèrent leurs toupies et s'avancèrent au bord de l'arène. Lorsqu'ils furent sous la lumière des projecteurs, il y eut des cris, des applaudissements, des encouragements résonnant dans tout le stade. Ils baissèrent les yeux pour examiner le terrain qui remontait lentement à la surface.

Max : Waouh ! La Tour Eiffel !

Maya : Magnifique !

Ray : Elle va devoir y passer, elle aussi.

Tyson : Tôt ou tard, ils vont devoir la détruire, elle gêne sérieusement la progression de leurs toupies.

Dizzi : Les beybladeurs se donnent tous un malin plaisir à détruire les arènes que les organisateurs leur proposent.

Kenny : C'est aussi mon avis. Quelle sauvagerie !

Tyson : Voyons Chef, si on se donnait la peine d'être civilisés, le Beyblade aurait perdu tout son intérêt !

            Kenny soupira longuement et secoua la tête.

Kenny : Irrécupérable.

Max : Pauvre Tyson, plus rien ne peut le sauver.

            Kai se mit en position, Angel fit de même après avoir pris un peu de recul.

Animateur : Beybladeurs, à vos marques ! 3,2,1, hyper-vitesse !

Kai : Vas-y, Dranzer !

Angel : A toi de jouer, Artémis !

            La toupie turquoise d'Angel se plaça au centre, elle semblait être sur la défensive. Kai fronça les sourcils.

Kai pense : A quoi joue-t-elle ? Elle laisse sa toupie là, ce n'est pas en se défendant qu'on gagne ! Tant pis !

Kai : Dranzer, attaque !

Angel : Artémis, protège-toi !

            Artémis augmenta sa rotation. Dranzer lui fonçait dessus, il se heurta à un champ de force invisible. La surprise fut générale.

Kenny : Quel coup de génie !

Dizzi : Artémis ne se défend pas comme les autres spectres. Il augmente considérablement sa rotation au point de créer une sorte de barrière. Ce champ de force, c'est l'énergie d'Artémis, propulsée par la force centrifuge !

Kenny : Elle est vraiment intelligente ! Utiliser un tel moyen de défense, c'est extraordinaire, hors du commun !

Tyson : Regardez ce que Kai essaie de faire !

            Dranzer résistait contre cette barrière, il essayait de la percer pour parvenir à approcher Artémis.

Angel : C'est de la folie ! Ta toupie risque de partir en miettes !

Kai : Tu crois ça ? Tu sous-estimes Dranzer !

Angel : Comme tu voudras ! Artémis, passe à l'attaque !

            Le champ de force s'évanouit, il y eut un premier contact, des crissements retentirent dans le stade, les étincelles se multiplièrent. Le sol de l'arène commença à se fissurer à l'endroit où les deux toupies s'affrontaient farouchement.

Angel : Fini de jouer ! Artémis, le coup de grâce !!

Kai : Dranzer, les Flèches de Feu maintenant !!

            La base de la toupie bleue s'enflamma, une force surpuissante s'en dégagea, provoquant une explosion. Au-dessus de la fumée, on ne voyait plus que le sommet de la Tour Eiffel, mais une toupie s'en éjecta violemment et frôla le visage d'Angel. Elle resta pétrifiée, son bandeau rouge, déchiré par le passage de sa propre toupie, s'échoua sur le sol.

Animateur : Kai gagne le premier duel, pour l'instant, ce sont les Bladebreakers qui mènent !

            Angel reprit ses esprits, elle retourna calmement vers son camp et ramassa son bandeau et sa toupie au passage. Elle posa son bandeau à côté d'elle et examina sa toupie, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas une seule égratignure.

John : Ton champ de force n'a pas marché bien longtemps. Tu comptes essayer autre chose ?

Angel : Dranzer aurait très bien pu traverser mon champ de force, j'ai préféré y mettre fin moi-même. Je vais faire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais faite avant et ça doit marcher.

            Du côté des Bladebreakers, l'ambiance restait assez tendue même si Kai avait gagné son premier match.

Kenny : Ça va chauffer. Angel n'a pas dit son dernier mot et Kai va en faire les frais.

Tyson : Parce que tu crois que Kai va se laisser faire ? Tu le connais mal si tu dis ça !

Kenny : Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, Tyson. J'ai seulement dit qu'Angel était prête à repousser ses propres limites pour arriver à ses fins et que Kai devrait se méfier, c'est tout !

Maya : Angel est aussi rusée que dangereuse. Fais attention, Kai.

Kai : Ce n'est pas elle qui m'empêchera de gagner.

Maya : Qu'en dis-tu, Ray ?

Ray : J'en dis que Kenny a raison, Kai devrait se méfier.

Max : Y'a pas de soucis ! Kai est de loin le plus fort d'entre nous alors faisons-lui confiance !

            Angel enleva sa veste pour se mettre plus à l'aise, prit sa toupie et son lanceur et fila au bord de l'arène où Kai l'attendait, prêt pour le second duel.

Animateur : 3,2,1. . . hyper-vitesse !

            Kai lança sa toupie qui atterrit au pied de la Tour Eiffel. Quant à Angel, elle donna plus d'amplitude dans son lancer pour que sa toupie aille se mettre juste sur celle de Kai. L'impact fit trembler le stade entier.

Kai : Que cherches-tu à faire ?

Angel : Tu ne devines pas ? C'est pourtant simple ! Artémis, phase d'absorption !

Kai : Non !

            Un étalon blanc sortit de sa toupie, les deux toupies brillèrent du même éclat, mais l'éclat de celle de Kai se mit aussitôt à faiblir.

Angel : Artémis est un spécimen unique comme Dranzer, il est capable de choses que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Il va absorber l'énergie de ton Dranzer pour te la renvoyer en pleine figure !

Ray : Je ne vois pas comment Kai pourra échapper à ça. Surtout qu'Artémis écrase Dranzer de tout son poids, il a perdu tout contrôle sur sa toupie !

            Kai chercha n'importe quel moyen pour que Dranzer se dégage mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, il le sentait de plus en plus loin.

Kai : Dranzer !

Angel : Trop tard. C'est le moment, Artémis !

            Artémis lâcha enfin prise et revint sur le sol de l'arène, un cercle de feu se propagea autour de lui et vint frapper Dranzer de plein fouet, qui s'échoua au pied de la tour métallique.

Animateur : Et la gagnante est Angel ! Les Olympias sont encore dans la course mais les deux équipes entendent se battre jusqu'au bout pour accéder au titre de champions !

Maya : Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Angel a réussi à retourner la force de Dranzer contre lui !

Tyson : Ce qu'elle ma dit était vrai. Elle est vraiment impitoyable au combat.

Kenny : Angel n'a pas besoin de Dizzi pour trouver un plan pareil. Elle est fantastique !

Max : Eh, à vous entendre, on dirait qu'on a plus aucun espoir ! Détendez-vous un peu, Kai sait ce qu'il a à faire et il va gagner son troisième duel !

Ray : Oui et cette fois, il n'y a plus de doute, on va assister à un combat titanesque entre deux champions.

            Artémis revint dans la main d'Angel alors que Kai dut aller chercher sa toupie. Dans l'arène, il la ramassa et leva les yeux vers le visage de son adversaire. Son regard d'habitude si clair, si limpide, était plus sombre que jamais et même presque diabolique. Il remonta de l'autre côté. Pendant qu'Angel fixait de nouveau sa toupie, il ôta les protections de ses avant-bras, et les laissa tomber à ses pieds. Sans plus attendre, ils se mirent en position pour le dernier match.

Animateur : 3,2,1 et hyper-vitesse !

            Les deux toupies se foncèrent directement dessus, partout où ils passaient, des petites explosions retentissaient dans l'arène, la Tour Eiffel tenait encore difficilement debout et n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Dranzer projeta Artémis contre la partie supérieure de la Tour, Artémis la traversa et revint plus férocement à la rencontre de Dranzer. Les deux toupies s'éjectaient mutuellement mais restaient toujours en jeu, de multiples explosions envahissaient le terrain, la Tour Eiffel finit vite en miettes, des morceaux de métal éparpillés dans l'arène, il y en avait même à l'extérieur. Chaque action engagée par les toupies n'aboutissait à rien, les beybladeurs durent l'admettre, leurs toupies avaient une excellente attaque et une résistance à toute épreuve.

Kai : J'en ai assez ! Dranzer, le coup de grâce, qu'on en finisse !

            Dranzer sortit de sa toupie dans toute sa splendeur, le phoenix rouge illumina toute l'assistance. Il survola Artémis et concentra toute son attaque sur sa cible. Angel commença à paniquer.

Angel : Artémis, sauve-toi !

            Les deux toupies entrèrent en collision, explosions et fumée se mêlèrent. Angel et Kai attendaient, Dranzer était toujours sorti et la toupie bleue semblait être en grande forme. A côté de lui, la toupie turquoise était presque à l'arrêt, elle avait une très faible rotation.

Kai : C'est fini.

Angel : Non, ça ne se terminera pas de cette façon !! ARTEMIS !!!

            Sa toupie brilla fortement, sa rotation redevint normale et Artémis sortit dans un éclat de lumière blanche. Les spectres se dévisagèrent et engagèrent un féroce combat. Kai et Angel jetèrent un coup d'œil à leurs toupies, la stupeur les envahit.

Angel : Oh mon Dieu !

Kai : Mais qu'est-ce que. . . ?

            Artémis et Dranzer combattaient bien l'un contre l'autre, pourtant les toupies restaient immobiles et tournaient comme si de rien n'était ! Tout le monde se leva, trop stupéfait pour comprendre.

Ray : Jamais vu ça ! Jamais.

Tyson : Ton explication, Chef ?

Kenny : Moi-même, j'ignore ce qui. . .

Dizzi : Je sais ce qui se passe ! Artémis et Dranzer ont décidé de se matérialiser dans un ultime corps à corps ! Cette fois-ci, ce sont bel et bien un phoenix et un étalon qui se livrent la guerre !

            Dranzer attaquait farouchement et portait des coups de serres meurtriers à Artémis, qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Angel : Courage, Artémis !

Kai : Allez, Dranzer ! Un dernier effort !

            Artémis, n'y pouvant plus, rentra dans sa toupie, Dranzer l'imita. La toupie bleue rassembla toute sa force et infligea un dernier assaut dévastateur à son ennemi. La toupie d'Angel fut éjectée à toute vitesse et se dirigeait droit vers sa propriétaire, elle heurta son front, sur le côté gauche, l'impact fut si violent qu'Angel tomba à terre.

Animateur : C'est terminé ! Kai gagne le dernier match et les Bladebreakers deviennent donc les champions du monde de Beyblade ! Félicitations aux deux équipes pour ces magnifiques combats qui resteront dans les annales du Beyblade !

            Les deux équipes rejoignirent leurs capitaines. Angel restait à genoux devant sa toupie sans rien dire. Kai la ramassa et la lui tendit. Elle la prit et murmura un petit merci. Elle passa un coup de main rapide sur ses joues pour que personne ne puisse voir ses larmes, elle se leva. Son visage s'était adouci mais ses yeux brillaient à cause des larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler en vain.

Maya : Tu saignes, il faut soigner ça !

            Elle saignait à l'endroit où sa toupie l'avait touchée lors de son éjection. Elle lui adressa un triste sourire.

Angel : Ce n'est pas grave, trois fois rien.

Maya : Oui, mais quand même.

            Alice couvrit les épaules d'Angel avec sa veste. Celle-ci jeta un bref regard à Kai.

Angel : Félicitations.

John : Bon, je crois qu'on va y aller, on se retrouve dans le bus.

            Après cette terrible défaite, John savait sa soeur encore fragile et plus affectée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, il avait donc préféré mettre fin à la conversation et laisser les Bladebreakers. D'ailleurs, ils furent rejoints par Mr Dickenson, les Kings et les White Tigers.

Mr Dickenson : Je suis extrêmement fier de vous, les enfants ! Tous ces efforts et tout ce travail sont enfin récompensés, vous voilà champions du monde !

Owen : J'ai rarement vu des combats aussi somptueux ! Félicitations, vous méritez vraiment d'être les champions. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que les Olympias soient là pour les féliciter aussi.

Max : Tu les féliciteras quand on sera à l'hôtel !

            Ils sortirent tous du stade en discutant joyeusement de cette grande finale riche en rebondissements et en action.

_Waouh, super finale, hein ? J'ai particulièrement aimé le combat entre Kai et Angel (normal, c'est moi l'auteur ^_^ !!!) Bon, cette fois-ci, les combats de Beyblade, c'est bien fini, enfin pour cette partie !! Parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai une troisième partie en cours d'écriture. . . Il reste trois chapitres avant la fin mais rassurez-vous, j'ai fait en sorte de ne pas séparer les personnages qui s'aiment mais ça, vous le saurez au dernier chap !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Toi qui voulais voir l'affrontement, j'espère que tu as été servie !! Bisous !!_

**_Kimiko06_**_ : Tu l'as eu, ta suite !!! Et c'est pas Tom et Emma, c'est Rick et Emma mais bon, je te pardonne pour cette fois. . . Au fait, Val n'a toujours pas reçu ta carte, peut-être qu'elle s'est perdue en route !! Bisous !_

**_Clau_**_ : Moi aussi, j'ai aimé les scènes de Tom qui se bouffe le nez avec Emma et tu as raison, c'est trop mignon !!! T'es plutôt du style sombre, toi ? Non, là tu me fais marcher, t'es tellement adorable qu'on croirait pas enfin tout le monde a ses petits secrets et son propre style et rassure-toi, je ne vais pas me mettre à critiquer ton caractère, reste comme tu es, c'est-à dire super cool et mignonne et tout et tout !!! J'espère que t'es pas trop déçue par la finale, Kai et Angel ont passé leur temps à s'envoyer des vannes au lieu de parler calmement mais bon, c'est quand même le titre de champion du monde qui est en jeu alors il fallait rester concentré et se battre sans pitié contre son adversaire !!! Allez, gros bisous et plein de mimis !!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Explications. Angel s'explique avec Kai. Petite note : C'est le chap que vous attendez toutes et que vous me réclamiez depuis le début de la fic !!! Gros bisous et @+ !!!_


	29. Explications

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 28 : Explications 

            De retour à l'hôtel, Angel monta directement dans sa chambre sans dire un mot pendant que les autres allèrent dans le salon, trop excités pour se reposer. Lee prit Ray à part.

Lee : Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours. Où as-tu appris l'attaque de la lumière noire ?

Ray : Pour être honnête, je n'en sais rien.

Lee : . . . pardon ?

Ray : C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. Quand John m'a battu, j'ai laissé parler ma colère et Driger ressentait la même chose que moi et quand il est dans cet état, il est capable de choses inimaginables ! Je pense qu'il a acquis cette technique sans moi et je vais me contenter de la perfectionner.

Lee : Oui, je comprends. Je crois que Driger est très attaché à toi et il a fait ça pour que tu sois fier de lui.

Ray : Mais je serai toujours fier de lui.

            Du côté des filles, Angel était le centre de la conversation, elles étaient toutes inquiètes à son sujet.

Kimberly : Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux d'aller la voir.

Maya : Peut-être qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Mariah : Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis le stade.

Maya : Allons voir ses frères, ils la connaissent mieux que personne.

            Elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers John et Michael pour leur demander des nouvelles de leur jeune soeur.

Kimberly : Comment va Angel ?

John : Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Maya : Comment aucune idée ? Tu es quand même son frère, non ?

Michael : Dans ces moments, il vaut mieux la laisser tranquille. Elle est sûrement en train de méditer.

John : Ou alors, elle est encore sous le choc.

Mariah : Mais pourtant, elle est forte, elle ne se laisserait jamais abattre de cette façon !

Michael : Elle préfère être seule pour traverser les coups durs.

            Tyson, qui écoutait la conversation avec Kenny, Max, Kai et les autres, se leva d'un bond.

Tyson : Ce n'est pas en restant seule que le moral va remonter. Les périodes sombres, ça se traverse entre amis et pas autrement !

Kai : Ce n'est peut-être pas l'avis de tout le monde, Tyson.

Tyson : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Kai : C'est un problème qu'elle seule doit résoudre, on ne doit pas intervenir.

Tyson : On peut quand même l'aider !

Vicky : Kai a raison, et puis on ne ferait que la déranger.

Alice : Notre Angie est une grande fille, elle a réussi à tout surmonter jusqu'à présent, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle va changer.

Michael : Oui, elle a surmonté seule les pires épreuves et elle n'avait besoin de personne. . . même quand tu es parti, Kai.

            Kai détourna le regard, ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal autant que le jour où il devait partir pour suivre son grand-père au Japon. Angel venait d'avoir quatre ans et il devait la quitter. Il n'avait jamais oublié l'image de son visage inondé de larmes lorsqu'il l'a serrée une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de passer la porte d'embarquement. En Australie, elle était sa meilleure amie, sa seule amie. Arrivé au Japon, il n'avait plus personne, il était seul. Alors, il passait son temps à se souvenir des jours heureux vécus avec elle, en particulier son anniversaire, deux jours avant son départ. Il lui avait tendu son cadeau d'une main timide. Elle lui avait fait un grand sourire, ce sourire qui le faisait fondre.

Angel : C'est pour moi ?

            Le petit Kai hocha la tête, les joues en feu. La petite Angie ouvrit le paquet en faisant attention de ne pas abîmer l'emballage. Elle ouvrit la boîte et découvrit la gourmette avec le nom « Angie » écrit en lettres d'or. Son visage s'illumina.

Angel : Whaaaa ! C'est joli !

Kai : Euh. . . Il est joli comme toi.

            Les joues de la petite blonde se mirent à rougir, elle lui sourit timidement.

Angel : Attends-moi là.

            Elle s'en alla vers sa mère qui lui mit le bracelet au poignet. Elle revint vers Kai après avoir fait un bisou à sa mère.

Angel : Regarde Kai !

            Elle tendit son poignet, le bracelet y était accroché et lui allait à ravir.

Kai : Il te va bien.

Angel : Il est trop beau ! Je le garderai pour toujours et je l'enlèverai jamais ! C'est toi qui l'a choisi ?

Kai : Oui.

Angel : Merci Kai.

            Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue du jeune Kai. A ce moment précis, il était le petit garçon le plus heureux de la Terre et il sut alors que la petite Angel serait la personne qui prendrait une grande place dans son coeur. Depuis qu'il l'avait revue pour le championnat du monde, il s'était posé bien des questions. Finalement, il avait décidé que le Beyblade passait avant tout le reste. La voix de Maya interrompit sa rêverie.

Maya : Bon, j'en ai marre de rester là à ne rien faire, alors qu'elle a peut-être besoin de nous, ses copines !

Kimberly et Mariah : On te suit !

            Les trois filles montèrent en direction de la suite des Olympias. Kimberly frappa, personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, le living était vide. Elles pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre et virent Angel étendue sur le lit. Maya fit rapidement le tour sans bruit pour voir si elle dormait. Lorsqu'elle vit son visage, elle dormait profondément. Maya remarqua aussi autre chose. Angel s'était mise un pansement au front à l'endroit de sa légère blessure faite au tournoi, mais aussi que ses yeux étaient rouges. Mariah prit la couverture et la couvrit. Elles retournèrent dans la pièce voisine et fermèrent la porte.

Maya : Elle a dû s'endormir de fatigue après avoir beaucoup pleuré.

Mariah : J'ai de la peine pour elle.

Kimberly : Malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire. Ses frères ont raison, elle doit surmonter cette épreuve seule.

            Ce soir-là, Angel ne dîna pas avec eux, Kai commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter à son sujet. Il ne savait même pas si elle allait bien ou si elle avait à nouveau de la fièvre. Il regretta presque d'avoir gagné contre elle à la finale. Mr Dickenson leur annonça qu'il leur restait encore une semaine à passer ensemble avant de repartir.

Owen : Avez-vous des informations sur le prochain tournoi mondial qui a lieu dans quatre ans ?

Mr Dickenson : Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, à part qu'il aura lieu à Vancouver, au Canada.

Emma : Il faut qu'on s'inscrive, j'ai entendu dire que le sirop d'érable était unique là-bas !

Rick : Doucement Emma, il faut patienter encore quatre ans. Et puis, on a le temps avant de s'inscrire à nouveau.

Emma : Quatre ans, c'est trop long !

Tom : Pourquoi ? Tu es pressée de devenir obèse en te gavant de sirop d'érable ?

Emma : Oh toi ça suffit ou je t'en colle une !

Tom : C'est bon, ce soir, je te lâche un peu.

Emma : T'as intérêt.

            Finalement, ils allèrent se coucher relativement tôt, tous morts de fatigue après cette longue journée.

            Le lendemain, les Olympias commandèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans leur suite, John et Michael voulaient passer un peu de temps avec leur soeur pour voir si tout allait bien. Apparemment, elle semblait parfaitement remise même si elle paraissait encore distante. Elle s'était accoudée au balcon du living quand John la prévint que Michael, Vicky, Alice et lui sortaient se promener.

John : Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Angel : Non, je vais rester là. Amusez-vous bien.

John : Bon ben, à tout à l'heure.

            Tous les quatre s'apprêtaient à sortir quand on frappa à la porte. John ouvrit.

John : Kai ? Salut.

Kai : Bonjour. Ta soeur, comment va-t-elle ?

            John sourit malicieusement.

John : Tu peux lui demander toi-même, elle est là-bas.

            Il tourna la tête en direction du balcon. Il en revint à Kai, il l'invita à entrer.

Michael : On vous laisse.

            Les deux couples sortirent, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Kai la rejoignit sur le balcon, il la dévisagea. Son visage était serein, ses cheveux volaient légèrement, caressés par la douce brise et dévoilaient le pansement. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, il resta silencieux. Tout en la dévisageant, il remarqua qu'elle était ravissante ce matin-là, telle une rose qui venait d'éclore. Elle portait une chemise mauve aux manches de même couleur. Son regard s'attarda plus longtemps sur ses jambes fines et galbées. . . Il détourna rapidement les yeux, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se décida à rompre le silence.

Kai : Tu vas bien ?

Angel : Oui, maintenant que le tournoi est fini, je suis heureuse pour toi et ton équipe.

Kai : Je sais que le moment est mal choisi mais il faut que j'en aie le coeur net. Tu semblais m'en vouloir depuis quelques temps, non ?

            Elle soupira puis tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

Angel : Tu as raison, le moment est très mal choisi.

            Elle attendit un long moment avant de répondre en toute franchise.

Angel : Je voulais que tu me détestes.

            Kai était loin de comprendre ce qu'Angel essayait de lui dire.

Angel : Ça aurait été plus facile pour tout le monde si ça avait été le cas.

Kai : Et maintenant ? Tu sembles être à nouveau normale.

Angel : J'ai tout essayé mais pour moi, il est trop tard.

Kai : De quoi parles-tu ?

Angel : J'ai essayé de te détester, de me faire haïr de toi mais mon plan est un échec total.

            Kai l'entendit rire doucement, mais une larme roula sur sa joue.

Angel : Il faut te rendre à l'évidence, Kai. Si tu es là, c'est que ton cas est aussi désespéré que le mien.

            Kai venait de comprendre, toute cette mascarade pour l'éloigner n'avait pas atteint son but.

Kai : Peut-être bien, oui.

            Angel fut surprise, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Cette réponse, se pouvait-il qu'il. . . Non, la situation ne ferait qu'empirer. Elle essuya maladroitement ses joues humides d'un revers de main puis sourit timidement en détournant les yeux.

Angel : Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de plaisanter.

Kai : Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Angel : Tu es. . . sérieux ?

            Elle rencontra les yeux noisette de Kai, il la fixait intensément, elle comprit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Ils ne pouvaient plus détacher leurs regards l'un de l'autre. Il s'approcha lentement, il mit sa main sur le doux visage d'Angel et il se pencha doucement pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce moment était unique, leur premier baiser à tous les deux, à la fois tendre, doux et surtout rempli d'amour. Ils regrettèrent presque lorsque Kai mit fin au baiser. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ils brillaient fortement.

Angel : Il va bien falloir nous séparer.

            Elle marqua une pause et baissa tristement la tête. Elle serra les poings et se mit à sangloter.

Angel : Non, je ne veux pas te quitter !

            Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, il la serra contre lui pour la consoler mais lui aussi sentit la tristesse l'envahir. La séparation sera plus douloureuse que prévu. . .

            Le soir-même, tout le monde apprit la réconciliation de Kai avec Angel et par la même occasion, qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien dit, mais tout le monde avait bien vu qu'ils se tenaient la main par moment.

Tyson : Mince, maintenant je vois que tout est possible.

Kenny : C'est-à-dire ?

Tyson : Je vais être plus précis. Qui aurait cru que Kai pouvait aimer Angel ? D'accord, c'est son amie d'enfance mais ça aurait pu être n'importe qui d'autre ! Je croyais qu'il en avait que pour sa toupie, moi !

Max : La preuve que non.

Michael : D'ailleurs, aucun garçon n'a pu lui résister bien longtemps.

John : Rien qu'aux soirées mondaines organisées par notre père, plein de jeunes hommes lui ont proposé de sortir avec eux mais elle leur disait non d'un ton sec et décidé.

Michael : Ils ont bien insisté, mais John et moi, on les a fait fuir.

John : En se faisant passer pour des grands frères sortis d'un asile de fous.

Angel : Après, ils se demandaient comment Mr l'ambassadeur a bien pu engendrer des enfants aussi malades mentalement !

Vicky : Au fait, ton frère m'avait parlé d'un fils de diplomate, sorti d'Harvard, qui s'intéressait à toi.

Michael : Oui, souviens-toi, ce jeune homme de 22 ans, Karl Miller. Vous vous êtes vus juste avant notre départ pour la France.

Angel : Tu veux parler de ce pot de colle extra-forte ? Je ne l'ai pas encore envoyé sur les roses, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

John : Je crois qu'il va venir t'accueillir à l'aéroport.

Angel : Je lui dirai une bonne fois pour toutes que je suis prise. De toute façon, il ne m'intéresse pas. Là, s'il ne comprend pas, je ne peux plus rien pour lui.

Emma : Tu en as de la chance. Tous les garçons de mon âge que je connais, me disent que je ressemble trop à eux et que personne ne peut m'approcher. C'est vexant.

Mariah : Tu es encore jeune, tu as toute la vie devant toi. Tu deviendras une magnifique jeune fille et tu seras avec un garçon qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es.

Rick : Et puis, les garçons de ton âge ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent. Moi, je vois une petite fille qui ne se laisse pas faire. C'est une grande qualité !

            Emma eut un léger sourire.

Emma : Merci, vous êtes sympas !

Kevin : Dites, je ne voudrais vous interrompre mais je crois qu'il est tard.

            Ils regardèrent tous à côté de Kevin, Wei Jin s'était endormie contre son épaule et il n'osait pas trop bouger de peur de la réveiller.

Lee : Oui, on va aller se coucher. A demain.

            Gary emporta sa cousine avec les autres White Tigers et ils montèrent dans leurs appartements. Il la posa à terre pour qu'elle puisse se changer avant d'aller au lit. En sortant de la salle de bains, elle défit ses deux chignons et posa ses rubans sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assit au bord de son lit et brossa ses longs cheveux noirs. Kevin, assis sur le lit d'à côté, la contemplait. Il la sentait fatiguée et mélancolique.

Wei Jin : Tu sais, Kevin ?

Kevin : Quoi donc ?

Wei Jin : Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Nos amis vont me manquer énormément, pas toi ?

Kevin : Si, bien sûr. On ne se sépare pas pour toujours, on les reverra vite.

Wei Jin : Je sais, mais je m'étais habituée à eux. Heureusement qu'on restera ensemble.

Kevin : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Wei Jin : J'aurais été triste si toi et moi, on devait se séparer. Tu as été très gentil avec moi quand je suis entrée dans l'équipe, tu m'as aidée à progresser. Je t'aime bien, Kevin et j'ai envie qu'on reste toujours ensemble.

            Kevin se sentit affreusement embarrassé, il avait les joues en feu.

Kevin : Euh. . . Moi aussi.

            Wei Jin quitta son lit pour rejoindre Kevin, elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui sourit, elle était belle à craquer. Elle prit sa main, il se raidit à ce surprenant contact.

Wei Jin : T'es vraiment un ami génial, tu sembles me comprendre mieux que personne.

            Il détourna le regard de l'autre côté.

Kevin : C'est normal, on a pratiquement le même âge.

Wei Jin : Oui, tu as sûrement raison. En tout cas, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi comme je compte sur toi.

Kevin : D'accord.

Wei Jin : Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Kevin.

            Elle se leva et donna un doux baiser sur la joue de Kevin, il rougit de plus belle.

Kevin : Euh. . . Bonne nuit.

            Elle se mit rapidement au lit, Kevin aussi. Il se retourna de l'autre côté pour ne plus avoir à rougir devant elle.

_Vous l'avez enfin lu, ce chap que vous attendiez tous et j'imagine qu'il vous a plu. Il faut dire que je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là, sans vouloir me vanter **ironique**. Mais laissez-moi quand même vos impressions, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez et peut-être que je pourrais m'améliorer !! Oui, je ne suis pas très douée pour les scènes d'amour mais je suis consciente d'être particulièrement douée pour les matches et les combats de toupies mais ça, tout le monde s'en fiche un peu, ce que les lecteurs veulent, c'est des sentiments !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : Ça y est, ils se sont enfin embrassés, t'es contente ? T'es pas seule à qui je le dis. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap est à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais !! Bisous !!_

**_Clau_**_ : Alors toi t'es trop mignonne et je me lasse pas de te le dire !! Si, si je t'assure !! Je ne sais pas si après avoir lu ce chap, c'est ton préféré mais c'est ce que tu attendais en tout cas. Kai et Angel, je vais quand même les séparer mais pas pour longtemps mais tu en sauras plus dans le dernier chapitre !! Maintenant, j'ai une question à te poser, juste par curiosité : tu vis en France ou au Canada ? Et t'as quel âge ? Je sais, ça fait deux questions mais je suis curieuse de nature et je cherche à en savoir plus à propos de mes revieweurs préférées !! Bon, je te laisse et je t'aime aussi très fort et je t'envoie tout plein de bisous bisous et tout et tout !!!!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : La séparation. Tout le monde rentre à la maison en pleurant !!! Allez, @ la prochaine !!_


	30. La séparation

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 29 : La séparation 

            La semaine passa plus rapidement que ce que tout le monde pensait donc, le jour où ils devaient rentrer chez eux, personne n'acceptait la séparation. Ce jour-là, les amis se quittèrent difficilement, après bien des au-revoir. Ray repartait avec les White Tigers et Maya prenait le même avion que les Kings, étant obligée de rentrer à New-York. Maya pleurait dans les bras de Ray.

Maya : Je t'avais promis de ne pas pleurer mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas partir !

Ray : Moi non plus mais il le faut.

            Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

Ray : Ecoute-moi, Maya. Promets-moi que tu répondras à toutes mes lettres.

Maya : Promis.

Ray : Quoiqu'il arrive, souviens-toi bien d'une chose. Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra me détourner de toi.

Maya : Je t'aime.

            Ils échangèrent un long baiser d'adieu. Elle quitta les bras de Ray et se dirigea vers ses amis, les Bladebreakers.

Tyson : Tu vas nous manquer à tous.

Max : On s'amusait bien avec toi. J'ai déjà envie de vieillir de quatre ans d'un coup !

Kenny : Quand nous nous reverrons dans quatre ans pour le prochain championnat du monde, je constaterai avec plaisir les progrès que tu auras fait.

Maya : Merci Chef. C'est grâce à toi si j'en suis là. Tes conseils me manqueront beaucoup et Dizzi aussi. Quant à vous deux, Max et Tyson, je regretterai votre bonne humeur, même tes blagues stupides, Tyson !

            Elle tendit les bras et ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau.

Maya : Venez dans mes bras, que je vous fasse un énorme câlin !

            Ce qu'ils firent, ils se serrèrent bien fort.

Max : Prends bien soin de toi.

Tyson : Et pense à nous.

Maya : D'accord et prenez bien soin de vous aussi. A mon retour, je veux retrouver des jeunes hommes beaux et forts.

Max : Pour Tyson, il n'y a aucune chance, mais Chef et moi, ça devrait s'arranger.

Tyson : Eh, mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ?

            Elle rit à leurs pitreries, puis les quitta pour aller voir Kai.

Maya : Kai, tu resteras toujours le meilleur beybladeur pour moi et mon capitaine préféré.

Kai : Prends bien soin de toi et surtout, n'arrête pas l'entraînement, je veux que tu sois capable de battre Ray quand tu reviendras parmi nous.

Maya : Là, tu m'en demandes un peu trop mais je ferai tout mon possible.

            Ils s'étreignirent pendant de longues secondes.

Maya : A dans quatre ans.

            Elle se dirigea vers Mr Dickenson.

Maya : Mr Dickenson, merci pour votre gentillesse et votre aide. Je pense que mes parents vous sont reconnaissants de vous être occupé de moi.

Mr Dickenson : Vous êtes mes protégés, il est normal que je m'occupe de vous.

Maya : En tout cas, merci pour tout.

Mr Dickenson : Salue tes parents de ma part.

Maya : Je leur dirai, c'est promis.

            Mr Dickenson la serra dans ses bras. Elle se retourna pour aller retrouver Kimberly. Celle-ci était avec Angel et Mariah, et elles avaient toutes les larmes aux yeux. Maya se dirigea vers ses trois amies.

Mariah : Tu n'espérais pas nous quitter sans nous avoir dit au revoir ?

Maya : Jamais de la vie.

Angel : Ne fais pas cette tête. Quatre ans, ça passe vite quand on ne s'occupe pas à compter tous les jours qui passent.

Maya : Il faudra que je trouve autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Mariah, occupe-toi bien de Ray et de Lee.

Mariah : Ray sera toujours le même quand tu reviendras.

Maya : Quant à toi, Angel, fais bien attention à toi. Ne te tue pas au boulot.

Angel : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envie que Kai me retrouve en bonne santé.

Maya : Bien.

            Owen les appela de loin.

Owen : Les filles, il faut y aller !

Kimberly : On arrive ! Maya, on y va.

Maya : Oui. Au revoir, tout le monde ! Ray, je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas !

            Les White Tigers, les Olympias et les Bladebreakers leur souhaitèrent un bon voyage. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Ray, Maya passa la porte d'embarquement. Une demi-heure plus tard, ce fut le départ des White Tigers avec Ray pour la Chine. Après avoir dit au revoir à Mariah et Ray, Angel rejoignit Kai devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur les avions.

Angel : A quoi penses-tu ?

Kai : A rien de spécial.

Angel : J'ai l'impression de revivre. . .

Kai : Moi aussi, j'ai cette impression. Ça recommence.

Angel : C'est la même scène en tout point. Je vais me remettre à pleurer quand on devra se séparer et après, je n'arriverai plus à m'arrêter. . .

            Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire car après tout, elle pourrait bien se mettre à pleurer maintenant et il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue de ses larmes. Ils se serrèrent plus étroitement. Après ce baiser, il la garda dans ses bras. Elle se mit à sangloter, elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle parvint à articuler quelques promesses à travers ses sanglots.

Angel : Je t'écrirai tous les jours et je penserai à toi.

Kai : Je te répondrai chaque fois que tu m'enverras un message.

Angel : Tu vas tellement me manquer !

Kai : Ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas garder ce souvenir de toi. Quand tu partiras, je veux te voir sourire.

            Elle hocha lentement la tête. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment. . .

Tyson : Au revoir, les Olympias ! A dans quatre ans !

Max : Soyez en forme pour le prochain championnat !

            Les Olympias leur firent des signes de la main pour leur dire au revoir avant d'embarquer à bord de leur avion en partance pour Canberra.

_J'ai remarqué un truc : depuis que Kai et Angel sont ensemble, ils n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter en permanence. Bon là, c'est un peu normal vu qu'ils vont se quitter !! Mais ce n'est pas fini, je leur réserve encore une petite surprise !!_

**_Clau_**_ : Pour l'instant, Kai et Angel sont séparés mais. . . tu verras au prochain chap !!! En ce qui concerne d'autres couples que j'ai prévu, tu verras ça dans la troisième partie que je n'ai toujours pas commencé à saisir alors il faudra que tu patientes un peu, si ça te dérange pas trop !! Alors comme ça, tu es québécoise ? J'aimerais bien aller au Canada, je pense pas que ce soit aussi nul que tu le dis, par-contre la France c'est vraiment nul, y'a rien, rien de rien !!! Pour remettre à jour les pendules, je vais avoir 21 ans dans à peu près 8 mois, c'est encore loin et je suis française d'origine vietnamienne. Et je confirme ce que je pense, tu es l'une de mes revieweuses préférées !!! Bon, moi aussi je t'aime fort et je te laisse plein de gros calins tout mimis !!_

**_Valou_**_ : Je crois qu'on ne se connaît pas, tu es une lectrice silencieuse ? Et je ne te connais seulement maintenant, tu aurais pu me faire cet honneur plus tôt, non ? Enfin, c'est pas grave, je suis contente de pouvoir te répondre !!! Merci pour ton compliment mais je ne comprends pas ta question, quel est le rapport entre Tyson et Kai et Angel ? Après avoir lu ce chap, tu pourrais m'éclairer sur ce point si ça te dérange pas ! Bon, je te laisse quand même un énorme bisou !!_

**_Sungirl et Kyarah_**_ : Merci infiniment !! Bisous, bisous !!_

**_Titre du prochain chapitre_**_ : Retrouvailles. Là, je pense que le titre est assez explicite donc je ne vous en dis pas plus, sauf que c'est le dernier chap de la fic !! Bisous et @ bientôt !!!_


	31. Retrouvailles

Disclaimer : Le même blabla habituel. Chapitre 30 : Retrouvailles 

            L'avion des Olympias atterrit à Canberra dans la matinée. Angel eut la surprise de trouver son prétendant, Karl Miller, pour l'accueillir. Elle fit mine d'être réjouie.

Angel : Karl ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que faites-vous ici ?

Karl : J'ai insisté auprès de votre père pour vous accueillir en personne. Nous faisons ainsi un grand pas en avant dans notre relation amicale. Et me voilà !

Michael murmure : Quelle horreur !

John murmure : Jamais vu de pareilles sottises, c'est lamentable !

Karl : Alors, vos impressions sur le championnat de Beyblade ?

Angel : Malgré notre défaite, on s'est bien amusés. Les beybladeurs ont un esprit combatif hors du commun !

John : Oui, parlons un peu de leur esprit combatif.

Michael : Ils avaient un esprit tellement combatif, que les équipes perdantes en voulaient à mort aux équipes qui les avaient battues. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu d'effusions de sang !

            Angel se contenta de sourire aux blagues de ses frères, tandis que Vicky et Alice se retenaient d'éclater de rire devant le malheureux Karl, qui finirait par prendre le Beyblade en horreur. Dans la limousine qui les ramenait à l'ambassade, Angel avait hâte de retrouver ses parents et de se débarrasser de Karl au plus vite. Elle commença à trouver le temps long. Alice remarqua son ennui, elle trouva quelque chose pour la distraire.

Alice : Au fait Angel, quand tu seras rentrée chez toi, n'oublie pas d'écrire à Kai ! Tu sais, KAI ?

Angel : Oui, je pensais à ça, justement.

Karl : Kai est un de vos nouveaux amis ?

Vicky : Non, Kai est mieux que ça, c'est le petit-ami d'Angel !

Alice : Je pense qu'il restera le seul et l'unique.

            Karl interrogea Angel de son regard brun. Elle fit l'innocente.

Angel : J'ai bien peur que ce soit vrai.

            Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

Karl : De quoi a-t-il l'air, ce Kai ?

            Angel chercha dans son sac une photo sur laquelle figuraient Kai et elle.

Angel : Regardez, c'est lui. Kai est aussi le capitaine des Bladebreakers, l'équipe championne du monde.

            Karl examina l'individu de la photo. Angel et lui avaient l'air très proches et très attachés l'un à l'autre. Les cheveux bleus en bataille, d'étranges tatouages sur le visage, un long foulard blanc autour du cou et puis des vêtements tout aussi étranges que le personnage lui-même. Karl écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Comment ce sinistre individu pouvait-il être avec sa chère Angel ?

Karl : Est-ce que ces marques étranges sont le symbole de son équipe ?

Angel : Euh. . . Non, pas que je sache.

            Elle se tourna vers ses amies.

Vicky : Tyson, Max et Ray n'en ont pas, eux.

Alice : Moi, je les aime bien, ces tatouages. Kai est tout à fait charmant.

            Karl s'indigna devant l'admiration que suscitait ce Kai.

Karl : Comment pouvez-vous trouver charmant ce . . . ce. . . ?

John : Délinquant ? Voyou ?

Karl : Oui, quelque chose comme ça !

Michael : Vous avez tort, très cher ! Kai est loin d'être un délinquant !

John : Au contraire, le jeune Kai est le petit-fils d'un riche homme d'affaires milliardaire ! Ce vieil homme négocie un tas de contrats avec les plus grandes entreprises multinationales !

            Karl commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Vicky enfonça le couteau dans la plaie.

Vicky : Et puis, il n'a plus que son petit-fils au monde. Quand il mourra, il lui léguera tout, absolument tout !

Alice : Et vous, Karl ? Votre père est encore jeune, il est loin de mourir.

            Karl blémissait à vue d'oeil et Angel les laissait faire avec plaisir. Mais il trouva quelque chose à redire.

Karl : Mais lui, il est au Japon et vous, Angel, ici en Australie ! Autant dire que votre relation n'ira pas bien loin, c'est un amour voué à l'échec !

            Tout le monde se tut, Angel serra les poings sur ses cuisses. Karl avait marqué un point, mais un point très très douloureux.

John pense : C'était la phrase à ne pas dire.

Michael pense : Ce prétentieux a signé son arrêt de mort.

Angel : Chauffeur, arrêtez-vous.

Chauffeur : Bien, Mademoiselle.

            La limousine s'arrêta. Angel se tourna vers Karl, le regard sombre et glacial, lançant des éclairs.

Angel : Dehors.

Karl : Mais enfin. . . 

Angel : Hors de ma vue ! Sortez d'ici !

Karl : Cette limousine appartient à l'ambassade !

Angel : Justement ! Dehors !

            Karl hésita un instant.

John : Faut-il vous aider ?

            Il sortit de la voiture sans dire un mot. Il comprit qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance de se faire apprécier d'Angel et il dut admettre que sa remarque était vraiment déplacée. Le reste du trajet se fit sans lui. Arrivés à l'ambassade, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur, Angel était pressée de revoir ses parents et de tout leur raconter. Elle fit irruption dans le living où ses parents discutaient avec ceux de Vicky et d'Alice.

Angel : Nous sommes rentrés !

            Elle salua d'un signe de tête les parents de ses amies. Le reste de l'équipe entra.

Angel : Papa, Maman !

Mr Stevens : Nous avons tout vu, vous avez été magnifiques, les enfants !

John : Nous n'avons pas gagné.

Mme Stevens : Ce n'est pas grave, la deuxième place, ce n'est pas si mal après tout. Au fait, comment se porte ton vieil ami Kai ?

Angel : Bien, il est heureux d'être champion du monde.

Michael : Les Bladebreakers se distinguaient depuis un certain temps déjà. Ils se sont hissés jusqu'au sommet.

Mr Stevens : Mais où est passé Karl ?

Alice : Il a préféré rentrer à pied.

Vicky : Il voulait prendre l'air.

Angel : Pour être honnête, je l'ai viré de la voiture.

Mr Stevens : Pourquoi ?

Angel : John ou Michael, expliquez-lui.

            Elle monta dans sa chambre, déposa ses valises et alluma son ordinateur pour écrire à Kai. Elle lui envoya un message dans lequel elle raconta qu'elle avait jeté Karl Miller et qu'elle pensait très fort à lui. Elle termina sur un « Je t'aime. Angel ».

            Pour le déjeuner, Mr Stevens invita Vicky et Alice, ainsi que leurs parents à rester. L'ensemble des parents restait attentif au récit de leurs enfants. Ainsi, ils furent au courant de tout, notamment la création du cercle d'amis formé par les équipes japonaise, chinoise, américaine et bien sûr australienne. Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs desserts, un serviteur entra en compagnie de Karl Miller et de son père. Mr Stevens se leva, devinant la raison de leur présence.

Mr Stevens : Mr Miller !

Mr Miller : J'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Mon fils a eu la délicatesse de venir accueillir votre fille à l'aéroport après un long voyage, et c'est pour le remercier qu'elle le chasse de votre voiture ? Quelle ingratitude !

            Agnel se leva, furieuse.

Angel : Est-ce que votre prétentieux de fils vous a informé de la raison de ma colère ? Non, bien sûr que non !

John : Evidemment, Monsieur ne sait pas qui est Kai !

Karl : Si, je sais que c'est un délinquant ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il fait avec elle !

Angel : Je fréquente qui je veux ! Et Kai est tout sauf un délinquant !

Michael : Pour résumer, c'est le petit-fils d'un vieux milliardaire qui lui léguera tout à sa mort.

Alice : C'est son ami d'enfance, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis plus de dix ans.

Vicky : Kai a vraiment tout d'un gentleman. . . sauf sa froideur.

Angel : Je ferai regretter tous ceux qui manquent de respect à Kai, à commencer par vous, Miller !

Mr Miller : Surveillez votre langage, jeune fille !

Angel : Sinon quoi ?

Mr Stevens : Du calme !

            Il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un murmure. Mr Stevens posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille pour la rassurer. Il fixa Mr Miller et son fils.

Mr Stevens : Mr Miller, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous n'aurez plus à nous supporter car nous déménageons au Japon.

            Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, Angel la première.

Angel : Papa. . . 

Mr Stevens : Monsieur le Premier Ministre a eu la gentillesse de me muter au Japon pour représenter notre beau pays.

John : Waouh ! Papa sera l'ambassadeur australien au Japon ! C'est géant !

            Mr Miller bouillait de jalousie. Mr Stevens avait tout pour lui : la renommée, une famille modèle, des enfants beybladeurs de talent, et cette promotion. . . 

Mr Miller : Et bien, bon vent !

            Lui et son fils partirent furieusement, au point que le serviteur qui les raccompagnait en craignait pour sa vie. Angel sauta au cou de son père.

Angel : Papa, c'est génial ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

Mr Stevens : Tu es pressée de revoir Kai, toi ! On part dans cinq jours. Alors, les enfants, ne défaites pas vos bagages.

Mme Stevens : Il faudra en prévoir d'autres.

Angel : Oui, mais Vicky et Alice ?

Maman Alice : Nous avons pris une décision pour vous deux.

Maman Vicky : J'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun inconvénient.

Papa Vicky : A mon avis, rien ne leur fera plus plaisir.

Papa Alice : Nous avons eu une conversation avec Mr et Mme Stevens. Nous avons jugé préférable de laisser partir Alice et Vicky avec vous.

            Les visages des deux jeunes filles s'illuminèrent. Elles sautèrent dans ses bras de leurs parents respectifs.

Vicky : Merci !

Alice : Vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde !

Papa Alice : Vous êtes assez grandes pour vous débrouiller sans nous ?

Alice : Oui papa, et puis John et Michael se sont bien occupés de nous pendant le championnat.

Maman Alice : A la bonne heure !

Angel : Bien, tout est réglé ! Je vais prévenir Kai !

Michael : Attends Angie ! Tu ne préfères pas lui faire la surprise ?

Angel : Euh. . . Si, pourquoi pas ?

            A New-York, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Maya chez elle. Etant fille unique, elle s'ennuyait vite dans sa solitude. Les Kings étaient retournés à Denver, leur ville, il lui était donc impossible de les voir tous les jours et de s'entraîner avec eux. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour suivre les conseils de Kai et améliorer sa technique et quand elle ne s'entraînait pas, elle restait allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses pensées. Bientôt, ses parents se furent vite aperçus que ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Un soir, au dîner, Maya ne semblait pas toucher son assiette et avait triste mine.

Maya : Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'écrit pas ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'écrirait.

Maman : Chérie, une lettre met beaucoup de temps à arriver ici si elle part de Chine.

Maya : Ray me manque, tout le monde me manque.

Papa : Ecoute-moi, Maya. Ta mère et moi avons eu une conversation. Nous sommes conscients que Ray et tes amis te manquent et nous voulons ton bonheur. Ma petite princesse, ça te dirait d'aller vivre chez ta grand-mère en Chine ?

Maya : Chez Mamie ? Elle habite dans une ville, près du village des White Tigers !

Maman : Ça te ferait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Maya : Bien sûr !

            La mère se tourna vers son mari.

Maman : Tu vois, j'ai bien fait d'appeler ma mère. Elle est prête à accueillir notre princesse.

Maya : Quoi ? Voua avez déjà tout arrangé ?

Papa : On était pratiquement sûrs de ta réponse, alors c'était un jeu d'enfant !

            Sa mère se dirigea vers un meuble et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs. Elle prit un papier et le tendit à Maya. Elle reconnut un billet d'avion à son nom, un aller simple pour la Chine.

Maya : Whaa ! Merci, vous êtes géniaux !

            Elle embrassa sa mère et sauta au cou de son père.

Maman : Ta grand-mère est déjà au courant de tout, le jour et l'heure de ton arrivée. Par-contre, Ray ne l'est pas.

Maya : Il faut que j'appelle Ray, il va être super-content ! Je ne resterai pas longtemps au téléphone !

            Elle alla l'appeler dans sa chambre. Sa mère soupira de bonheur.

Maman : J'aime tant la voir heureuse.

Papa : Les enfants s'envolent un beau jour. Je crois qu'il est temps pour elle.

Maman : Je ne remercierai jamais assez ces garçons.

Papa : Tu parles de ses amis, son équipe ?

Maman : Oui, ils me l'ont tranformée. Je ne pensais pas à quel point elle pouvait s'ouvrir. Maya s'est épanouie avec eux. Et Ray prendra soin d'elle, j'en suis persuadée.

Papa : Où qu'elle soit, elle sera toujours notre petit bébé.

            Maya redescendit, excitée comme une puce.

Maya : Ça y est, Ray est au courant ! Il sera à l'aéroport. Oh ! Ce que j'ai hâte de le revoir, lui et Mamie !

            Les jours juste avant son départ semblaient interminables. Elle passait son temps à s'entraîner ou à faire les boutiques avec sa mère pour trouver des tonnes de cadeaux pour Ray et sa mamie. La veille, elle emballa les cadeaux et les mit soigneusement dans sa valise et s'endormit avec beaucoup de mal, trop excitée pour pouvoir fermer l'oeil.

            Le lendemain, elle embarqua à bord de l'avion après avoir embrassé ses parents.

Maya : Au revoir, je vous appelle dès que j'arrive. Venez me voir quand Papa aura ses vacances !

Papa : C'est promis, ma chérie !

Maman : Fais bon voyage, nous t'aimons !

Maya : Moi aussi, je vous aime !

            Elle s'en alla en courant. Tout au long du trajet, elle attendait avec impatience le moment où l'avion atterrirait en Chine. Sa grand-mère et Ray l'attendaient à l'aéroport. Tout en poussant son caddie avec ses valises, elle cherchait du regard des personnes familières. Elle espérait reconnaître sa grand-mère, la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues, c'était pour les 8 ans de Maya. Finalement, elle la reconnut assez facilement, elle avait cru voir sa mère avec quelques années en plus et des rides. Ray se trouvait avec elle ! Il la vit de loin, il courut la rejoindre, elle sauta dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Maya : Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Ray : Toi aussi.

            La vieille femme arriva lentement, le sourire aux lèvres.

Maya : Mamie ! Ça fait du bien de te revoir.

Mamie : Laisse-moi te regarder. Tu es devenue une belle jeune fille, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère.

Maya : Pas autant que Maman te ressemble.

Mamie : Tu es si jolie, je comprends pourquoi ce jeune home a été séduit.

            Ray rougit un court instant.

Maya : Je vous ai vus ensemble, vous vous connaissez ?

Ray : Non mais j'ai cru voir ta mère, et comme elle ne pouvait pas être ici, j'en ai déduit qu'elle était la grand-mère dont tu m'avais parlé au téléphone.

Mamie : Il m'a proposé de t'attendre ensemble, nous en avons profité pour faire connaissance.

Maya : Je vois.

Mamie : Bien, allons à la maison, tu dois être fatiguée.

            Arrivés chez sa mamie, Maya se précipita sur un téléphone pour prévenir ses parents que tout allait bien. La vieille femme installa Ray devant une tasse de thé pendant que Maya montait ses bagages dans une pièce qui serait sa nouvelle chambre. En attendant qu'elles reviennent, Ray observa une impressionnante collection de bonsaïs. Ils étaient très bien entretenus et taillés à la perfection.

Ray pense : Même chez Lee, il n'y en a pas d'aussi beaux.

            Maya revint avec sa grand-mère, elle tenait quatre paquets. Les trois personnes s'assirent.

Maya : J'ai des cadeaux pour vous. D'abord toi, Mamie.

            Elle lui tendit deux petits paquets.

Maya : Y'en a un qui vient de Papa et Maman, et l'autre vient de moi.

            La mamie les défit. Elle découvrit un médaillon avec un symbole chinois à accrocher sur la porte d'entrée.

Maya : Maman m'a dit que ça protégerait la maison contre les mauvais sorts.

Mamie : Merci, ma chérie.

            Elle découvrit dans l'autre paquet un pendentif en jade.

Mamie : Il est magnifique !

Maya : Y'a intérêt parce que j'ai dépensé toutes mes économies.

Mamie : Tu n'aurais pas dû.

            Maya l'accrocha au cou de sa grand-mère.

Maya : Ce qu'il est bien sur toi. A toi, Ray.

            Elle lui tendit un gros paquet tout mou accompagné d'une grande enveloppe, Ray commença par celle-ci. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo plastifiée, elle représentait les quatre équipes, elles prenaient la pose avec Mickey qui se trouvait au centre.

Ray : Merci, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs.

Maya : Tu pourrais la montrer aux Tigers.

            Il hocha la tête puis s'attaqua au gros cadeau. C'était une peluche toute douce à l'effigie de. . . 

Ray : Driger ?

Maya : On est devenus tellement célèbres que des peluches à l'image de nos spectres ont été fabriquées ! J'ai vu Dragoon, Draciel et même Tyler ! Les Dranzers étaient en rupture de stock.

Ray : Là, tu me surprends.

Maya : Au moins, tu pourras le câliner, ton Driger !

            Ray se sentit affreusement gêné, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Maya s'accrocha à son bras.

Maya : Allez, ne fais pas cette tête ! Par-contre, je suis sûre que Mariah et Lee rigoleront un bon coup.

            Et Maya n'avait pas tort quand Ray l'emmena voir le village le lendemain. Mariah était toute folle de retrouver son amie. Maya participait aux entraînements et approfondissait certaines techniques avec Ray. Elle était de nouveau avec celui qu'elle aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

            Au Japon. . . 

            Kai s'entraînait au sous-sol du manoir, il semblait inquiet ou plutôt préoccupé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Angel ne lui avait pas répondu et il restait sans nouvelles d'elle. Peut-être se passait-il quelque chose là-bas en Australie ? Mais quoiqu'il se passait, Angel l'aurait quand même informé mais là, rien, pas un seul mail. L'un des nombreux serviteurs descendit au sous-sol.

Serviteur : Mr Kai, votre grand-père au téléphone.

Kai : J'arrive.

            Il récupéra sa toupie et se dirigea calmement vers le rez-de-chaussée, en direction du téléphone. Il prit le combiné.

Kai : C'est moi.

Grand-père : Kai, l'affaire que j'ai en cours devrait prendre plus de temps que prévu. Je ne serai pas là pendant quelques jours. S'il y a un problème quelconque au manoir, préviens mon avocat Maître (Me) Kane.

Kai : Je ne vois pas quel problème il pourrait y avoir mais bon, j'appellerai Mr Kane si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Grand-père : Bien. Je reviendrai le plus vite possible.

Kai : Ne te presse surtout pas.

            Il raccrocha et soupira. Quelle importance ! Que son grand-père soit là ou non, cela n'y changeait rien, le manoir semblait vide en permanence.

            Une sonnerie retentit, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Un autre domestique prit le combiné de l'interphone.

Domestique : Oui ?

Voix : Bonjour, je viens voir Mr Kai.

Domestique : J'arrive tout de suite. Veuillez patienter.

            L'homme sortit, traversa la grande allée et ouvrit le portail à une jeune fille blonde avec des lunettes de soleil.

Domestique : Veuillez me suivre.

            Il la conduisit à l'intérieur et la laissa dans le hall.

Domestique : Je vais appeler Mr Kai.

            La jeune fille hocha la tête. Derrière ses lunettes, elle examina les lieux. Il y avait quelques pots de fleurs mais ils ne suffisaient pas pour égayer ce hall en totalité.

            Kai était retourné au sous-sol et poursuivait son entraînement. Un autre domestique vint le déranger.

Domestique : Mr Kai ?

Kai : Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

Domestique : Une personne désire vous voir.

Kai : Qui est-ce ?

Domestique : Une jeune fille.

            Il espérait avoir plus de précisions mais en voyant que cet homme n'en savait pas plus, il décida d'aller voir. Ils remontèrent tous les deux et Kai se dirigea vers le hall, décidé d'en finir avec son visiteur. La jeune fille en question entendit des bruits de pas. C'était sûrement Kai. Elle releva ses lunettes sur sa tête et les cala dans ses cheveux. Kai fit son appartition, il se figea à la vue de son mystérieux visiteur.

Kai : Angel. . . 

            Elle lui sourit et courut vers lui, elle sauta dans ses bras.

Angel : Je suis tellement contente de te revoir !

            Il la serra à son tour.

Kai : Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

Angel : Mon pére a été muté au Japon ! Il est l'ambassadeur australien ! Toute l'équipe est venue, Alice et Vicky sont là aussi ! Leurs parents les ont autorisées à venir avec nous ! Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Karl Miller ? Le pauvre a. . . 

            Kai la fit taire d'un baiser passionné. L'important, c'était qu'ils pourront se voir autant qu'ils le voudront puisque plus rien ne les séparait. Il se doutait bien qu'Angel avait plein de choses à lui raconter mais pour le moment, il voulait savourer leurs retrouvailles.

FIN 

Ça y est, la deuxième partie est finie et tout est bien qui finit bien avec mon couple-vedette !! Pour l'instant, c'est fini avec le championnat de Beyblade mais la troisième partie (toujours en cours d'écriture) promet d'être riche en émotions, action, rebondissements et coups de théâtre !!! Je préfère attendre encore un peu avant d'uploader les premiers chapitres, parce qu'il faut bien que je réponde aux reviews du chap que vous venez de lire !! Je vous laisse sur votre fin mais c'est promis, la suite est pour bientôt alors surveillez le site ff.net !!

Un grand merci à tous mes lecteurs qui ont suivi l'aventure depuis le début : Kimiko, Sungirl, Kyarah, Clau, Icey-Wolf. . . (j'en ai sûrement oublié mais je pense à eux et je les remercie aussi du fond du coeur).

**_Valou_**_ : Là, je comprends mieux ta question. Pour Tyson et Max, j'ai quand même prévu quelque chose mais tu le découvriras en lisant ma troisième partie et pas avant mais c'est vrai qu'ils font pitié tout seuls !!. . . Encore une québécoise, vous êtes toutes du Canada ou quoi ? C'est pas un problème surtout que Internet, ça facilite le contact avec les gens du monde entier !! Vive la technologie !!! Allez grosses bises !!_

**_Clau_**_ : Je suis désolée de te faire pleurer comme ça mais je pouvais savoir pour Alex. Bon, je vais pas te poser trop de questions si tu veux pas en parler mais si tu veux, je suis prête à t'écouter (ou lire) si t'as envie. Si c'est une histoire de coeur te prends pas la tête. Je sais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais moi, je me suis jamais pris la tête pour un garçon mais bon la vie continue et elle est encore longue pour toi parce que tu es encore toute jeune et puis un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés !! Allez, sois pas trop malheureuse parce que j'aime pas quand les gens que j'apprécie comme toi sont malheureux !!! Mais je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, il suffit d'être optimiste !! J'espère que les bisous que je t'envoie vont te consoler !!_

**_Sungirl1_**_ : Merci de m'avoir suivie, je suis très touchée !! Comme je le disais, la suite c'est pour bientôt mais il faut que je prenne de l'avance dans ma saisie !! Tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps, j'espère, ça dépend comment j'avance et aussi de mon temps libre !! Mais je compte bien la mettre en ligne, ma troisième partie !! Bisous, bisous !!_

**_Kyarah_**_ : La suite de cette fic, je l'ai finie il y a peu de temps, il me reste plus qu'à la saisir et à la mettre en ligne alors surveille bien le site !! En principe tu devrais pas attendre trop longtemps !! Bisous !!_

_Juste pour les curieux et impatients, le titre de la troisième partie c'est **BEYBLADE 3, QUATRE ANS APRES : AMITIE CONTRE ADVERSITE. **Vous l'avez tous compris, l'histoire se déroulera quatre ans après et tous les personnages ont bien grandi et des nouveaux sont prévus ainsi qu'un revenant vraiment méchant !! Et c'est un méchant, un vrai de vrai !!! En attendant de vous retrouver, je vous fais de gros bisous à tous !!!_


End file.
